The Plan
by Lisahoops10
Summary: This is a modern story of Jack and Elizabeth, a story of triumph and love after an awful tragedy.
1. Chapter 1--Heartbreak

Trigger Warning: There is a death in this chapter, but I promise that it will end on a happy note. :-) Just like on the show, sometimes greatness rises out of the ashes.

* * *

He rubbed her hair back out of her face. The frazzled, blonde curls like a mane framing her beauty. She was working hard. Very hard. And all he could do was stand and sit and watch and massage. And pray.

The doctors and nurses were in and out. The monitors beeping and chiming.

The contractions timed one, two, three, four. Five minutes apart. Four minutes apart. Three minutes apart. Two.

Her body preparing. Five centimeters. Six centimeters. Eight centimeters. Ten.

Go time.

The doctors and nurses were rushing and talking loud. A cold rag on her forehead was not helping. Her cries broke his heart.

His cry pierced the room. Took his Daddy's breath away. He was peeing all over the place. Laughter ensued. The doctor was sprinkled. The nurses were sprinkled. Daddy was sprinkled.

Mommy was mesmerized. And tired.

Luke Jarrick Thornton was flawless. Eight pounds, six ounces. Twenty-two inches long. Ten fingers, ten toes. Scored a perfect ten on his Apgar.

His thick, blonde hair was curly and wet and his Father's cowlick was already present in the front. His eyes were piercing blue, just like his Mother's.

Everyone was overjoyed. Grandma and Grandpa, Nana and Pa-paw. Uncle Tom and Aunt Natalie and their two little ones. Mommy's only Sister and her latest boyfriend. All waiting to meet their newest family member.

Jack cut the cord and put his first diaper on him. Swaddled him tightly in a thin, white muslin blanket with green stars on it. The one his Mommy picked out. He nursed like a champ right away and then it was lights out for a few hours. He was passed around from arm to arm, sleeping soundly, exhausted from his entrance.

Grandma and Grandpa and everyone else left to go get lunch, giving Mommy and Daddy some time to themselves. She picked at her food, but was mostly too weary to even feed herself. Jack encouraged her to sleep while the baby slept. He would take care of them both.

The first night passed and little Luke was up every two hours to eat. Then Jack would burp him, swaddle him tightly and rock him until he was asleep again. It was a long night.

Welcome to parenthood.

The next morning there were more visitors. Long-time friends from college, friends from the hospital, friends from the force and friends from church. The balloons, flowers and little blue outfits overwhelmed the room.

Jack still couldn't convince her to eat much. She looked tired and pale. The nurses kept track and checked on them hourly. The blood pressure cuffs filled and deflated, bloodwork for Mom and heel pricks for baby Luke. Everything was going fine.

Until it wasn't.

Jack was sitting next to the bed and Luke was nursing. They were talking about going home and the nursery they had painstakingly prepared. Nature-themed. Gray, orange and teal. Foxes, bears and porcupines. Bunnies, raccoons and a moose. Beautiful white birch trees meticulously painted on the aqua wall behind the crib. Birds flying on the mobile. The rocking chair waiting in the corner. For her. For him.

Her words started to slur and he thought she was just too tired. He grabbed for the baby as her arms went limp. The monitors blaring. Doctors running. Mysterious codes called overhead.

He was pushed aside, holding his son, now crying for his milk. They came in like a hurricane, throwing things aside, pushing tubes, starting IV's and central lines. Words like clot and stroke and hemorrhage flying about.

They were pumping her chest and checking her for a pulse. The monitors still shrieking and the line was flat.

Watching from the foot of the bed, he felt even more helpless than he did the day before, but now he was begging for her to scream, to curse at him and to tell him she was never doing this again. But she was silent.

He was silent.

The next few days were a torrent of forms and signatures and tears. Bottles of donor milk and nurses rocking their son so he could sleep more than an hour.

A birth certificate and a death certificate. Both filled out in the same day.

It wasn't fair. He looked like death and he wasn't even the one who died.

The nursery felt like a cruel joke now. _Why would they send this baby home with me? I don't have a clue what I'm doing. This was where she shined. Why didn't You take me instead?_

Baby Luke looked up at him with his Mother's blue eyes. His Daddy sobbed.

A flood of family members and friends came to help. Trying to make sense of it all. Trying to give him whatever relief they could.

Grandma and Grandpa eventually stopped coming. It was too painful and they lived too far away to make the trip. They were too damaged from their loss to be helpful with the addition.

Nana Charlotte and Pa-paw Tom were his rocks. He went to work knowing that Baby Luke was in better hands with them than they were when he was home. He was too broken, too desperate. The sheets were cold, her closet stale.

He left the Force. He left his dream. It was too dangerous for a single Dad. He took a new job, a Security Officer for a large, well-known corporation. It had a gym and a renowned Early Childhood Center. And it had on-site counselors available to anyone who needed them.

And he most-definitely did.

He told his parents to go home.

And so they did.

He needed to be a man. To step up and raise his son. To be mom and dad for the boy that they made together.

He handed his 6-week-old baby to a woman with brunette curls that he had never met. She looked young, but she took his baby boy into her arms with grace and ease. She assured him everything would be fine and that it would be harder for him than it would be for Luke.

She was right. Luke didn't even whimper. Jack kissed him goodbye and tucked Luke's fox diaper bag into his cubby. She was already rocking him when he closed the door behind him.

It was time for him to be in his office, but he just couldn't. Instead he went to his truck and cried. He wept. For the life that was left behind. For the new life he was forced to live.

* * *

She rubbed Luke's head as he slept soundly on her chest. His soft, blonde curls entwined in her slender fingers. For 26 months, she had rocked him. For 26 months, she had fed him. For 26 months, she had loved on him. For 26 months, she had watched his Father pick him up Monday through Thursday and a blonde-haired woman pick him up every Friday.

With her Master's Degree coming to completion, her research was finished and she now had a job waiting for her in the new year. A real career. Her time lollygagging in the Early Childhood Center of her Father's business was soon to be over. She had started by simply observing the children for her thesis, just filling in where help was needed. But the kids lured her in and she found that she couldn't drag herself away most nights. Especially away from Lukie. After all, he had grown up quite literally in her arms.

Many nights, Jack was later than the rest of the parents. She didn't know what his job entailed, but it seemed to demand a lot of his time. The hours were variable. She often stayed late with Luke, playing or just rocking him while they waited. Jack seemed to have a hard life, and this seemed like a small thing she could do to help him out. They would always chat for a while and he would always apologize sincerely. He was a hard worker and a great Father, if a little green at times.

She didn't know his story; it seemed to be one that no one spoke of. Was there a separation? A divorce? All she knew was that Jack always looked sad. For months and months, he looked sad. But he was there. And as soon as he saw his son, he lit up. Just for him.

She had snooped in his paperwork once, learning that 'Natalie Thornton' was the blonde woman authorized to pick Luke up on Fridays. Luke loved her and was always thrilled to see her, and she likewise. She must be Luke's Mother. _I guess?_ Maybe the pick-up and drop-off is just more convenient for Jack since he works here. But where is his ring? And why not on Fridays? Did this woman only have visitation on the weekends?

Over time, Elizabeth and Jack had grown friendlier with each other. She surmised that a familiar face is always welcome, especially if your toddler really loves that person. His smile had grown warmer and their conversation grew more personal. Often he would show up only a couple minutes after the next-to-the-last kid was being picked up. Like he was _trying_ to be last.

Twenty minutes passed as she fell deeper and deeper into her thoughts about Luke's family. She continued to stroke his back, finding them both warm and sweaty. _Always my little heater._ She smiled. _I should really lay you down, but I just can't bring myself to. I never can._

She giggled to herself, convinced that Lukie was aware of the fact too, as she was his clear favorite. She wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to him in particular at Christmas. _Or his Father if I'm honest with myself._

All of the other kids were long-gone tonight and Elizabeth had even dismissed the Director, Florence, to go home to her family. She would wait for Jack. After all, it was Wednesday, one of his days. And by now, Luke was so out, he was drooling all over her chest, exhausted from his busy day.

Jack told the officers that he had to go pick up his son, but that he would return to the station as soon as he could. They took his word, having known him for years, and let him leave as the sun was setting.

He parked and ran into the building, knowing how late he was. His hand reached for the door and he looked inside.

There he was. Eyes closed.

There she was. Eyes closed.

Rocking his baby boy in her arms, just as she had for the past 2 years. Luke's curls matted against her chest, his body melted into hers. His chubby, dimpled hand outstretched across her chest. It was like she was made for him. His eyes stung and he blinked hard. He took a few deep breaths and opened the door.

She opened her eyes, but didn't move a muscle except to smile genuinely.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I was working off-site today and on the way back here, there was a really bad accident. I'm so sorry I'm late."

She whispered, so as to not wake Luke. "It's okay. Is everyone okay? Were you hurt?"

"I wasn't involved, thankfully, but I suspect the at-fault driver was drunk. It happened right as I approached the intersection and I saw the whole thing. I have to go back down to the station tonight and give my account of what happened."

"Oh my! Well I'm glad that you're okay," she spoke sincerely and quietly. "As you can see, Lukie here is pretty exhausted. We played hard and he learned to count to 22! He's such a smart little man."

"I know I've kept you so late, but would you mind if I call my brother and see if he and Natalie can watch Luke tonight while I go to the station? It'll only take a minute. And I'm happy to pay the overage tonight for being so late."

"Go ahead, it's fine! And don't worry about it. I would probably be here working on my thesis even if he wasn't here. It's no problem at all."

She watched him walk back out into the hallway, the wheels turning in her head. _So Natalie is your Aunt, isn't she Luke?_ She brushed her fingertips on his plump, pink cheek. _But where is your Mama?_

Jack walked back in, his brow furrowed. "They're all at church tonight. I don't know why I didn't think of that. My parents are out of town, so I'll just have to take him with me to the station. I don't think they'll mind though—they all know us since that was my station before Luke was born."

"I don't want to overstep my bounds, but I wouldn't mind staying with him if you need the help. A police station isn't really a great place for a toddler at bedtime."

Jack sighed. "I know." He scratched his head. "I'm not going to get anything done with the mood he'll be in. And you know him better than anyone else. Some days I think he'd pick you over me if it came down to it," he chuckled.

It was the first time she'd seen his dimples when Luke wasn't looking right at him. "Oh, that's not true. He talks about you all day long. 'Daddy pway Thotas and Pawsy' and 'Daddy me eated i-fream!'" She giggled.

"Yes, my boy is a choo-choo man! Thomas and Percy are his favorites. And he loves ice cream just as much as I do." He smiled wider. "But what I hear all night is 'Melly kickles!' and '1, 2, 3, whewe Melly?' and he runs around looking behind all of our doors for you."

"Awh. He's so sweet. We play a lot of hide-and-seek, but he hides in the same place every time! And he is so ticklish, especially under his neck."

Jack's eyes grew wider as his smile lit up his face. "Have you tickled his thighs? Up by his hips? It's so funny! That's his most ticklish spot for sure. He laughs and laughs and keeps saying 'Kickles! Kickles!' He loves being tickled."

Jack's voice trailed off and it was silent again. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. "So are you going to take me up on my offer to help you tonight? I really don't mind."

"Let me call one more friend. I'd really prefer that he be at our house so he can just go to bed. He's clearly down for the count if he's sleeping through this."

"Okay. But I don't mind watching him at your house if you don't mind me working while he sleeps."

Jack pulled up Lee's number, hoping that he or Rosie might be free. It rang and rang, without an answer. Voicemail.

"No luck. I really hate to impose. Maybe I can just go tomorrow." In the back of his head, he knew what that would mean for the case against the drunk driver. A fresh witness is always better.

"Nonsense. I'll just follow you home and I can put him down. I do it every day here, so it's not a problem at all." She waved him off. "I insist. I'll gather my stuff while you get him into his car seat. Where are you parked?"

"I'm right out front actually, illegally parked. I hope they didn't tow me. I wanted to get in here as quickly as I could, knowing how late I was."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Why don't you go check first and I'll get his bag?" She shifted Luke up on her shoulder further and stood easily with him perched on her chest. Luke didn't even open an eye.

Jack ran out quickly, relieved to see that his truck was still out there. He turned it on and started warming it up in the cool, autumn air. He walked back in to see Elizabeth standing there with Luke's bag on one shoulder and him on the other.

"Still snoozing?" he was amazed. "You _really_ wore him out, didn't you?"

She smiled and handed him the bag. "I'm the black Audi over there." She clicked the button on her keychain, illuminating the lights and starting the car. "I'll grab my bag and will be right behind you. Do you mind texting me your address just in case we get separated in the traffic?"

He looked toward her car and blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Sure, no problem. What's your number?"

He watched as she walked past him and sat Luke in his car seat, rattling off the number. He was impressed that she knew exactly what she was doing, securing the straps snuggly and the chest clip in the proper position. She saw Luke's beloved star blanket in the middle of the car and reached in to grab it.

Jack had to peel his eyes off of her body as she bent in front of him. "I sent you our address, but I'll go slow so I won't lose you. Thank you again for doing this. It's above and beyond, really." _Your body is above and beyond too._ His thoughts surprised him and he blinked hard. He hadn't entertained ideas like _that_ for a very long time.

"It's really no big deal. I'll just work while he sleeps. My thesis defense is in about six weeks, so it's crunch time."

She walked past him again, heading back in the building. He got into his Pilot and pulled up beside her A6. _How does a graduate student working at an Early Childhood Center afford that?! Thatcher must pay her well!_

True to his word, he drove slowly and carefully, making sure she made each traffic light behind him. She followed him into a nice neighborhood, in the suburbs of Chicago. It really was quite a drive, 20 minutes past her own house back in the city.

Jack pulled into the garage and Elizabeth, not thinking, pulled in right behind him. As soon as he turned the truck off, Luke woke and began to cry. Jack began unbuckling him as big, crocodile tears fell down his cheeks, his little body spent.

Elizabeth watched as Jack soothed him and followed him through the garage entrance into the home. The interior was also immaculate—whomever decorated it had a very nice style. She walked down the hallway, following Luke's fussing, to the nursery. It took her breath away.

Jack was changing Luke's diaper and trying to put him in some pajamas, which he was fighting to the death. Elizabeth stood in the doorway. "Hey Lukie."

Luke's eyes got wide and he immediately stopped fighting Jack, instead searching the room for the voice. "Melly?"

He smiled wide as she approached and Jack pulled the zipper of the sleepers up to his neck. "Do you have choo-choos on your jammies?" she cooed.

Luke was energized now. "Choo-choo belly!" He patted his tummy and looked at his Daddy. "Melly herwe! Melly herwe! I find herw!"

"Yup! You found her! Miss Ellie is here to watch you tonight for a little while. She's helping Daddy."

"Yay! Melly pway wif me!"

"Oh, well I think it's your bedtime, little man," she smiled. "But maybe I can rock you?" Elizabeth persuaded.

"No, no, no! Melly pway!" His little feet pitter-patted out of the room quickly, running down the hardwood floors.

Elizabeth and Jack exchanged glances and laughed. "You might not get much work done tonight now that he knows you're here."

She pursed her lips and grinned. "It's okay. He'll wear out eventually. They always do."

"And I'll try to keep them moving quickly so I don't keep you too late. I'll call when I'm on my way."

They followed Luke's voice. "One, two, fwee, wherwe Melly?"

"Those pajamas are too much. I just _love_ footie sleepers." She smiled as she looked for Luke.

"I'm going to be sad when he gets too big for them." Jack sighed. "Well, I should probably go. The sooner I get there, the sooner I'll get back."

He squatted down, knowing exactly where his son was hiding under the dining room table. "Bye Luke, I love you. Be good for Miss Ellie, m'kay?"

Luke came running to give his Daddy a hug, throwing his pudgy arms around Jack's neck. Elizabeth almost melted into a puddle right there. Then, without another word, Luke reached for Elizabeth's hand and pulled her away. "Melly pway me!"

Elizabeth trotted after him as Jack walked to the garage. He started to get into his Pilot and then realized that Elizabeth had parked directly behind him. He could _probably_ get around her, but he didn't really want to take the chance with a $75,000 car.

He walked back inside to giggles and shrieks. "Hey Elizabeth?"

She looked out from under the table with Luke in her lap. "Yeah?"

He laughed at the site of Luke, happy as a clam in her lap. A far cry to the screaming, fighting boy he'd struggled with just 10 minutes prior. "You're parked right behind me. Do you mind if I move your car so I can get out?"

"Oh my goodness. I'm so silly. I don't know why I didn't think of that. My keys are on the counter. Just take my car if you want."

"Oh no, that's okay. I'll just move it over to the other bay and take the truck."

"No really, you should take my car. That way if there's an emergency or something, I'll have Luke's car seat."

Jack's face scrunched up. _She has a point._ "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just leave your keys on the counter. We'll be fine!"

He smiled sincerely. "Thank you again. I'll fill up your car before I get back."

"My Dad filled it up this morning when we went to breakfast. No worries."

"Bye-bye Daddy!"

Two hours later, Elizabeth had finally convinced Luke to go to bed and she had her thesis spread out in front of her on the coffee table. She was meticulously scanning it and referencing other papers and articles on her laptop. Her phone rang.

She jumped to her feet and ran to the counter. "Hello?"

"Hey Elizabeth. It's Jack. I'm leaving the precinct now, so I should be there in about a half hour."

"Okay, great! Luke's asleep and I'm just studying. Everything is good."

"Fantastic. I realized that you probably haven't eaten anything. Can I stop and get you something?"

"Oh, actually I made Luke and I some dinner. I hope that's okay. There's plenty left for you if you're hungry."

"Wow. Okay. That sounds great. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A short silence followed.

"Uhm, well, I'm headed your way, so it shouldn't be long."

"Sounds good. Drive safe. Bye Jack."

"Bye Elizabeth."

Her heart raced at the sound of her name rolling off his lips. _Don't you even, Elizabeth Thatcher. You don't even know him, much less if he's even single or not! There doesn't seem to be a woman living here, but someone decorated this house and I'm betting it's not him._ She frowned as she gathered up her papers and packed everything back up. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the oven so she could warm up a plate for him.

She made sure all of the dishes were clean and the countertops and stove were wiped down. She didn't want to make any extra work for him on what was such a long day already.

He entered quietly to find her in the kitchen pouring a large glass of water. She turned around and jumped, not expecting to see him behind her, spilling the water down the front of herself. "Oh my goodness!" She shrieked and pulled at the wet clothing.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled. "I was just trying to be quiet so I didn't wake Luke. Let me get you a towel."

He walked past her and pulled a hand towel from a lower drawer and she couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his dress pants.

Her shirt looked two sizes too small now that it was semi-transparent and clinging to her chest. He averted his eyes and handed her the towel. "I'm so sorry."

"'Accidents happen!'" she laughed as she quoted Thomas the Train, knowing Jack was sure to catch the reference.

He laughed happily, if still a little embarrassed. "God, I hate that show so much. He sings that song all the ever-loving day!"

She dabbed at the water and decided it wasn't worth the effort. She returned to the oven and pulled out his plate. "It's just chicken nuggets, mac and cheese and green beans, but it's all homemade."

He looked at the plate mysteriously. "You made all of this from what you found in _this_ kitchen?"

"Yup! The nuggets are parmesan crusted and I used some your old bread. The mac and cheese has Monterrey Jack and Cheddar, which I also used the rest of. I hope that's okay." She bit her bottom lip.

He raised an eyebrow. "And Luke ate this too?"

She nodded affirmatively. "Yeah! Six nuggets and he had two servings of the mac and cheese. We had to play a little game to get him to eat the green beans, but he ate them."

"Wow. Impressive! I think it's just because I'm a terrible cook, but he's usually quite picky."

"Nah, they're all picky at this stage. It's all about presentation." She motioned to the island. "Sit down. Eat. I know you're starving." She smiled and handed him his plate and he sat down. He watched her refill the glass of water and carefully bring it back over. "Don't need a repeat performance of before!"

He smiled. "Would you like me to get you another shirt? I'm sure I have something that might fit."

"Nah. I need to head home anyway. 6 a.m. workout tomorrow before school." She walked to his living room and picked up her bag.

He squinted as he watched her, realizing everything she was wearing was expensive-looking, as was the bag. _Hmmmmm._ "Let me walk you out. Can I pay you?"

"No, no, of course not. He was no trouble at all. Sit, eat. I can show myself out."

He stood anyway and followed her out the door. There was no way he was going to let her walk outside in the darkness alone, even if it was a safe neighborhood. "Thank you again. Really. For watching Luke, for making dinner… hell, you even cleaned the kitchen. I really… I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem adequate."

She smiled shyly. "Everyone needs a little help sometimes. You just can't be too afraid to ask for it." She unlocked her car with the key fob and started the ignition, their bodies illuminated by the headlights.

"We've gotten used to it just being the two of us for so long. I'd forgotten what it feels like to be taken care of." He swallowed hard. The words were out.

She looked up at him, wondering just what had happened to him, but not feeling like it was appropriate to ask. Not right here. Definitely not right now. A small smile was all she could muster. "Happy to help."

He opened her door and let her get in.

"Text me to let me know you got home okay if you don't mind."

"Okay."

And then he watched as she drove away.

The cool, night air filled his lungs as he stood there in the darkness, unsure what the hell just happened to him. He walked back inside to his plate, the first delicious, homemade meal he'd eaten in who knows when. He devoured it in record time and rinsed the plate for the dishwasher.

His eyes gazed under the dining room table, remembering Luke's deliriously happy grin as he peeked out from under it, sitting in Elizabeth's lap. _I can't let myself think like this._

He looked over at his living room sectional where she'd been working and saw something shiny under the coffee table. It was a pair of tiny, hoop earrings, encircled in each other. _Luke must have been grabbing at them. He does that to Natalie too._ They had to be hers. He rubbed his fingers over them, imagining them on her ears. _Her soft skin. Her perfect smile. Her delicate neck._

He shook himself from the reverie, again surprised at himself. He hadn't been on a single date since Luke was born. Hadn't really even thought about it, despite Tom and Natalie taking Luke every Friday night, presumably to try to get him out of the house. Luke had been his whole world for the past two years. He didn't have time for anyone else in his life.

 _Do I? Can I?_ He retired to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Stripping down to his underwear and looking at himself in the mirror.

The whole day had been so unexpected, such a roller-coaster of emotions. He'd received a promotion with a much-appreciated salary bump and even a performance bonus. And then he'd witnessed the accident that took someone's life and made him late. And Elizabeth had been there rocking his boy, keeping him safe. And then she volunteered to come to his house and help him out.

 _Sweet, beautiful, young, Elizabeth._

 _But if she's working on her Master's thesis, she can't be that much younger than me. Maybe a few years? She certainly LOOKS younger than me. She's gorgeous. It's no wonder Luke loves her._

 _Why is she still single? Maybe she's not._ That thought was like a slap across the face.

She drove home in the darkness. Lost in thought. Narrowly missing a deer right in his neighborhood. _That would have been embarrassing._ She patted at the wetness of her shirt and turned the vents to blow on it. She hadn't realized how transparent it was until that very moment and her cheeks turned red.

As she played with Luke throughout the evening, she had noticed there were only a few pictures scattered throughout the house. Over the mantle, there was one candid snapshot of Jack and Luke, when he was about a year old. It was before his first haircut, which she remembered. She had been so glad to see that his curls had come back in full force as it grew out.

There were a few more candids on the refrigerator, pinned up with alphabet magnets, of Luke's smiling face. Another of Luke and two blonde adults and another, presumably of Luke and his Grandparents.

And then there was the picture in the nursery. Up on top of Luke's dresser. It was very clearly taken right after Luke was born. Jack looked so happy. Luke was snuggled in a blonde woman's arms in his star blanket and Jack was sitting next to her in the hospital bed.

 _But where is this woman? Where is his wife? Luke's Mama? Why isn't she taking care of them?_

She continued her drive, blazing through the busy streets. Trying to shift her focus onto something else. Her thesis, her Qualifying Exams, her Defense, her new job… but every train of thought ended up the same.

It ended at the little boy who had stolen her heart from the moment she laid eyes on his dimpled cheeks and his chubby, little hands. _And his handsome Daddy._

She took some deep cooling breaths and rolled down her windows. Her hair blew in the breeze. _What would my parents think? He works in the company somewhere. Who knows where, Daddy may not even know him. It's a huge company after all. I know they want more Grandchildren desperately, but what would they think of this?_

She pulled into her driveway and signaled the garage to open. Her house was much larger than Jack's and it was just her. She hadn't thought so before, but somehow it now felt very empty and lonely.

She sat her purse and her bag on the pristine countertop and took out her phone.

"I made it home. Thank you so much for inviting me over."

 _Nope. He didn't invite me. I invited myself really._ She deleted the message.

"I'm okay. Made it home without incident."

 _That's almost a lie. Because I almost hit that deer._ Backspace.

"Safe and sound. See you in the morning."

 _Does that sound like I want to see him in the morning? Because I do, but he drops off before I arrive on Thursdays._ She rolled her eyes. _I'm overthinking this._

His phone vibrated.

 _"Safe and sound. :-)_ _"_

Short and to the point. But there's a smile emoji. _What does that mean?_

"Glad you made it okay. Can I take you to dinner or something to thank you?"

 _Nope. I can't send that._ He deleted the sentence.

"Glad you made it okay. Thank you for everything."

 _Nope. I already said that._ And then he saw the earrings on his bathroom countertop. He smiled.

 _"So glad you made it alright. I found your earrings under the coffee table. Can I bring them to you tomorrow around lunchtime?"_

Gulp. Send.

He laid down and pulled the cool sheets up over him. He glanced over at the picture of himself and Faith on his nightstand and sighed. _I know you would want him to have a Mom. And that you'd want me to be happy. Right? Is this your way of telling me it's time?_

His phone vibrated again.

 _"Sure, that'd be great! But I'm not going to be at the ECC until around 2 though. I'll be in the gym at 6:30 a.m. and then I have a meeting with my advisor from 9 until 12."_

 _"Do you mean the company gym_?" _Maybe I'll work out in the morning instead. Lord knows Luke will already be up._

 _"Yup. Running 3 on the trails if it's not raining."_

 _"Maybe I'll see you there. If not, would 12:30 be okay?"_

 _"Sounds like a plan! Just message me where. Goodnight Jack."_

 _"Goodnight Elizabeth."_

He put his phone on the charger and laid back into his pillow. Every reminder of Faith had been removed from the house. Except for the two pictures. He wanted Luke to know about her, but it had just been too much, too painful for him to see it all.

He finally felt closure, like he could breathe again. Like it was okay for him to smile and be happy again, not just for Luke, but for himself. Maybe, just maybe, he was ready to move on. He put the picture in the drawer.

A new chapter was beginning.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I've got two other involved stories going, so I don't know how often, or when, this will get updated. I just had the idea and ran with it. Hope you enjoyed the idea after you got through the heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2--Secrets

Elizabeth turned her alarm off and drug herself out of bed. She packed her Nike gym bag with clothes for the day and tugged on her favorite running gear. The kaleidoscope Victoria's Secret leggings and a sports bra with criss-crossing straps in the back. She threw on a soft, worn tank top that said 'I sweat rainbows' in a colorful, swirly font and giggled. It was definitely her favorite.

She pulled into the gym and saw his Pilot in the parking lot. She knew it was him because she recognized the license plate. The last four digits were her birthday. 0821. It had made her laugh the night before when she saw it as she was following him. _Uncanny really._

Jack checked Luke in early and he hit the ground running, excited to be at his home-away-from-home. Jack knew he'd be looking for Elizabeth and would be sorely disappointed when he realized she wasn't there, so he ducked out quickly before the realization hit.

He started his usual upper body routine and was soon a sweaty mess. Heart pumping, veins swollen, CPD shirt soaked. And then he saw her. Just when he didn't think his heart rate could get any higher, it did.

The leggings and tank were tight, hugging. They were bright, eye-catching and he could see every curve. The outline of everything his fingers longed to touch. His fingertips almost stung with anticipation. He ran his thumbs along them. His eyes strained to read her tank. _Yup. I bet she does sweat rainbows._

Her lips were tight in concentration, her eyes focused. Her long hair pulled tightly into a ponytail, a thin headband stretched across the top. She was stretching her arms, her legs, her back. Twisting, swinging, bending. God, the bending was going to do him in. His breath and his arms were shaking under the weight he was lifting, which usually didn't give him much trouble.

He stood and went to get a drink.

It was then that she noticed him.

She was sitting in the floor stretching her hamstrings, her fingers touching her toes. She hadn't ever seen him in here, but it was clear that he frequented the facility. She tried to pretend she hadn't seen him but he got under her skin rather quickly. Her body throbbing, all of the blood rushing as she eyed him lifting the weights again, straining. She was afraid to stand, lest there not be enough blood in her head to keep her from passing out. After some deep breaths, she gingerly stood.

Thunder suddenly shook the building. Jack's thoughts immediately went to Luke, knowing that he'd be afraid.

Elizabeth's thoughts immediately went to the fact that she'd have to run inside.

Jack's thoughts soon caught up. Watching her pass in front of him about every…. 38 seconds. _Ten laps per mile on this track. She's pacing fast. How long did she say she was going to run?_

He pulled up her text. _Oh God. I have to watch her pass by me 26 more times? I'll never get this workout finished._

She was disappointed with the weather, hating to run indoors. It felt like the Indianapolis 500. So monotonous. She was grateful for her music, letting her escape her thoughts for just a little while. Until lap 16 when she caught Jack watching her. _Oh God. I have 14 more laps._ It was torturous.

She couldn't keep herself from watching him as she approached, but was careful to keep her gaze straight ahead or on the ground in front of her as she got closer. She could feel his eyes on her. _Be calm. Deep breaths. Just don't trip. Cool and collected, Elizabeth. You got this._

Her thoughts just made her hotter, achier. _Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Look at those muscles. He is ripped. Like total perfection. Beautifully and wonderfully made._ She fanned herself when she was at the other end, away from his eyes. Releasing hot breaths in attempt to cool off her body, only to have it escalate further when she rounded the other end of the track. _Now he's lying on the bench. His clothes sticking to him._ Her body shivered. _Crap. Seriously, body? Get it under control. I'm already hot enough._

When she came around again, he was standing and removing his shirt. Everything went a little fuzzy for a moment as she could almost feel his tight abs under her fingers. She thought she might pass out. The tingles were real.

 _She saw that. No doubt._ For once, he felt like all the working out was finally paying off. No one else really knew what was under his suits. The little shiver he saw pass through her body filled him with… _joy?_ _Did that actually make me happy?_ He hadn't been happy in so long. But knowing she was admiring him, even just for a moment, brought intense pleasure to him.

His body grew hotter with each lap. He'd lost count of how many times she'd passed, but she was nearing the 15-minute mark, so it had to be over soon. He wasn't sure if he could take much more.

She peeled off her tank top and plopped it on the railing in front of him on her next pass. _Jeez. You've got to be kidding me. This has to be payback._ The black tank top was dangling over the metal. Revealing a purple sports bra underneath. The zipper in the front of it made him weak in the knees. As she passed, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the thin straps crossing her back. _And that backside. It barely moves as she strides out._

 _Finally._ She began to walk. The run was over and the cool-down had begun. Both taking slow, cooling breaths. He was afraid to stand. He looked around the room and realized he probably wasn't the only guy throbbing. He bit his lower lip hard, fighting a grin. _What a show, Elizabeth. What a show._

She put her arms up over her head to try to persuade her body to spread the oxygen, the blood around. Her heart pounding. _Just 5 minutes of walking. I can handle that. Right?_

She rounded the corner and he was standing there with her shirt. Waiting for her. _Oh, curse words, curse words, curse words._ She laughed to herself, begging her body to fake some resemblance of normalcy.

 _What is she smiling about? She probably knows what she just did to every man in here. What she did to me. She's proud of herself. That's why she's smiling._

"Good run?"

She couldn't stop herself from grinning. "Yeah, I guess so." She was still a little out of breath. But not from the run. "Wish I could have run outside."

"It's not raining now. Wanna head outside to cool down?"

She gave him a fierce side-eye. _Does he seriously think walking beside him is going to cool me down?_ "Sure. Why not."

She made sure to stay beside him as they went downstairs. It wouldn't do for her to watch his hard body move right there in front of her.

She still imagined his hands on her skin, pushing her up against the wall, tasting his mouth.

He held the first door open for her and her body grazed his as she walked through. "Sorry, I probably stink to high heavens."

He held the outer door open for her and he let his hand linger on her lower back as he ushered her through it. "It's okay, I'm always a hot mess after I run."

He made sure to stay shoulder to shoulder with her as they walked outside. It wouldn't do for him to watch her backside within arm's reach.

He still imagined laying her down right on the trail, running his fingers down her neck and kissing her all over.

The air was crisp, if still a bit wet. The steam was rising up off the pavement of the trail. He knew it was his turn to say something and it couldn't be what he was actually thinking about.

"So tell me about this thesis of yours."

"I'm pursuing a Master's in Curriculum and Teaching. Eventually I'll probably end up back here with the company working in the scholarship and charity sector, but I'm looking forward to teaching for a while. I feel like I need to get a few years under my belt in case I want to go the Administration route in the future."

His face grew solemn. "So you're going to be leaving the ECC after you finish?"

Did she detect sadness in his voice? "Yes, I've already been offered a job starting in January, as long as I pass. My Qualifying Exams are December 7 and I'll defend my Thesis on December 9 if I pass the exams."

"That's my birthday."

She grinned. "It is? Which day?"

"The 9th."

She chuckled. "Well hopefully we'll both be celebrating!"

"I know one little boy who will be awfully sad." _And his Daddy too._

"Awh, I know. It's going to be so hard to leave him. I feel like I've watched him grow up. I remember the first day you brought him in. He was one of the tiniest babies I'd ever held. I was so afraid."

"Really?" He was genuinely surprised. "You took him with such confidence that I assumed that you'd been around babies forever or maybe had your own. You seemed right at home every time I handed him to you. Honestly, it made me feel a lot better about leaving him when he was so young. But I had to provide for him."

"Nope, my sisters both have children, but I wasn't around them much when they were tiny. I was inexperienced, scared out of my mind and pretty clueless! Sorry to burst your bubble!"

"That made two of us. And my bubble had already been burst."

She looked at him, confused. "Hmm?"

He looked at the ground, biting his lip. He hadn't confided this to too many people. No one from work. No one that didn't know them already. "My wife… Luke's Mother… she passed away from complications of his birth. The morning after he was born."

Elizabeth felt like the world had just imploded around her. She stopped walking, feeling a horrible sadness come over her. "Jack…" she breathed hard. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

He stopped and turned back to her, running his hand through his hair. "Most people don't. It's not exactly something you bring up to just anyone. Honestly, you're probably the closest thing he's ever had to a Mother."

She walked back up to him slowly. Not daring to look him in the eye. She was sure she would cry if she did. _What a crappy hand he was dealt._

"Is your family close by?"

"My parents and my Brother and his family live here in Chicago. Faith's parents lived in Kentucky before, but they moved to Florida last year. We don't really see them. We had only been married for a few months when Faith got pregnant. And we didn't date long before we got married. I don't think they ever really liked me in the first place and then they blamed me for taking her from them."

"Gosh, that sucks. So they don't know Lukie at all?"

He smiled at her nickname for Luke. "No, not really. They send gifts for his birthday and at Christmas and I do my best to get them pictures every month. But they haven't seen him since he was about 6 months old. He wasn't even sitting up yet."

"I can't even imagine abandoning a child like that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laid all of this out to you. None of it is your problem."

She touched his arm. "No, don't be sorry. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me. Lukie's my little man. I'm going to miss him something crazy when I leave."

Her touch felt like a match scratching over him. The flames ignited. "Maybe you can drop in and see us sometime? Will you still be in Chicago?" He feared her answer.

"Oh yes! The school is actually not far from your house. It's closer to your house than mine actually."

His brain was growing even more befuddled. "So do you have a home here in the city? Like a condo?"

"Yes, in the city, but it's a house. It's about 15-20 minutes from here, depending on traffic."

She glanced at her watch. "Crap. It's 8:20. I've got to be leaving here in 15 minutes if I'm going to make it to my meeting on time."

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to the time. What can I do to help?"

She looked at him, baffled by his question.

"Well, unless you're going to help me shower, there's probably not much you can do!" she joked, even as she was secretly wishing he'd take her up on it.

He coughed and laughed nervously. "Probably not the best idea." _Hell yes, it's a fantastic idea. "_ How about I just go bring your car around so that it's ready and waiting for you when you come out?"

She nodded. "Now _that_ is a great idea. That would be very helpful!"

He realized that he was still carrying her shirt. "Oh, you might want this."

She let her hand linger on his for a moment as she took it.

"For the record, I _do_ think you sweat rainbows." He winked.

His dimples and his wink caused any and all brain activity to cease for a moment before she managed a chuckle. "Well, I don't think Dr. Wrasse will appreciate the smell of 'rainbows' if I walk in there like this."

They were at the entrance to the building again and he opened the door for her. "Do you have your key on you?"

"Oh ya." She reached into the inside band of her leggings and pulled the key out. "I'm so sorry. This is disgusting, but I didn't plan to get so hot today… and I also didn't plan on giving someone else my key." She was somewhat mortified at the situation.

"I've been elbow-deep in bodily fluids for the past 2 years. This is nothing. I'll be back in a bit. Go shower."

She ran inside and he watched as she took the stairs two-by-two. He ran his hand through his hair and released a cleansing breath, heading into the parking lot.

She got into the shower, turning it on hot, trying to wash away the feelings. They lingered. _He's a widower._ _How awful. He can't be more than a few years older than me. Raising a baby by himself._ She felt…

 _What am I feeling?_

Sadness? _Yes. What an awful thing to happen to someone so nice._

Anxiety? _Yes. He's a single Dad. Am I ready for a child?_

Relief? _Yes… that he's not married._

Guilt? _Yes… that I'm feeling glad he's alone._

She finished showering in record time and put on some dark skinny jeans and a light sweater with a deep cowl neck. Normally she'd wear a tank top under it for modesty, but there was no time left with the difficulty she had getting the jeans on without completely drying off.

There was no time for makeup, no time to do her hair. A simple braid would have to do for now. She threw on her wedges and headed for the door. She did a quick once-over in the mirror. _It'll have to do. It's 8:35._

He pulled her car up to the front of the athletic center and waited. _I can't believe I just told her all of that._ The rush of air he expelled puffed up his cheeks. He ran his hand over his stubble, knowing he should probably shave, but didn't want to. _She's never going to want to date a 27-year-old widower with a 2-year-old. No girl that beautiful wants that. She probably has a boyfriend anyway._

He tried to swallow the feelings. They lingered. And then he saw her. _Oh my._

She was coming down the stairs at lightning speed in shoes that weren't made to take stairs like that. He was sure she was going to break her neck and it made him nervous. But that red shirt. And those jeans. _Deep breaths Jack._

He held the door open for her and she threw her purse and bag into the passenger seat. "You are a godsend. Thank you so much. Really." She kissed his cheek quickly and slid into the seat. He closed the door and she pulled away.

He pressed his hand into his cheek. Still in a daze at what just happened in the last 30 seconds. He took the stairs two-by-two and showered quickly. When he got dressed, he remembered the earrings. _Crap._ But… wait. _I still have the earrings!_ The revelation was fantastic! "I still have her earrings!" He said it out loud and several guys turned to look at him curiously. He smiled widely. He didn't care.

He grabbed his phone. 8:55 a.m. Maybe I can catch her.

" _I still have your earrings. #sorrynotsorry Can I buy you lunch?"_

He sent it before he had time to chicken out. _I can't believe I just did that. The hashtag? Jack? Really? She's going to think you're an idiot._

His phone vibrated and he stopped putting on his pants midway to reach for it.

" _lol I know. I didn't remind you on purpose. I'll pick you up at 12:15 out front by the fountains."_

He started to dance and then realized his pants were around his knees. He finished dressing himself, taking extra time to make sure he looked really nice. He even took time to shave. It would be okay if he was a little late for work. _I'm sort of the boss now anyway._ He grinned smugly.

The whole morning, Elizabeth couldn't stay focused. Her mind kept roaming over his body. His wet skin and the defined, rigid muscles underneath. Imagining how they would feel in her hands.

Dr. Wrasse noticed her eyes glaze over, which was really uncharacteristic of her. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?"

How it would feel to be in his arms. To feel his tongue in her mouth. His hands in her hair.

"Elizabeth?"

She shook her head, jumping back to reality. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Dr. Wrasse."

"It's alright. Sometimes I get lost in thought like that too. It's a sign of a deep thinker, of brilliance. You're going to do great. At this point, you know way more about your subject matter than anyone else in that room. Just walk in and be confident in your answers. You think really well on your feet, so I have no doubt that you're going to make me proud! Just keep studying for the Qualifying Exams. That'll be the hardest part. You'll be tested over 2 years' worth of material, so there's a lot to review in the next 6 weeks."

"Yes Sir. I've already been studying, reviewing my old exams and notes from all of my classes. I'll definitely continue to do so."

"I'm not worried. You've gotten straight A's, a feat no other student in the program has accomplished this year. You're going to be fine. Do you have any questions?"

She looked at the clock. It was only 11. "So you're happy with my Thesis as is?"

"Yes, I think it looks great. You made the revisions I suggested last time and I think it will be well-received. The entire committee has approved it. I think you'll have your choice of several publications. You're in the home-stretch now. Anything else?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm good."

He rose and extended his hand. "Then I'll see you at your exam on December 7th! Good luck!"

She threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. She sat down in her car and dug her makeup bag out of her duffle. She came across the tank top that she would normally wear under the low-cut sweater, but decided against it, giving her boobs a little boost in her bra and grinning to herself.

She released the braid and turned the blowers on high in her car, hoping to dry her hair a little more. A little bit of makeup and she felt much better about how she looked for Jack.

" _I got out early. Any chance you're free?"_

" _I probably can be by the time you get over here."_

" _Awesome! I'll message you when I'm close."_

" _Be thinking about where you want to go."_

He stuck his head into Mr. Thatcher's office. "Mr. Thatcher, I think I'm going to take an early lunch. Is that alright?"

"Sounds great. This place is a well-oiled machine under your thumb. Take your time and enjoy it! The weather has turned out pretty nice after that storm we got this morning."

"Thank you, Sir. Charles will be on duty all weekend, just in case I don't see you this afternoon." He turned to leave.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"It's been two years. Call me William."

Jack smiled and nodded and headed to the elevators.

" _I'm here. Come down whenever you're ready."_

Jack laughed at her message as he entered the lobby. _I'm always ready to see you._

William stood in the window watching the traffic below. He watched Jack jaunt down the steps past the fountain and get into a black car. An Audi. _Hmmm. That looks a little bit like Elizabeth's car._

Her smile and the fresh scent of her nearly knocked him over when he opened the door. He got in and buckled up. "Wow, you looked great when you whirled past me this morning, but you… you look… really nice now. Are you sure you were meeting with your professor?!" he squinted his eyes at her.

She giggled and her cheeks turned red. "I may have taken a few minutes to finish sprucing up a bit since he and I finished early. Nothing major. Where do you want to go?"

"Nuh-uh. It's your choice. I owe you for dinner and for watching Luke last night."

"How much time do we have?" Her eyes looked him up and down. He cleaned up really nicely.

"I just told my boss I was leaving a little earlier and he told me to take as much time as I wanted." He smiled over at her, trying hard not to touch her like he wanted.

She pulled out into traffic smoothly and then gunned it.

"Whoa! What's the rush?"

"I like to go fast sometimes. Slow is overrated."

 _Fast might be the only speed I have right now. It's been a while since I've been… involved._ He smothered his grin in his hand; his thoughts shocked even himself. He looked out the window. "Weather turned out really nice. Too bad you're not running tonight instead."

"It did. It'd be a great night to hit the Lincoln Park Zoo. It's cool enough outside now that the animals are out and active a lot longer."

"Hmmm. That's an idea. I'm off tomorrow, so I don't have to get Luke up early. Maybe we'll go today after I leave work."

She drove to The Gage, a great little restaurant with Millennium Park views. It was close, it was reasonably priced and her Dad loves it. "Is this okay with you?"

"Yeah, I was here just a few weeks ago with my team. It's a favorite." He reached into his pocket. "Before I forget…" he extended his hand to her, palm up.

"Oh my earrings! Great! These are some of my favorites." Her delicate fingers rubbed over his hand and both felt the spark. Quite literally.

"Ouch! You shocked me!"

"No, you shocked me!" she retorted. She unhooked the earrings from each other and placed one back in his hand. "Hold on to this for a second while I put the other one in… please." She inserted the first small hoop and reached for the other one. Just as she started to pick it up, he closed his hand quickly, making her jump.

His eyes met hers, each with a facetious grin on their faces. "I couldn't resist." He opened his hand again and she slowly and carefully extended her hand over his. Running her fingers down his wrist, expecting him to close his hand again at any moment. But he didn't. Her tantalizing fingertips had made him abandon all rational thought. She put the other earring in.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

His dimples made her heart race. She had only seen him smile like that when Luke ran to him.

Lunch was fantastic, but went way too fast. She asked him about his CPD career before he started working at Thatcher Enterprises and where he went to school. He kept the conversation casual and light, and didn't go into much detail about his current position. It was generally frowned upon to tell someone that you're in charge of the Security Detail for a very important person. And, he didn't want to make her feel beneath him.

She enjoyed hearing him talk. Sharing stories from the Force and of Luke. Like any proud parent, he had several pictures of him on his phone that they laughed about. She surprised him with several pictures on her own phone of her and Luke. She grazed over the details of her family, never wanting to divulge too much right away. If someone didn't already know who she was, she didn't care to tell them. It wasn't relevant anyway, and she didn't want to make him feel beneath her.

They walked back out to her car and he opened her door, even though she was driving and it made her laugh. She wasn't used to guys treating her so well. "What? I'm supposed to open doors and use my manners, right?"

"Only if you're trying to impress me."

Gulp. Deep breath.

"Well, maybe I am." His heart was racing. Their eyes locked. "Do you… maybe want to go with us to the zoo this afternoon?"

There was silence. He continued nervously. "I know Luke would love it and the weather is getting colder and with you leav…"

"I'd love to." She interrupted him before he rambled on and justified the question any further.

"Really? Great! Maybe I can sneak out a little early. Luke's going to be so excited!"

She dropped him off in front of the fountains and he told her he'd message her about what time he'd be able to get away.

As soon as she got to the ECC, Luke came running. "Hey little man! How are you? I missed you this morning!"

"He missed you too. Especially with that storm. He was running around everywhere looking for you. 'Melly, Melly!' It was sort of pitiful. I don't know what he's going to do after Christmas." Florence was the Director of the Center and had grown to love having 'Miss Ellie' around. "I honestly don't know what _we're all_ going to do without you!"

Elizabeth's warm smile melted anyone who saw it. "I'm going to miss you guys too. I was just telling Jack that I'll have to stop by and see everyone when I can."

"Jack? You mean Luke's Dad, Jack?"

"Yes. We were talking about my Thesis and I mentioned that I'd be leaving at Christmas."

Florence raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? And what did he think about that?" Florence had thought that Jack might have been interested in Elizabeth for a while, but was convinced he'd never say anything to her.

"Eh, he just said that he knew Luke would be really sad to see me go." _No way I'm mentioning that we're going to the zoo together today!_

"I don't think Luke will be the only Thornton that will be sad to see you go." Florence mumbled as she started to walk away. She turned back, briefly. "Does he know who you are?"

Elizabeth's brow was furrowed. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Do you know where he works?" She said slyly, knowing that she held more pieces to the puzzle than they themselves did.

"He works here." Elizabeth shrugged.

"That's not what I meant. Do you know what he does?"

She shook her head and Florence just walked away, grinning.

 _Interesting._ _I wonder what he's in charge of._


	3. Chapter 3--The Zoo

Barely an hour passed before Jack messaged Elizabeth.

" _I'm sneaking out for the weekend! You guys ready?"_

" _Wow. Early! Would it be okay if I meet you guys at the zoo? I have a few loose ends to tie up before I head out."_

She really just didn't want everyone to know that they were leaving together. Especially Florence.

" _Absolutely. I'll see you in a minute."_

Jack's smile was wide and dimply when he walked in. Luke was overjoyed when he saw his Daddy. It melted just about everyone in the Center, but especially Elizabeth. _There's NO WAY he would pick me over his Daddy._ Jack picked him up and hugged him tight, his strong hands gentle with his baby boy. He showered him in kisses and immediately asked about his day.

Luke was quickly jibber-jabbering about painting and trucks and of course, choo-choos. Elizabeth watched from afar, mesmerized by the man she was really getting to know deeper. He caught her gaze and it remained steady. A little smile on her sweet, pink lips. He turned back to Luke. "Hey buddy! You know where we're going today? We're going to the zoo to see the animals!"

"Zoo see a'mals? Yay!" He clapped and immediately looked around. And everyone knew why. He found her pretty quickly and ran to her.

"Melly! I go zoo! See a'mals Daddy!"

Her face lit up watching his sweet dimples form deep in his cheeks, just like his Daddy's. "That's _wonderful_ Lukie! You're going to have so much fun!"

"Hold you!" She knew what that meant, and she picked him up. "Melly go zoo wif me?"

She wasn't sure how to respond with everyone watching and looking. _I don't want to lie to him. But I also don't want everyone and their brother knowing that I'm going._

Jack sensed her trepidation and felt the prying eyes. "Come here, Lukie! Let's get your shoes on! Miss Ellie has things to do!" He smiled at her and she returned it.

Before long, she was on her way too. She sat down in her car and saw that Jack had already messaged her.

" _I hope it's okay that I don't want everyone knowing that you're joining us today. I don't want all of those ladies to get jealous. ;-) "_

She grinned and shook her head. _"Thank you. I didn't really want to share this trip with everyone, especially with all of them knowing that I'm leaving soon. I can't do this kind of thing with all of the kids, nor do I want to."_ She turned the car on and started to pull out. Her phone chimed and she stopped to read it.

" _I'm glad you want to do it with us."_

" _Anytime."_

" _Let me know when you get here. We just pulled in."_

Elizabeth rolled down the windows and let the breeze wash over her. It was a perfect 75 degrees outside with a gorgeous blue sky splattered with puffy white clouds. Everything was really starting to feel perfect.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled in. _"Just got here. Where should I meet you?"_

Jack's face lit up when he read her message. "Oh Lukie, you're going to be so excited in just a minute! A friend came to see us! Let's go find her!"

" _We'll just meet you back at the entrance. We didn't get too far."_

Elizabeth slipped her ID, her key and some cash in her pocket and secured her purse in the trunk. She checked her watch as she approached the entrance, noting that the zoo closes in 90 minutes.

And then she heard it. His little voice. "Melly! Melly! Melly come pway wif me!" He was running at full speed towards her.

She crouched low to the ground and he ran into her arms, trembling with excitement.

Jack watched, hardly able to breathe. His heart practically slowing to a stop. His grin grew wider as he watched the reunion unfold. "You just saw her a half hour ago Luke! You don't even give me that kind of reception on Saturday afternoons!"

"Are you jealous?" she smirked.

"A little bit!" _But mostly just happy. Deliriously happy._ His smile was wide.

"Well, we only have an hour and a half, so we should get to it! I didn't realize they close so early in October."

"We've already seen the animals on this loop." Jack had pulled up the map on his phone and Elizabeth leaned in close to see what he was referring to.

"Well, I know the one thing he's going to want to do the most. We should save it for last or we'll never get him off of it."

Jack looked at her curiously.

She raised her eyebrows. "The Lionel T-R-A-I-N Adventure." She spelled it, knowing full-well if she said the word, it would be the end of seeing the rest of the zoo.

Jack nodded and laughed. "You're right. We should avoid that for a while. How about we head towards the kids' area and just see what we see on the way? Then we can hit the T-R-A-I-N after that and maybe the C-A-R-O-U-S-E-L right before we leave."

"Sounds like a good plan!" She smiled down at Luke, who was still clutching her leg. "You ready to go see some more animals Lukie?"

"Hold you, Melly! See a'mals!"

She sighed and lifted him up onto her hip… accepting that he had her wrapped around his little finger. _He's just so darn cute!_ She looked over at Jack. _Just like his Daddy._

They walked shoulder to shoulder through the exhibits, pointing out lions, giraffes, monkeys and more. Luke was attached to Elizabeth's hip and refused to walk if she tried to put him down. He went so far as to just lay down on the ground limp when she tried.

"You've spoiled him! This is your own fault!" Jack looked at Elizabeth with a big grin and pulled Luke up into his own arms. "How about you sit up on my shoulders, Lukie? Let's give Miss Ellie's arms a break."

The three headed towards the sign for the Pritzker Family Children's Zoo. Jack felt his breath shaky in his chest. For the first time in a long time, it felt like he had a family again as he glanced over at Elizabeth. She smiled back at him.

She fumbled with her hands nervously, not knowing what to do with them. Arms crossed seemed closed off. In her pockets, out of her pockets, at her side swinging. She really just wanted to hold his hand, but they were up on Luke's feet. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. _Is this what I want? Is this part of the plan?_

She opened the doors and Jack looked down at her after he ducked to get into the entrance. Luke started squirming, immediately wanting down as soon as he saw how close the animals were. Jack hoisted him off of his shoulders and let him run to the black bear exhibit. The babies were rolling around having fun right up by the glass.

Luke watched with wide eyes as the cubs tumbled around in front of him. Jack and Elizabeth caught up to him, their hands resting at their sides. Content in each other's presence. He moved a little closer to her, grazing his arm against hers. Testing the water. _Is this what I want? Is this what she wants? Is she part of the plan?_

The hot and cold ran through her body simultaneously as his skin brushed her arm. As his fingers lingered near hers. As they watched his beautiful son whom they had both been raising in some strange way. And whom they both loved. _This is what I want. This is the plan._

She looked up at him, finding his lips just slightly turning up at the corners. His hazel eyes sprinkled with flecks of gold and green were pulling her in. Slowly his fingers found hers and they were intertwined and it was the best thing she'd ever felt. Better than a cup of hot coffee on a cold, winter day. Better than a spring rain and jumping in the puddles with your shoes off.

The little action, as simple as it was, was the best thing that had happened to him since the birth of his son. His chest swelled. His body ached. To hold her. To kiss her lips. To make her his. But for now, this. _This is what I want. She is the plan._

Luke was ready for bigger and better things now. Jack checked his watch. "We have about a half hour. Shall we make our way over to the, uh, you know?"

"Definitely."

"Lukie, you wanna go ride a big train?" Jack's voice was excited and Luke's face was even more so now. His eyes grew big and round.

"Twain, herwe?"

Elizabeth's face lit up to match his. "Yes, there's a _big_ choo choo here and we can ride on it! Come on!" She broke from Jack's fingers and led Luke out of the building, leaving Jack to watch them from a few steps behind. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. _She_ was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Luke was soon asking to be picked up again and Jack realized they needed a stroller. But Elizabeth knew exactly what to do. She looked down at him, limp as a noodle on the ground. "Lukie, you can't ride the train unless you walk. Big boys get to ride the train and big boys can walk. Are you a big boy?"

He was off and running ahead of them in 2 seconds flat. A satisfied grin painted on her face. Proud of herself. "That was a pretty nice stunt there, Miss Ellie." He smiled over at her and reached for her hand again.

She took it. It fit like it was always meant to be there.

Jack purchased a Value Ride pass for the three to ride the train. Luke was over-the-moon excited, jumping up and down with anticipation by the time the train pulled into the station for them to board.

The ride wasn't long, and Luke definitely wanted to ride again, but there wasn't enough time today. There was only 10 minutes until the zoo closed. Jack expected a meltdown would ensue, particularly because he knew Luke was tired. Before he could say anything, Elizabeth was already on top of it.

"Hey Luke! Want to go ride the carousel? There are all kinds of cool animals on it. Wanna go see?" Her voice was high and full of excitement and it spilled over into him.

"Go, go, go! Wide ca-sel!"

Jack looked down at the pass he'd just purchased. It was good for 5 rides and they'd just used 3 on the train ride. He looked at the purchasing line and there was no way there was time to buy another ticket.

Luke ran along a few steps ahead of them and Jack took Elizabeth's hand again, squeezing it. "Time to test my hypothesis."

"Huh?"

"We only have two tickets left. One for him and one for one of us."

"Oh no, you two can go!" she shook her head. "I'll just stay here and watch."

"Nuh-uh. We're going to let _him_ choose." His dimples were deep in his cheeks as he smirked at her. They approached the carousel line with 4 minutes to spare. "Hey Lukie. Do you want Daddy or Miss Ellie to ride the carousel with you?"

Luke stopped in his tracks and looked back at his Daddy. And then to Elizabeth. Back and forth.

And then he ran to Elizabeth. "Melly wide me!"

Her jaw dropped. "Oh no, you want to ride with your Daddy, don't you? Daddy can't ride if I go with you."

They were in the front of the line now and Luke had to choose. He wrapped his pudgy arms around her legs. "Melly go me."

"Told ya he'd choose you." Her blue eyes drew him into a place that he'd never felt before. And really, Luke's decision should have made him sad. Sad that his son loved his childcare provider because he spent so much time with her. But it didn't. It didn't make him sad at all.

 _Because I have fallen in love with her too._

Jack handed the final two tickets to the attendant.

"You're not going to ride?" The attendant asked.

"No, we only have two tickets left. She'll go with him and I'll watch."

"No need to split up your family. We have plenty of room. Just go on through." The attendant smiled warmly at Jack.

"Wow, thank you. That's very kind of you."

Jack lifted Luke up onto a white tiger and Elizabeth climbed onto an ostrich-looking bird next to him. Jack stood in the middle and laughed at Elizabeth, who was enjoying herself. Luke was giggling and giggling and giggling. Up and down. Round and around.

Jack looked out past the crowd, out to the clear blue sky. His realized his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. A chill overtook his whole body. _This is it. This is my chance to give him a family. To give him the family that Faith wanted him to have._

The ride ended and Jack scooped Luke up into his arms. Elizabeth hopped down and Jack pulled her into them. Luke's tiny arms wrapped around her and his tiny, plump lips found her cheek, giving her a slobbery kiss. "No, my Melly."

Jack laughed, handing Luke over to Elizabeth. They joined the mass exodus leaving the zoo and made their way to the parking lot, Jack resting his hand on her lower back. Luke was asleep by the time they got to the truck.

"Too much excitement, I guess." Elizabeth stroked his soft, pink cheek.

"Elizabeth… Thank you for making this so special for him… for us."

She wasn't sure what to say, so she just smiled. Jack started the truck and opened the back door. He watched as Elizabeth slid Luke into his car seat, buckled him in tightly and kissed his curly, blonde head. She stepped out of the way and Jack shut the door, their bodies close, but not touching.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow. Like a real dinner. Not dinner _with us. With me_. I'll cook. And Tom and Natalie will have Luke, so there won't be any slobbery kisses." _Well at least not from Luke._ "Say yes…. Please."

She felt her insides tighten as she looked into his pleading eyes, the simmer threatening to boil over. "Yes… please." She smiled with her lips pressed tightly and aggressively fought the desire to stare at his lips. Her body was a jumbled mess of desire and anxiety and bliss, and she lifted her chin towards him, unable to contest it.

He took a step closer to her.

His lips were soft and sweet. Just like she imagined. Her lips were warm and welcoming. Just like he imagined. The kiss was delicate and was over far sooner than she wanted it to be.

He stepped back from her, knowing he was treading a fine line and he couldn't screw this up. "Thank you. I'll message you after I get him down."

She bit her lip, trying to swallow the ache that was rising in her throat. "Thank you for inviting me. I had a great time. With both of you."

"Drive safely. Let me know when you get home."

"I'll beat you home, so you just message me when you get home."

"Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye Jack."

He watched her walk to her car, get in safely and drive away. He sat down in his seat and rested his head against the headrest. _I just kissed her. I JUST KISSED HER! And it felt so good. SO. GOOD._ It felt like the dark clouds that had hovered over him for over two years were finally lifting and he could finally see the light again.

He called Tom on his way home.

"Hey little bro! How ya doin?"

"Actually, my boss let me go early today and Luke and I went to the zoo."

"Yes, we had a great time. Remember that girl from the ECC that I told you about? The one that Natalie was fawning over?"

"Yes, that's her. Well, I asked her to come with us today _and she did._ "

"Eh, not really a date. But we had a great time. We actually walked at the gym for a while this morning and had lunch together too."

"I know, I know. You guys have been trying to get me out of the house for ages and I feel like it's time. She's great. And Luke loves her."

"Yes, they've always been close. She's practically raised him. It feels too good to be true."

"That's actually why I'm calling. To make sure you are okay with taking him tomorrow night. She's coming over for dinner."

"Yes she knows."

"Yes, the whole story. I told her on our walk this morning. She watched him for me at the house last night while I was at the station. I was sure she saw the photo in Luke's room and I felt like I needed to explain."

"She seemed sad. For me. For Luke. But she still wanted to have lunch with me and the zoo was her idea. I just invited her along for the ride and she miraculously agreed to come."

Their conversation filled his entire drive home. Tom was thrilled for his brother and couldn't wait to tell Natalie that her dreams were coming true. Jack's steady voice comforted Luke, who slept the entire way and only woke up long enough to eat and then went right back to sleep.

" _I hope I didn't worry you. I was talking to my brother and lost track of time. We made it home safely and Luke is already down for the night."_ He settled onto the couch in some sweats, shirtless, a Miller Lite in his hands.

" _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. But I didn't want to be that person to text you while you're driving to check if you're okay! Glad you made it alright."_ She had showered again and walked out to the upper tier of her deck to let her hair dry in the breeze.

 _"I assume you made it okay too? How was traffic in the city?"_ He brought his beer to his lips and took a drink. Turning the TV to ESPN for the noise, his attention on his phone.

 _"It was terrible, but I made it okay. I talked to my Dad on the way home. He said he thought he saw my car today at work. I'm going to have lunch with him tomorrow."_ She swirled the wine in her glass and looked out into the woods that lead to the park in the distance on the other side.

 _"Tom and Natalie are fine to watch Luke tomorrow night. They keep him every Friday, so he'll expect it. I'm not going to tell him that I'm going to see you. He won't want to stay with them if I do."_

 _"I'm not planning to go in tomorrow anyway, so I won't see him at all. I really have to study."_ She looked into her living room at the books on her coffee table. They were beckoning her to open them, but she simply didn't have the willpower to force herself back inside… Not when she could be talking to Jack.

 _"I'm off tomorrow, so he won't be there anyway. We're just going to run errands. I obviously need groceries!"_ He laughed at his bachelor life with his little man as he looked around the house. Faith's décor still untouched. Really the only thing left unchanged. Even his heart was shifting. He had actually known Elizabeth longer than he had known Faith now.

 _"So what time should I meet you?"_ She looked around at her ridiculous house and didn't want him to see it. It was beautiful, but seemed extravagant and empty now.

 _"Why don't you come here around 6? I'll drop Luke off at 4 and then I'll cook dinner. Just a quiet night in. Does that sound okay?"_ It dawned on him that he didn't know her last name. _I've kissed her and she's been my son's teacher for 2 years… and I don't know her last name._ He tried to picture her name tag at the ECC, but was convinced that it just said "Elizabeth" on it. _Hmmm. Now it feels awkward to ask her!_

 _"It sounds perfect."_ She polished off the glass of wine and took the glass back inside. She plopped down in front of the television with some leftovers from 2 nights ago, which were not fantastic, but got the job done. She cracked open one of her books and forced herself to study.

The doorbell rang and she peeled herself off the couch to see who it was. She looked through the peephole and was giddy to see him. She swung the door open wide and he stepped in, holding some wildflowers. He didn't even take the time to give them to her before he wrapped his arm around her back. She felt his body, hard and warm, her chest pressed into him tightly. He dropped the flowers onto the welcome mat.

They staggered down the hallway past the coat closet towards the living room, their lips melted together, their tongues red-hot and stirring up the fury inside each other's bodies.

Her hands pulling his shirt up and over his head. Her fingers running over his abdomen, clawing at the muscles underneath. Feeling them react to her.

He felt her body, warm under her sweater, his hands grating up and down her back and over her hips. He laid her down on the couch and climbed over her.

There was a heaviness on her chest. Her body tired and heaving. A hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I tried to call first but you didn't answer. I decided to drop by instead. I was worried."

She opened her eyes to a familiar voice. _Where am I?_

She sat up and lifted the heavy textbook off her chest. Her Dad was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. A mass of papers strewn about.

"What time is it?"

"11:40 a.m."

She looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Friday? You know, we're going to lunch? How late were you up last night sweetheart?"

She picked up her phone and saw 4 new messages from Jack. The last one she sent him was at 12:10. _Crap. So Jack coming over was just a dream._ She grinned slyly. _A good dream though!_

"Are you okay?" The concern was apparent in William's voice.

"I'm okay. I think I just fell asleep studying. Let me go shower really quick and we'll go to lunch."

"Okay. I'm going to call the office and tell them I won't be back this afternoon. My right-hand man is off today, so I don't have anything planned as far as meetings. Charles is with me today. He's outside in the truck. He'll drive us wherever you want to go. I'm yours today!"

She called out from her bedroom where she was picking out some clothing. "Okay, but I have a date tonight, so I have to be back here by 4."

"We'll discuss that at lunch." Her Father's remark made her nervous, but she could tell by his tone he was teasing. She picked up her phone and texted Jack back.

" _I'm so sorry. I must have fallen asleep studying. I had fun chatting last night and I'm excited to see you tonight."_ She hoped it didn't make her sound too desperate.

She showered and put on a black shirtdress that laced up the front. Her phone chimed.

" _I figured you fell asleep after my third message went unanswered. I figured it was either that or you decided I was too much for you and you'd made a horrible mistake."_

" _Definitely the former._ _"_

She grabbed her jacket because it's always cold in the restaurants her Father likes. "Where to, Daddy?"

"I was thinking The Gage. I haven't been there for a few weeks."

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose. "Meh, I just had lunch there with a friend yesterday."

"Might that be the same _friend_ you're having dinner with tonight?" His tucked his chin and looked up at her through his raised eyebrows.

"Maybe." She bit the side of her lip. "How about Leña Brava?"

"Nice, but a little fancy. Where's he taking you tonight?"

"He's cooking for me."

"He's coming here?" He looked around at the mess of papers surrounding her couch.

"No. I'm going to his place." She spoke with a smile. "This is our first _real_ date though, so there's not much to tell. I've known him casually for a long time. And that's all I'm going to say about that."

Their lunch was delicious and they had no trouble securing a table. They never did. Her Father was a very well-liked, and well-respected man. She had tried her best to stay out of the spotlight her entire life.

"You'll be coming to the Charity Gala next Friday won't you?"

Elizabeth sighed long and loud. "Yeeesss. They're still hounding me about being a model for the fashion show, but I'm trying my best to get out of it. I really hate those things. The outfits from the local designers are always so gaudy."

William chuckled. "But it's such a great cause. You know I'm still hoping and praying you'll take over the whole Scholarship Program one day, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. But I need to figure out what I want to do with myself first." She looked into his pool blue eyes. "And I'm so grateful to you and Mom for letting me do that."

He squeezed her hand. "Well I'm so grateful that you have a date tonight that I'm going to take you shopping this afternoon." He winked. "I'm glad you're finally making some time for a personal life. I thought I was going to have to set you up with one of my guys!"

She didn't want to be too dressy, but she also wanted to impress. She was looking for something casual, but sexy and flattering. Her Dad was apparently looking for a burlap sack, as much as he claimed to be excited about her date.

She came out in several dresses and he had nixed every one for some reason or the other. She had one left. It was a simple chambray off-the-shoulder dress, gathered at the top with slight flutter sleeves. She fell in love with its simplicity, but knew her Dad would freak out at how low it sat on her shoulders, really just resting on her bust. She ingeniously slipped the sleeves up over her shoulders to make it look like it had regular sleeves and walked out. It was certainly a lot more modest worn this way.

His smile told her that she had fooled him.

"That one. That's the one! It's a little short, but I can get past that because everything is covered and I trust you."

She smiled satisfactorily. "Great! I love it too. Let's go check out."

Charles looked around curiously, but followed them back out to the car, opening the door for them to slide into the vehicle.

"So I'll plan to see you Friday then, Sweetheart?" her Father inquired.

"Yes, I'll be there, hopefully just sitting at your table all night. I love you. See you later!" She opened the door and started walking towards her front door.

He rolled down the window as he watched her walk away, Anthropologie bag in hand. "I hope your date goes well tonight. You'll look beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks Dad! I think Jack will like it too." She closed the door and went inside.

William looked at Charles. "Did she just say 'Jack'?"


	4. Chapter 4--Sharing

Jack wasn't overly-skilled in the kitchen, but he did know his way around the grill. He had decided on kabobs with chicken, steak, peppers and onions, roasted red potatoes with fresh herbs and a spinach salad with fruit and nuts in it. _I hope she doesn't have any allergies. Maybe I should check._

Elizabeth was curling her hair and touching up her makeup when her phone chirped. She smiled when she saw it was him. She typed out a response quickly.

" _No allergies and I'm not picky at all."_

Jack smiled when he saw the message come right back. _Maybe she's excited too?_

 _"I'm ready for you any time you want to head this way. Natalie was so eager that she picked Luke up right after lunch."_

 _"I'm a little embarrassed that I told you that. Obviously, I don't get out much."_

 _"And technically, I'm still not, since you are coming here… whenever you want. ;-) "_

She giggled at his three rapid responses. " _It's only 4:15. Are you sure you want me this early?"_

Jack took a deep breath. _I want you every hour of the day, Elizabeth. "I'll be happy to see you whenever you get here."_

 _What a sweet thing to say! "Ok. I'll finish getting ready and throw this dress on. I'll message you when I'm leaving. It'll take me about 20 minutes to get there I think."_

 _She's wearing a dress?_ He looked down at his dark jeans and t-shirt. _Guess I should change._ He finished prepping the skewers, threw some seasoning on the potatoes and returned it all to the refrigerator.

He went to his closet. _Hmmmm. "_ I think I'll keep the dark jeans, but maybe a button-down instead of the t-shirt. That's a little nicer, right?" _Jack, stop talking to yourself._ He ran his fingers over his choices and pulled out a light blue oxford shirt and took off the black t-shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and tucked it in. He pulled off his sneakers and laced up his Kenton pacer boots. _They are my favorites. And she's tall, so these will make me a tiny bit taller._ His phone vibrated.

" _On my way. See you soon."_

 _"Drive safe."_

He put the potatoes in the oven and he was pacing back and forth, trying to cool himself down, but the nerves were raging. It felt like an eternity before she rang his doorbell. Lee had called to wish him luck, as had Tom.

 _Go time._

He opened the door and she rolled in like a hard spring rain. Taking his breath with her as she walked into the entryway and the short tail of the dress blew around her thighs. Her dark curls trailing down her back. _Her face, eyes, lips... She is captivating._ He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her long and hard, but he wouldn't. He shouldn't.

She turned around to face him and tried really hard not to give him a once-over, but she desperately wanted to. Instead she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for having me."

Her lips so close to his made him think of the dreams he had last night. "The pleasure is all mine." _Trust me._ "Can I take your jacket?"

She grinned, knowing what was underneath, hoping that he'd like it. Feeling good about herself in it.

He really didn't know what he was getting himself into. It looked like a plain blue dress under the jacket. She turned her back to him and unzipped the coat after dropping her bag to the floor casually. His fingers pulled on the coat around her shoulders and started dragging it down her arms.

His breath quickened. _I'm screwed._ Her bare skin was inches from his face, beckoning his mouth. "You, uh…" he forcefully exhaled. "You smell really, really good."

She smiled to herself, her back still to him, as she pulled her arms out of the jacket. She tugged the dress up just a tiny bit, just to be sure she was covered. But the dress was far from the modest one her Dad thought she'd be wearing.

As if her bare, freckled shoulders and neck didn't put him over the edge, when she turned around, he thought he might have a heart attack. His pulse was all over the place, just like his hands wanted to be. Instead they clutched her jacket tightly.

Her chest rising and falling with each breath, her fullness under the dress front and center and her entire neckline, collar bones and shoulders were all bare. The dress rested right at her armpits, almost to her elbows.

He couldn't hide the once-over. "You look amazing. I didn't expect…"

She grinned shyly. "Sorry. I don't get out much either, so I had to take advantage of the opportunity to dress up a little."

"A little? This…" He reached to touch the sleeve, knowing that even that was risky. "This is very nice."

She stepped forward, closer to him. Craving his lips. Hoping he wouldn't move away.

His fingers fell down her arm, touching it lightly. He stepped into her body, his own on fire, knowing the only way to put it out was for them to burn out together.

She touched the buttons of his shirt. It was so fitted and she could see his muscles straining under it. "Jack?"

He grazed his cheek against hers, the 5 o'clock shadow pricking her delicate skin and making her push into him. She spoke against his lips. "Kiss me."

The invitation had been extended. He thought about it for about **.** 02 seconds before raising his hand to her cheek and pressing his lips into hers delicately.

Delicate was not what she was asking for. She wrapped her fingers through the belt loops over his hips and pulled him closer. Opening her mouth wider and letting him in.

He felt like he was drowning in her already. He had indeed thought about this moment, dreamed about it for months. He was afraid to touch her shoulders, touch her neck, her skin because he was terrified his body would take over and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

The oven timer went off. The potatoes were finished roasting and the skewers needed to go on the grill.

A dirtier look has never been given to an oven. He thought about just letting them burn for a moment but then she stepped back. He realized that he had forgotten to breathe and his body was left both cold and on fire. She was making him slowly lose his mind, his wits.

He was sucking oxygen like he hadn't taken a breath in 10 minutes and her heart was sprinting like she'd just run the 200m in the Olympics.

His hands dropped from her body and hers let go of his. He trudged over to the oven and turned the timer off, removing the potatoes and letting them rest on top of the stovetop. "I need to put these kabobs on the grill. Wanna join me outside?"

He turned to the patio doors and she watched him walking away. It took about three seconds for her brain to register what her heart had already thought for a while. _I've fallen for him. Hard._

Her body was still throbbing. Lashing out at her for teasing it. She admired his firm body as he carried the trays of food outside. "Looks like you're going to feed an army! Is someone else joining us?" _Please God in Heaven, let him say no._

"Nope, just us. No two-year-olds, no chaperones." His wink made her body go warm again. He put the kabobs on the grill and kept a close eye on them, albeit sneaking glances of her long legs… trying not to think about what was under that dress.

He turned the skewers every few minutes and she waited impatiently. Wanting to touch him again. "Can I help you with anything?" _Maybe speed up this process?_

"Would you like to eat out here or inside?"

She looked around. _Not very private._ "Inside. It's getting a little cool." It seemed a reasonable enough excuse considering what she was wearing.

"If you want to set the table, these will be done in a couple of minutes. The potatoes should be ready to go as well and there's a salad in the refrigerator…" He paused. "But I should be the one serving you."

"You are. You've prepped and cooked everything. The least I can do is set the table." She ran her fingers across his lower back, making him feel like he was the one skewered inside the hot grill.

And once again her smile lifted him off his feet. He watched her open the patio doors and walk inside. The dress was too loose to see her curves, but he already knew exactly where they were. He felt like he was flying into the sun, knowing the thoughts were dangerous, but not able to turn them off. He turned his attention back to the grill before he found himself in even more trouble. _I am falling hard and fast._

She set out all of the food and explored his cabinets until she found the place settings she needed. At first she arranged their plates across from each other, but then she realized that if she turned on the TV, she could justify putting her plate right next to his and they could sit together on the bench side of the farmhouse table. _That's much better._ She grinned to herself.

Jack walked back into the house with the remainder of the food and set it on the counter. He pulled out a couple of bottles of wine and held them up.

"Whichever you like more. But we probably shouldn't polish off two bottles or I won't be able to drive home," she chuckled.

He actually liked that idea very much, but she was probably right. _It's too early for that._ This was really only their first date, even though they'd been 'seeing' each other for 6 months, their nightly conversations sometimes lasting nearly a half hour or more recently.

He popped open the Evolution white wine and the exotic, tropical aroma permeated the room. She took a sip when he handed her the glass. "Mmmm, it's sweet, but smooth and crisp. Fruity. I like it!"

She had already drank half the glass when he finished serving her food. "You might get yourself in trouble with this." He grinned, his dimples making her head spin. It was then that he noticed that both of their plates were next to each other. _And this might get me in trouble._

He grabbed his glass of wine and brought the bottle with him. He stepped over the bench and sat down next to her, but didn't touch her purposefully. His body couldn't take it. He turned off the TV, wanting to focus on knowing her instead.

The conversation was light and fun, full of laughs, but not about Luke. Jack tried to keep the conversation focused on her, hoping she'd mention her last name. She was asking a lot of questions about him, trying to figure out his job. Getting to know each other better. Deeper. But she didn't mention her last name. He would have to find out another way. And he didn't talk about his job. She would have to find out another way.

It was hard to sit next to her and not want to kiss her with every word that rolled off her lips.

It was hard to sit next to him and not stare at his mouth, his chest, arms, even his perfect hair.

Somehow they managed. Until she finished her food and reached for her napkin in her lap. Her fingers brushed his thigh as she rested her hand on the bench. Edging over just slightly, unsure if he could even feel it.

He could feel it. She was playing a hard game. He took the final bite of his food and finished off his glass of wine. He offered her another. She accepted. He stood to reach the bottle and her hand went back into her own lap while her eyes were glued to him. He sat back down and filled up both of their glasses. The bottle was now empty. _How did that happen?_

He picked up his glass and held it out. "To new adventures." He smiled at her.

She raised her glass and clanked it gently to his. "To new adventures." _I probably shouldn't drink all of this or I really won't be able to drive home. These glasses are much bigger than I thought._

As they both took a drink, he pulled her hand into his lap under the table, welcoming it onto his firm thigh. He would take her bet and raise her one higher. He placed her hand there, but then pulled his own hand out and rested it on her lower back.

They sat there drinking their wine and conversing easily, and she mindlessly made little circles on his leg. His hand began grazing up and down her back, through her silky hair. Manipulating it, wrapping it in his fingers. His hand on her bare skin and grating his fingertips across her shoulder blades.

Ten minutes passed before she couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Wanna go sit on the couch? It's a lot more comfortable than this bench," he smiled with his eyes, soft wrinkles forming at the corners.

She stood, pressing her hand into his upper thigh to help herself up. He straightened suddenly, the lightning hitting him square in the chest.

They didn't even make it to the couch. They barely made it off the bench.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. His tongue didn't prod her, only his lips covered hers, a kiss to build on and one to remember for later. It wasn't something that he wanted to push, only pursue, and leave her thinking about it in the days to come.

Just like earlier, she seemed to have a different idea as she slipped her tongue out and he found himself opening, letting her in, taking that chance of having more when really they had so much already.

There was nothing stopping them as she reached around his neck, finding the waves crashing hard against his skin, her body molding to him, feeling the way that he always knew it would, soft, inviting and like home.

His arms were around her tightly and their lips pressed together. Sucking, biting, nipping. Her hands in his hair, his hands on her hips, her thigh, her abdomen. Grating, massaging, wanting.

They barely came up for air. Until she reached for his buttons and he came to his senses. He pulled back and looked at her in the eye. He was out of breath and her eyes were dark and stormy. "You have no idea how badly I want this right now, how badly I want this _with you_ , but I don't want to screw this up. I want _more_ with you Elizabeth. More than _just this._ "

He pried himself away from her and sat on the edge of the table. His body angry at him for not giving it the release it expected. It had been 2.5 years since he'd even touched someone like that.

She was still breathing hard, her body yelling at him for leaving her on fire. But she knew he was right. It was a while before she could form words and he was afraid she was going to tell him he wasn't worth it and leave him sitting there alone.

She stepped between his knees and cupped his face in her hands, kissing his lips softly. "I want more with you too, Jack." There. It was out there. She exhaled slowly and then grinned. "Maybe we do need a chaperone."

He chuckled. "I'm pretty much a chaperone all day long and then I come home with a 2-year-old chaperone at night. I'm sort of over that when it comes to you."

His phone rang. "Speaking of my 2-year-old chaperone…" He looked at her and put his finger to his lips, indicating that she be quiet. And she knew why. _But he's a chaperone? What does that mean?_

"Hey Lukie! Are you having fun with Uncle Tom and Aunt Natalie?" She could hear his excited voice even through the phone.

"Oh, my. It sounds like you guys had fun today! I'm glad you got to go to the park."

"Yes, Daddy will see you tomorrow buddy! Goodnight! I love you."

"Hey Tom. Yes, it's going well." He shot a look to her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yes… No, I'll come get him. I don't think so, but we'll see…. Absolutely." He winked at her, leaving her wondering what Tom had asked him.

Her body had cooled off a bit by the time he hung up. The conversation with Luke had the same effect on Jack. Brought him back to center. Upright.

"How about some ice cream? I think I have rocky road, black cherry vanilla, and rainbow sherbet in the freezer."

"Rainbow sherbet for sure."

"I should have guessed that." He cut his eyes at her and grinned. "We used to eat those sherbet push-ups when we were little. Tom and I loved them."

"Those and the cheap Ice Pops were my favorite! I think every shirt I owned had a stain on it from those things. My Mom hated them, but my Dad would always bring them home. She used to say that I ate with my whole body… sort of like Luke does!" Elizabeth giggled and accepted the bowl from his hands. "So what did your brother have to say?" Her curiosity was tremendous, considering the answers she heard as they spoke, knowing that at least some of them were about her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" His grin revealed his deep dimples as he sat down next to her on the couch.

She smacked him on the chest. "You're just a big ole tease!"

He motioned with his fingers. "He asked me 1) how my date was going 2) if you were still here 3) if I wanted him to bring Luke back here tomorrow 4) if you were going to spend the night and finally, 5) if I was going to ask you out again. How's that?"

"Well now I can't remember your answers!" she giggled, licking a bite of her sherbet off the cold spoon.

He counted with his fingers again. "1) The date is going very well 2) You _are_ still here 3) I'll go pick up Luke tomorrow 4) I don't think you'll be spending the night, but we'll see…" their gaze met shyly, frozen in the moment before he finished. "And 5) I will absolutely ask you out again." He winked at her. "But we need to work on your memory."

"I remember all of the important stuff…"

"Like…"

"The way you light up when you see Luke… The way you walk in late every night just so you can be alone with me… The way I know your schedule so that I can make sure I'm there to see you… The way the creases in your cheeks make me think of your dimples and how they make me weak every time I see them… and like that little spot in your mouth that I like to suck on and make you tense..."

"Damn. So you noticed that I come late every night so I can see you? I thought I was being so sneaky!" He was a little embarrassed, but was also glad that she was purposefully staying to see him. And he knew exactly the spot she was talking about and was trying his best not to think about it. "Do you want a bite of this? It's really good." He offered her a spoonful of his black cherry vanilla.

She took the bite from his spoon. "Mmm. It is good. But not as good as this." She loaded up her spoon with another bite of sherbet and started to eat it, but he grabbed her hand and fed himself the spoonful.

She laughed. "You're very good at sharing, Jack. But you shouldn't take things from other people's hands." She pulled her spoon back from his mouth and gave him her best scary teacher face.

"You better be careful; your face might freeze like that. Especially eating ice cream."

She grabbed his hand and took his last bite. Her look said 'what are you going to do about it?'

Her lips were too much. He took her bowl from her hand and sat both bowls on the coffee table. "Let's have a playdate."

"A playdate huh? And what are we going to do on this playdate?"

"How about I show you my dimples and you can remind me where that place is in my mouth? But I should warn you… I haven't had a playdate in a long time, so you need to play nice and be gentle." He grinned slyly.

She shook her head at him, a smile from ear to ear. "You're something else Jack Thornton. I'll be on my best behavior."

His dimples came out to play when she moved closer, luring him in. The taste of sour and sugar and cold on their tongues. Soon giving way to heat. He knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't control his hands so he kept them on her chin, her jaw. But as he fell deeper into her, his fingers slipped lower and lower.

He pulled back and began kissing down her neck, savoring the salty sweet taste all the way down to her shoulders. She dropped her head back against the couch and pulled on his shirt.

His hands ran down over her arms, resting on the top of the dress. He ran his fingers along the ruffled top of it, knowing that it would slip down easily. _Just a simple tug._ But he wouldn't. He couldn't. _Not yet._

She narrowed her eyes at him when he stopped and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her forehead to his. "I can't _not_ touch you. So I guess I should just set some boundaries for myself."

She thought about it for a moment and found the only real confirmation of a change between them was how she would be when he would come to the Center. It would go beyond the friendly gestures, long conversations and playful glances. And, then there was Luke, of course. They would need to take it slow and steady for his sake. "I can wait."

Even as she was thinking, his eyes were roaming down her body. He pursed his lips into a tight smile and swallowed hard. And then he chuckled, buttoning his shirt button back up. "We can't do this because every time I see you at the center, I'll want to strip you down right there."

"So what you're saying is that maybe after I'm not at the center any more…"

"You… you are trouble!" He shook his finger at her. "And we can't have Florence seeing that and telling everyone! The whole company will know about it by day's end!"

His humor deflated the situation, but she knew it would come up again. And so did he.

"Let's watch some TV. Maybe some Food Network or something completely un-sexy."

"So, no Property Brothers?" she giggled. He shook his head again.

"No. But I don't see what all these women see in them anyway. They're not _that_ hot."

"I think it's because there's _two_ of them. A little mix of personalities… every woman has their favorite, but they'd probably take either one if it came down to it."

"So who's your favorite?"

"You are."

She snuggled in next to him on the couch. The TV was on, but they were lost in conversation and weren't paying a bit of attention to it.

"So there's this work thing next Friday night that I have to go to. I'm sort of working it, but my boss told me I'm welcome to bring a date. Would you come with me?"

"Are you talking about the Charity Gala?" Her face was perplexed. "Because if you are, I was already planning to be there."

"Yes, actually, I am. Do you already have a date?"

"No, I'll just be going alone. Maybe we can meet there?"

Both were curious why the other was going to be attending, knowing that it was mostly corporate higher-ups that were invited. People with money. _She does seem to have money, but I can't exactly ask about that._

 _What does he do?_ Florence's words were ringing in her head. "What did you say you do for the company?"

Her question made him nervous. "I work in Security. It was a natural progression from my position as a Detective with the CPD. A lot less dangerous though."

Elizabeth presumed that he meant he was a Security Guard on the floor of the warehouse or something. _That's probably what he'll be doing at the Gala. Just making sure there are no incidents like theft or anything._

"That's interesting. And you've been with the company since Luke was born?"

"Yes. My old boss at the CPD introduced me to my current boss and the rest was history. He offered me a job right away and I was very grateful. How long have you been at the ECC?"

"I just started going in when I was in undergrad. I'd just pop in every now and again. Then when I started Grad School, I needed to be there for my research so I started going more often and they came to rely on me. Especially when you enrolled Luke. He didn't really want anyone else to hold him, and I enjoyed the snuggles. I could observe the other kids for my research and still be helpful."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tight to his chest. "He's not the only Thornton that enjoys snuggling with you."

She ran her lips down his cheek and found his mouth. Their kissing was passionate, but still a little reserved, trying to hold back a little of the fire propelling them forward. She settled back into his chest and rested her hand on his thigh. Not pressing. Just relaxing. Comfortable.

11:45 rolled over and they were asleep on the couch. Both laying down, her back into his chest and his arm around her. The Discovery Channel and the wine had put them both to sleep. He awoke sometime in the middle of the night, turned the TV off and pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa down over them.

He felt her stir against his body and she rolled to face him, half-awake. "You're not allowed to do that," she mumbled in her sleep as her body grated over his.

He squinted in the darkness at her, not realizing she was still asleep. "But you're the one rubbing against _me!_ How am _I_ getting in trouble for that?!" he whispered.

Her dreamy haze responded. "Because it makes me really hot for you."

He was awake now. And his body was hot. He was really glad that they were both fully clothed. He looked at her and realized that she was an entirely different woman than he expected. One unlike anyone he had ever experienced before. Smart and gentle and sweet with his son and with others. Fierce and sexy and uninhibited with him. And he loved that about her. He loved it all.

He was playing with fire again, unsure how long he would last before it scorched him.

His body was flexed and hard and she wanted it. She reached for his hips.

"Not so fast." He swatted her hands down. "I can tell you were the kid who always got her way on the playground, weren't you?"

She gave him a lopsided grin. "I was. But it was because of my Father."

She felt his tongue sucking on her, licking her neck. Her body wilted and felt like it was dissolving right into the couch. The leather sticking to her. The smell of them in the air. Warm and woodsy.

She tasted so good in his mouth. She was his and he wanted to claim her. The sting from her pulling on his hair told him all he needed to know. He didn't even have to look at her face, but he wanted to. He wanted everything at once, but he knew he couldn't.

 _Gosh he's so good at this_. The ache that was consuming her in this moment would follow her through the next week, she was sure of it. Every time she saw him. He was right. Waiting was going to be very challenging.

She caressed his cheek, a slight stubble already forming and kissed his lips softly. No tongue, just sweet, calming both of them. Deep breaths followed and then she pulled the blanket over their bodies and they settled back to sleep. She'd never felt so at home.

The morning light filtered through the blinds. Thub dup. Thub dup. Thub dup. _What is that?_ His cheek was stuck to her skin. Her heartbeat in his ear. He inhaled her deeply and smiled peacefully. Her hand resting on the back of his head. He didn't dare move. He wanted to drink this up and savor her.

She woke a while later and the tingles spread over her body as she realized Jack's body was still over hers. They probably shouldn't have gone this far so soon, but she had no regrets. They were still dressed and nothing more had happened. She rubbed the back of his head, pulling at the short hair at the base of his neck softly and slowly.

He lifted his head and raised his body so he could kiss her lips. "Good morning. Thank you for keeping me warm all night. That was some playdate!"

Her laughter echoed through his house. It felt so good to _hear_ it, to _feel_ it shaking under him. It made him laugh too and soon he was tickling her all over. His movements slowed and her giggling eventually subsided, leaving them frozen in each other's gaze. Wondering what the other was thinking. Where the other wanted this to go. Not just right here, right now, but their forever.

She was feeling things she'd never felt for anyone. He was feeling things he never thought he'd feel again. It was real. It was scary. It was monumental. And he still didn't know her last name.

He climbed off of her and pulled her up. He saw her body shiver and he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"I should probably go. You need to go get Luke and I should study today since I didn't get anything done yesterday."

He looked at her and ran his hands over her upper arms. "Have breakfast with me first."

"Somehow I feel like breakfast is going to turn into lunch and then I won't get anything done today. So I don't think that's a good idea." She gave him a playful smirk.

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned like a boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You're right. It's a _great_ idea." He laughed and yanked the blanket off of her and went running towards his room, hoping she would give him chase.

She squealed and she did. He got to the hallway and turned around for a minute to watch her approach, hearing her quick footsteps. Her hands on her dress trying to keep it from sliding down. His body in a frenzy as he ran into his room and hid behind the door.

The house was quiet now. She couldn't hear his laughter or his steps. She tiptoed into his room and walked towards the bed and as soon as he saw her bare back he jumped out.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

She screamed and threw her hands in the air. "Jack Thornton! I'm going to kill you! I hate being scared!"

He was dying laughing now. "That was awesome." He encircled her breathless body within his strong arms. "Your heartbeat is racing!"

"Of course it is! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Still want to kill me?" He grinded his hips into her and could feel her firm body under his fingers.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Maybe a little." She backed him over to his bed. She pushed him against it and he sat down on the edge. She started sucking his earlobes, kissing his neck, unbuttoning his shirt.

 _Well this has escalated quickly. First we were barely kissing and now she spent the night and we're making out on my bed. And It. Is. Good._ His eyes rolled back and he dropped his head back onto the mattress, letting her exact her revenge. The heat grabbing him all over.

"You _are_ going to kill me, aren't you?" He looked down at her and the mere sight of her cleavage made his body tremble.

She pulled off for a second. "This okay?"

His voice hoarse and strained. "More than okay."

The rush was too much. Her moans and whimpers and tremors like water rushing over the rocks washing away all of the pain and hurt. Making him wonder how he would ever survive without her.

And then the kissing. The kissing was slow and soft as his worn down body released everything to her. Letting her in.

They enjoyed each other's body carefully. Not too far, but just far enough. Appreciating the intimacy on a whole new level. His brokenness now shared. Accepted and shouldered. Her loneliness concluding. A new purpose found.

* * *

Hey guys-hope you enjoyed the new chapter. My posting schedule will be a little slower in the next couple of months because we're super busy. I'll try to at least post something once a week though if I can. :-) Again, thank you to Em for proofing and writing with me!


	5. Chapter 5--Magnolia Avenue

Jack dressed in some jeans and an old Nirvana tee while she finished eating the breakfast he cooked for them. The black shirt fit him tightly and highlighted all of his muscles. _He really is such a hot dad. Sheesh._ She felt the need to fan herself, but instead she simply rubbed her hand across her neck.

He offered some of his clothes to her so she could go home in something other than her wrinkled dress. She showered and slowly found some courage as she toweled off. His clothing was amusingly large on her and since she couldn't wear a bra under the dress, she was grateful for the hoodie that mostly concealed the fact she wasn't wearing one now.

She walked out to the living room to grab her keys and return home. Her arms crossed over her chest shyly.

"Come over tomorrow afternoon. You and Luke. It's going to be in the 80s outside and my pool is heated. The guys are coming to winterize it for the season Monday, so this will be our last chance." She was nervous about him seeing her house, but surely he knew who she was by now. And apparently he didn't have an issue with it.

He pursed his lips for a second and tried not to look at her curves. "I thought you needed to study?"

"I'll study today while you spend time with Luke. And then I'll study all week. I can take a break tomorrow. I'll have plenty of time to study in the coming weeks." He seemed apprehensive and that made her nervous. "You don't have to, of course. I just thought Luke might enjoy swimming. I already have some puddle-jumpers and toys out there for the neighbor kids. There's a safety fence too."

"Oh, he'll love it! He loves the water. We both do." _Maybe her name will be on something and it will give me a clue about who she is._ Suddenly the whole idea was a lot more appealing. He smiled. "What time do you want us?"

She ran her finger over her lip, thinking. "Lukie will nap around… noon, right? So maybe 2:30 or 3 when he wakes up?"

He nodded and she walked toward the door, fancy purse in hand, adorned in his sweatpants and one of his old CPD hoodies. "What a sight you are."

She looked down at herself. "I know. Somehow I always find myself a hot mess when I'm around you."

He kissed her one more time before they both headed out the door. "Likewise."

He tucked her into her car and gave her another kiss. Having trouble prying himself away from her even for a day.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little later than usual."

Natalie greeted him with a large smile. "It's totally okay! So how did your date go? What did you make? Did she like it? Were you guys up late? She didn't sleep over did she? Is that why you're late?"

He reeled back in bewilderment.

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Luke came running at the sound of his Father's voice. "Home Daddy! Hold you!"

Jack picked him up and gave him a tight hug and a kiss. He had to wipe off his lips in the aftermath though, as Luke's kisses were always wet. A little too wet. But he still loved them. "Yes, we're going home! And you know what we're doing tomorrow?"

"Wha? Wha do Daddy?" his eyes were excited.

"We're going to go swimming!"

"Swimming?" Tom's voice called out as he approached with Luke's things. "In October?"

"It's supposed to be 80 tomorrow and Elizabeth's pool is heated."

"Luke go swimming? Melly?"

"Yes! We're going to Miss Ellie's house to swim!" He turned back to his brother and sister-in-law. "They're winterizing her pool Monday, so she asked if I wanted to bring Luke over to swim after his nap tomorrow."

"Oh, that's nice of her. So her condo allows guests then?"

"No, it's her own pool. She lives in a house in the city about 20 minutes from work I think she said."

Tom's eyes got big. "She lives in a _house?_ _In the city?! With a pool?!_ Who is this girl, Jack?"

"I'm still trying to figure her out, honestly. We have this amazing connection. Seriously, unbelievable. Unlike _any_ I've ever had before," he gave them a knowing look. "I'm just unsure about her family and how she seems to have all this money. It's like the last piece of the puzzle because everything else is perfect."

"Wow, well she seems like a wonderful woman. Everyone at the center loves her and so does Luke. And it definitely sounds like you're head-over-heels for her too." Natalie grinned at Jack.

He was blushing madly now. "I'm hoping to just get to know her better in the next 6 weeks until she leaves… maybe I can convince her to keep seeing me." He squeezed Luke. "Seeing _us_. Right Lukie? We like Miss Ellie, don't we?"

He was already snuggled on his Daddy's shoulder.

"Well, we do." Jack laughed. "She's so great with him. It really does feel like this whole thing has been orchestrated. I feel really good about it."

"And she likes you? You haven't told us about the date yet." Tom hadn't heard all of his wife's questions that went unanswered.

"It was wonderful." He shook his head and grinned. "I grilled out and she helped. We had some wine and enjoyed each other's company. But I'm not one to kiss and tell." He winked at his brother.

Natalie stopped everything she was doing and her mouth formed an 'O'. "So you kissed her already?! That's great Jack!" She paused. "Wait. Did she stay? Is that why you're late?"

Jack sealed his lips. Silent.

But both Tom and Natalie knew what that meant. "Already? On your first date? Jack, you dog!" Natalie smacked his arm.

"Natalie, it's been like 2.5 years! You can't blame the guy!" Tom patted his brother's back. "You know what I always say about _Disney World._ Once you've been, you want to go back again and again!"

"I didn't say _that_! There was _no Disney World._ " Jack didn't want them to think that she had questionable character, which he knew she didn't. "And it was only our first _official_ date… We've been chatting 4 nights a week for months."

" _Flirting_ for 4 nights a week is more like it!" Natalie laughed. "Florence told me _all about_ how you're always the last one to pick up so you can talk to her!"

Jack's hand went up in the air and he shook his head in shock. "Whaaattt?" He was in disbelief. "How does everyone know I was doing that on purpose?"

Natalie rolled her eyes at him. "Jack. Really? You're not _that_ smooth… Besides, I think it's adorable!"

"I think it's time that I go home. I'll see you guys later." Jack bent and picked up Luke's fox diaper bag and carried Luke down the condo hallway. Soon they were home and napping together on Jack's bed. The evening flew by quickly and Sunday morning arrived.

Three pairs of swim trunks laid out on his bed. He couldn't decide which ones looked best on him. He held them up in front of the mirror. Luke ran into the room wearing his red dinosaur swim trunks that he loved. Natalie had found them at Hatley and fell in love with them, buying some for her boys and a pair for Luke.

Jack picked up the blue, mid-length trunks with white trim. _These sort of match Luke's white and blue dinosaurs._ He put them on and found that they fit a little more snuggly now that he'd put on 15 pounds of muscle this year. He adjusted the shorts a little bit and decided that this was the pair. _I know I can't DO anything with her today, but I can still make her think about it._ He grinned mischievously.

"You ready to go, little man?"

"Go swim Melly!" Luke giggled and danced.

Jack had tried to leave her alone and let her study all morning, but she had been texting him off and on all day. He sent short responses at first, urging her to study, but as the day went on, he simply couldn't resist her. After he had put Luke down at noon, Jack basically laid on his bed chatting with her the entire time. He messaged her one more time.

 _"We're leaving now. Can you send me your address?"_

She gulped. Here goes. "2730 N Magnolia Ave. I'll have the garage open so you can just pull around back and avoid parking on the street."

Jack knew the streets well from his days on patrol. His phone slipped from his hand. _She lives in Lincoln Park?_ _What in the world?_ He picked it up, grateful for the toddler-proof case that had protected it.

He navigated to the address on his phone, but he knew where the magnolia-lined street was. The home's brick exterior was beautiful and it was on a large, triple lot with woods surrounding. It was an uncommon site in the city. Especially in this pricey neighborhood. She did indeed have the garage open for him when he pulled around to the back. _The 3-car garage._ He sat in disbelief for a moment, but knew he was in the right place because her black A6 was parked inside.

She heard him pull in. She was a ball of nerves but was excited to see him. She joined him in the garage just as he was pulling Luke out of his car seat. "Hey! Glad you made it okay! The construction is a beast to fight through during the week."

He was nervous. On edge. Unsure about all of this suddenly. As soon as Luke was free, he was running. Checking everything out. Jack realized that even the garage was climate-controlled.

She kissed his cheek and beckoned them inside. The welcome mat had a big "T" on it. They entered into a large mudroom, complete with a custom-built bench with cubbies for shoes. He sat down and removed his Chucks and did the same for Luke. _This space is built for children._

"Make yourselves at home, seriously! Anything you need at all. Can I get you something to drink?" She walked up the short staircase into the open main floor. He followed, picking Luke up in his arms as he saw the expansive space with really high-end finishes. He was afraid to let Luke touch anything.

"Come here Luke! I bought some things for you to play with!" She looked up to Jack, biting her lip. "I hope that's okay. I figured he should have something to play with when he's here."

Jack swallowed hard and mustered a smile. "Yes, sure. That was really sweet of you." He sat Luke down on the beautiful hardwood gingerly.

Elizabeth led Luke over to the living area and pulled out the shallow wooden storage bins under the coffee table. They were filled with new trains and tracks. Luke's eyes were wide and thrilled. "Look Daddy! Thotas and Pawsy! James!"

Jack grinned. She was already on the floor helping Luke open the packages and set up the train on the coffee table. Jack sat down on the couch and watched them for a few minutes. "Oh, I almost forgot, he's in a swim diaper already, so we should probably get out there before he pees on your beautiful floor!"

"Eh, it's just a floor. It cleans up just like anything else!" She turned to Luke. "Hey buddy, do you want to go swim with me or with Daddy?"

Jack was just as impressed with her question as he was boggled by her house. Giving Luke the illusion of choice was important. She knew she couldn't just ask him if he wanted to go swim, because he would just say 'no' and keep playing with the trains. So she'd made it a game. _And she won._

"Daddy swim me!"

The smile that lit up her face made him want to kiss her again, as confused as he was about everything else around him.

"See? He didn't choose me this time!"

Jack stood, smiling, and she couldn't help but let her eyes gaze down over his body. The white trim on the trunks catching her eye.

"I need to get my suit on anyway, so I'll show you guys out there and then run back inside to change."

She led them outside through some patio doors and onto a deck. A beautiful cedar pergola sheltered a patio dining set and the in-ground pool was just past it. The lot backed up to the woods, which led to a city park on the other side. The whole place was just amazing. Jack just stood there speechless.

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth sensed the tension that she feared.

"Yeah, it's great. It's a really beautiful home." He smiled weakly.

She shrugged. "It was my graduation gift from my parents. I got to pick everything out and decorating it was really fun. I like how it all came together."

He was baffled at how she could say such things with nonchalance. "Well, it's beautiful. You've done a wonderful job. I love how modern it is, but still _you_ at the same time."

Her smile returned at his compliment, and in turn, his dimples appeared. She leaned into him and their lips nearly met, but Luke started banging on the security gate to the pool.

"Luke swim! Luke swim!"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Sounds like he's ready to go!" She watched as Jack pulled off his shirt and her body got hot all over. "I'm a.. I'm sure you can figure out the gate. I'm… I mean… I'll be back in a minute." She stumbled over her words, unable to take her eyes off of his chest. His abdomen. His newly-exposed hip bones. _Good thing he wasn't like this last night._

Jack opened the gate with ease and took Luke by the hand. It was a small pool thankfully, so it wouldn't be hard to manage Luke. He put a puddle-jumper on him and secured it snuggly. "Luke keeps this on or Luke doesn't get to swim. Do you understand?" Jack pointed his finger on the turtle on the front of the life-jacket.

"O-tay. Swim, swim! Now!"

Jack eased himself into the pool and found it a little chilly, but not too bad. Luke didn't waste time before jumping in, knowing that Jack would catch him. Jack helped him back to the edge of the pool and he climbed up. And then he jumped again. And Jack carried him to the side again. The new game had begun.

Elizabeth slid the patio door open to laughter from both Thorntons. Luke was blocking her view of Jack, but he quickly jumped in as she walked closer.

Jack heard the door open just as Luke was preparing to jump. "One, two, FREE!" The big splash soaked Jack and he wiped his face with his free hand.

When he opened his eyes, she was there. He choked a bit. The red swimsuit was small. Very small. It tied in all the right places and hugged them even better. _Shit. Seriously? And I thought I was going to be making HER hot with these tight trunks._

He should have known better.

"Me jump Melly!"

Elizabeth slowly walked down the stairs into the pool. Wading deeper into Jack's thoughts, deepening the ache inside him. Even in the cold water, his body was pulsing. He was glad for the cover and lowered himself until the water was at his neck.

Luke was jumping into her arms now and both of them were having a great time. She laid him on his back in her arms and swished him around the water. His giggles warming both of their spirits. Jack found himself forgetting about all of his worries and just watching them play together.

"Hey Luke! I set up the sprinkler over in the grass. You wanna go play in it for a little while?"

"Spinter?"

"The sprinkler sprays water in the air. There's some big trucks over here too. Come see!"

She hoisted him onto her hip and started carrying him to the stairs. Her hair up high in a messy ponytail. Her red suit clinging to her. Jack watched. And let his head dip below the water just to keep from melting.

Elizabeth turned the hose on and Luke found the little spouts highly amusing and was soon filling up the large, plastic dump truck with water in the fenced yard. "Do you think he'll be okay if I get back in the pool?"

"Yeah. He probably won't even notice you're not beside him." Jack laughed. But inside he knew this was going to mean trouble for him.

She cannon-balled into the pool, taking him by surprise and soaking him. Luke was so engrossed with the trucks that he didn't even notice the commotion. She rose to the surface and had to adjust her suit, the top nearly coming off. She giggled as she adjusted it. "I'll put that on my list of things not to do in this suit!" Her cheeks were blushing.

Jack stood still, trying to control himself. Deep in a canyon of questions and doubt, but finding himself getting lost in her, just as he had for the past six months every time she was near. Wanting her for himself. But not _knowing_ her. And now he felt like he did. _Mostly._

"Are you okay?" She was getting worried. He was so quiet.

"Yeah, I'm good. I guess the last few nights are catching up with me. I'm not as young as you are." He smiled.

"You're not _that_ much older than me. Do you even know how old I am?"

 _I don't even know your last name._ "No, I don't guess I do. I'm assuming you're old enough to drink or I'm gonna be in some serious trouble!" He chuckled and she ran her hands over his shoulders.

She forcefully exhaled a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm most definitely old enough to drink." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to himself. Trying to just let go and enjoy their time. His body already was.

"It's actually kind of creepy really. Your license plate number is my birthday."

"August 21?"

She nodded in the affirmative and wrapped her legs around his waist beneath the surface. "Uh-huh. I just turned 25."

"I've got a couple years on you. I'll be 28 in December."

"On the ninth, right?" She leaned in and whispered. "Maybe we can celebrate together?"

His chest pressed against her, his body reacting to her lips on his ear. "I'll think about it."

She felt his dimples sliding up her cheek towards her mouth. Her heartbeat frantic and the blood rushing everywhere.

Suddenly, his arms were wrapped tightly under her and he stood with her in the pool. He was checking on Luke. He was still playing happily with the trucks and taking breaks to run through the streams of water. "As long as he's making noise, I know he's fine. It's when things get quiet that I know he's up to no good!"

Elizabeth's body lurched against his as she laughed quietly. The motion against his body set him on fire. He dropped back down in the water and began kissing her zealously. He was glad for the privacy of the tall trees surrounding her yard.

"I get the feeling that _you're_ the one up to no good." Her crooked grin made him laugh.

"I just about dropped Luke when you walked out here in this suit. I pretty much immediately began untying it in my head. _You_ are up to no good today."

"Says the hot dad in his tight swim trunks with his hands on my bottom."

His dimples sprang out again as he licked and sucked her neck, tasting the chlorine and the saltiness of her smooth skin. "You think I'm hot?"

She leaned back to look at him. "Seriously, Jack? You have to ask?" Her voice was low and quiet, her blue eyes dark. Acknowledging that he was doubting himself on some level and wanting to put any fears to bed.

"I love the way your hair sticks up in the front." She ran her fingers over his cowlick.

"I love the way your smile lights up your whole face when you look at me." Her hands grazed down his cheeks.

"I love the way these dimples turn my insides to mush. I seriously can't even think when I see them." She ran her lips over the creases in his cheeks.

"I love your eyes. Hazel with a fire burst of gold and green and gray. They suck me into this world that I never even knew existed before." Her blue eyes were fixed on his.

"I love your strong shoulders." Her hands rubbed down over them. "I know they carry so much history, so much responsibility, but they are the shoulders of a resilient man. A capable, respected, kind man."

He was silent. Motionless. His chest barely rising.

"I love the way my hands fit inside your hands. I love feeling your fingers all over me. Exploring me." She ran her fingers down his arms and interlocked her fingers in his momentarily before putting them back on her bare skin.

"I love the way your muscles move under my fingers. I think about it way more often than I should. Especially at the center." She grinned, running her hands down his abdomen and over his hips under the water.

The sound of Luke playing in the yard, the sound of her words in his ear. The huge, beautiful home in the background. It all felt so perfect. And she was his. The most perfect part.

He kissed her passionately. Deeper than he'd ever kissed anyone, even Faith. In the 18 months they'd shared, it had never been like this. He had grown to love Faith, for sure. But this was a whole new experience and he struggled to return to normal. Whatever that meant. His heart was still racing, pounding, knowing that Luke was only a few feet away, playing in a toddler bliss of sunshine and rainbows.

Meanwhile, he was in his own world of sunshine and rainbows. He released her from his grasp, knowing he needed to stop before it was too late and he couldn't. Tom's words echoing through his head, making him chuckle. _Yes, once you've been to Disney World, it's really hard to be satisfied with the county fair._

She giggled. "What's so funny?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh nothing. Just thinking about something Tom said about Disney World yesterday."

"Oh I love Disney World! I've been a few times!"

It was all Jack could do to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks as he laughed. "I had a feeling you'd been to Disney World before." _On more than one level._

She looked at him curiously. _Why is that so funny? "_ Disney World is fun! Maybe we can go together sometime!"

"I'd like that very, very much." He grinned and licked his lips quickly, still chuckling to himself.

They exited the pool without another word, but he was still laughing as he smacked her behind when she was opening the gate. She shot him lightning bolts from her eyes. "Behave."

"Hey buddy! You having fun?"

"Twuck full. Waterw. See?" He drove the truck over and filled up the bed with water again. Then he steered it to Elizabeth's flowers and watered them. They had clearly been _very well watered_.

Jack's eyes grew big. "Oh no. I hope it doesn't kill them!"

Elizabeth chuckled and shrugged. "I guess that's the price I paid for commandeering his Daddy in the pool." She winked.

He rubbed his hand down her back, resting it on her firm backside. "I'd say you definitely _hi-jack'd_ me!"

She looked over at him just as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She shook her head with a smirk. "Is this the 'daddy humor' I've heard about?"

He stole a kiss. "You know I'm hilarious."

Luke stepped between them. "Eat, eat Daddy!"

Just as quick as the stolen kiss, Jack's attention was on Luke. "Are you hungry, buddy? Let's get dried off and put some clothes on. Then maybe we can grab something to eat on the way back home."

"Oh, I already planned to cook dinner. Is that okay? Do you have time to stay? It's already prepped, so I just have to cook it."

He smiled sincerely. "I don't want to put you out. I also don't want Luke to break anything."

She grabbed his arm quickly. "Jack. I'm 100% serious right now. _Nothing_ in this house is irreplaceable. He is welcome to run anywhere, touch whatever he wants. I put anything that he could hurt himself with up high or just away. I know he's okay with stairs, so I didn't bother with a gate, but if that would make you more comfortable, I'm happy to do it. I want you guys to feel at home here too."

She felt his arm relax under her fingers. _She truly cares about him._ He looked down at Luke, who was trying to pick up three trucks at the same time. He looked back at Elizabeth and lifted his hand to her jaw. "Thank you for being so amazing."

The kiss was soft and quick, but the feeling of his tongue in her mouth… _so perfect_.

"I put some towels under the pergola. They should be nice and warm after sitting in the sun for 2 hours." They traversed the lawn, Jack helping Luke carry his new trucks. Jack and Elizabeth dried themselves off while Luke drove the trucks on the deck.

"Come here buddy. Let's get you dried off so we can eat." Luke giggled and ran from Jack.

"He loves to do this at the Center too. He'll run circles arou…" She stopped mid-sentence and watched as Luke ran around the table, keeping a safe distance between himself and his Daddy, giggling hysterically.

Jack was fighting a smile and so was Elizabeth. "It's so hard not to laugh when he does this, but I need him to know that we're not playing and that I actually need him to listen." He bit his lip as Luke continued to giggle, his dimples absolutely adorable and hard to resist.

Elizabeth made her way around one side of the table towards him while Jack took the other path. Luke shrieked happily and climbed under the table, pulling the chair legs around him tightly.

"I thought this would be easier with two parents, but I guess I was wrong. We've _both_ been outsmarted by a 2-year-old." Jack realized a little too late that he had just insinuated that Elizabeth was Luke's 'parent' but she didn't seem phased by it at all. In fact, she moved closer to him.

Jack knew what would bring Luke out quickly… He pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her again. "My Miss Ellie," he squinted his eyes at Luke.

"NO MINE! MY MELLY!" Luke pushed the chairs back, trying to grab her legs.

Jack grabbed Luke's arm, pulling him out from under the table. "Time to get dry and dressed, son."

"I feel used," Elizabeth laughed and leered at Jack. "I'm going to start dinner. I'll bring his clothes out here if you want."

"Thanks! That'd be great." Jack was smiling widely, drying Luke off, soaking the water from his curls and leaving them a fluffy mess.

Elizabeth returned with his bag to find Luke streaking across the back yard, laughing at full volume. Jack threw his hands up in the air. "I give up."

Her arm slid across his back and rested on his hip. He lifted his arm over her head and rested it around her, pulling her tight to him and kissing her head. They watched Luke happily run naked through the grass. Elizabeth shrieked and jumped suddenly, lunging for the water spout, turning it off just as Luke approached the sprinkler.

"No waterw!" Luke shouted.

"Good save," Jack grinned. "No, no more water Luke. Time to get your clothes on. Come see what Miss Ellie has for us to eat!"

The plates were soon empty and Jack was again amazed at the things she could convince Luke to eat. But Luke was wilting fast and they knew he needed to be in bed soon.

"We should probably get home. Thank you so much for inviting us over. We had a great time."

"Thank you for coming. And for not being crazy about all of this." She gestured to the house. "It's just a house. A big, empty house."

"A big, empty, beautiful house with one of my favorite people living in it. I think it's growing on me."

"Just the house?"

"Seriously? You have to ask?" He tilted his head down at her and grinned facetiously, recalling her words.

"I love the way your hair curls around your face when you're hot or at the end of a long day." He tucked the loose strands behind her ears.

"I love the way your smile lights up your whole face when you look at me. And when you look at Luke." His hands grazed down her cheeks.

"I love the way these lips turn my insides to mush. I seriously can't even think when I see them. I just want them, to suck on them and to taste them."

"I love your eyes. So deep and so blue. They pierce right through me and lay me bare." He looked into them without so much as a blink.

"I love your strong arms." His hands rubbed down over them. "They carry my son all day long and yet still have time for me. To hug me, to welcome me. They are a safe place for me."

"And I love the way your hand fits inside mine. I love feeling them on my back, on my thigh, really anywhere you want to touch." He shrugged and grinned. "I'm pretty much good with anywhere. I'm not picky."

"I love the way your skin feels in my hands. It's so soft and smooth. Like silk. I also think about it way more often than I should. And waaaaayyy before I finally mustered the courage to start showing up late." He grinned, running his hands down her neck and down her sides.

She knew better than to touch him back. It would be the end of her. Of him. The sound of Luke playing with his new trains, the feeling of his breath in her ear. Her house becoming a home. It all felt so perfect. And he was hers. _They were hers._ The most perfect part.


	6. Chapter 6--Intrigue

Little sizzle in this one guys! ;-) As always, thank you to my partner in crime, Em!

* * *

She walked them out and Jack walked over the "T" doormat again. He loaded Luke in the truck with a fresh diaper and had already put him in his pajamas. Elizabeth kissed Luke's cheek and stepped into Jack's body. "Maybe you can come over again Wednesday night?"

"I can see if Tom and Natalie can watch Luke or maybe my friends Lee and Rosie."

"No, bring him. And stay?" She winced, afraid of what he might think of the idea. "You'll be closer to work. There's plenty of room. Extra beds…"

"A sleepover, eh? Sounds serious." His smile told her that he was game. "But you don't have a crib for Luke."

"No, but Luke can keep me warm at night. It's supposed to get cool this week." She grinned slyly.

" _Luke?_ Well that doesn't fair. You guys are going to leave me all alone in this ginormous house?!"

She looked at him with a pursed grin. "Hey, _I_ am all alone in this house every night and _I'm_ fine."

"You are _fine_."

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to your bad jokes aren't I?" she smirked.

"I wasn't joking." He lowered his face to hers, brushing his lips across her mouth, teasing.

The long kiss goodbye lingered on both of their lips as he drove away.

He thought about the 'T' on her doormat and began thinking about the wealthy businessmen that he knew in the city with a last name that began with 'T'.

 _David Tindall is a local entrepreneur, but I don't think he's old enough to be her Dad._

 _Josef Thibault is a film producer from Chicago, but I don't think they live in town anymore._

 _Ben Tipton is wealthy and owns some sports teams around here, but I don't think he's married. In fact, I think he's in the closet._ He smirked to himself.

A couple of others came to mind, but were eliminated for one reason or the other.

He laughed. _Well I guess there's my boss. William Thatcher._ He stopped for a minute and thought about it. There's a picture on his desk, but he'd never looked at it closely. And he does have daughters. _No, it can't be him. I would know._ He rolled his eyes at the absurdity and laughed jovially at the thought. Two of his daughters are married with kids and the other is still a student. And his daughter would never work in a childcare center. _There's no way. I would know._

 _Hmmm. Who else?_ The thought consumed him the entire drive home.

Elizabeth stayed in and studied all of Monday, and most of Tuesday. She ran some errands, stopping in Pottery Barn Kids for a few things that afternoon and then heading to the ECC to say hello. She missed the kids, but also the friends whom she'd worked with for a long time. _And Luke._

"Elizabeth! So happy to see you! We've missed you!" Florence was the first to greet her. "How's the studying going?"

"Really well actually. I feel like studying is my job now. Gotta pass these exams! I'm just taking a short break before getting back to it."

"Oh yes, I've heard about some of your 'short breaks'!" Her voice was high and pitchy and made Elizabeth nervous.

"Oh ya?" she asked with her brows raised, unsure what she was about to hear.

"Luke was saying something about being at the zoo with you? Was he mistaken?" she was clearly prying for juicy gossip.

Elizabeth's face turned all sorts of red while she was trying to come up with a plausible response. She couldn't believe that Luke had ratted them out! "Oh yeah, I decided to run at the zoo that evening and ran into them."

Florence tucked her chin, unrelenting. "But I thought you ran that morning?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Yes, but it was so nice and I love running at the zoo in the fall."

"So you weren't _with_ Luke and Jack? Luke said something about riding the train and the carousel with you."

Elizabeth's face was growing redder by the minute. _Jeez Luke! You have an uncanny ability to tell stories for a 2-year-old, don't you?! "_ Yes, once he saw me, he was begging and you know how I can't tell him no. We had a good time."

"I bet you did!" Her tone said that she didn't believe Elizabeth was telling the whole truth.

"I'm going to go play with the kids for a bit. I can't stay long." Elizabeth was ready to get the heck away from Florence. She quickly made her way over to the art center where Luke and some other toddlers were painting.

She admired their artwork and chatted with a few other kids. Then Luke came and got her by the hand, leading her to his picture. He was painting the whole page blue. "Ooooh, Luke, what are you painting today?"

"Bwoo poowa. Swim Melly!" Elizabeth's eyes were suddenly alert and she looked around to see if anyone had heard. Chills invaded her body and the hair stood up on her arms. "Yes, blue like a pool that you can swim in! That's wonderful! Great job Lukie!"

 _I better get out of here before this goes to hell in a handbasket._

"Well, I'm heading out. It was great to see you guys. I probably won't be in again this week, but maybe early next week."

Florence was quick to offer to walk her out. "Good luck with your studying. I know how nerve-wrecking it is, but you're going to do great. I don't know why you're stressing about it so much."

"Thank you Florence. I'm sure it will all be fine, but I want to be prepared. I'm still trying to make time for some fun."

"Oh, that's great! Did you three have fun swimming in your pool too?" Florence was clearly enjoying this.

Elizabeth felt every drop of blood rush from her face and her heartbeat ring in her ears. "Uhm…" she looked around nervously. "Uh… I don't know what you're talking about." She swallowed a grin threatening to form because she knew she was lying.

"Oh. Maybe I misheard Luke when he was sitting in my lap yesterday. He was telling me all about his new choo-choos at your house and jumping into the pool and playing in a sprinkler, was it? I guess he has quite the imagination!" she winked.

Elizabeth's eyes were as big as saucers. _Unbelievable. That little snitch!_ The smile was out. She couldn't contain it. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, they came over for the afternoon Sunday. It was really nice out and I thought Luke would enjoy the pool."

"I imagine he wasn't the only one enjoying himself." Florence prided herself in the fact that she knew so much. "Does your Father know?"

"Know what? That I hung out with a friend and his son? It's really not a big deal. But please, don't mention it to everyone else." She knew what a gossip Florence could be. "I really don't the other parents to feel slighted. I've just known Luke for so long and I'm going to miss them."

"Oh, my lips are sealed!" Florence took note of the fact that Elizabeth said she would miss _them._

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grinned. "It's nothing really. We're just friends. I gotta run. See you later!"

Her grin grew wider as she walked away, immediately texting Jack. _"You are NOT going to believe what just happened to me."_

She walked to her car and climbed in and then noticed a piece of paper stuck under her windshield. She climbed back out and removed it and returned to her seat.

 _Hey, saw your car in the parking lot when I got here to pick up Luke. I thought I should probably wait for a little while longer though so Florence doesn't get any ideas. I'll call you tonight. Miss hearing your voice._

 _And tasting you._

 _And feeling you._

 _Jack_

His handwriting was that of a 5-year-old's, but she still loved it and held the note to her chest. Her phone pinged.

 _"Are you okay? I saw you get into your car. Did you get my note?"_

 _"Where are you? Florence knows something's up!"_

Silence. No response. She was sure he was already in there. She decided she'd just go home. Let him deal on his own so no one saw them in the parking lot together too. _Where I know I'd be tempted to kiss those heart-shaped lips._

She was halfway home by the time her phone pinged, but she couldn't check it while she was driving, so she just picked it up and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jack! How was your day?"

"I'm okay. A little rattled to be honest."

"Oh no. That's why I was messaging you! She totally cornered me!"

"She didn't exactly corner me, but she asked if the three of us had a good time at the zoo right as I was picking up Luke. I couldn't just lie right in front of him, so I just said I asked you to go because Luke is going to miss you so much!"

"Ohhhh Goooodddd. You and your honesty. She's _definitely_ going to know something is up now!" her laughter echoed throughout her car.

"What? Why?"

"Because she told me that Luke told her that I just rode the train and the carousel with you guys, so I just made up some crap about me running at the zoo and just happening to see you there!"

"Oh, Elizabeth!" he sighed, but was laughing. "Awesome. She is something else. Maybe the precinct should hire her as an interrogator! What else does she know?"

"Well, I went to talk to some of the other kids and Luke had painted a picture _of my pool._ Then when I started to leave, she walked me out and told me how Luke was telling her all about playing with his, and I quote, 'choo choos at my house'! And how he was jumping in my pool and playing in my sprinkler!"

Jack was laughing loud now. "So _that's_ why she was cackling when Tiffany gave me Luke's blue picture. I asked him what it was and he said 'poolw' and I just left it at that and got the hell out of there. What a little tattletale!" He called back to Luke in his car seat. "Luke, you're such a little snitch!"

"She totally knows. I told her we were just friends and I asked her to keep things quiet because I didn't want the other parents to feel slighted. Based on what you told her, I don't think she's going to believe me now!"

"Great. So does this mean our sleepover is off? Because I guarantee he's going to tell her all about that!" Jack grimaced.

Elizabeth sighed. "I really want you guys to come. But I'll leave it up to you. You're the one that has to see her every day."

Jack chuckled. "And to think I remember a time when I would say 'man, I wish he could just tell me what he wants and stop crying about it!' And here I am wishing he would keep his little yapper shut! I love him dearly, but what a little blabbermouth!"

She laughed and shook her head. "I'll let you decide. You can just let me know tomorrow. I'll have everything ready should you choose to come. I picked up some stuff for Luke today so he'll be more comfortable at my house."

"More stuff?! You're spoiling him rotten! Did you get me anything?"

"You get me."

"Deal!"

"Okay, I'm home and my Dad's here with one of his silly henchmen. I better go."

"I hope you had a good day, other than this whole debacle with Florence."

"I did. And your note was the best part. I'll talk to you later tonight. I want to know about your day too." She stepped out of her car with his note in her hand a huge grin on her face.

"Bye Elizabeth." He sighed, almost relieved that someone else knows about them. _Even if it is Florence._

"Bye Jack."

William's ears perked up while he waited for his daughter. _She DID say 'Jack'! What a coincidence. I guess her date went well._ He smiled as she walked towards him. "Hello sweetheart! Where's this furniture you need help with?"

"It's in my trunk and there's a couple things in my back seat. It's not anything crazy and shouldn't take long."

"Charles, do you mind helping us unload?"

"No, Sir. Happy to help."

Elizabeth popped the lid to the trunk from her key fob and walked inside to put a few bags down, leaving her Father and Charles to pull the boxes out.

William scratched his head as he pulled out the first large, flat box from her back seat. _A tee-pee?_ He rested it on the floor of the garage. An art easel was next. Followed by a large piece of artwork with a gray, geometric print. On bottom were two small bookshelves that would have to be assembled. _This must be stuff for her classroom._

Elizabeth came out and picked up the artwork and the art easel box, stacking them on top of each other and heaving them into the house. She carried them down into the basement from the mudroom.

Charles looked in the trunk and saw a Pottery Barn play table and chairs box and lifted it out of the trunk. What he saw underneath surprised him.

William carried the large, awkward tee-pee box into the house first. "Where do you want this, Elizabeth?"

She called out from the basement. "Down here, Dad. All of the stuff in the back seat comes down here and then the stuff in the trunk will go into the empty bedroom upstairs."

William's brow furrowed, wondering if they were going to be spending their evening putting together furniture for a room she never used. He carried the box downstairs and returned to the car with her. She picked up the boxes for the shelf units at one end and he got the other and they carefully carried those downstairs next. "Oh shoot. One of these actually needs to go upstairs too."

Elizabeth started opening the boxes of what had already been brought inside while William helped Charles with the shelf and the play table set. "She said this goes upstairs too?"

Charles nodded. "Yes, she said everything in the trunk goes upstairs into the empty guest room."

"I guess she's just storing it there until she can take it to school. I feel like the school should probably be providing this stuff."

"Did you see the other boxes in the trunk, Mr. Thatcher?" Charles inquired.

"No, why?"

"You should go look for yourself." Charles smirked, wishing he could see William's face upon seeing the last box.

William walked downstairs, into the garage and looked into the trunk. His head cocked sideways and he couldn't believe his eyes.

 _It's a crib. A baby crib. What in the world?_

"Elizabeth?! Where are you?" he called out loudly.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell!" she chuckled as she pranced down the steps into the garage. "What do you need?"

"What is all of this stuff? Who is it for?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's for me, here."

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He looked into the trunk and back at her incredulously, glancing at her belly.

She cackled laughing. "No Dad. Calm down. I'm not pregnant! I'm just watching a friend's son sometimes and I thought it'd be a lot easier if he had somewhere to sleep. And Lord knows I have the space!"

William took some cleansing breaths, trying to calm his blood pressure. "Oh. Okay. Well, that's really nice of you. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"He. He's two and his name is Luke."

"Two years? He's not going to want to be in a crib for much longer if he's anything like you and your sisters!"

"That's why _this_ box is in here too." She held up a conversion kit for the bed. "We'll start out with it as the crib because I know that's what he still sleeps in at home. Then when he's ready, I can switch it to a toddler bed. No big deal. And it can also easily be converted into a full-size bed for guests. Those rails are in here too. I'll just have to get a full sized mattress for it. I already have a crib mattress that we use when Violet is here with the girls."

"How often do you see this friend? Because Violet only comes home a couple of times a year."

She grinned. "I know. He was just here Sunday and will be here again tomorrow night. And probably more once I'm just at my job, as opposed to right now with all of my Thesis stuff and the Center. It will also be great for when Julie is here with the girls. They won't have to bring a pack-n-play every time like they do now. They're over here pretty often."

Meanwhile, Charles carried all of the boxes inside by himself and was hot and tired, his suit soaked with sweat as he took the smaller conversion rail box from Elizabeth's hand. "This is it. The last one."

"Oh goodness, Charles! We'll have to make sure Jack pays you extra for tonight. Elizabeth, why don't you offer him a glass of water?"

She glazed over her Father's words and didn't even catch the reference because she was thinking about the crib and was hoping it wasn't too much too soon. _It hasn't even been a week since we officially started dating. Yikes. But it's too late now._ She had probably gotten a little ahead of herself. She blinked back to reality.

"Of course! I have soda and juice too, but it's in the form of juice boxes. And they're really terrible so you probably don't want one of those. They're really just flavored water, but the neighbor kids and Luke go crazy for them."

"Water would be great, thank you." Charles wondered if he was the only one suspecting that the two Jacks are really one-in-the-same. Charles knew that his boss had a son, but wasn't sure of the name or the age, but 2 sounded about right based on the pictures in Jack's office.

The three of them spent nearly the entire evening putting together the furniture and Elizabeth fussed over it all looking just right. "Thank you guys for your help! I couldn't have done it without you! I'm sure Luke's going to love this, as will my nieces and the neighbor kids!"

William's back was aching, but he loved his daughter and would do it again for her if she asked. "You're welcome sweetheart. I hope you have friends with a heart of gold just like you do to take care of you whenever this crib is for _my_ grandbaby someday. You're going to be such a terrific mother. And I'd really like a grandson with all of these girls around!" He grinned and hugged her tightly. "I love you. Let's go Charles!"

Elizabeth laughed and hugged him back, thinking about her 2 sisters and her 5 nieces. _Will Daddy still love a grandson if it's Luke?_ She smiled to herself, knowing that he would. _How could you not love him?_ She settled on the couch to rest for a while.

 _"So tell me about your day"_

 _"I'm still trying to get Luke down right now. Can I call you in a bit?"_

 _"Sure. Give him a kiss for me."_

 _"Got one for me too?"_

" _There will be plenty tomorrow."_ She finished the message with a wink emoji.

Elizabeth tried to study for a while, but she continually found reasons to go look at the new nursery in her house. The idea of having kids had always been something she knew she would do in her life, but she had never imagined it happening this way before. _And yet, I do love him already._ _Both of them._ Jack had always been kind and thoughtful. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and enjoyed all of their conversations together. Their relationship had grown out of friendship slowly and now seemingly everything was happening all at once. Her dreams were all coming together. This wonderful, sweet man and his tiny son had stolen her heart. The thought was surprising, sobering and a bit scary. She hoped Luke would like his new space and that Jack wouldn't be overwhelmed and scared off.

Everything did seem to be happening really quickly between them. But it all felt so natural. _All of it._ They had known each other for two years. Longer than he had known his wife. He had been so closed off for the first year especially. The walls around his heart were high. Their conversations short and candid, but even then he knew he spoke to her more than anyone else. Luke's first haircut had really been the first thing that they'd ever joked about and it seemed to have broken the ice for them to strike up a real friendship. He admired her giving nature and her natural ability to make people feel comfortable. She seemed to be good to the very core of her. Everyone at the center loved her. And so did he.

He called a little later and they talked for a while before turning in for the night. The next morning, Jack messaged Elizabeth right when he woke up. He couldn't wait all day to see her again.

 _"Gym? In an hour?"_

The ping woke her up and she jumped out of bed when she read his message. _"Wow. I hadn't planned on it, but sure!"_

 _"I just thought it would be a beautiful morning to hit the trail."_

 _"Great idea. I'll meet you out front at 6:30."_

 _"Don't wear leggings. Please."_

 _"Huh? Why not?"_

 _"Because I won't be able to get through the run or the rest of my day without thinking about… things I shouldn't be thinking about. ;-) "_

Elizabeth laughed out loud. _"Well what am I supposed to wear then?"_

 _"Just wear the most unsexy thing you have in your closet."_

 _"Overalls it is."_

 _"That won't work. Because I'd want to slip my hands in through the sides… See? Told you it wouldn't work."_

Elizabeth chuckled. " _Ugly Christmas sweater?"_

 _"As long as it isn't tight."_

 _"Crap. Rudolph's nose lights up though!"_

 _"Getting closer."_

Elizabeth walked to her dresser and started to pull out some shorts before seeing Jack's baggy sweatpants and CPD shirt folded and resting on top of her dresser. _This should work._ _It's really loose._

The fog encompassed the path on the cool 50-degree morning. He saw her walking up and he knew right away he was a goner. Her hair in a sloppy ponytail and wearing his clothes. "You're kidding me, right?"

She looked at him funny, not understanding. "Good morning to you too!" She brushed his cheek with a kiss.

" _My clothes?_ You think wearing _my clothes_ makes you unsexy?"

"Well yeah. Look how loose they are on me!" She pulled the hoodie tight around her chest and stomach, showing him how much fabric was left. In doing so, she revealed the rolled-over waistband of the sweats, sitting really low on her abdomen, her hipbones leading his eyes where he didn't need them to be going right now.

"You are so clueless." He shook his head at her and smiled.

She was still holding the shirt tight and she looked down at herself and grinned. "Well maybe with it like this, but when I let it go, you can barely even tell I'm under here!" She let the shirt go and let it drape over her.

"Oh, make no mistake. _I know what's under there thanks to that red suit._ " He looked around. Seeing no one, he sucked her lips into his quickly and eagerly. "I've been wanting to do that since Sunday." He tapped her on the bottom. "Now let's go before I get too carried away."

They started out with a nice warm-up jog and then ran 4 miles, easily conversing the whole way. Both were in excellent shape and the only reason why they were even slightly winded was because of their running mate.

"I'm getting really hot." She pulled at the shirt. "Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine. I don't think I have the energy to accost you out here." He winked.

As she lifted the shirt over her head and revealed a zip-front, multicolor sports bra, he realized just how very wrong he had been.

"That's like the one you were wearing last week. With the dang zipper."

"Oh, so you did notice that..."

"Yes, and you noticed this." He peeled off his own shirt, revealing his shiny, muscular upper body. "I think I'm hot too, now that you mention it." He grinned shrewdly.

She immediately felt her heartbeat race "Really Jack? We're going to play this game again?"

"Fire with fire, Elizabeth. Don't get burned!" He smiled, dimples shining.

She pulled him off the paved path onto a wooded one.

"I thought our run was over?" He was curious.

"This is our _cool down._ " She smiled _that smile_ and pulled his face to her own and lit him up. Her tongue in his mouth right away, tasting minty and fresh. His hands finding her body and gripping it tightly. Her fingers blazed over his chest and down his abdomen, threatening to engulf the band of his shorts… her tongue slipped in and out of his mouth. The inferno inside of him raging hot.

He had to touch her or he was going to be consumed. He _couldn't_ touch her or he was going to be consumed. _What a predicament._ He pulled back from her mouth. "This is most definitely _not_ cooling me down!"

She took a deep breath and released it down his neck before kissing him under the ear and listening to him moan. She pushed him back against a tree and he dropped his shirt to the ground.

He pulled her hips into his own. There wasn't much space between them to start with, but he was breathing her now.

A rush of tingles and heat ran through her body and settled in her fingertips. She raised her chin to him, her eyes fixating on his lips, _begging… needing… wanting…_

 _I shouldn't be doing this._

 _But I want it so badly._

 _And she wants it too._

 _I know she does. I can feel it._

And then she was kissing him. She didn't wait. She couldn't wait.

And he was kissing her back. He didn't wait. He couldn't wait.

Her lips parting, inviting him in.

His tongue sneaking between. His hands up on her jaw. His chin pushing into her.

Her fingers grasping his shoulders. Groping his abdomen.

He tasted her. Brilliant. Like sweetness and a cool spring day after the rain.

She inhaled him. Mesmerizing. Like mint and a warm ocean breeze.

Their bodies heaving at each other. Craving. He broke free.

"You're going to get me fired."

"I thought you were the boss?" she teased.

"Everyone has a boss." He smirked. "And your boss already knows about us."

"She's not my boss." She spoke against his lips.

Their kissing was passionate, both with trepidation and exhilaration. His fingers grazed all over her body, turning her on even more. Her hands were fast and furious and he could barely think straight.

The threat of being discovered and the fire already ignited long before. But they stopped. Breathless and wanting. They stopped. Because they couldn't. _At least not here._

She picked up their shirts and tried to brush off some of the leaves. "This is a lost cause. You're just going to have to go in the locker room shirtless. But be careful because you're going to make all the women faint."

His cheeks blazed red. "Funny. But I should go. It's 7:45 and I need to be in the office by 8:30 and if I'm going to be at your house by 6."

"Oh, so you're coming?"

He smirked a 'yes'. "Luke told me that he's game for keeping you warm tonight."

His sly grin. The mischief. She eyed him as they walked back to the gym. "Don't tell Florence!"

"Oh, I'm totally going to go in there and be like 'hey Luke, get your stuff. We gotta get to Miss Ellie's house so I can kiss her all over tonight!'" He chuckled. "I bet _that_ would make them faint!"

"And that would probably make the company newsletter!" she laughed heartily. "Have a good day. I'll see you later."

"You too. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her quickly and she walked to her car. He took the stairs 2-by-2, clutching his leaf-laden shirt in his hand. He bit his lower lip as several women watched his every move and quickly darted into the locker room, much to their dismay. None of them knew he had just made out with the boss's daughter out on the trail. And neither did he.

She ran a few errands, picking up a few things for dinner and then ran back home for a shower and to get things ready for the evening. She rinsed a few pieces of leaves out of her hair that she hadn't realized were there, giggling at the ridiculousness that was her morning. _My Dad would skin me alive if he knew!_ Little did she know, but her Dad was shaking the very hand that had caressed his daughter a few hours before at that very moment. Oh the irony.


	7. Chapter 7--The Past

"Come on in! I'm just finishing up dinner!"

Jack carried Luke up the steps and slid his brogues off when he entered the mudroom. Luke had long-since removed his Jordans on the way home and Jack dropped them into a cubby as well. He suddenly found a burst of energy when they reached the main floor and wanted to see his trains under the coffee table. When he reached in, he was shocked to find the bins empty. "Choo choo gone! Whewr choo choo?"

"Oh ya! Hey Jack, can you come watch this chicken I'm sautéing while I show Luke his new play room?"

"Sure! He has _a_ _room_ now?"

She smiled happily. "He actually has _two_ play areas now!"

Jack sauntered up behind her, putting his hands on her hips and kissing her neck. "Two? Do I have a new play area too?" He slid his hands around her stomach in a hug.

She turned around to face him. "Now, Jack. You have _lots_ of new play areas. Don't get jealous!" she winked stepped out of his grasp. "You'll just have to wait for a while to play."

Jack exhibited a playful pout and turned back to the stove as she walked towards the stairs. "What is this? It smells wonderful."

"Chicken Souvlaki. We'll have it on pitas tonight. I pulled out some chicken for Luke before I added the onions. It's cooling over on a little plastic plate for him on the island. That should be ready by the time we get back down here."

"Luke! Come with me and I'll show you where your trains are!"

He ran to her quickly. "Hold you, Melly!"

"I've missed you this week, Lukie!" She squeezed him tight. "I can't wait for you to see your new bedroom!"

 _New bedroom? What?_ Jack stirred the chicken, wondering what Luke was going to find upstairs.

They returned within a couple of minutes and Luke was squealing with joy.

"Here, I'll take over again." Elizabeth lifted the skillet from the stove and piled some chicken onto a grilled pita resting on a plate for Jack and another for herself. She added some sautéed peppers and fruit salad with fresh mango onto their plates. She was spooning some sauce and feta cheese onto the chicken when Jack interrupted her.

"What is that?"

"It's tzatziki sauce. It's a mixture of cucumber, yogurt, a little lemon juice, salt and garlic. It's delicious, trust me!"

He looked skeptical. "If you say so!"

"We aren't very adventurous in the kitchen, now are we?"

"I tend to keep things mild because of Luke."

"I think he'll surprise you. He eats this with me at the Center all the time!" she laughed.

Now he was really surprised. "What? Really? He eats your food too?!"

"How do you think I knew he'd eat the parmesan chicken nuggets? We've been eating together since he's been eating solid food. I actually started bringing extra because I knew the little thief would be stealing my lunch."

She cut up a pita into triangles and put a few wedges on Luke's plate with the chicken. She added some fruit, giving him several extra pieces of mango and then skewered the chicken chunks with toothpicks.

Jack was watching her intently and she noticed. "He doesn't like to touch the chicken with all of the seasoning on it, but he'll eat it if I put it on toothpicks. And as long as there are no onions. He _loves_ mango."

"I think you know more about him than I do!" he laughed, but was a little bit serious. _She really is amazing. Not just with Luke, but with everything. Why is she still single?_ Luke was bouncing under her feet like a dog waiting for someone to drop cake. He was literally begging for his plate.

Elizabeth carried his plate to the round dining table and sat it down. She lifted Luke into a chair and he perched on his knees. "Sorry buddy. I didn't think to get you a booster."

"You've done enough already." Jack smiled as he sat their plates down on the table next to the silverware and napkins she'd already placed in their spots. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Juitse bots!" Luke yelled.

"Use your manners, Luke," Jack reprimanded.

"Pwease. Juitse bots."

"Yes, Luke. You may have a juice box if it's okay with your Dad." Elizabeth turned to Jack. "The diluted ones are in the right side door of the refrigerator. And if you don't mind, I'll have some water."

Jack quickly prepared drinks and helped Luke with his juice box. "Me do it!"

Jack handed it to him, expecting it to be squirted everywhere, but Luke actually managed it really well. "We've been working on that at the Center." Elizabeth grinned.

Luke polished off his food in record time and Elizabeth asked him questions about what he did at school that day. He told them all about painting, which they already knew about and told them they had gone outside to play for a while in the afternoon. Jack and Elizabeth were soon finished too and Elizabeth carried the dishes to the counter.

"I see that you finished your food. Was that because you were being polite or because you actually liked it?" she smirked.

"It was fantastic! I'm sorry, I should have said something but I was busy inhaling it. I've never had Chicken Souvlaki before, but it might be a new favorite!"

Elizabeth looked pleased. "Well, look at that. Lots of new things around here."

Elizabeth started rinsing the dishes and Luke came over. "Me pway twains utstairws?"

"Yes, if it's okay with your Daddy!" She turned to Jack. "Do you mind helping him upstairs? First room on your left is his."

Jack took Luke and started towards the stairs. "Hey Jack? Don't freak out when you see it okay? It's not just for him. My Sister's little ones will use it too, and I thought it would be nice for him to have a place when you all are here."

"Okaaayyy." Jack was intrigued. _What am I going to find up here?_

Elizabeth continued to wash the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She heard Jack's shock and winced a little, terrified that he would think she was a nutjob. She dried her hands and headed up the stairs.

"Holy cow Elizabeth! This is nicer than what he has at home! Where did you find sheets to match his blanket?" Jack ran his hands over the crib. It was a modern style, but made from gray barnwood and it matched her style in the rest of the house amazingly well. He turned to see her walking into the room and she looked nervous.

"Where did you find all of this? This is great!"

"Really?! After I thought about it, I was afraid you were going to freak out and run for the hills. It's not much, but I wanted him to be safe and comfortable here."

"No, not at all… well maybe for a second." He grinned. "But I know you care for Luke and there's not much you can do at this point to scare me off." He winked. "Seriously though, where did you get all of this?"

"I did a little online shopping and then just went into the store to pick it all up. Most of it is from Pottery Barn. I found the Aden and Anais star sheet set online. He drags that blanket everywhere, so I knew it was special to him and I just looked up the brand from the tag. I thought it might help him to get used to a different crib if it was similar to his lovie."

Jack looked around the room. There was a little table and chairs with his train track set up on top of it and that's where Luke was glued already.

"The coolest part is that the crib converts to a toddler bed and then to a full-sized bed for guests if I ever need the space. The wood is beautiful. I actually really love it."

"Well it all looks amazing. I think he's going to camp out in here all night! He won't want to leave. And I can guarantee you that he's going to sing like a bird at school tomorrow!"

Elizabeth blushed. "Yup, he probably will. So be it. I'm not going in until next week." She walked towards the door. "I need to finish loading the dishwasher. Would you like a glass of wine or anything?"

"I'm going to get him in his pajamas and then I'll come down and help you. His bedtime is in 20 minutes anyway."

Elizabeth was just closing the door to the dishwasher and setting it when Luke came toddling down the stairs in his footie pajamas. "Tisses, huds Melly!"

"Hmmm?" She didn't catch this one.

Jack was close behind. "He wants kisses and hugs, Miss Ellie." Jack's dimples were out. "He insisted and I can't say that I blame him."

"Awh that's so sweet, Lukie. Come here, baby." She took him in her arms and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"No, no. Luke dive Melly tisses huds!" He pressed his dimpled hands into her cheeks and gave her a very wet kiss right on the lips.

"Oh my! That was… wonderful Lukie! Thank you!" She put him down and wiped her mouth. He ran back to Jack, who was smiling.

"He doesn't quite have the _finesse_ that I do."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile widely and then bit her bottom lip. _He's right, but I'm not about to admit it._ _You are a very, very good kisser Jack Thornton._

"Goodnight Luke."

"Nigh-nigh Melly."

With a little extra coaxing, he was soon sound asleep and Elizabeth asked Jack if he'd like to go down to the family room downstairs. "We'll still be able to hear him from down there."

"I think he's down for the night. He doesn't usually wake up after he's asleep now. Took almost 18 months, but we're finally sleeping through the night!"

They retired to the couch in the family room, each with a glass of white wine from the wet bar. Jack saw the tee-pee and more toys tucked into a shelf with cubbies in another bedroom as he roamed the layout. "This place is massive. Are there six bedrooms? And each one has its own bathroom?"

"Yes. We wanted to maximize the space since land is so hard to come by in the city and I plan to stay here for a long time. My Dad was able to buy the adjacent lots three years ago because the houses were pretty rundown and they just bulldozed them. The landscape guys started with Empress trees and Willow Hybrids to get coverage and privacy quickly and then we added all of the Maples and the Tulip trees to add color two years ago. They're just starting to turn, but will be beautiful in another couple of weeks." She smiled. "We built it the way we did because I knew I wanted a family someday."

Jack swallowed hard. "It seems like you wanted a pretty big family from the looks of things."

She shrugged. "We'll see. I loved having my sisters and I'm not ruling out anything. Of course, it will depend on the man I marry. His opinion will matter too obviously. I would never marry someone who didn't want children though. That's a deal-breaker for me."

"A deal-breaker, huh? What are your other deal-breakers?" He grinned, but was curious.

"Number one. They have to want at least two kids. Number two. They can't be a smoker or use any kind of tobacco products. No way. Barf. Number three. They have to have similar beliefs as me and have to agree to raise our kids to be kind and to be brave above all else. Number four. They can't be a Cardinals fan. We are Cubbies through and through."

"Well, that settles it. We can never get married." Jack looked over at her, with a blank expression.

Elizabeth withdrew with alarm, wondering why not.

He broke into a wide grin. "Go Cards!"

"Seriously? You're a Cardinals fan? Uuuugggghhh. Hashtag—the worst!" She made the hashtag sign like Jimmy Fallon and Justin Timberlake on Late Night.

Fits of laughter escaped him. "You did NOT just hashtag!"

She raised her eyebrows and laughed. "I did."

"I love Jimmy Fallon. Does that redeem me just a little for being a Cards fan?"

"I'm not sure. I might be able to overlook it, but I'm not sure about my family. You'll definitely take some heat for that. Granted, Luke is going to steal their hearts!"

The thought of meeting her parents, her obviously very well-off parents, made him queasy. Especially with Luke. It's one thing to get his own hopes up, but it's a whole different thing to let Luke get attached to people and then rip them away because the relationship didn't work out. It was a part of the dating scene that he had heard about and was the reason he hadn't taken a chance before now. _But Elizabeth is so perfect. I love everything about her. Everything is falling into place. And fast._

She saw his expression change at the mention of her parents. _Maybe he doesn't know? Surely he does. It doesn't matter._ _But it has to so many others. And what about his past? She needed to know before she invested herself any further._

"Jack?" Elizabeth looked at him sincerely, her eyes and expression soft. "I know it's really early on, but would you tell me about Faith? If you're not ready, I totally understand, but to be completely honest, I'm afraid to get my hopes up only to find out that I'll never measure up." She swallowed hard. "And I can't do that to Luke. Or to you."

He exhaled softly through his nose, biting his bottom lip. His gaze met hers and he took a deep breath. "We met at the hospital where she worked. She was a nurse in the ER. I was new on the force and was constantly bringing people in for treatment, both homeless and otherwise. She'd always find a reason to keep the homeless ones overnight so they'd have a warm bed out of the cold."

He shrugged. "One night she asked me out and I accepted. We dated for a few months and then her parents came up one weekend." He pursed his lips together and sighed. "It surprised me how such a nice person could have come from her parents. They were really rude to me, spoke down to me, spoke ill of my job. Like I wasn't good enough for her."

Elizabeth sat quietly, unable to comprehend people like that. Jack continued.

"Faith seemed like she just wanted to get away from them. That very night after we left them, she said 'let's get married' and I thought she was joking. When I realized she was serious, I was shocked. I mean, I was falling in love with her, but it was so sudden. I felt like she needed rescuing and she was asking me to rescue her."

Elizabeth was thinking about how fiercely independent she was. Very unlike Faith in that sense. She didn't need rescuing. She was fine by herself.

Jack continued. "I know it sounds childish, and it was, but I liked the idea of being her knight in shining armor. You know, riding in on a white horse and saving her… so we got married a month later. Tom and Natalie and my parents were shocked. They had barely even met her. Her parents were pissed. It was really uncharacteristic of me, but we just went to the court house and did it. And honestly, it was great. We were still getting to know each other, but I knew her heart was kind and she loved me. And I loved her."

 _Of course he loved her. But man, hearing it out loud stings a little._ Elizabeth withdrew a little bit on the couch, giving him room. She hadn't truly loved anyone before, but that hadn't stopped her from doing some reckless things in her past.

"Within a few months, Faith was pregnant and we bought the house. Her parents _really_ blew up. They accused me of all sorts of things. Marrying her for her money just to get her pregnant was the worst of them. It was demoralizing. She went off on them, defending me, and they finally backed down and apologized. Things were better for a little while, but then Faith developed preeclampsia and was on bedrest for the last 6 weeks of the pregnancy. Everything had happened so quickly and I was scared out of my mind. Tom and Natalie had their twins and my parents were going back and forth, helping us both because Faith couldn't even stand long enough to cook for herself without her blood pressure shooting sky high."

He leaned forward, head in his hands. "And then, well, you know the rest. Luke was born and she passed the next day. She threw a clot, an embolism, and she died pretty much instantly. One of those freak accidents that no one could have predicted, but her parents needed closure. They needed someone to blame. In the end, I felt like it was me and they just couldn't get over it. Faith was sweet and kind. Always trying to help people, trying to do the right thing regardless of who was watching. The truth of the matter is that I feel like I had barely even gotten to know her when all of a sudden she was gone and I was left with this tiny baby in my arms, depending on me for his very life."

He swallowed hard, his eyes wet, blinking fiercely. Elizabeth scooted closer to him, rubbing the back of his neck. Knowing how hard this was for him.

"Then I got the new job and started bringing him to you. And you took care of him. And by doing that, you were taking care of me too. That first day I handed him to you, I went out to the truck and just sobbed. I mourned for the life that he wouldn't have because she'd been taken away from us. I wondered why God would give him to me… I didn't have a clue what I was doing. Why would He give _me_ this beautiful child? But somehow, day after day, I brought him to you and I held my head up and did my job to the best of my ability. And I took care of him the best that I could. I know there were some backwards diapers and some mismatched clothing… I know I didn't do everything right, but he's a smart boy and he's gentle and kind-hearted. And I'm proud of that."

Elizabeth cupped Jack's face in her hands and wiped the stray tears with her thumbs. "Jack... Luke is a wonderful, brilliant child. And you are an _amazing_ Father. God gave him to you because He knows how wonderful and brilliant you are too. You are the perfect Dad for Luke. Don't you _ever_ doubt that."

She kissed his forehead and drew him into her arms. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I am so sorry that this happened to you... but I know that God has a plan for you. And for Luke."

Jack drew back and looked at her. "And for you. I have no doubt that he's gentle and kind-hearted in part due to you."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I feel like I'm quite different than she was. And my parents are _very_ different than hers. I can't imagine my Dad ever saying anything like that to someone. Ever. Even if he felt it. They trust my sisters and I and our decision-making skills. They are very respectful of our choices and have always encouraged our independence. Granted, I thought I would be the last person to jump into a relationship this quickly, and yet here I am." She smiled weakly.

Jack's eyes were worried and he scooted away from her. "Do you regret it? I know it's a lot. _We're_ a lot. I don't blame you if it's too much, but I am glad we're addressing this now."

"Jack, no, no I don't regret it." She reached for his hand and put it up on her cheek. "If you think I'm enough…"

 _Of course you're enough. I love you._ He couldn't get the words out. He kissed the palm of her hand. "You're more than enough."

They talked for a while longer, but Elizabeth quickly found herself getting sleepy. The day was long and busy and their conversation had been charged and emotional tonight. But good. And necessary. "I think I'm going to head upstairs. I'm getting really tired, especially since someone woke me up at the crack of dawn."

Jack was emotionally and physically drained from the day. He followed her up to the main floor trying to keep his eyes on the floor and off of her. He grabbed his garment bag that contained his suit for the next day from the mudroom as she went up to the next floor. He stuck his head in her doorway as she was pulling her sheets back.

"Where would you like me tonight?"


	8. Chapter 8--Home

_Little bit of steam in this one guys! ;-) Hope you enjoy and as always, a huge thank you to my writing partner-in-crime, EmJohnson! :-)_

* * *

She looked at him like it was obvious. He looked back at her blankly, unsure if he was welcome in her room. _Unsure if it was wise of him to even think about it._

 _Maybe he needs another hint._ She slid her jeans down to the floor, giving him a quick glimpse of a pair of lacy red underwear before her long shirt covered them again.

A rush of heat passed through him and he pursed his lips at her. "This probably means that I should stay in one of the guest rooms, because I probably won't be able to sleep at all."

He grinned and traversed the room quickly. He took her into his arms and slid his tongue inside her mouth like he'd never kissed her before. His tongue finding all of her sweet spots and his fingers digging into her skin.

This time they weren't rushed or worried about someone finding them. Her head was back and she was breathing hard already. His tongue like a magician with new tricks at each show. She could never figure out just what he was going to do next.

All he knew was that they were never going to make it, as hard as he was trying to resist the temptation for a while longer. _Disney World might come a little sooner than I had planned._

She was pulling on his hips, her shirt riding up, exposing her abdomen and the red lace.

He grinned and looked down at her. "A little bossy aren't we?"

"I am a grown woman who knows what I want, Jack. I'm not a 19-year-old college student."

He smirked. "What if I'm a grown man who doesn't want what you want?"

She nodded and backed away, taking a deep breath. "Fine. Tell me that you don't want to."

He stepped closer and let out a hot breath through his nose, his forehead resting on hers. "You know I want to. But I can't. I won't. Not yet." Instead of lifting her onto the bed, like he now very much wanted, he slid away and went into the bathroom with his toiletry bag. He was brushing his teeth when she walked in wearing flannel pants and a tank top.

"It's not like this is just our second or third date, Jack. I wouldn't have invited you to stay at my house if I felt like that. We've been having what I would pretty much consider a coffee date four nights a week since February. Heck, you've even brought dessert to share on several of those occasions." She met his gaze reflected in the mirror. "I don't feel like you're taking advantage of me, if that's why you're hesitating. I hope you don't think that I'm trying to take advantage of you either."

His dress pants were hanging on his hips and he had already removed his belt and his shirt. Toothpaste all over his mouth, his face still wet from the cold water he'd splashed over it. Jack put down his toothbrush and looked at her in the mirror. The reflection providing just enough distance that he could share his feelings without completely giving in to them.

"I feel like that too, Elizabeth… and I did that on purpose. I needed a way to get to know you before I really involved Luke in the situation more than he already was. I couldn't let myself get attached to someone and let _him_ get attached to someone before I knew if… well… if there was potential for something _real._ _I_ am a grown man— _I_ can handle having my heart broken, but I couldn't do it to him. I won't do it to him. I can't take the chance and mess this up. There's too much at stake."

"I understand. And I really respect you for it. I do. I don't want to hurt Luke either. I care about him. I care about _you both_. Very much." Elizabeth picked up her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth while Jack finished.

She looked over at him and grinned. "But I hope you brought some pajamas, because I can't sleep in the same bed with you if you're just wearing those tight boxers."

He flirted. "How do you know they're tight?"

She looked down at the band peeking out from his low-riding dress pants. She reached across him and ran her fingers slowly along the band, trailing from his naval around to his back.

He put his hands in the air. "Truce. I have some shorts. Will that work or do I need a shirt too?"

She giggled. "You could probably be wearing a snowsuit and I'd still want you."

 _Hell. If you put it like that._

He lifted her onto the counter and slid his tongue inside her mouth again like they both wanted. His hands on her neck, his thumbs on her jawline caressing her cheeks. Her hands on his sides, gripping his defined muscles. The cold, minty air passing between them.

They broke before it went too far, even though neither wanted to. Elizabeth climbed into bed fully clothed and Jack slid in the other side, his warm chest against her back and his arm draped around her.

The stars soon descended in the bedroom just like they had outside. Luke sleeping peacefully in his new room. Elizabeth and Jack huddled together in her bed, resting better than they ever had before.

She woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and to the sound of Luke's feet running on the hardwood. It was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard. Chills engulfed her. She looked over at the messy pillow and brought it to her face. It smelled like Jack. It felt like home.

Her lips rose slyly to herself and she slipped out of her flannel pants and into his button down from the day before and walked downstairs. It wasn't even daylight yet and Jack was still in his shorts, his hair messy.

"Good morning boys."

Jack looked up from his perch from a barstool at the island in the kitchen. He choked on his coffee. "Good morning indeed. I see you've chosen another _unsexy_ outfit just for me."

"What, this old thing? I just found it in my floor. See how wrinkled it is?" She stepped closer to him, pointing out the wrinkles over her body. She knew how ornery she was being, but she couldn't resist. She couldn't resist _him,_ and she wanted him to know it _._

Jack turned on the stool and pulled her between his knees. "Let me see if I can rub those out." His cunning grin made her chuckle, but she grew quiet as he caressed her gently over the shirt. She looked over and noticed Luke had the entire track and all of his trains set up on the coffee table again.

Jack cleared his throat. "Hope it's okay that he brought all of that stuff down here again. It seems that _he_ feels right at home already!"

"And does his Father?"

He didn't say a word. Instead, his fingers dug into the back of her neck and his lips brushed over hers. She parted them slightly, allowing his entry. The strong taste of sweetened coffee and Jack pleasing to her palate. His hands slid over her chest and around to her back. Under the shirt and up her back again.

He snapped back, eyes wide. "It seems that you've forgotten a significant part of your wardrobe this morning," he whispered.

She drug her nails over his chest. "And it seems that you've forgotten your pants, your shirt, your tie and your jacket. Now who's missing a significant part of their wardrobe?"

"Maybe you can help me round up all of those pieces since you're so good at finding my clothes?"

"Uhm, are you forgetting that you have a son and he's right over there?"

"Luke is good with his trains for a while. Trust me. I can shower in the morning and come back and he hasn't left them."

"If he leaks any of this to Florence, you realize we're done for right?!"

He pulled her up the stairs to her bedroom quickly, just wanting to kiss her for a couple of minutes before he had to get ready.

His tongue felt like fire and ice and everything nice. Her sweet spots were already known to him; he had become an expert in just a week. Then again. He had had a good amount of practice in that week.

 _I don't really care if I never kiss another man for the rest of my life. I just want this one._

They were treading a very, very fine line. He stood again, taking a deep, cooling breath, grabbing his clothes and heading for her shower. She checked on Luke from the doorway while he slipped behind the chevron shower curtain. Jack was right. Luke hadn't moved.

"What are you doing for Halloween?"

 _That was random._ "Huh?" She hesitated, but got closer to the bathroom so she could hear him.

"What are you doing for Halloween? It's Saturday and I was planning to take Luke out for a little while. I bought this adorable light blue octopus costume for him and I was going to dress up like a pirate."

"I usually just buy a ton of candy and pass it out. We get a _lot_ of trick-or-treaters every year in this neighborhood. You guys should stop by!"

He pulled back the curtain slightly revealing his naked, wet upper torso. "Maybe you can dress up and come out with us for a while? Luke would love it."

She was still in the bedroom, trying to decide what to wear. "Oh man. I'd have to find a costume in a hurry! How about I'll say that I'll try? No promises. Make sure you stop by though. I want to see him for sure."

She walked into the bathroom to bring him a towel and saw him peering out at her. She shook her head adamantly. "Uh-uh. You close that _right now_ or I'm going back downstairs."

He released the curtain. "What's the big deal? It's just a strong, muscular, soaking wet, naked man back here," he teased, running his hands through his wet hair and down his own chest, mocking her. _Payback for her coming down in my shirt this morning!_

"Oh ya? Well why don't you see what's out here then?"

He looked out from behind the curtain again, suds in his hair. She was unfastening one button of his shirt at a time. Her collarbone already exposed. The soft skin between her breasts was next. And then her naval. Her eyes fixed on his.

She paused, her mouth grinning. "Jack, you know that any time you start something like this, you just end up getting owned."

Jack inhaled and exhaled sharply. "I need to just stop teasing you. I'm not ever going to win. But if this is losing, I can't say that I care too much."

Luke pushed through the door and Jack yanked the curtain closed as Elizabeth pulled his shirt tightly around her. "Hey Luke! What's up?"

Elizabeth's eyes were large and round and she wanted to disappear. _Please Lord don't let him tell anyone about this!_

Thankfully Luke wasn't aware enough to understand what was going on. "Hi Daddy! Eat pwease?"

"Sure thing, little man. Daddy will be out in just a minute. Can you go to your room and hide and I'll come find you?"

Luke giggled. "Hide seet!" He ran off down the hall counting.

Jack quickly rinsed his hair and dressed in the bathroom and Elizabeth changed into some clothes in the bedroom. "That was close."

He went to her and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to be thinking about you in that shirt all day. You pretty much suck."

"And I'll be thinking about you in my shower all day. _You pretty much suck._ "

"But I suck well…" He nuzzled her neck, sucking and nibbling on her skin lightly.

"Get back! Be good!" she shook her finger at him. "I'm going to go get Luke ready if that's okay with you."

"I am being good. Being _bad_ would be doing this before I got dressed," he raised his eyebrows. "But yes, that would be great if you don't mind. His clothes are in his bag."

Elizabeth headed down the hallway. "Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come Lukie!"

Jack heard him squeal and the sweet sound of his feet, followed by the glorious echoes of laughter, both Luke's and Elizabeth's. He rested back on her bed for a moment, just savoring the moment, bottling it up, knowing tough times would surely come, but wanting them all with her. The good, the bad, all of it.

The realization came over him suddenly after a slow burn of getting to know each other in short spurts over the past year. _I am in love with her. I love her. I really do._

Elizabeth got Luke dressed in some green striped pants with little gray patches on the knees. The pants were oh-so-soft and reversible, but she surmised that since the shirt was gray with a green train on it, that the pants would look best on the green side. The little white stars on the gray patches were just over-the-top cute. She finger-combed his curls, wetting them a bit in the bathroom to tame the bedhead.

"Let's go have breakfast, Luke! How about some bacon and waffles?"

"Nummy! Eat!"

Elizabeth pulled some waffles from the freezer that she had prepped the day before and put the bacon in the pan. Ten minutes later they were eating and Jack walked downstairs.

The site of him in his charcoal suit, every hair in place, with the blue tie made her head spin. _Oh wow. I could get used to this._ She fumbled her fork and it clanked onto her plate loudly. She looked up with pink cheeks.

He was smiling. He was at peace with his newfound revelation and the site of the two people in this world that he loved most sitting at the island having breakfast. Luke was sitting in her lap munching on a waffle section with a piece of bacon in the other hand. "Looks like he's a happy camper!"

"There's plenty for you too. The waffles are in the oven staying warm. I didn't give him syrup, but he seems okay to just eat it plain."

Jack made himself a plate and sat down on the barstool next to them. "Thank you. For breakfast… for getting him ready… and for _helping me get ready_." He winked. He grazed his hand down her back and quickly kissed her cheek.

Luke looked up at Elizabeth just about the time Jack's lips grazed Elizabeth's cheek. "Noooo! My Melly! Tisses!" He lifted his greasy hands to Elizabeth's cheeks and gave her a kiss of his own. He finished by giving his Daddy the stare down of the century, leaving Elizabeth and Jack crying with laughter.

"Guess he put me in my place!"

Elizabeth and Luke finished first and she took him around to the sink to wash his hands. "Okay Lukie. Let's get your lunch box and your backpack ready for Daddy."

Jack watched as she effortlessly glided through the kitchen, making lunches for both him and Luke. Again, he was astonished at the things she packed for Luke, but acknowledged that she probably did know best. _And I will be brave and try them too._

The clocked ticked to 7 a.m. and it was time for them to leave. Elizabeth straightened Jack's tie and when she thought Luke wasn't watching, she kissed his lips long and deep, leaving his whole body tingling. He slipped his hand down her back and squeezed her bottom, letting her know he'd be thinking about her all day.

Jack dropped Luke off to an eager Florence and as Jack walked away, he heard his little mole drop a big bomb. "Daddy tiss Melly!" Jack's breath caught in his chest as he put Luke's fox bag in his cubby. He froze for a moment, his eyes wide. He ran his hand down his cheeks and grinned proudly. _Yes I did. Many times actually._ He stood and continued to his car without turning back. Feeling Florence's eyes all over him, but without a care in the world.

Elizabeth shopped online for a costume most of the morning and finally found one that she thought would work and that she could pick up locally. _The theme fits and Jack should like it._ She giggled.

She had a dress rehearsal for the runway show at 7. She hadn't been able to get out of it. When she got there, she was shocked to see what she'd be wearing.

Elizabeth turned to another woman in the dressing area, brunette and stunningly beautiful. She assumed she was another model. "I didn't realize we would be modeling for Monique Lhuillier tonight! The dresses are beautiful. Just a little over-the-top."

She didn't realize who she was speaking to.

"I'm glad that you like my dresses. Everything I make is 'over-the-top.'" She smiled curtly. "It's a sophisticated luxury, my world. I love everything whimsical and playful, but I seek to make you alluring and feminine and glamorous at the same time."

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

The woman laughed and extended her hand. "I appreciate the honest critique. I'm Monique."

Elizabeth held out a shaky hand. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Thatcher."

Monique nodded her head. "Ooooh yes. William's daughter. They told me you'd be joining us. Are you the youngest?"

"No, I'm the middle."

"Second children are always spirited. Let me find a dress as beautiful as you." She walked past the rows and rows of colorful gowns to the bridal section.

Elizabeth held her breath as Monique pulled a gown for her. "This one. This is it. I'm positive."

 _Oh Lord. Now this is takes it up a notch. Jack is going to die. And so is my Dad._

"I hope you all are going to have paramedics on hand. My Dad might pass out when he sees me in this!" she chuckled.

Monique laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you'll have your pick of any husband you want after they see you in this gown." She winked. "Or are you taken already?"

Elizabeth blushed. "You could say that I am. But not to the papers."

"I hear you. Your secret's safe with me," she smiled and hung the gown in a dressing area. "What's his name?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. "Jack."

Monique's face lit up. "That's my son's name! How wonderful! Well, good luck to you both. It's harder being married when you're in the spotlight all the time. Give him a lot of grace."

"Good advice. Thank you."

"Okay. Time to get dressed. Come out when you need me to zip you up. I think this will fit you like a glove."

It did. It was beautiful and Elizabeth loved it, even if it was way more extravagant than anything she would have picked on her own. Especially the bottom. _Oh my._ _How am I going to walk in this thing?_

The dress rehearsal went off without a glitch. Elizabeth was instructed on where, when and how to walk down the runway. The runway show would start the Gala off with a bang. She would be one of the final ones out and then she'd be able to go back to the party.

 _"I hope you're ready for tomorrow night. I just saw what I'm going to be wearing for the evening and I have to say that I'm quite shocked."_ Elizabeth relaxed back into her pillow and resumed her new nightly routine, picking up her phone and texting Jack.

 _"Do I get to see a preview? ;-) "_ Jack had just finished dinner and changed into some sweats.

 _"It wasn't allowed. In fact, we had to give them our cell phones when we checked in at the door!"_

 _"WHOA. Fancy! And secretive! What are you going to be wearing? Is it made of gold?!" No wonder they requested that we all be present tomorrow night._

 _"The price tag said $10,500."_

 _"Holy shit! For one dress?!"_

 _"Yup. And I TOTALLY stuck my foot in my mouth tonight."_

 _"Oh ya?"_

 _"Yes. I told the designer TO HER FACE that I thought the gowns were 'over-the-top'! I didn't realize it was her! #mortified"_

 _"LOL Ouch. How'd she take it?"_ Jack chuckled.

 _"Really well actually. She thanked me for giving it to her straight! haha"_

 _"Oh ya. Funny thing happened to me today too. Had just dropped Luke off with Florence this morning and I started to put his bag in his cubby. First words out of his mouth? 'Daddy tiss Melly!'"_

Elizabeth sat up straight in the bed. _"WHAT?!"_

 _"What did you say?!"_

 _"Oh my god. Are you serious?"_

 _"Please tell me you're joking."_

Jack laughed at her rapid fire messages. He could imagine her sitting up in her bed freaking out. "I didn't say anything. I stifled a laugh and just put his bag in his cubby and left. There's no telling what else he told them today. They were quiet at pick-up though. : -)"

 _"Oh jeez. I'm going to hear about that when I go in again."_

 _"Yes. Yes you are. They're going to want to know all about whether I'm a good kisser or not. ;-)"_

 _"And I will tell them you are terrible."_

 _"Liar."_

 _She snorted. "And just how do you know what I think?"_

 _"Because you're thinking about kissing right this second just like I am."_

She giggled. _"Yes. Very much so." She typed another message. "I should go to bed. It's nearly 11 and tomorrow will be a long day."_

 _"For me as well. I'm pretty much working 15 hours straight for this event, so Tom and Natalie picked up Luke tonight and are just keeping him until Saturday."_

 _"So I won't see you much tomorrow night?"_ She shouldn't be disappointed given the amount of time they were spending with each other already, but she was.

 _"No, you'll probably see me. I just don't know how much we'll get to talk."_

 _"Okay. Well, you'll definitely see me! You won't be able to miss me in the dress lol"_

 _"And we'll see you Saturday evening too. Maybe around 5?"_

 _"Yes, the trick-or-treating starts at 5 for the city. Drop by any time. My Sister and my older niece will be here, so if we want to leave for a little while, she can handle the candy situation."_

 _"Okay, goodnight Elizabeth. Lov" Delete delete delete. "Okay, goodnight Elizabeth. Sweet dreams."_

Her smile lit up her sleepy face. _"Goodnight Jack. I lov"_ Backspace. Backspace. Backspace. Backspace. " _Goodnight Jack."_

* * *

 _Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. I try to message back a decent number of you all each week if I have time. Please also feel free to check out my other stories, English 111 (which is complete, for now!) and the prequel to English 111, Chem 101 which will be updated this week as well! Have a great week!_


	9. Chapter 9--Revelations

_Before we get started, I just wanted to tell you that this is a 'bonus teaser'! You'll get the conclusion of this chapter Monday, on our usual day. Emily and I have worked hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it and don't hate us too much by Tuesday! ;-) Just a little sizzle today too. #yourewelcome ;-) #thanksEmily_

* * *

He had been there all day. It was a madhouse of decorators, florists, designers, caterers and more. Security was tight, but the influx of people was maddening and a nightmare from Jack's standpoint. He wished that he had elected to stay at the office with William, but he had given Charles that job instead.

He was expected to be in a nice suit for the event and he only had a few minutes to put it on. It would have to be now. There were only 50 minutes left until show time and guests would start arriving soon. He dashed back to the dressing area.

"What's your name, Sir? You're late." A tall lady with dark hair approached.

"Uhm, it's Jack." His eyes shot to her, truly confused by her statement. "But I think you have the wrong…"

"Oh, Elizabeth's date, I presume? Let's find you a tux."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I already have a tux and I just need to change into it. I'm working tonight."

She spoke very matter-of-factly. "Whatever you rented isn't going to be nearly as nice as what I have for you. Do you want to look good for her, or do you want to look amazing? Because _she_ looks amazing."

He just stood there looking at her.

"That's what I thought. Follow me, Jack. This won't take but a minute." She took off down the aisle, passing racks upon racks of dresses, suits and tuxes. She turned and looked back at him over her shoulder nonchalantly. "I'm Monique. Let's just say I'm a friend of Elizabeth's."

She stopped and gave him a once-over. "I'm 99% sure this Tom Ford is calling your name. And I'd bet my life on it being your size." She shoved the hanger at him. "Hurry up. I've got to get my models dressed."

Jack took the suit, scared to question her. He removed the tags safety-pinned to the inner pockets so he could place his phone inside. $ _3800? Holy moly. I better not spill anything on it!_ He wondered if this was the designer that Elizabeth met last night, but he wasn't going to ask. Instead, he put it on to find it fit him way better than even the custom suits that he owned. He tucked the blue-tooth earbud into his ear and pinned the tiny microphone under his lapel. He stepped out.

"Oh yes. I told you. The stubble looks great on you too. She's going to love this. Have this back to my store by Monday." She hurried off, leaving Jack standing there.

He walked back out the main floor and counted his men from the front of the room near where he would be seated with Mr. Thatcher. He wanted to be familiar with where each man would be stationed. They were all in place.

"Jack! Jack!" He turned to the sound of his name. Her voice. He'd know it anywhere. But what he saw… _Breathe Jack. Breathe._

She was waving toward him from across the room, quickly closing the space between them. The ivory gown was tight and remarkable. The bodice tight and the bottom full, swishing around her as she scurried, holding up the skirt so she could walk. _It is a bridal gown._

Her smile made him see stars and took his breath. "What do you think?" She displayed her hands out and then put them on her hips sassily, kicking them out to the side.

He didn't take time to think. He just spoke. "I think you walked right out of my dreams. You look… _exquisite_."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You look pretty damn hot yourself. Where did you get _this?"_ Her hands rubbed up and down his lapel.

"Your friend, Monique."

Elizabeth laughed jovially. "She dressed _you_ too?!"

"She's scary. You just do what she says."

Elizabeth's laughter continued. "Yup, it took me about 2 minutes to figure that out!"

Jack gave her another once-over. _Damn._ "I feel like I'm cheating or seeing something before I'm supposed to. You know?" It was out there and he couldn't take it back. His mouth was speaking too quickly for his brain to catch up. _She has that effect on me._

She blushed. "I told you the gown was insane! My parents are going to flip out!"

He blinked quickly. "Oh. Your parents will be here. Tonight?"

"Of course!" she laughed and looked down at the dress. "Isn't it just wonderful?" She swished the skirt around and it swayed around her.

"I think you need to be twirled. These feather things are crazy, but amazing." He took her hand and held it over her head.

William walked into the auditorium followed by Charles just as Jack was spinning Elizabeth. Her laughter echoed throughout the space and William recognized it. He smiled as he saw her with Jack.

Charles smiled smugly. _I knew it!_ _This is going to be an interesting night._

"What do you say we _head backstage_ for a minute?" Elizabeth whispered in Jack's ear and pulled him in the opposite direction of her father, whom she hadn't seen yet.

 _Well that got my attention._ Jack looked at his watch. Mr. Thatcher wasn't due for 15 more minutes. "Sure, my boss isn't here yet. What did you have in mind?" He winked and followed her, turning off his receiver as he walked and slipping it back into his pocket. She headed into one of the dressing rooms and pulled the curtain.

She pressed into him, missing the feel, the taste of him. "You smell… fantastic. It's intoxicating really."

He kissed her lips long and slow, each kiss building on the one before until they were breathless. She could feel his hard body through the perfect-fitting suit.

"We'll finish this later." She stole one last kiss and they exited the dressing room together.

"Oh, there you are!" Monique was heading towards her quickly carrying something in her hand. "I need to get your sash on you. This one is just perfect for that tiny waist!" She approached Elizabeth and spun her around, lifting up her arms. In less than 60 seconds, the sash was tied into a perfect bow, and a sparkly butterfly brooch was pinned over it. She stepped back to look at her creation.

"Jack, spin her. I need to see the whole thing."

He did as he was told without batting a long, curly eyelash. She frowned and fluffed the skirt in a few places and then approached Jack, fixing his collar and lapel, feeling his microphone on the underside of it. He straightened sharply and looked her in the eye fiercely. She smoothed it and backed away with a discreet smile.

"Again," she lifted her hand directing him to twirl her again.

He did and Elizabeth was grinning like a 5-year-old at her birthday party, the gown's fluffy, feathered skirt flowing beautifully.

"I'm glad you guys got to see each other before the madness starts." Monique started to walk away, but turned back. "Elizabeth, your lipstick needs to be cleaned up and reapplied. Head to makeup now."

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and muffled their laughter. _Busted._

Jack made his way back out to the main floor with 5 minutes to spare and turned his receiver back on. Charles was sitting in Jack's designated seat while Mr. Thatcher conversed with his wife. Charles stood when his boss approached. He grinned widely. "Welcome back."

Jack gave him a cockeyed look. "I was just backstage for a minute checking something out."

Charles scratched his own jawline near his ear, the clownish smile still on his face. "Your uh, jaw, is a little bit red right here. I think you have something on it. Maybe from whatever it was that you were _checking out._ "

Jack swiped at it quickly, the redness rubbing off on his fingers. He cleared his throat. "You may take your position now Charles. I've got this one covered."

"I'm sure you do." He mumbled under his breath as he walked away. _I wonder if he knows who he was just making out with._

Jack took his seat and checked in with a couple other members of the team.

Mrs. Thatcher turned around, noticing Jack at the table now. "Well hello Jack! It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of your company! You look _very_ handsome tonight. How've you been? How's that little boy of yours?"

Jack smiled. He really did love the Thatchers. It truly was the perfect job—great salary, great hours, great benefits. "Thank you. I've been great, Mrs. Thatcher. My son is doing well. Growing like a weed. Quite the chatty fellow now too." He grinned to himself.

William spoke up. "I saw you with Elizabeth earlier. She looks stunning in that gown, doesn't she? How do you know her?" His curiosity was getting the best of him. _Surely she's not seeing my Jack?_

Jack grew a little nervous. "Oh, she's taken care of my son over at the Early Childhood Center since he was about 6 weeks old. He really loves her. They're all great over there."

"Yes, I know she loves all of those kids. I know she's not looking forward to leaving them."

 _Wow, he knows a lot about her._ "How do you…"

The emcee came over the speakers. "Welcome to the 2015 Thatcher Enterprises Charity Gala! I would love to introduce you to our guest designer for this year's Runway Event. She is a world-renowned designer, one of America's true gems. She and her husband, Tom, established their company in 1996 and it has grown into one of the leading fashion houses in the world. Her design, quality and creativity is unmatched, as is her devotion to family and philanthropic efforts. Please welcome this year's designer to the stars, Monique Lhuillier!"

Every guest in the room stood and clapped, most of them also surprised that the event drew such a big name. The designer took the stage in a tight black dress and 6-inch stiletto heels.

"Thank you, Chris, for that lovely introduction, and thank you all for having me tonight. When Mr. Thatcher approached me at another charity event last year about joining forces with him, I honestly wasn't even sure who he was right at first!" she joked and the crowd laughed.

"I very quickly learned that Mr. Thatcher is a man with a very wide reach and an even wider smile." She grinned down at him. "His businesses are dedicated to the prosperity of the public and his charitable efforts are well known around the world. While I love seeing my creations everywhere, _that_ is what I wish to be remembered for and am thrilled to be a part of this effort tonight. I hope you all enjoy the show! Thank you again for having me."

The crowd applauded again and the first model entered the runway. Jack sipped on his water, keeping an eye on all of his men and Mr. Thatcher. Model after model walked and a few wobbled. _I don't know how they walk in those shoes._

Finally, he saw her. She was next. She was scanning the audience and he was sure she was looking for him. He could hardly breathe, and desperately wanted to wave at her. He was so proud. She was far more beautiful than any of the models there. _That's probably why they asked her to do it._

She was looking across the audience, but the lights were too bright for her to see the outskirts, where she imagined he'd be standing. Instead, she looked for her Father. She knew he'd be right up front. She scanned quickly. And she found Jack. Sitting next to her Father. _What the?! How did THAT happen?_

They both saw her and were both smiling like buffoons. She couldn't contain her own smile as she walked out. She knew she was supposed to be serious, but she just couldn't stop smiling. The fact that she couldn't stifle the smile actually resulted in her giggling her way down the runway.

The dress was swooshing around her legs as her hips swayed, her smile lighting up the room. Everyone loved her. They were all smiling back, almost everyone in the room already knowing who she was. _William's stunning daughter. Their fearless leader's spirited middle child._

She struck a pose at the end of the runway and then spun the dress around to thrust her hands onto her hips at the other side. Still smiling. There were whistles and there was clapping. None of the other models had received this welcome. Jack was stunned. William was not.

Elizabeth had been the final model of the night. The emcee described her dress in detail, from the Chantilly lace drop waist, to the frayed organza and embroidered white ostrich feathers on the skirt. She was clearly the crowd favorite. It was no wonder that Monique had put her in the Platinum Edition gown.

The emcee called all of the models back onto the stage and welcomed Monique back up to the podium. She took the microphone. "Thank you for such a fun show. I hope you enjoyed all of the whimsical designs. I wanted to thank all of the fabulous models tonight and to extend a special thank you to your very own royal daughter, Elizabeth Thatcher, for modeling my Legend Gown. Wasn't she wonderful everyone?! William, you have a very beautiful daughter. Thank you for letting me borrow her tonight."

The crowd roared. William and Grace were beaming. Jack was aghast. The train hit him hard. The blood drained from his cheeks. The air sucked right out of his lungs. He could scarce even blink. _You've GOT to be kidding me._

 _I'm dating my boss' daughter._ _And I'm in love with her._

* * *

 _Next up: Part 2. Coming Monday!_

 _If you're new to my stories and like what you're reading, please check out English 111 and its Prequel, Chemistry 101. It's been fun passing the time until S4! Thank you again to my incredibly talented editor/writing partner, EmJohnson! Go check out her stories too!_


	10. Chapter 10--The World As We Know It

_Here it is everyone! The conclusion of the Gala, and the big reveal. Like I said before, Emily and I have worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it and don't hate us too much after this! ;-)_

 _WARNINGS: #lotsofsizzle #lotsofangst #yourewelcome #keephopealive #thanksEmily_

* * *

Both realizations came crashing down at the same time as the crowd stood and cheered. Jack glued to his chair, unable to feel his legs. He slowly ambled to his feet and clapped, his eyes on Elizabeth as she continued to smile, like the world hadn't been just ripped out from under her like it had been from him.

 _I need air. I've got to get out of here._ He radioed Charles. "Can you cover me for the rest of the night?"

"Sure. Everything okay Chief?" Charles pursed his lips. _He didn't know. Son-of-a... How did he NOT know?!_

"Yes, I've just had something come up and I need to leave. I'll check in tomorrow." He swallowed hard and tapped William on the shoulder, turning his receiver off and tucking his gear into his pocket.

"Congratulations Sir. She did a wonderful job tonight. I'm afraid I just got a call and my son isn't feeling well and I need to leave. Charles is going to take over my post, but you are well-staffed tonight and should be fine. I'm only a phone call away if I'm needed."

"Oh no, Jack. Is he okay? Take all the time you need. I know how it goes with little ones. Our granddaughters seem to catch a new bug every other week. Please let us know if you need anything. Go do what you need to do. We'll be fine."

Elizabeth watched from the stage as Jack made a hasty exit. She hurried to her Dad's table as soon as she could break away from the pack. She was soon making her own swift exit after Jack.

William watched his daughter as she ran out the door in the $10,000 gown. The pieces quickly started falling into place as Charles approached. _Jack. Her 'friend' with a little boy. The crib. The toys. It had been her that Jack was going to lunch with. It was Jack that was cooking her dinner. She was more than just his friend at the Center._

His daughter had been the one to cuddle Jack's son. The little one that she often spoke of, shared stories about and photographed. The little boy with the blonde curls is Jack's son. _My Jack. My Elizabeth._

He blinked his eyes in stunned surprise and looked over at Charles, who was stone-faced. "He didn't know she was mine, did he?"

"No Sir. I don't believe he did."

"Well, this is a mess."

"Yes Sir, it is," Charles agreed. "But Jack will take care of it. I've known him since we were in College and he always does the right thing. _Always._ You can count on it. He's had a hard life, but he's a good man."

She saw him outside in the darkness, leaning on the side of his truck, arms folded. Then pacing. Then leaning again.

"Jack! Hey! I wondered where you went. What's up? My Dad said that you were leaving because your son was sick. Is Luke okay?" Elizabeth was approaching quickly, clutching the ridiculous feather skirt in her hands, trying not to get it dirty.

"Luke is fine. I just needed to get out of there and think for a minute."

"Okay? About what?" she frowned, not understanding the tone of his voice.

"Seriously? Your Dad is my boss!" His eyes penetrated hers, like a laser, burning her. "I'm going home. Goodnight Elizabeth. I hope you have a nice time."

She looked at him like he had three heads and spoke slowly. "Yeesss? Of course he's your boss. He's everyone here's boss. But why are you leaving? Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

Her brows were furrowed. "WHAT is going on?! I don't understand. What happened? You looked like you were having a nice time."

Jack shifted his weight back and forth, from one foot to another, nervously, looking around. "I don't want to talk about this here."

Elizabeth looked around. "Talk about what? And why not?"

"We can't be together. I'm going home."

She exhaled forcefully, fearful. "Why do I feel like you're leaving me? What is wrong? We need to talk about this." Tears were forming.

He sighed long and hard, his hands rubbing up and down his face. "There's not much to talk about. We can't be together."

Her hands dropped to her sides. "Are you breaking up with me?" Her face was broken and confused. "What is happening?"

"We can't do this here! It's too risky!" he raised his voice and then quieted again. He knew he owed her an explanation, but right now he wasn't sure if he could. "You're in a $10,000 gown and I'm in a $3,000 suit. And you're Elizabeth Thatcher. Just go back in and enjoy your evening." His words were quiet, yet biting. His eyes were desperate and sad.

Elizabeth trembled and shrank at his terse response. "Seriously? No... I need… I need you to tell me what's going on. I'm coming with you." She looked back towards the hotel lobby. "Let me go get my things and I'll be right back out. Will you wait for me?"

Seeing her cower in front of him… pieces of him were falling away quickly. He couldn't tell her no. On so many levels. He sighed and blinked back threatening ears. "Yes. I'll wait for you."

She stepped into him to kiss his cheek and he pushed her away. "We can't."

She pulled back shocked, hurt and defeated. _What in the world is happening?_ She searched his eyes and found nothing but grief and confusion. He looked so shattered.

Pulling up the dress again, she ran back inside to the dressing room and grabbed her things. She ran back to their table and kissed her Dad's cheek and told him she was leaving. "Tell Julie I'll see her tomorrow night at my house. And tell them that I'll return the dress Monday."

"Where are you going Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

She always hated when he asked her that. For her entire life. Any time he asked, she was never okay. And the tears always came. "I don't know Daddy. I've gotta go."

The tears were falling and she couldn't figure out why. An overwhelming sadness was consuming her. Her sky was falling.

Jack was idling right in front of her car when she returned. He didn't roll down the window, he didn't speak, nothing. He was just waiting for her like he said he would.

Was she wiping her face? God, she's crying. He wanted to go to her so badly, but he couldn't risk her Father's safety. Her own safety. _What if someone saw them?_ He felt tears stinging his eyes too and blinked them back ferociously. _God, why are you letting this happen to me? Again?_

Elizabeth followed him through the city, close to his bumper. His license plate now mocking her. She wanted to hear his voice, but she didn't want him to hear her crying. And she was afraid of what was going to come out of his mouth. _What is happening? I don't understand. What did I do wrong?_ Her mind was running through the whole night, replaying it over and over.

Jack pulled into his garage and she pulled in behind him. He got out and opened the other bay and directed her to pull into it. _No one can know that she's here._ He was glad that she had invited him to park in her garage now and not on the street. And that they'd never been on a real date in public. Except for their lunch. And the zoo. But there was the matter of the Center. _I don't think anyone besides Florence knows what I actually do and she's contractually prohibited from revealing anything._

He closed the garage doors, leaving them in the dim light inside the garage. He heard her get out and close her door. Heels clanking the cement. Feathers swishing. He remembered how she looked when he saw her for the first time earlier, how her body had felt in his hands through the tight fabric and his heart was already racing. _But I can't. I can't do this._

He walked up into the house and she followed, her breath caught in her chest. He turned back to help her up the 2 steps. One hand grabbed the skirt and one hand fit perfectly inside his. The shock of his hot, moist skin electrified her.

The house was dark and quiet. He didn't turn the lights on because he couldn't see her this close. Not in that. He leaned on the counter and couldn't figure out what to do with his hands to keep himself from putting them on her like he wanted to. They were finally alone and he couldn't even...

She was breathing hard, seeing him in his suit, his tie hanging loose around his neck, the top buttons unbuttoned, his hair disheveled from his frustration. She went to him, wanting him to lay her down right there and tell her everything was going to be okay. She reached for him.

He wanted so desperately to take her hand. To take _her_. _All of her_. He waved her off. "We can't be together, Elizabeth."

The words were like a wasp stinging her hard and quickly. Leaving the poison to surge through her veins and make her whole body ache. "Why? What… what did I do?" The tears were falling down her cheeks again as she shook her head. "I'm sorry. For whatever I did. I don't even know, but I'm sorry." She was desperate. Her lower lip quivered.

"Elizabeth, don't cry." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around her. He couldn't _not_ comfort her. "You didn't do anything. Your Dad is my boss."

"So what?" She pulled back slightly, sniffing. "My Dad is the boss, either directly or indirectly, of about a quarter of the people in this city!"

 _Wait. Wait a minute._ She was confused. She stepped away from him, folding her arms.

Her eyes were dark and piercing. "Wait. So you didn't know who I was this whole time?"

Jack's gaze dropped to the floor. He was embarrassed and hurt and humiliated and angry at the world. At the injustice. "No. I didn't know. I didn't realize that you were the middle daughter. I thought she, you, were younger and still in undergrad. Not a Graduate Student _volunteering_ at the ECC. I just thought you _worked_ there. I didn't know that your last name was Thatcher." He rubbed his hand down his face in defeat.

"How did you not know that?"

"No one told me. Not you, not anyone. And it's not on your nametag. Believe me, I tried to figure it out after you invited me over."

Her mouth dropped open at a new realization and her body broke into a cold sweat. The hurt taking deep root and quickly turning to anger. She slid further down the counter away from him. "So you were okay with kissing me and sleeping with me at my house when you didn't know my last name, but now that you know it, you don't want me anymore? Because of my Dad? You're just like all the rest of them."

Her words were like fangs ripping into him. Yet he continued to take steps closer to her. Wanting her. His body in control. "I _do_ want you. So badly, I do. Elizabeth. I'm not like the rest of them. I swear."

"Then why does it matter so much? It's not like you report directly to him or something ridiculous!" Her arms still crossed tightly over her chest, the tight dress pushing her breasts up even more with each fiery breath.

He tried to peel his eyes off of her. His body stepped forward to her again despite his brain screaming at him to stay back. His hands rubbed down her arms. "But he _is_ Elizabeth. William Thatcher _IS_ my boss. I _DO_ report directly to him."

"I don't… I don't understand." She pulled out of his grasp.

He pulled at his hair in exasperation, clutching for any sort of control, some clarity. He felt embarrassed. Ashamed. Disgusted with himself and his ineptness. _How did I miss this?_ _It's so obvious._ And the most crushing realization washed over him.

"Dammit, I'm in love with my boss' daughter!" His mouth… his brain… they were still not in sync. His hands dropped over his eyes. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that. Not here. Not now. I'm so sorry." He couldn't even look her in the eye. The salt burned his eyes. He swallowed the pain and leaned back on the counter beside her.

Tears were falling down her cheeks steadily now; the hurt and anger were flooding out. Her words, fast and furious, pierced through the charged air. "What? What do you regret?" Her hands out in front of her, grasping for the truth. "That you let me in? That you're in love with me and I'm in love with you too? You regret all of that because of my Dad? Why does it matter?" she yelled. "Why does it matter?"

He pulled her into his chest, her arms pushing and fuming. They were chest to chest now. She wanted answers. He wanted her. And hearing her words just fueled his desire.

His skin had a sheen of sweat and his body was warm. His chest firm and his arms strong around her. Her breaths were quick and she was getting light-headed from the way he smelled. Like Jack. Like her. He calmed her. Just holding her. His cheek against hers. His whisper in her ear. "It's not that simple, Elizabeth."

She took a deep, shaky breath. "But you said you work in security? He doesn't oversee that."

He pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. His face inches from hers, his voice low and soft, but not in the good way. "I am the Captain of his security detail. It's my job to keep your dad alive. And you… you are a _massive_ conflict of interest."

Her face contorted. "What?! My Dad doesn't have a security detail. He doesn't need one! Everyone loves my dad!"

Jack laid out the truth. "William Thatcher is a very prominent, successful businessman who has accumulated massive wealth and who holds a substantial amount of power over many sectors. Like Monique pointed out tonight, both are far-reaching. Unfortunately, there are a lot of people in this world, Elizabeth, in this city, out to seek and destroy, whether or not it's deserved. It is my job to be invisible. To be in the shadows taking care of those threats before _he_ even knows about them. Long before _you_ know about them."

He took a deep breath. "Me being with you not only puts him at risk, but also you, me and Luke. The public cannot know who I am or what I do. _No one_ can know who I am or what I do. It would prevent me from being able to do my job. My identity as your Dad's detail cannot be compromised. It creates a kink in the armor. In the entire system. He'd be a sitting duck. I know too much."

She staggered back. Needing a moment. Needing a drink. Needing a valium. "So Charles isn't my Dad's driver is he?"

He reached for two glasses and began pouring each of them a glass of wine. "No. He's one of my men. One of my best men. I've known him for a long time."

"And Matt and Scott that also drive him sometimes?" She took the glass from his hand, noticing his fingers lingering on hers. Her head was throbbing and she needed space. She walked to the windows facing the back yard.

"Also mine. As are the older guy that _cleans his office_ and his _personal assistant_ , James. All members of my team. There are 6 or 8 of us spread out through the building on any given day."

She gulped her wine. Her world was nothing like she thought it was. _One or the other of those guys have even been with our family for the holidays for the past few years!_ Her Dad always had some story about them having to be away from their own family and wanting them to enjoy the festivities with them. _And they had. They had become like family._ She had never been the wiser.

It was all a lie.

He watched as she downed the glass and stared out the window. Her silhouette like a bride on her wedding day. The full gown hiding her slender, athletic body underneath. Her hair pinned up revealing the porcelain skin of her back. He kept his hips glued to the countertop, feeling the ache inside him not quenched by the wine like he had hoped. Not quenched by the revealed truth.

"Do they have families?"

"A couple of them do. But like I said, we stay out of the pictures and out of the media. It's not as hard to do when you're not _dating_ _his daughter._ "

Her breath fogged up the window. Her voice quiet as another tear slipped down her cheek. Her lip shaking. "Well I guess you don't have to worry about it now."

He could see her reflection in the window as she wiped her cheek quickly and her arms hugged around her waist. Her shoulders drooping.

His heart was breaking into a million pieces. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

She turned suddenly and sniffed, lifting the dress so she could walk. She wiped her eyes again and sighed. "I should just go. Being around you just makes it harder for me."

She started to walk past him and he grabbed her arm gently. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He couldn't. His hug swallowed her and she could feel his sorrow. His arms wrapping all around her, her cheek on his chest. She was soaking his shirt. Her sobs released.

He licked his lips and swallowed. _I can't believe I'm doing this. It isn't right. I need to let her go._

She was trying to regain control of her breathing. Her diaphragm spasming from trying not to cry. _I should go. But I don't want to. I don't ever want to._

They both just needed a little more time together. Just them.

One strong hand cupped her face and he felt her breathing soften. His undemanding lips covered hers and the world felt right again. He searched her mouth and just found himself wanting more of her, unable to pull himself out of her. Needing her to make him whole again. His eyelashes brushing her cheeks and their noses grazing each other's.

She didn't want anyone else. His hands grazed down her bare back. Her fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Him untying the sash. Things hadn't changed in his heart. In her heart. The world had just gotten muddier.

"You were killing me tonight. You are breathtaking, just like I imagined you would be in a dress like this."

His words continued to surprise her tonight. _He's thought about me marrying me?_ Her smile brushed against his, her cheeks still red and damp but her eyes navy and dark.

They knew they shouldn't. They were breaking every rule. But they couldn't live without it. At least once. They couldn't be left wondering.

And then she couldn't think anymore because his warm mouth was on her lips. Hard, desperate and reaching for the future that was no more. Her wet tears fell on his cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him, needing nothing more than his body against hers.

He felt her hurt, her fear, and her love all in one sweep of his tongue in her mouth. It was enough to send him over the edge and yet the edge was still so far from them. He was afraid of falling down into the abyss because she wouldn't be there to pull him out and he would be lost forever. He grabbed at the back of her dress, needing to find the zipper to set her free from the beauty that it represented and the loss that it now defined.

Her feet were taken out from under her and suddenly she felt his strong arms lifting her. He couldn't stop kissing her, feeling her pulse against his own as their hearts beat rapidly under the strain and excitement of letting themselves finally let go and give in.

The sheets were cold under her as she watched him kick off his shoes and shed his suit coat. It was quickly forgotten on the floor as he came to her. She held her breath as his eyes sparkled under the dim orange light which illuminated the green with fiery flecks. She released her breath when he kissed her again, slowly, leading her head down to the bed as he hovered over her. His strong body guarding her while he begged his own mind to slow down so he could remember every second of this.

The kisses were light at first and then when she opened her lips enough to let him enter her mouth, he took advantage, finding her tongue and then her teeth, even biting the inside of her bottom lip, marking her and making her body shiver.

She reached for the buttons of his shirt, pulling at them, wanting the shirt off and the body closer as he dragged his mouth along her jawline and then on her neck. She moved her hands to his hair where she pulled on the short strands begging for more and scared that he would leave her.

There wasn't anything he wanted more than to make love to her and as he nipped at her neck, he silently knew that he was being selfish. For the first time really in his entire life, he had found someone that completed him, made him better, and challenged him… and he had to leave her behind because of who they were and who they belonged to. He had cursed God, yelled and screamed all the way home because no one should endure such a painful ending and yet he knew he should be grateful for the beautiful things that God had given him.

His voice was low against her neck. "I'm not ready to leave you. Not yet."

She heard his voice from behind the ache in her chest, her mind bursting with thoughts of having him and the pain of losing him. The tears were dried up but the wound lingered as she didn't want to think about what would happen tomorrow because it wasn't tomorrow. Not yet.

Her voice was dark and pleading as she closed her eyes, absorbing him into her skin. "Then don't. Please."

He moved up to kiss her again, as one hand cupped her face, the other bracing him up on the bed. She couldn't move and felt trapped in the gorgeous cocoon of white feathers as they exchanged deep, intense, dark kisses, not leaving any space to question or to breathe.

He lifted her up, needing her out of the dress so he could drink her in, take her, love her and never let go until the sun was coming up from the mountains. He couldn't keep her, but right now she was here with him, and he was going to hold her till his arms couldn't any more.

The zipper came easily to him as he reached around and pulled it down, breathless and panting from the want and from the fear. He had needed her since he met her, and he was so scared that he would disappoint her or make her regret everything.

She watched his eyes as he pulled down the dress and she was exposed, half and then fully. The feathers trickled to the floor in a puddle and he was so delicate, so sweet. She felt the tears sting again because she didn't want him to leave her and yet he would. He melted as the tears rolled and he reached up to sweep them away, but he knew he couldn't fix what was so badly broken.

They touched each other, with fingertips, fingers and palms, down arms, chest and legs. He traced his lips across her velvety skin, over the curves of her body while she kissed his shoulder, running her hands along the muscles in each arm and then his chest, stopping at a small scar.

He lowered her onto the pillows, brushed her hair back to savor her beautiful face and closed in, slowly and then fast because he had to feel it all at once. She lifted her head to him because it was everything that he was there, giving her what she needed.

The wanting had always been a wish but the need was essential. And he was essential to her life and not just some chapter in her story. She had enough awareness to know he _was_ her story, he _was_ her plan, and she couldn't just let him go without letting him know that.

He moved and she followed as he held onto her. He meant it that he wasn't going to let her go and she felt his strong arms, willing his body to wait for her because the only way he wanted this to end was with them owning each other. He never wanted her to be alone.

Deep and dark, they plunged into the night, as the moon rose high. Their world was coming apart at the seams from the unexplainable, pieces of them breaking into a thousand little ones, slivers of light and dark getting thrown out into the charged air to trickle back down around them.

She held him, her hands going to his hair, brushing back the strands, damp and messy while she tried to keep herself from sinking deeper into him, afraid to lose any more of herself to him. But if truth be told, she was already there. And she had been there for a while.

Their bodies quieted, the air settled and she was crushed by something so perfect, so private and so personal. The broken aftermath. There was no happiness or belief that this could be more. She knew it couldn't be. She couldn't ask him to choose her over Luke's safety, Luke's well-being. This was the end of the story.

He loved her too much. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to be happy _with him_ , forever. _But he couldn't have her._ He couldn't do this to her. He had to break it off. He needed this job. He needed to keep Luke safe. Keep Mr. Thatcher and his whole family safe. Including Elizabeth. This was for the best.

 _For everyone. But me._

He rolled off of her. She pulled the sheet up over herself, knowing what this meant. He stood and got her some clothes from his dresser. She accepted them shyly and slipped out of her heels.

The smell of him on the clothes made her want to stop breathing.

The site of her in his clothes always made his heart skip beats.

He seized her again, pressed her against the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist. _Just one more kiss._ The thin t-shirt a savior as he could feel her skin so close, her lips on fire, her tongue wet and hot with his. He moaned against her lips, the sand in the hourglass falling quickly until the moment she'd leave him forever. They had seconds, not minutes. It wasn't enough time.

She broke from him sorrowfully and walked to the garage, carrying her shoes in her fingers and the dress over her arm. "Tell Luke goodbye for me."

* * *

 _I'm bracing myself for the hate mail! lol Keep the faith though. There's always a rainbow... right? Your reviews are what keep us inspired to write. Who knows, one of your ideas just might end up in the story!_


	11. Chapter 11--Pretending

**A little early for you... This one is nearly all my handiwork, so don't throw too many stones at Emily! Before we get started, I need to say something...**

 **The response to this story has been overwhelming. Truly. You guys are amazing with all of the reviews, PM's, ideas and just general thoughtfulness. Many of your reviews have literally made my day! This is all so unexpected and sweet. I usually do attempt to message people back when they take time to review, but sometimes I just get too overwhelmed to get to all of them and I can't respond to those who review as a guest (unregistered on the site).**

 **Your favorite parts are my favorite parts too. The lines and scenes that you tell me are your favorites are ones that we've spent a lot of time and effort to create for you. So, really, thank you for sharing what you love. You've made me smile until my cheeks hurt and I'm so thankful for all of you. For those that not only read, but also write heartfelt reviews that make our hearts joyful. You are the reason we write.**

 **Without further adieu, grab your blankie, your tissues, a pillow, or whatever you need and hold on tight! ;-)**

* * *

The sky was dark, and the air was filled with insecurity and disappointment as she grabbed her things. She didn't dare look back because she would go back to him and they had already made their choice.

There was no going back. No making this right. No fixing. He was a protector and a fixer. His life was already broken, but Luke's, everything could be different for him and he wouldn't remember this in the long term.

 _Adults making choices._

"Tell him yourself. We still have Halloween plans tomorrow." His voice was sad and a bit biting because he didn't know how to protect himself anymore.

She looked back at him. "I don't think I ca…"

"I've already promised him. We'll be dressed up. No one will be able to recognize us."

She sighed and looked sadder than he'd ever seen her. "Okay."

She didn't regret a thing, except for the effect this would have on Luke. The drive home was long and absolutely dreadful _._

Jack walked to the window and saw the fingerprints Elizabeth left when she was standing there just a little while before. He touched his head to the glass right over them. He looked to the Heavens waiting for a sign that didn't come. He tried to persuade himself that giving her up was what he needed to do.

The next day was much of the same for Elizabeth. She ran errands because she couldn't be in the house alone with her thoughts. The doorbell rang and she opened it. She feigned excitement. "Hey Julie! Come on in Taylor! You look so beautiful in your butterfly costume!"

Julie knew her sister's true smile, and this wasn't it. "Are you okay? Daddy told me you left early last night. Something about a guy named Jack that works for him?"

"Did you park out front? Because if you did, you should move your car into the garage. There will be a lot of people out there tonight." She pretended she didn't hear her sister's question.

"Okay. I'll go move it. Is it alright if I leave Taylor in here with you?"

"Of course. I'll take her down to the play room downstairs. There's a lot of new stuff down there she'll like."

 _Play room?_ "I'll be back in a second."

Julie moved her car into the third bay and entered the house again. She sat down on the bench to remove her shoes and found a tiny pair of Jordan's tucked away in one of the bins.

"Hey Ellie? There's an adorable pair of red sneakers in here. Whose are they?" She carried them upstairs and put them on the island just as Elizabeth was joining her.

Elizabeth picked up the tiny red shoes and a tear fell down her cheek. Her bottom lip quivering and her skin covered with a chill. "They're Luke's. Jack must have left them accidentally."

"Who is Luke? Ellie? What's wrong? Who is this Jack guy? I'm so confused." Julie rubbed her sister's arm.

Elizabeth carried the shoes with her to the couch and placed them in her lap. "Luke is Jack's son. He's almost 27 months. I've been taking care of him at the Center since he was born."

The story unfolded-tragic and beautiful and ugly.

Julie sat in several levels of disbelief. Speechless for a good 10 minutes. Her mouth would try to form words and she couldn't find the voice to actually speak them. It was all too much to process. _A security team?! Elizabeth wasn't a virgin?! Jack's wife dying…_

 _Elizabeth practically raising his child and then the two of them falling in love?_ It sounded too good to be true… and it was.

Elizabeth sniffed and composed herself like the strong woman her Father had raised her to be. "I have to go get into my costume. They'll be here soon."

Julies eyes perked up. "He's coming here? Tonight? But I thought you sai…"

"Jack had already told Lukie that we were going trick-or-treating together and he didn't want to take that away from him. This is already going to be hard enough on him as it is. We'll both be in costume, so no one will know."

"Elizabeth, are you sure this is a good idea? It's going to be really hard for you to…"

Her words were futile. Her stubborn sister was already on her way into her room.

She entered her bedroom and she could smell him all over it. On the sheets, on her pillow, just in the air. It made her nauseous and excited and vulnerable. And whole. _He makes me feel whole._

She ran her hands over the outlandish red wig and the flowy bottom on the green skirt. _This is so ridiculous and I'm going to freeze tonight._ She had picked up a tight, tan Cold Gear shirt to wear under the costume top, but it wouldn't keep out the 50-degree chill and Chicago wind.

She pulled and fought with the Under Armour top until it was over her head and securely around her waist. She looked at herself in the mirror. It hugged every curve and she could even see the outline of her belly button. _This is going to make him sweat._ The thought almost brought a tiny smile to her lips. The shirt was surprisingly soft and she now felt like it might do a decent job of keeping her warm. She pulled the purple, ruffled crop top over her shoulders and then tugged on the green skirt. She checked herself once again in the mirror. _Pretty perfect. Just one more thing._

The red wig was long, had loose curls and was laughably bad. She slipped the starfish clip into the side of it, pulling some of the strands away from her face.

She glided down the stairs effortlessly, the fullness at the bottom of the skirt perfectly swaying and giving the illusion of a fin.

Taylor, Julie's 3-year-old daughter, was sitting at the kitchen island and Julie was putting sparkly face paint on her. "Wow! Auntie Ellie, you look like Ariel!"

Elizabeth and Julie both laughed. "Well, that's good, because I'm supposed to be a mermaid!" She turned to her sister. "It's not _too much_ is it? I bought it 2 days ago, before all of this happened."

Julie's grin was as wide as her face. "It _is_ too much, but he's going to _LOVE_ it! That clamshell purse? The pearls? And that wig. Oh my gosh, that wig." She was laughing now.

"I know, right? When I saw it, I couldn't pass it up." There was her genuine smile.

"Well, he's right, no one will recognize you. But I bet all the husbands will be talking about you tomorrow! And probably their wives too!" Julie cackled.

The doorbell rang. Elizabeth and Julie both jumped out of their skin, not expecting it. Julie went to the door, expecting to find an early trick-or-treater.

She did. But she also found his Daddy.

Jack looked at her curiously. "Uhm. Is Elizabeth here?"

Her grin still on her face, she welcomed them inside. "Yes, she is. Come on in! I'm her younger sister, Julie."

Jack picked up Luke and helped him inside, the full, blue tentacles making it hard for him to maneuver steps. Jack looked up and saw Elizabeth sitting on a barstool in the kitchen. _Whoa._ His face broke into a smile before remembering the reality of the situation.

His grin faded to a mere smirk. Battling with himself. "You look… great."

She turned and nodded. "Thank you. I felt like it went with the theme well," she turned her attention down to Luke. "Hey little man! You look so adorable! What are you dressed up as?"

Luke ran to his Melly, arms up and tentacles flying. "Ta-da-pus! Lukie is a ta-da-pus! Melly fish!"

She was surprised that he was able to decipher what she was, and she melted at his version of the word 'octopus.' _So, so cute._ "That's right, Lukie! And you are a very cute octopus! What is Daddy?"

"Daddy pi-what! Stairy pi-what! Arrrgghhh!"

Elizabeth's eyes roamed Jack. His pirate costume was epic. Complete with vest, bandana, gaudy rings and boot covers. He had even shaved a goatee and was wearing a wig with dreads. "Captain Jack. Come with me. You need a little more work."

He gave her a funny look, but handed his plastic sword to Luke, who was already playing with Taylor. Julie watched him follow Elizabeth up the stairs, wondering what her sister had in mind.

She walked into her bedroom and he leaned on the doorframe watching her. _This is going to be a hard night._ She entered the bathroom and came out with a large cosmetics bag. She patted the bed. "Come have a seat."

 _This isn't going to be good._ He left the door open and walked to her slowly and sat down. She put the bag down beside him and pulled out a black eyeliner pencil and some mascara. Her hands on his knees, pushing them wider apart so she could fit between them, standing.

"Hold still." Her voice was quiet as she leaned in with the mascara, darkening his goatee to make it appear thicker. "Don't touch it for a few minutes." She then picked up the eyeliner pencil, one hand cupping his face. The pencil ran along under his eyelid slowly and precisely. Now the other side. She was so close that he could smell her perfume, light and fruity. The skirt was so tight and he wished she wasn't wearing the undershirt.

"Look up."

He looked into her eyes. She had just busted him staring at her body. "No, higher. Like at the ceiling." A tiny smile on her lips. She felt like a tease wearing the costume, especially now that everything had to be over between them. But he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Close your eyes. Just a little more and then you'll be good." She was leaning into the bed to keep her own body stable as she worked on his Jack Sparrow look. Though it was against his better judgment, he closed his eyes. Immediately dreaming about what he wanted her to be doing to him right now.

 _Her hands running through my hair and down my chest. Feeling my body throbbing against hers. Her delicate fingers rubbing over me, her mouth licking, biting. Sucking. No. This will not do._ He shook his head to dissolve the image from his brain. The magnetic sketch board being erased.

The pencil went a little off course when he jerked. "Jack! You have to hold still! I could put your eye out!" Her hand cupped his jaw firmly and pulled him closer to her. He opened his eyes and her lips were inches from his. Her eyes fixed on his, pencil in hand.

Her heart was pounding and she knew what her body wanted, what her heart wanted. _His hands slipping under my shirt and peeling off the layers. Then shimmying down the skirt. His mouth everywhere. Making me feel like I'm drowning and flying and burning up._ She was aching already just thinking about it.

She backed up and pulled him to his feet. "I've got to fix this where you moved. Come here." She pulled his fingers and led him into the large master bath. She backed him up against the counter and reached into a drawer to fetch some makeup remover. She found a cotton ball and began erasing the mistake delicately. "Can you lean down a little bit?"

He bent his knees slightly, pressing them into her legs as he leaned on the counter. All of the blood in their bodies suddenly stopped flowing. Their hips touching as her fingers grazed down his cheek. His lips coming closer to hers. She dropped the cotton ball onto the sink and rested her hand on his chest. She lifted her chin, unable to tell her mind no. His tongue found the inside of her mouth, the inside of her cheek, the inside of her. She was inside of him right where she was meant to be. He kicked the door closed and pushed her up against it. Their clothing too elaborate and tight for removal, but the kissing was making her breathless.

"Elizabeth." His voice was low and gravelly. "Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

She looked at him and blinked hard. He was still sitting on the counter and she was right in front of him, cotton ball in hand. She felt the tears stinging. Threatening to spill. She closed her eyes and stepped back. "No. No, I'm not okay."

His arms were around her, pulling her back to himself. Her head buried in his neck. His whisper in her ear. "I'm not okay either."

Luke came bounding in, hugging them around their knees. "Lukie huds tisses!"

Jack picked him up, his fluffy tentacles squishing in between them. They all shared a big hug and Luke gave Elizabeth a kiss right on the lips and then gave his Daddy a kiss next. Jack could taste Elizabeth's strawberry lip gloss on Luke's mouth. It was pure torture.

"Daddy tiss Melly!" He leaned back to look at both of them innocently.

They both stuttered and stammered for a few seconds and then Jack kissed her cheek lightly. It was still enough to send both of their bodies over the edge.

"No, no! Daddy tiss whips!" He had seen them do it before. It was what he expected.

How do you tell a 2-year-old that one of the people he loves most in the world is essentially disappearing from his life? There's no real way to help him understand. It's like a cruel game of hide-and-seek. He keeps checking behind the doors, expecting her to be there the next time he looks. He runs to the kitchen and counts 'one, two, fwee' and he still can't find her. It was the dreadful game that they had all wanted to avoid.

His whole world rests in the balance of the people who take care of him. And she was one of those people.

Hers was the face that had been looking back at him his entire life.

Hers were the hands that swaddled him tightly and changed most of his diapers.

Hers was the body that snuggled him close and rocked him.

A tear trickled down her cheek and his chubby finger touched it. "Melly twy?"

She blinked hard and fast and dried herself up, forcing a smile. "Melly's okay. I just need some water."

Jack was holding his breath. Unable to speak, unable to move. His feet glued to the spot. He put Luke down. "Hey Lukie, why don't you go play with the trains in your room for a minute?"

He happily pitter-pattered off, having forgotten the trains were waiting for him. Jack turned back to Elizabeth and put his hand on her neck, lifting her chin to his. "I need you."

She pressed her eyes closed. The salty water pooling behind her lids and seeping into her lashes. Her soft skin engulfed by prickly chills. She felt his forehead touch hers. She swallowed hard when his nose grazed hers. She wanted it so badly. _So, so badly._ But it was just making everything harder. Sadder. Physically painful.

She opened her eyes and backed away from him. "I can't do this. I just…" she sighed. "I'll play along tonight, but then I don't want to see you anymore. It's too hard."

She grabbed the eyeliner pencil and finished his makeup and then left him sitting on the bed without her.

He felt like his heart was just ripped from his body. Was he even breathing? The ache was tremendous and overpowering. He couldn't even will himself to stand up.

Elizabeth walked downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it. Julie was curious what happened up there, but she knew better than to ask with how red Elizabeth's eyes were.

 _I tried to tell you._

"Why don't you three go ahead and go out for a while and I'll take Taylor when you get back. The fresh air will be good for you."

Elizabeth put on the bravest, happiest face she could muster. "Luke, are you ready to go?! Let's go get some treats!"

Luke came bounding down the stairs, more than ready, even though he didn't really know what Halloween was. Candy was so foreign to him as well, as Jack hadn't allowed him much, but the excitement of getting dressed up was enough.

The smell of Elizabeth in her room finally caught up to Jack. The feel of her bed under his back. The memory of her laying there with him. In his arms. He couldn't be there anymore. He heard Luke's laugh and Elizabeth's voice and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

His feet felt like lead weights had been tied to them as he descended the stairs. He would be staggering in character tonight, not because of too much rum, but because of the mere sight of the woman he loved loving his son. It left him weak in the knees and wanting to stop time.

Elizabeth opened the front door and saw his Pilot parked in the front of the house. She turned back. "You should move into the second bay, Jack. Just so your truck doesn't get scratched up. The code for the door is 5-2-2-5."

Jack nodded and walked down to the truck. He pulled around the back, stopping momentarily to get out and put in the code. As his fingers pressed the numbers, he realized that it spelled something very important to her. He opened the door and got back in his truck trying hard not to ruin the makeup job that she had worked so hard on. _This freaking sucks._

He really just wanted to go home and never come out again. But he had to get out and be an adult. For Luke. He rested his head on his steering wheel for a minute, taking deep calming breaths.

Julie stepped down into the garage to retrieve Taylor's butterfly slippers from her back seat. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Jack. She first thought that something was wrong with him and started to go to him, but then realized that something _was_ wrong with him, but it wasn't something _she_ could fix.

The sound of feet on the steps brought him back to life and he knew he was going to have to suck it up and get on with it. "Have a good night, Julie. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise." A sympathetic smile on her lips.

"Hand, hand!" Luke reached up for both of their hands. They walked down the magnolia-lined street together. Jack and Elizabeth putting up a brave front for their little 'ta-da-pus'. His grin was a mile wide and he drew smiles from every direction.

The compliments were flooding in from people they'd never even met. 'What a cute, cute costume!' 'Oh, how sweet!' 'Well isn't that just the most adorable thing ever?!' 'Amazing costumes!'

'Look at that family. They are so adorable.'

That one stung the harshest and seemed to be the one they heard most often.

"Twick o tweet!" Luke quickly figured out the routine and didn't even ask to eat the candy. He was just overjoyed at getting to meet new people and have their attention. Some even took pictures with him.

Many wanted to take pictures with Jack and Elizabeth too, their costumes drawing an equal amount of attention, bad wigs and all. They were grateful that they were unrecognizable.

"Would you guys like us to take a picture of you? You really should save this for him!" The older couple gestured towards Luke. "He'll want to see this someday and know how cool his parents are."

"No thank you." "Sure." They spoke at the same time. Elizabeth wanted no memory of this night. Jack wanted to capture this one last celebration for his son. _For himself._ He looked at Elizabeth with a weak smile and mouthed the word. "Please?"

Jack handed his phone to the lady and she snapped a couple of all three. It took all her strength, but Elizabeth smiled genuinely for Luke. She loved him and he deserved to have the memory. He was cackling loudly and drew even more attention.

The lady held Jack's phone and laughed. "And maybe one of the two of you as well? We don't have many pictures of Mom and Dad once the little ones arrive. We know that all too well."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. The words piercing holes through her, her love spilling out all over the ground. _I'm not his Mom._ _I'm not even his Dad's._ But she couldn't say it. Instead they smiled and they pretended. But they knew.

Luke's bucket was finally full. Elizabeth was glad for the charade to be over. Jack had been eating from it as quickly as he could so that they could stay out a little longer. He knew he'd probably be sick tomorrow from all the sugar, but he needed more time.

They made their way back to the house cautiously, hoping that no one put 2-and-2 together. They entered the house and Luke ran to show Taylor his loot.

Taylor was chomping at the bit to go, sick of giving everyone else the candy.

"Is it okay if we head out for a while now, Ellie? We won't be long," Julie spoke quietly, worried for her sister.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll hand the candy out for another half hour before I'm calling it a night."

Luke was already sitting on the front porch with a choo-choo, bulldozing it through his loot. Elizabeth sat down in the vacant chair Julie had pulled to the top of the front steps and Jack pulled another one over, resting beside her, watching his son play.

Jack grinned. "So Luke's not the only one that calls you Ellie?"

She was expressionless, only forcing a smile for a moment when another kid would climb the steps. "My family calls me Ellie and has since I was a little girl. The kids at the Center call me that because most of them can't say 'Elizabeth.'"

"So it's not a term of endearment?"

She shrugged her shoulders and gave another kid a candy bar. "I guess it is for my family. I doubt all the kids at the Center love me." More candy. Eyes straight forward. Avoiding. _Wishing he would just stop._

"I know one who does."

"Can you handle this for a while? I'm going to go change. I'm getting cold." She handed him the bowl of candy and didn't wait for his answer.

He sat alone on the porch, because, of course, Luke wanted to go with her. He started giving each kid two bars just so he could empty the bowl faster.

Elizabeth changed quickly and walked into Luke's room, kneeling in the floor beside him. "It's past your bedtime, little man."

He climbed into her lap and continued to watch his trains circle the track. She could feel his drowsiness as she hugged his little body tightly, knowing that this was the last time she'd probably get to do so. _Oh how I love you, little man._

She unzipped the costume and changed him into his pajamas one last time. She picked him up and walked him around the room, his head finding solace on her shoulder.

"Stratch bat Melly."

She began running her nails lightly over his back and recited 'Good Night Moon' to him from memory. It was his favorite and they both knew it by heart.

Jack walked back inside and turned off the porchlight. He changed into some old jeans, and kept his white V-neck undershirt. He heard her voice in Luke's room.

Her back was to him, she was looking out the window into the side yard, swaying from side to side. Luke's cheek mashed into her neck, his happy place. His eyes rolling around, drawing closer to sleep. The silver light sweeping over them. Her voice serene and beautiful.

Goodnight little house

And goodnight mouse

Goodnight comb

And goodnight brush

 _How can something so perfect simultaneously be so depressing?_ He felt like he was being broken apart, piece by piece.

Goodnight stars

Goodnight air

Good night noises everywhere

His voice surprised her, but not. It made sense that he would know all the words too. She turned and found him right behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Is Luke asleep?" she whispered. "I can't see his face."

His hand grazed around her back and he leaned into her without thinking as he contorted to check. "Yup. Out like a light. You seem to have that effect on him."

Her back was growing tired of holding Luke and the pressure from Jack's body against her was welcome, as much as she hated that she wanted him there. They continued to sway in silence, watching the moon rise over the trees.

The warmth was overtaking her senses, drowning out the world. Sandwiched between these two bodies that she loved so deeply. _How did I get here so quickly? We've only had a few dates. You're being ridiculous, Elizabeth._ Her heart fought back. _No. I've known them for 2 years. For TWO years I have known them and have taken care of Luke. For months and months, we've gotten to know each other in the long moments at pickup. For months and months, I slowly fell in love with him._

Her mind was making her feel crazy, her body aching and throbbing, trying to let go. Unable to with them so close. Conflicted in the worst way.

She shifted Luke's weight a little to try to ease her back and encourage Jack to take a step back. She needed him to or she wouldn't make it out alive.

"Why don't you just lay him down in his crib?" his voice was low and soft.

"And then what? Hold you and kiss you and make love to you only have to wake up to this same bitter reality again tomorrow?" Her eyes welled with tears. "I can't do this over and over again, Jack. I won't survive it again."

Her whole body looked broken and desperate as she stood in front of him holding Luke. One part of her hanging onto him like a tornado was bearing down on them and she refused to let it win. The other part telling her to just let go and save herself.

"Please. I'm begging you. Just take him and go. Go." She was crying, pleading and it was breaking him.

He closed his eyes. Trying to hide the pain, but it was written all over his face. His whole body. He was trembling. He felt like he was watching Faith die all over again. His love being snuffed out like a match. Taken away from him through no fault of his own. Again.

He inhaled sharply and peeled Luke off of her, cradling his body over his shoulder now. Leaving Elizabeth to quietly cry in Luke's room.

He called in sick the next three days. He couldn't face William. Couldn't face Florence. Couldn't risk seeing Elizabeth. He returned the suit to the store on Monday and saw her dress hanging on the rack and it made him want to drive straight to her house. But he wouldn't. She didn't want to see him. And he couldn't have her. He had to move on. Whatever that was.

He found himself twiddling the escaped feather from her dress when he sat alone at night. He knew he should just throw it away, but it was the one thing he had to cling to. _A silly feather._

* * *

 **Just one more quick note: There IS a facebook group for WCTH fan fiction. Search for "Fans of Hallmark's When Calls the Heart" and ask to be added to the group. Then search for 'fan fiction' or go to the Events page and find the group-it's an event called "#Hearties WCTH FAN FICTION and is listed on March 31, 2017 on the events page. I post links to a few visuals that I put into these chapters in that group, so if you're curious, look it up.**

 **Finally, if you need a heart-happy, sweet pick-me-up, go check out Chem101. There will be another new chapter posted this week and I just posted one Friday. It's guaranteed to make you say 'awwwww'. ;-) I'll update this story next Monday.**


	12. Chapter 12--First Steps

Thursday arrived. Jack carried his coffee and the morning paper into his office. Reports from his men about the otherwise uneventful Gala already on his desk. Just as he put his coffee down, he heard a familiar voice.

"Jack, may I have a word with you please?"

"Yes, Sir. Let me put my things down and I'll be there right away." He took some deep breaths and tried to remember the tactics he'd been taught during his years at the Academy to calm his body. Nothing helped. He picked up the reports with shaky hands so he would have something to hold onto and headed for Mr. Thatcher's corner office.

"Good morning, Sir." He nodded, his eyes on the floor. "Would you like me to call in Charles or any of the others, Sir?"

"No. I want to talk to you, Jack. Please close the door and have a seat."

 _Well this isn't going to be fun._ He wondered if there would be retribution; would he be demoted, or worse, fired? _Nothing we've done is illegal. Is it in my contract? I didn't even read it. I was desperate for the job. I was desperate, period._

Jack closed the door and took a seat in front of his boss, placing the reports that he hadn't even read yet on the corner of Mr. Thatcher's desk. _It would be really great if he just wanted to talk about work._

William's voice cut through the air. "How are you feeling?"

 _Smalltalk. Great._ "I'm okay. Thanks."

"Well you look like you've been run over by a truck. Same as you did last Friday night. You didn't know she was my daughter, did you?"

 _Well, here we go._ Jack felt the sweat break out over his body and he tried to swallow the heat, exhale it away. "No Sir. I did not."

Mr. Thatcher looked at him straight-lipped, but his eyes were kind. "I'm going to ask you again, Jack. How do you feel?"

Jack slowly lifted his eyes to his boss and then dropped them to his lap again. His head low and his body like a cowering dog with its tail between its legs. "Frankly, Sir, I feel embarrassed. Humiliated. Ashamed that I _should_ have known who she was. _It's my job to know who she is._ Ashamed that I let this go on for so long without knowing her last name. Ashamed that I let my son get so attached to her. Ashamed that I took her out to lunch and to the zoo and otherwise put all of us at risk, creating tension that I really didn't intend to. Mr. Thatcher, I just feel ashamed. And very sorry." His sad eyes were glued to his wringing hands as his shoulders drooped.

"Jack, Grace and I have done everything in our power to keep our daughters out of the media. We encourage them to keep a low profile and _they do_. They know it's for the best." He emphasized his next words. "We _encourage_ the press to leave them alone and the ones that we allow exclusive access into our private company functions do. I give them free reign of me if they stay away from my family. That's how I've kept them out of this and kept them from needing protection themselves. I didn't realize that you hadn't been introduced before and for that, I apologize. She was unaware of your position this whole time wasn't she?"

"She had no idea. I lead a very private life. I take my role as a father very seriously, just as you do. It's important in this line of work to involve as few people as possible. I don't divulge details of my job to many people at all. In fact, my own parents and Brother don't really know what I do. It's a helluva lot less dangerous than my old job where I was shot at seemingly on a weekly basis, but caution is still paramount."

"So you were dating my daughter and you didn't even know her last name?" his looked at Jack with raised eyebrows. "Do you make that a habit?"

The words were cutting and Jack's face burned, the capillaries in his face stinging with shame and pain. He could barely make eye contact and felt like he might get sick. "No Sir. Absolutely not. In fact, she was the first and only woman I've seen since… since Luke was born. We had only had a few actual dates. I assumed she was just working in the ECC where I've taken Luke since we was 6 weeks old. I thought she was an employee. I didn't think it really mattered that much and that I'd figure it out eventually. She's been watching him since I started here 2 years ago. I thought your daughter was younger, in undergrad. Honestly, I didn't dream _your daughter_ would be working _in a daycare, Sir_ …"

Mr. Thatcher interrupted. "But you've been getting to know her better for quite some time though, right? Not just since your dates last week?"

Jack's eyes lifted again. _How does he know?_ His face must have given away his thoughts.

"I visited Ellie yesterday and she told me the exact story that you just did. Her bubble has burst, not only about you, but also about the reality of who we are as a family. She's not in a good place, Jack."

At the sound of Elizabeth's name, he perked up, only to be reminded of the chasm between them. "I'm so sorry." The words weren't enough.

William could see the agony on Jack's face and he truly felt awful for him. He spoke to him as a friend, not as an employee. "I've never seen her like this, Jack. I didn't even know what to say to her. She looks like you. Eyes drawn, listless, detached. Heartbroken."

Jack's head sunk lower and lower as the lump grew in his throat. "I'm so sorry, Sir. I would have never…"

"Never what, Jack? Left your beautiful newborn son in her wonderful, capable care? Taken this job that provides well for him? Let yourself fall in love again? Do you regret it?" William watched this strong, fierce, brilliantly talented man whom he trusted immeasurably blink back tears fiercely.

The very personal questions from his boss were overwhelming, but he wouldn't lie to him. He sucked in a shaky breath. "Knowing this is how it would turn out, yes, I regret it. I never would have done it to her. To Luke. As much as it was what _I_ wanted, I would have never put her in danger. Put you in danger. Luke in danger. That's why it's over. It's over before it ever really began."

"Are you sure about that? This is the decision you've made together? What you both want?"

"She decided, Sir." He swallowed hard, twice. "And I will respect her wishes and I will remain a professional, if my services are still desired."

"They are."

"Thank you, Sir. I really appreciate it." He stood to leave and picked up the papers. "Is that all, Sir? I should get started on these reports."

"Yes, Jack. You can go." William opened the agenda on his desk and looked up again, right as Jack was reaching to open the door. "Do you love her, Jack?"

Jack froze. Unable to take another step, unable to form any words. He couldn't deny it, but he couldn't admit it audibly to her Father. His boss. He simply turned around and met William's gaze for a brief moment with pursed lips and a slight affirming nod.

Four weeks passed. They had managed to avoid seeing each other miraculously. But every time he drove by the road leading to her neighborhood, he held his breath.

Any time she saw a black Pilot, she couldn't breathe. _Why are there so many of them in the city? Don't these families know that minivans make your life so much easier with kids?_

It was torment of the most sadistic type hearing William talk about her, or worse, _to her_ , on his phone. The conversations one-sided, but he could imagine the words on her lips, the soft lips that he wanted for himself. Lips he wanted to watch speak and breathe life back into him.

It was brutal hearing her Dad talk about him, or worse, _to him_ , on his phone when they met for breakfast or lunch. Her Dad would laugh and she could imagine Jack's smile, the way his eyes crinkled and his dimples pressed into his cheeks and all the way down to his jaw. The dimples she loved to kiss. The smile that told her just how much he loved her.

William was at least kind enough not to plan something that required them to see each other, but he was unsure how long he could keep up the charade. He kept a close eye on both of them, a worried Father and a concerned boss.

Jack despised taking Luke to the Center. Luke hated going now and would cry for 'Melly' every morning. The tantrum started before they even arrived and continued as Florence peeled him off of Jack's body, Luke clinging to him like a starfish. He thought about quitting simply because it was so painful to see it all day in and day out. But she had left him. She gave up and told him to leave. She didn't want to see him.

And he needed the job. He knew there was nothing comparable to be found in the job market as far as salary, benefits and the hours. There was no competition who could even touch the golden ticket of a job that he had with the Thatchers. He knew. Because he had looked. Extensively.

 _We haven't even spoken in a month._ _She wants nothing to do with me. I'm such an idiot. I'm surprised her Dad didn't fire me._

Elizabeth hated studying in her house. Everywhere she looked reminded her of something about Luke, or worse, something about Jack. The dead, over-watered flowers. The pool. The trains. Jack's sweats. The empty barstool in the kitchen. Luke's room. Her room… _their_ _room_.They hadn't spoken in a month. She felt lost but she had no answers. She felt empty but there was no one who could fill her. She couldn't ask him to quit. It was much too great a sacrifice. _He has to support Luke. He comes first._

Her phone vibrated. _"Can I call you? I'm in a real bind and I have no one else to turn to."_

She sighed audibly and dialed his number, hands shaking. It slowly and painfully rang.

He spoke quickly and quietly. "Hey Ellie. I'm really, really sorry to even ask this, but your Father and I are in a rather heated meeting with some business associates and I'm supposed to be picking up Luke in a half hour. I can't get away. I can't leave your Father and I've _literally_ tried every other person I know and no one can pick him up. Can you get him for me?"

Elizabeth exhaled long and hard. _You've got to be kidding me. Really God? Haven't I suffered enough? I have 4 days until my Qualifying Exams and now this?_ "Yes. I'll go get him, and I'll just bring him back home with me if that's okay with you."

"That would be great. Thank you, thank you so much. I'm so sorry to do this to you, to him, but I don't know what else to do. I can have the secretary take my key down to the front desk so you can get his car seat out of the truck."

"No need. Violet bought seats for Eden, Esli and Elina to use when they're here so she didn't have to lug theirs back and forth. As long as you're okay with him riding in a purple car seat, we're good."

"Purple sounds perfect. People always think he's a girl anyway with that hair," he chuckled slightly. "Thank you again, Elizabeth."

"You're welcome. Be safe, Jack." Her voice warm and sincere.

"We will. I'll call when I'm on my way." His voice soft and caring.

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Ellie."

Jack hung up the phone and rubbed his hand over his mouth. The conversation had gone better than he hoped. _Friends help friends._ _Maybe we can be friends. I can handle this._ His body was covered with chills. _Deep breaths Jack._

Elizabeth hung up the phone and bit her lower lip. The conversation actually seemed almost normal. _Friends help friends. Maybe we can be friends. I can handle this._ Her body was achy and on edge. _Deep breaths Ellie._

Florence hadn't seen this much joy out of Luke for weeks. His fluffy, golden curls bounced as he ran to her. "Melly Melly Melly!"

She watched the light dance off of him as he approached. It was pure jubilee. For both of them. "Hi Lukie! Your Daddy's running late and asked if I could come get you. Is that okay? Do you want to go to my house for a little while?"

Florence's face lit up. _Well, well. Isn't this an interesting turn of events?_ "Elizabeth, it's so wonderful to see you! How have you been?"

"Staying busy. My exams are in 4 days, so I haven't really left my house much lately. How are things here?"

"They are good. The kids miss you and ask for you a lot. Especially this one. He cries every single morning at drop-off and he never used to." She wanted to ask what had happened and why Jack looked so sad all the time and why Elizabeth stopped coming and why… _but all of that would be too nosy._

"Oh, I've missed him too. All of them, really. And the staff. There just aren't enough hours in the day!" _Really, she just couldn't bring herself to come over, afraid of seeing Jack and afraid of seeing Luke. Wondering how they were doing, but too afraid to ask. Too afraid of the feelings and what she would do if she saw him._

"Hold you Melly."

It was a simple request. One that she'd heard hundreds, maybe thousands of times. She happily obliged and hugged him tightly. "Let's go little man. Your trains are waiting."

Florence watched as Elizabeth gathered Luke's things and carried him outside. Curious at what was going to happen next.

A mixture of nerves and anxiety was having its way with Jack's body. Both from the heated meeting he had just sat through with William and from the knowledge he was going to have to see Elizabeth tonight. He kept checking his watch.

"Jack, I'm so sorry to have kept you so late. I'll make sure your quarterly bonus reflects it. Did you find someone to pick up Luke?"

"I called everyone I knew, but no one could take him." He sighed forcibly. "So I had to call Elizabeth. She took him to her house." He searched William's face for any sign of his thoughts on the matter.

He smiled. "I think that was a very wise choice, Jack. Luke loves her and feels safe with her in your absence. I know how hard that was for you, and I respect you both for asking for help and for telling me the truth."

Jack just nodded.

"Why don't you take the day off tomorrow? I saw that Scott is the one on duty for the weekend and you've already put in 50 hours this week. I'm sure Luke is more than ready to see his Daddy." _And my daughter is more than ready to see you too._

Jack promptly gathered his things and drove straight to Elizabeth's house. He pulled around back and stopped. 5-2-2-5. The bay was opening. She hadn't changed the code. _She hasn't moved on. She's stuck, just like I am._

He walked inside and sat down on the bench seat. He pulled off his brogues and started to put them in the cubby underneath, but found Luke's Jordans in the bin. _I've been wondering where these were._ He put his keys and phone down on the kitchen island and walked towards the stairs. It all felt so domestic and natural.

It was already 9:30, so he knew Elizabeth had certainly put Luke to bed. The house was dark and quiet. He crept up the stairs, trying to avoid creaks in the hardwood to the best of his ability. Her room was dark and empty. _Where is she?_

He made his way to Luke's room and slowly opened the door. He walked inside carefully, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness before walking over to his crib. _What in the world?_

Elizabeth was in the crib with Luke. He was laying on her chest sound asleep and she had her legs folded up and an arm behind her head. She was asleep too. _That cannot be comfortable._

She sensed his presence in the room and opened her eyes to a soft smile on his lips. She slowly slid Luke's limp, sleeping body off of her and gingerly stood to climb out. The bed groaned with the shifting weight. Elizabeth stood frozen at one end of the crib, afraid to move again. The movement on the mattress made Luke open one eye before he rolled onto his belly with his bottom up in the air and went back to sleep.

Jack reached for her hips and helped her out of the crib. He sat her down right in front of him, their bodies touching. A fiery spark passing between them that neither could deny. But she would. _I have to._ She stepped back.

They tiptoed over to the open doorway and walked through it, closing the door quietly behind them. He followed her down to the kitchen where she retrieved two waters from the refrigerator and handed him one. "Have you eaten?"

"No. I didn't want you to have to wait on me any longer than you already had to."

"Sit down." She walked to the refrigerator. "Do you like meatloaf? Luke and I made it together along with some mashed potatoes and his favorite fruit." She couldn't contain the grin.

"Staw-beh-yees?"

"Yup. He had some mango too, but he ate the strawberries first and then polished off his food with his fingers."

"Oy. Bet that was a mess!"

She nodded. "Yes, but he took a bath afterwards in my tub. He loved the jets and kept turning them off and on and saying 'toot'," she chuckled. "He was ready for bed after that but wouldn't lay down unless I was there with him." Her tone changed and her smile faded. "He kept saying 'Melly go bye-bye' and nothing I said could convince him that I wasn't leaving him. After almost an hour of rocking him, my arms were exhausted and I ended up just climbing into the crib with him."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Thank you for feeding him and bathing him and for being so patient. He's really regressed as far as his sleep in the last few weeks. I've just been letting him sleep with me most nights because I need to be able to rest so I can do my job. I can't say that I'm sleeping well without him either."

She reheated the plate for Jack and placed it in front of him. "It's not his fault," her eyes rested on the floor. "I'm going to go change. I was a little bit wet from bath time and now I have Luke's sweat all over me too."

A cold rush descended over Jack's body as he thought about her and what was underneath the wet clothes. _I wish it was me all over you. Jack, knock it off. You can't just be friends with her and you know it._ "Take your time, Ellie."

She wished that he would follow her, take her, kiss her like he did before. _Your tongue down my throat, your body ready to swallow me up._ Her insides hissed and pounded. _Take your time with me, Jack. We can't just be friends._

She splashed some extra water on her face and then returned downstairs to find Jack staring out the back window at the woods. He heard her foot on the creaky second step. "I'm sad that I missed the leaves changing on all of those Tulip Poplars and the Maples especially. I'm sure they were beautiful."

"They were for a couple of weeks. I sat out on the deck nearly every night just enjoying the stars and the smell of fall in the air."

"Sounds peaceful."

"It is. Was. Now it's cold and the trees are empty." _Much like us._

Jack took a deep breath. They were standing next to each other, still gazing out the window.

"You know, when Luke was about 9 or 10 months old, he said 'Dada' for the first time. My heart beamed with pride, only to be told that nearly every baby says 'dada' first because it's an easier sound to make. A few weeks later, he started saying another word constantly and I couldn't figure out what it was." He shook his head and continued. "None of us could. Not my parents, not Lee and Rosie, no one. He was saying it with purpose, even at Tom and Natalie's house. And then one Friday Natalie was picking him up from the Center. This was like a couple months later, just before his first birthday…"

Elizabeth didn't know where he was going with this story and interrupted. "When you cut his curls off and broke my heart?"

Jack smiled a lopsided grin and forcibly exhaled a chuckle through his nose. "I know, everyone hated me for it, but people were starting to think he was a girl!"

"I was just glad they grew back." Their gaze met awkwardly before Elizabeth's shot back to the backyard. She just couldn't look at him like that anymore. It was too painful.

"Anyway, he said the word again when you walked over to Natalie with his bag. At first she thought he was saying 'me leave,' so she took the bag and started to leave. She said he started kicking and screaming the word over and over until she put him down to let him cool off. And do you know what he did?"

Elizabeth didn't remember this happening. "No."

"He stopped crying, stood up and took his first steps to you. He only made it a couple before falling down and crawling the rest of the way to your feet, but Natalie said as soon as you picked him up, he said it again and she knew exactly what he'd been saying for months. 'Miss Ellie.'"

He looked over at her, standing quietly looking out the same windows. Her breath huffed and she filled the window with a light layer of steam.

Her broken eyes shot to his. "Why would you make up something like that, Jack? Are you just trying to mess with me? This is already hard enough and now you're just being cruel and manipulative." She crossed her arms angrily.

He turned into her in retaliation. "I'm not making it up! Ask Natalie. She'll tell you! Luke took his first steps _for you_. _Your name_ was his first real word. And just like these trees, I am empty and cold without you. Please, just let me love you. Let me choose you."

The silence was deafening. He reached for her arm.

"Please say you still love me?" The tears were streaming down his red face. "That you haven't given up on me and that we'll find a way. _We have to find a way._ "

He stepped closer to her and she was frozen. Stiff. Wanting to run and wanting to hide. Wanting to kiss him and let him in.

He moved his hand up, slowly stroking her cheek with his fingertips, making light lines, making his presence known, but not taking anything that wasn't being given. As he looked into her eyes, he couldn't think about the things that were unsaid, but rather the things that were. His touches would tell her what he wanted her to know. What he needed her to know.

She pressed her cheek into his hand, needing to feel him there with her. Broken and lost without him. But what of actions? Of words? He had abandoned her love before when she wanted him to fight. Left her in the floor of the nursery wrecked and defeated. Because of her last name. It had been the end of her. But she had made him go. _Too afraid to fight for him._

Their end wasn't known, couldn't be seen. For too long, he had lived his life in moments, in breaths, fleeting and lost in memory. There she was, in a story, chapters, that made up more of his life than just about anyone else. She was a constant in a world filled with so much distraction and noise.

Did he need to say it? Did she need to hear it?

"Ellie. I love you. I have to fight for you. For this. For _us._ " He didn't know if those were the right words, the ones he needed to say, but it was all he had. He was desperate for her.

She leaned into him, reaching up for his hand on her cheek, placing her hand over it, her eyes reflecting ocean waves and calm seas. His love of the blue water was staring right at him, but had taken the form of a woman who was finally back by his side.

"Jack. I love you. And I love Luke. We'll find a way."

And that's all he needed. Her confirmation of things lost, now regained.

She reached for him, kissing him hard, tasting him in her mouth, running her tongue along his teeth, the roof of his mouth, wherever she found space.

Their mouths were fighting, quenching their thirst for each other and for the first time since he knew her, they weren't just playing a part, a game. Bereaved Dad and adoring caregiver. Handsome guy and beautiful date. Amazing dad and pretend Mom. Trusted employee and the boss' daughter.

They _knew_ each other. Jack Thornton. Elizabeth Thatcher. And it carried more everything. More weight. More understanding. More love.

The only two people in the world were standing in her kitchen window. Their cheeks touching. Their bodies pressed together. Nuzzled in each other's necks. Breaths ragged.

He felt his temperature rising, fiery and furious, needing more than just a kiss and a 'goodbye' from her lips. She felt her blood whooshing, tingles and chills, needing more than a long embrace and a 'see you tomorrow.'

He didn't need to be told what a risk this was, what a mess it would be. And she knew it too.

But the taste of her tongue, the feel of her body, the implications of a future that could be so much more were enough to pull him to her. To make him ask questions when they needed to be asked but not when she was here, asking him to kiss her deeply, without restraint.

And maybe he was still naïve enough to believe it could all work out.

He could feel her heart pounding and he wanted to touch her, touch her skin because touching her was where he felt safe, right. The feeling of being home was there, right beside her, with his arms around her and his baby boy sleeping peacefully upstairs. His body craved the feeling, like a perfect spiral of never-ending and yet completion every time.

She was here. He was beside her.

He was shaking and anxious and afraid. She was nervous and wanting and apprehensive. But they felt the relief of knowing maybe this wasn't a dream that would burst like all the others, but rather build and build.

To what?

Something different. Something beautiful. Something out of a disaster.

A diamond out of ugly, hard coal.

Happiness. Despair. Ruin. Excitement. Joy. Love. His life. Their life.

It could be anything and everything all at the same time.

* * *

As always, thanks to Em for sharing your amazingness with me! And thank you to the amazing readers who leave us your thoughts every week. We read them all and appreciate every single one. You make the time we put into this worth it.


	13. Chapter 13--Finding A Way

_**It's The Plan-day everyone! I hope you enjoy! As always, thank you to Em for being my writing-mate extraordinaire!**_

 _ **#steamalert ;-)**_

* * *

First his suit jacket and then his shirt and tie. Then her tee shirt and her jeans. His pants left on the first stair. Her bra on the landing where they took a short intermission and his lips trailed down her neck. Her collarbone. The rest discarded just inside the doorway to her room.

He hovered over her like the four posters of her bed. Towering and strong, beautifully made.

Her curls splayed out around her head. Her soft skin soothing to his eyes.

"Tell me you love me." His broken eyes searched her face.

"I love you, Jack." There was no hesitation.

"I can't be without you. Whatever it takes. I'll do it." His lips pounded hers, the anger, the hurt, the embarrassment, the pain all released in the lashing from his tongue.

She raised her head to him, wanting him, pushing into him, pulling him down into her. Unearthing the peace, the joy, the happiness, the love in her quest.

He was gentle but remarkable, his body affecting her to her very core as he swallowed her quiet moans inside his mouth. Their hearts pounding and forcing even more blood, more endorphins through their bodies. He brought her to the very edge of the world, showed her what was on the other side and they jumped off together.

She broke from him after their bodies calmed, running her lips along his cheek as she settled her body into his chest, her hair out behind her on the shared pillow. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, their legs entwined. A blanket of protection over them. Each whole now that the other one was there.

Would this be where his life would begin again? In a mansion in the city? With her and Luke? The thought both intrigued and perplexed him.

When he'd regained his strength, he raised up and kissed her lips. "I've really missed these." He kissed her again. "Really, really missed these."

It was tender and sweet. Fulfilling in the best way.

They drug themselves off the mattress and put the bedding back on the bed. Jack retrieved their clothing from the house and chuckled. "We made quite the mess."

"The best kind of mess," she grinned as she watched him waltz back into the room, their clothes gathered in a clump in his hands in front of his torso. She climbed back in the bed, just wearing his button down. It was barely long enough to cover her and the curved sides revealed a little glimpse of black lace.

He slid up beside her and rested next to her. The air in the room hot. He grazed his lips over her neck and she lifted her chin and released a slow, shaky breath. He had been dreaming about her for weeks. Every single night. "Ellie. I need you. I need you every day."

The words needed to be said. She deserved to hear them. He needed her to know.

She raised up and returned his kisses, nibbling on his ear, dragging her cheek down his stubble and finding his sweet lips. He groaned with delight and she had never felt so powerful and so happy.

"I love you Elizabeth Thatcher. With everything inside me."

"I love you too Jack Thornton. Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

They took a few minutes to rest together before getting ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She started to brush her hair and he took it from her, pulling her back to the bed. He pulled her into his chest and ran the brush through her hair slowly and carefully. Sweeping the hair to the side and kissing her neck delicately. They were both spent, but that didn't stop him from loving her.

It was midnight before they drifted off to sleep. Engrossed in conversation and making up for lost time. Problem solving to come up with the best solution for everyone.

At last, he pulled her back into his chest and she rested into him. He loved feeling her against his skin. His arm wrapped around her body. Feeling her heartbeat. Feeling her breathe against him. S _he's mine now._

The next morning came too soon. "What a way to wake up." He nuzzled his lips into her neck. "I don't even care that I can't feel my right arm."

She laughed and rolled over to face him, massaging his arm. "Promise me we will figure out a way to make this work?"

"We will. We don't have to have all of the answers right away. I'll figure it out." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "It's yours. And that little boy in there too. But I have a feeling I'm going to have to fight him for you."

She giggled. "Well, I do love him, but your kisses can't be beat."

He turned over and pulled her arm over his chest. She snuggled up to his back. "I love the way it feels to cuddle up against your hot back. You're like a heater."

He laughed. "I love that too. Except that I can't really touch you. Or look at you. Or kiss you. But at least I know that you're there. You and your cold toes." He exhaled slowly and laughed and welcomed her arm around his midsection. They dozed a little while longer.

They woke to the sound of Luke's voice calling for 'Melly'. He didn't know that his Daddy was there too. Elizabeth threw on some pajamas and Jack put on the sweats and hoodie that Elizabeth had commandeered several weeks back.

They walked into Luke's room together and his face lit up like the fourth of July. "Melly! Daddy! Hold you!"

Jack lifted him out of the crib and hugged him tightly against his chest. "Good morning little man. I love you."

"Lub you Daddy!" He reached for Elizabeth next. "Lub you Melly."

Her breath caught in her chest as she took him. "I love you too Lukie."

"Melly sweep wif Lukie!" Luke bragged to Jack.

"Yes, I know son. You are one spoiled little boy!" He wasn't about to tell him that 'Melly also sweep wif Daddy.' One look at Elizabeth and he knew she was thinking the same thing. That was one fact that didn't need to be revealed at the Center.

"Wanna come help me make some waffles Luke?" Elizabeth started walking downstairs with him. "Maybe Daddy can help us too?" She looked back over her shoulder and up at Jack, who had the widest grin on his face that she'd ever seen.

"I'd be happy to."

One look at the countertops and floor and it was clear that a toddler had been 'helping.' There was flour everywhere and Elizabeth's canister of sugar was tipped over. "Maybe Luke would like to go play with his trains now?" Jack questioned, hoping Luke would take the bait.

"Yeeeesss! Twains!"

"Why don't we wash off your hands and then you can go play downstairs for a little bit." Jack sat Luke on the kitchen island by the sink and began spraying off his hands.

"The teepee is set up down there too. Taylor loves sitting inside there. She calls it her 'secret hideout!'"

"Seetwet hide owt?"

"Yes, let's go see it." Jack led Luke down the stairs, Luke insisting that he do it without Jack's help.

Elizabeth heard him scream with glee and figured he'd spend a good amount of time in there just like her niece had. Jack came back upstairs as Elizabeth was separating the egg whites from the yolks and putting the yolks directly into the batter.

"What are you going to do with the whites?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, finding this was a wonderful place to be.

"I'm going to beat them until they're nice and stiff and then add them to the batter."

"I know something else that's nice and stiff right now," he teased, grinding his hips into her.

She shook her head at him, her mouth dropped open. "Jack Thornton! You be good!"

He grinned back. "What? It's true."

She turned her lips into his cheek and giggled. "You're terrible… but after I fold in these egg whites, this batter does have to rest for 5 minutes." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hmmm. Five minutes, you say? I wonder what I can do with 5 minutes." His words deliberately slow as he slipped his hands under her shirt and found what he was looking for.

She was having trouble concentrating as she used the hand mixer to beat through the egg whites. A combination of the vibration and Jack's fingers roaming her body was making her coordination fail and causing the mixer to clank hard against the side of the bowl. At last she removed the batter from the stand mixer and folded the stiff egg whites into it. Jack's fingers were aggressively roaming and she quickly pulled him up the stairs.

They undressed like quick-change artists. Her moans muffled inside his mouth as he kissed her deep and hard. His fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

And to think she could have him every day.

And he could have her every day.

The waffles were delicious and light and Jack could taste why she wanted to beat the egg whites. "My Mom makes waffles from scratch and I've always loved them, but these blow hers away!"

"Nummy nummy! Morw pwease!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Coming right up, Lukie!"

Jack watched her as she walked over to the oven and got Luke another Belgian waffle section. Her hair messy, her sweats hanging on her hips. _Her very nice hips._ She turned back to them and caught Jack staring at her.

"Everything alright?"

"More than alright. No place I'd rather be."

"Well, if you're going to work today, you better get on it. You've got to go get clothes from your house unless you're going to wear the same thing you wore yesterday."

"Your Dad gave me the day off actually. But you probably need to study, right?"

"Well that was nice of him. Did he know you were coming here last night?"

"He did. He asked me who had Luke and I told him the truth. That I couldn't find anyone else and that he was here."

She raised her eyebrows. "And what did he have to say about that?"

Jack smirked. "He said he was glad that I'd called you. Glad that I left Luke with someone he knows and trusts… Although, if he knew I'd end up spending the night, he might have been singing a different tune."

She chuckled. "Yes, you're probably right. He certainly wouldn't be encouraging this side of it."

"This side of it? What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged. "My parents stopped by the Sunday after Halloween. They had left several messages and I hadn't talked to them since the Gala. Dad was worried."

 _Oh right. That was before he talked to me and said you told him the story._

"I was really upset and didn't want to talk about it. I told him what I knew about your job and how you didn't realize who I really was. He told me how much he really valued you and trusted you and loved having you on his team. That you were a great man and that I was crazy not to give you a chance."

Jack shook his head. "Wow, he said that? Really?"

She nodded. "I told him it was too risky and that I wasn't willing to put Luke through it if we weren't sure."

Jack winced. "Are you sure now?"

Elizabeth's smile swept over her face. "Absolutely."

"So, maybe I can call Tom and Natalie and see if they still want to take Luke tonight and I can, uh, help you _study or something?"_

"That sounds nice. Maybe we can all get dressed and take him to the Shedd Aquarium this morning. I think since it's a weekday morning, it won't be as crowded."

Elizabeth showered and got ready and soon they were all on their way to back to Jack's house to get him and Luke some clothes. Jack spoke to Natalie on the way and she confirmed that they were happy to take Luke again. "See you this afternoon then! We'll stop and get pizza so that you don't have to cook tonight too."

"That would be awesome, Jack. Thanks!"

"Bye Natalie. See you later."

"I noticed you didn't mention that I was with you," Elizabeth questioned curiously.

"You're right. I didn't because I value my hearing and I know that that information would have put her over the edge!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Fair enough. I just wanted to make sure you're not ashamed of me."

"Ashamed? Of you? Seriously?" At the next stoplight, he leaned over and kissed her. "I'll never be ashamed of you and I'll never grow tired of doing that."

Jack donned a Cardinals baseball cap much to Elizabeth's disdain. "I don't think that is going to help you _blend in_ Jack," she teased.

"You're right, but I'm definitely not wearing this one," he held up a Cubs hat for Elizabeth. She took it from him and put it on.

"Why do you even have this?!"

"Lee bought it for Luke when he was born, not thinking about the fact that it was an adult hat. Rosie went back and bought Luke a baby one too."

Elizabeth grinned. "I think I like them already!"

"Rosie's a hoot. She's quite loud and dramatic, but Lee balances her out pretty nicely. Maybe we can hang out with them next week. I'd like them to meet you."

Elizabeth liked hearing about Jack's friends. They walked around the aquarium, fingers intertwined, watching Luke run from exhibit to exhibit. They talked about their friends, their upbringing and how Jack's Dad was a cop as well. "He's retired now, but he couldn't sit still long and now just does odd jobs for people. They like to travel too."

Luke was soon exhausted from walking and begging to be carried. "Don't you have a stroller?" Elizabeth asked.

"We had that travel system that came with the little car seat and a stroller. You know, the one they sit in when they're tiny babies?"

"Yes, those are really popular."

"Well Luke hated that stroller and could get out of it even with the straps fastened. I stopped using it because I'd just end up carrying him _and_ pushing the stroller."

"He just needs something more comfortable. Those things have no padding and are terrible. He loves the ones we use at the ECC. I think the brand is Baby Jogger or something like that?"

"Maybe we can go look for one while he's with Tom and Natalie. Shopping with him is the worst." Jack sighed. "Although, I can't say that I want to spend our time alone _shopping_." His dimples told her exactly what he was thinking.

"Well, we can't do _that_ the whole time…"

Jack exhaled and grinned. "I guess you're right. I just feel like we need to make up for all of that lost time."

She giggled and smacked him on the behind.

"Hey, don't get me started unless you're willing to put your money where your mouth is."

She winked at him and lifted her mouth to his ear. "Oh, I'm ready for that mouth anywhere you want to put it." It was her turn to tease now.

Luke was asleep by the time they walked to the parking garage and back to the car. Elizabeth turned the truck on while Jack loaded Luke into his car seat. Jack hopped into his seat and buckled up. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She drug her hand over his face and tugged on his shirt, pulling him to her. It was then that he realized she wasn't buckled up yet.

Jack had never been more grateful for tinted windows and quiet parking garages. _And a soundly sleeping baby._ He turned on the radio, filling the truck with white noise as Elizabeth climbed into his lap. He reclined his seat and pushed it back as far as it would go. Her lips were already all over his neck and her fingers gripping his muscular shoulders.

"We're going to do this _here? Right now?"_

"Not _that._ But we can have a little fun, can't we?"

She made his head spin, swallowing him up like the Bermuda Triangle. The compass inside him spinning wildly, not even knowing which way was north.

He kissed and tasted all of her, all of her fire as she trembled in his lap.

He drove back to his house and he transferred Luke to his crib seamlessly. Elizabeth made them some lunch with Jack's help and they lounged until Luke woke up at 2:45.

They fed him a late lunch, as he'd slept the last 3 hours and the three played the rest of the afternoon away. Jack laying in the floor on his side, Elizabeth sitting and leaning her back into him. Luke playing with his trains. Building with Duplos, diggers and dumptrucks.

"Hey Luke!" Jack checked his watch. "It's time to go see Uncle Tom and Aunt Natalie! Can you help me pack your bag?"

"No, Melly help Daddy! Luke pway!"

"Okay then!" Jack stood and reached for Elizabeth's hand. "You want to help me?"

She looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "You really _need_ help packing an overnight bag that you've packed on a weekly basis for 2 years now?"

His dimples emerged. "Maybe I just want some company."

They walked down the hallway, but instead of heading into the nursery, Jack pulled her into his bedroom and backed her into the wall. His lips covered hers, sealing her with him. Branding her soft mouth with his searing one. His tongue in her mouth making her quiver. Pushing his body into her so she could feel him.

He stepped back and walked out of the room, down to the nursery where he started packing Luke's bag. Elizabeth rested against the wall for a few moments before joining him. "You are quite a tease, Mr. Thornton."

He looked up from his perch in front of Luke's dresser. "I learned from the best. Namely the one that jumped me in the truck earlier!"

Soon they were on their way. Jack was right. Natalie was elated when she saw Elizabeth at the door of their condo carrying Luke. She was quite literally jumping up and down. "Hi Elizabeth! How are you? I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long since we've seen you at the Center. I've really missed it. How is your studying coming along? Are you ready for your exams?"

Elizabeth smiled widely, clearly overwhelmed and unsure which question to answer first.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited to see you! We had no idea that you two were…"

"Back together? Yes. It really just happened last night." Jack took Luke from Elizabeth's arms and put him down to join his cousins running through the house. "Here's his bag. We'll be back tomorrow. The pizza we ordered should be delivered at 6. I've already paid for it."

Tom walked into the room just in time to hear the 'We'll be back tomorrow' part. "Wow! Well you guys have a great evening! Be good, Jack!" He winked at him.

Tom and Natalie watched from the window with a bit of stupor on their faces as Jack opened the door and Elizabeth slid inside the truck.

"Wow. What a surprise!"

"A great surprise. I couldn't be happier for them."

Monday morning came quickly. Elizabeth and Jack both rose early and Luke requested waffles again. He and Jack left first, Elizabeth squeezing his hand three times after he kissed her goodbye. "I love you."

He grinned and squeezed her hand back four times. "I love you too. Have a great day."

Jack walked into the office nervous and sweating. He walked past Mr. Thatcher's empty office, having arrived well before his boss usually appears. By the time Mr. Thatcher walked past, Jack had rehearsed the meeting several times in his head.

"Good morning Jack. How was your weekend?" William stuck his head into Jack's office, surprised to already see him so early.

"It was fantastic, Sir! And yours?" His face wore a huge grin.

William was surprised at Jack's demeanor. Ever since he and Elizabeth had broken things off, he had been somber and withdrawn. This morning, he was actually _chipper_. "We had a good weekend. We spent it out at the farmhouse in the country. That always makes for a great time. What did you do?"

"We went to the aquarium, went out to dinner a couple of times, did a little shopping, enjoyed the extra downtime." He smiled at himself inwardly, thinking about the extra downtime.

"Sounds like a good weekend. Except for the shopping part," William chuckled.

"Well, it wasn't _really_ shopping. We just bought Luke a new stroller."

 _We? Wait. Is he seeing someone new?_ "That sounds nice. I bet he'll like that."William's face reflected his thoughts and Jack noticed, making him remember why he had come in so early in the first place.

"Sir, can I have a word with you in your office? _Privately?"_

William took a deep breath and a hard swallow. _This doesn't sound good._ William's mind was spinning, inferring all sorts of things about the information Jack was sharing. He cleared his throat and wished he had spoken to Elizabeth this weekend. "Sure. I need to call Elizabeth and wish her luck on her Qualifying Exams this morning and then you can come right in."

"Uh, actually, Sir. I'd prefer to talk to you _before_ you talk to her. Her exams don't start for another hour, and this won't take but a few minutes of your time."

 _How does he know that? I didn't think they were speaking._ "Fine then. Come on over when you're ready." William walked to his office and straightened his things, putting his coat and suit jacket on a hanger. His temperature was rising and his heartrate was responding in kind.

Jack straightened his black tie and his black suit and made his way into his boss' office with a piece of paper in hand. He closed the door behind him, making William even more nervous.

"Have a seat, Jack. What can I do for you?"

"Thank you, Sir."

"Jack, please call me William. I know that you respect me. You don't need to call me 'Sir', especially when we're discussing a private matter."

"Sir, this isn't entirely a private matter." He took a deep breath and handed William the letter.

William glanced it over and stopped rocking in his chair. He removed his glasses. "What is this?"

Jack's heart was in his throat. "It's a letter of resignation, Sir."

"I can see that. But why? I thought you loved this job?"

"I do love this job, Sir. It's by far the best one I've ever had."

"Then why are you quitting?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Because I'm choosing your daughter instead."

William looked up at Jack, perplexity on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Mr. Thatcher, Sir. I am in love with your daughter and I know that I can't have both. I can't have this job and have her at the same time. It's too risky, and it puts all of us in danger. If that information got into the wrong hands…"

William interrupted curtly. "Does she know that you're here right now?"

"Yes, Sir. We spent most of the weekend together. She was with us at the Aquarium. She helped me pick out a new stroller for Luke. We were very discreet, but we really enjoyed our time together. I've never been more sure of anything. I'm choosing her, Sir."

William blinked hard. This was _not_ what he had expected. _Not at all._ "So you're telling me that you're willing to throw away this career for her? And she's okay with you doing that?"

"Well," Jack pursed his lips. "She doesn't know that I'm quitting. I just told her that I was going to work it out and for her not to worry about it."

"And she trusts you to do that?"

"Yes, Sir. She trusts me and I know that this is the right thing. I'll stay here until we can get my replacement up to speed and I'll use that time to find another job that isn't a massive conflict of interest."

"Well, I can tell you one thing." William stood abruptly, the letter of resignation in his hands. His voice boomed. "This isn't happening." He ripped the sheet of paper in two.


	14. Chapter 14--Hot and Happy

Hope you guys enjoy! As always, thank you to Em for proofing for me!

* * *

Jack didn't know what to think. His response came out fast and anxious. Pleading. "Sir, I promise to do everything I can to make her happy. To take care of her. I'm a good man. I know it's a lot to ask with my history and me having a son and everything. And I can never afford to give her what you've been able to give her. But Luke loves her. _I love her._ Please, Mr. Thatcher. I have to give this a chance."

William's face softened. "Son, I'm not going to keep you apart! I can tell how much she cares about you and obviously how much you care about her. That's not what I have a problem with—I'm just not going to let you quit!" He laughed jovially. "You're my right-hand man, Jack! I _literally_ trust you with my life. _Why wouldn't I trust you with hers?"_

"Oh." Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "For a minute there I thought I was in trouble!"

Willian raised his eyebrows at Jack. "Well, I'm not going to say that you're not in trouble. Elizabeth has always been the feisty one of the three girls. Julie too, but Elizabeth is far more stubborn. She almost always gets what she wants."

Jack fought his dimples. _Don't I know that?!_ "Yes, Sir. I'm already noticing that."

Thanks to Jack's bashful grin, thoughts were entering William's head about the two of them that he didn't wish to touch with a ten-foot pole. "How about I think about this for a little while and consult some close friends. Then we'll meet Elizabeth for lunch after her Quals and discuss the matter together. I know she's going to do fine and we'll be ready to celebrate."

Jack chimed in. "Yes, she was really nervous this morning and I was trying to calm her down. She knows the material forward and backwards and has nothing to worry about."

"Oh, did you talk to her this morning already?"

"Yes, at breakfast. Luke is addicted to her waffles."

"Oh, the ones with the fancy egg whites? That's her Aunt Elizabeth's recipe. It's a favorite at our house too." Mr. Thatcher smiled pleasantly and then it faded and Jack could see the wheels turning in his head.

Jack realized what he had effectively just told his boss and the heat rose up through his body into his neck. _Oh God. You are an idiot Jack!_ "Well, I'm going to head back to my office. Let me know if you need anything."

"I'm planning to be over there to meet Elizabeth at 12 so I can see her as soon as she finishes. I guess if you're going to be with me, I can let Charles off the hook. You don't mind driving me do you?"

"No Sir. I'll be in my office. Just let me know when you're ready."

Jack closed the door behind him and immediately reached into his pocket to call Elizabeth one last time before she started her exam.

"Hey Beautiful! I just wanted to tell you good luck. You're going to do great!"

His voice was so calming to her. "I'm so nervous. What if I don't pass? It'll be so embarrassing."

"You're going to pass. You're going to kill this thing. Heck, you'll probably finish early!"

She chuckled quietly. "I doubt that. This exam has a reputation for eating people alive. I'm meeting my Dad for lunch afterwards though and that'll be nice."

"I know. I'm coming too."

"You are?" Her grin stretched across her face and her eyes lit up.

"Yes, your Father and I actually just had a… _chat_. It went fine. Well, even. So don't worry. But he knows that we were together this morning. Which is also fine. Don't worry." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was her.

"Jack! Seriously, you tell me this right before my Quals!?"

"Now you'll have something to laugh about instead of being nervous!" He closed the door to his office and sat down at his desk. "And besides, he doesn't know that I've spent the last 4 nights with you and made love to you once already today! It could be worse!"

"Holy crap Jack! You're going to give him a heart attack! Give ME a heart attack!"

"Well, I am _really good_ but I don't think I'm good enough to give you a heart attack just yet. Maybe with a little more practice."

She laughed, but silently agreed. "Oh Jack… _you."_ She shook her head and laughed again. Now he had her thinking about all sorts of things that she shouldn't have been dwelling on before she took one of the biggest tests of her life. _But I am relaxed. I'll give him that._

"Thank you for making me laugh."

"You are very welcome. I love you Elizabeth. No matter what."

"I love you too, Jack. No matter what."

Elizabeth walked into Exam Room 402 and was greeted by 4 members of her committee. Dr. Wrasse rose and shook her hand. "Good morning Elizabeth! Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"You're going to do great. No worries at all. You'll have 3 full hours to finish the exam and at least one of us will be in here with you at all times. We'll just be doing some grading unless you have any questions."

"Thank you." She took her seat at a large desk in front of them and took a deep breath, remembering Jack's calming voice and his hands running down over her arms this morning. _You've got this Elizabeth. Jack believes you can do it, so you can._ "Okay. I'm ready."

The 12-page test was placed in front of her. She flipped through the pages, skimming. Front and back? _Good Lord! Here we go._

At 11:02, Jack's phone rang.

"It's over! I'm done! I just got out!"

"What?! Already?!" Jack looked at his watch. "It's barely 11! I told you that you'd finish early!"

"Yes! My Committee members actually just split up the pages amongst themselves and are going to grade it now so I'll know by the end of our lunch!"

"So, your excitement must mean you think you did well, right?" He wanted to be holding her and squeezing her, sharing her joy.

"Yes. There were only a few questions that I was a little hesitant about, but I don't think it was nearly enough to fail me. I only have to get a C or better to pass."

"A C?! You don't seem like the kind of girl who's ever gotten a C on _anything!_ "

"One time. On a test in a Physics class that totally kicked my butt."

"Have you ever even gotten a B in a class?" Jack smirked.

"Yes, in that Physics class. And I was thanking God for it! I think it was an 82." She giggled.

"And that's it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Didn't know I was dating a genius! Have you talked to your Dad yet?"

"No, I wanted to hear your voice first." She could almost feel his lips on hers and oh how she wanted them.

"Awe, I'm so happy for you, Ellie. Now call your Dad so that we can come get you! I don't want to be the one that tells him that you called me first," he grinned proudly and reached for his suit jacket.

"Okay! I'll call him now! I love you Jack. Thank you for helping me study and for calming me down this morning. I think it made all the difference."

"Any time _calming you down_ involves what we did this morning, I'm all in. I'm winking at you right now, but you can't see it." His dimples and his grin were reflected in the window as he looked out and chuckled.

She laughed loudly. "Someone is in a great mood today! Okay. I'm going to go and call my Dad. I love you. See you soon."

"I love you too. Bye."

Jack sat down at his desk happier than he'd been in a long time. He pulled up a couple of the pictures he had on his phone and was unable to think about anything else.

Charles pecked on his door. "May I come in?"

"Sure Charles, what's up?" Jack's wide smile greeted him.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking my shift for lunch. Now I can meet my girlfriend instead!" he chuckled. "Seems like you're on Cloud 9 today." He raised his eyebrows at Jack.

"I am. I had a great weekend and a really good meeting with Mr. Thatcher this morning. I don't know if I'll be your boss much longer, but I can't say that I mind too much. I'm getting the best end of this deal."

"Hmmm?" Charles was confused, but knew this had to do with Elizabeth. "You're seeing Elizabeth again, aren't you?" He flashed his signature smile.

"How did you know? Did William tell you?"

"No." He waved his hands. "You're just happy again. And you only smile like that for two people… Your son. And Elizabeth. Did you know that I was the one driving them when she was buying a dress to go out with you the first time? I remembered you saying that you had a date that night and then suddenly she was all excited about a date too _with a guy named Jack_. I caught it when she mentioned your name, but I don't think William did. And then after how she acted around you at the Gala, I knew I was right."

Jack laughed. "You _are_ good at your job! Good thing I pay you well. _Someone_ should know what the heck is going on around here! Why didn't you tell me?" He was finally able to laugh about his ridiculous oversight. _I really think I was just in denial about the whole idea of her being a Thatcher. That I had fallen for a Thatcher._

Charles scratched his head. "I honestly didn't think there was any way you _didn't_ know. And… well, you're my boss and I just didn't want to go there. I figured you'd already worked something out with Mr. Thatcher. Good luck though. I wish you the best regardless of the job situation. You deserve to be happy again, Jack." Charles put his hands in his pockets and started towards the door before he turned around at the last second. "Just out of curiosity… that dress she wore for your first date… it was blue. It didn't go up over her shoulders did it?"

Jack thought back. "No. Why?" He definitely remembered it. He held up a picture on his phone they had taken of them together that night. Even then, he had known that she was a girl he never wanted to forget.

"I KNEW IT!" Charles pumped his fist when he looked at the picture. "Boy, she sure fooled him!"

"Fooled him? What do you mean?"

"Thatcher was shooting dresses down left and right that day because none of them were modest enough for _his little girl._ Then she comes out wearing that blue one with the sleeves up over her shoulders like this." He gestured with his hands. "I remember looking at her and seeing it over on the manikin in the window and it barely covered that manikin's boobs! I thought to myself then that she wasn't going to be wearing it with the sleeves up like that later!"

Jack laughed. "No, no she didn't. And I nearly fainted when I saw her in it."

"She's a spirited one, Jack. You better watch her!" He laughed heartily. "Hot though."

"Oh I've noticed! Brilliant too." Jack grinned.

Another knock at the door caused the both of them to jump. "Really? My two best details scared of a little knock?" William chuckled. "I may have to fire you both!"

Charles and Jack looked at each other and chuckled. Jack a little less so.

"Jack, she's done already. Whaddya say we go have some lunch?" William grinned.

"Have fun, Jack!" Charles patted him on the back as they walked out.

Jack pulled the Escalade around to the front of the building and William climbed in the back. "Let's go get my girl!" He paused and nodded. " _Our_ girl, I guess."

Jack turned back over his shoulder and smiled. "No, you were right the first time. She's still your girl." _For now._

Elizabeth was already waiting for them when Jack pulled up. She recognized the black truck right away. Both men stepped out to greet her. She started to run to Jack first on impulse but he grinned and looked towards her Father and stepped out of the way.

"Hi Daddy! I'm so excited you could join me for lunch today. I know how busy you are."

"Never too busy for you, Sweetheart. Where would you like to eat?"

"Let's just go to The Gage. I know we all love it." She grinned and looked from her Dad to Jack.

Jack opened the door for Mr. Thatcher first and then closed it behind him. He and Elizabeth walked around the back side of the car and he ran his hand over the tiny buttons down the back of her fitted dress. He whispered in her ear as they rounded the corner. "I want to kiss those lips so badly right now. Just so you know."

He opened the door for her and she slid past him, rubbing her body against his. "Likewise."

"Hmm?" her Father asked.

"Oh nothing Daddy. I was just answering Jack."

She grinned at him and pulled her long legs inside and he closed her door. As he climbed into his seat, he heard William's voice.

"Oh, actually, I'm sorry, Elizabeth, why don't you ride up front with Jack?"

"It's okay, Sir."

"No, I insist. Really." His voice was firm. "And Jack, I insist that you call me William. Please."

Elizabeth looked at her father strangely. "Okay…"

Jack started to get out and assist her, but she waved him off. "I'm capable of opening my own doors. It's okay. You stay there."

They were seated quickly at The Gage in their usual table, secluded in the back away from the bulk of the lunch crowd. Their orders were placed and conversation about Elizabeth's Quals entertained them for a little while.

"So Elizabeth. Jack here came into my office early this morning with an interesting document for me."

"Oh yeah?" She looked at Jack inquisitively and then back at her father.

Jack squirmed in his chair, not expecting this to be a topic of conversation so soon.

"Yes. It was a letter of resignation."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Jack?! Resignation?! _That_ was your plan?"

He sheepishly nodded that it was. "Yes. I decided that it was best not to put either of you at risk and that it was the safest option for us to be together."

"He basically told me that he was choosing _you_ over _me!"_ William chuckled. "And here I've been paying him _well_ for over 2 years and he still waltzes in here and steals my daughter! And then he intends to leave me high and dry?!" He laughed heartily, but left Jack feeling awkward.

"I didn't mean that I was choosing her _over_ you, Sir. I just didn't see another way…"

"Relax, Jack." He patted him on the back and laughed. "I know she's a lot… how did you guys put it… 'Hotter' than me. I don't blame you. I just don't want to lose the best man I've got! You run the place!"

Jack's face first went pale and then ten shades of red. _Oh God. He heard Charles and I talking?!_

Elizabeth looked at both of them awkwardly, unsure what to say after that. "Soooo… what's happening then?" She looked at Jack, but he was too embarrassed to respond.

They both looked to William.

William leaned in and spoke quietly. "So, I've been thinking about this all morning. I even spoke to several colleagues and sought their counsel. I think we've come up with a solution. The _problem_ is that the public cannot know that you are _both_ dating my daughter _and_ are the Chief of my Security Detail." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against his chair. "So, we tell them ONE. And only ONE."

"Which is…" Elizabeth implored, already knowing the answer.

"That the two of you are together. I can keep you on payroll without listing what you're actually doing for me. It's already like that anyway. I think you're listed as an Executive VP of Information Technology or some BS thing like that right now. But in reality, no one really knows who you are or that you are my detail. There is only about a half dozen people that even know the division exists that aren't a part of the group itself. If anyone starts digging after all of this comes out, all they are going to find is the VP title. So that's what we tell them up front."

He continued. "You'll keep doing what you're doing, with the exception that you will _not_ be my detail in public just out and about _without Elizabeth with us._ At least until the media frenzy dies down a bit. Keep your heads low and don't respond to their questions and eventually they'll stop asking. We're definitely going to have to spread out the detail assignments a little more carefully, but it at least eliminates a bit of the headache around the upcoming holidays because you'll be with us anyway I presume." He smiled at the two of them.

"I'm going to be stuck in the office a lot more now, aren't I?" Jack winced.

William raised his eyebrows at Jack and grinned. "It's the price you pay…"

Elizabeth interjected, eyes wide and playfully smacked Jack on the arm. "For me. It's the price you pay _for me_." She grinned and ran her hand up his thigh under the table. "Am I worth it?"

He straightened as her fingers grazed higher. "Absolutely."

"We can try this out for a while and see how it goes. If it's not working, we'll re-evaluate. Does that sound reasonable? At least more reasonable than you resigning right now?"

Both Jack and Elizabeth nodded and Elizabeth kissed Jack's cheek.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I'm the third wheel when the three of us are out now, so everyone will expect you to _act as such._ They won't be looking for Jack to be paying attention _to me._ "

Both Jack and Elizabeth blushed. His hand already on top of hers under the table.

Her phone began buzzing suddenly. "It's Dr. Wrasse! I gotta take this!" She picked up the phone and walked down a quiet hallway, leaving the men by themselves.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Jack met William's gaze. "I won't put all of us at risk."

"I don't know. But I know I'm not going down without a fight. You're my best guy, Jack. There haven't been any really serious threats for a long time, so I think it could. The media is respecting our privacy for the most part, so that helps. I don't want to lose you… _professionally or personally._ You've been a wonderful employee and I'm _thrilled_ that Elizabeth found you. I trust her, and I trust you. I like knowing that she will be safe when she's with you." He looked Jack in the eye. "Even if that means she's safe all night long."

Jack choked on his water, coughing and sputtering. "Excuse me, Sir."

William cut his eyes at Jack. "I'm not as smart as you are Son, but you aren't as smart as you think you are either." He smirked. "I came into work at 7:30 this morning and you were already in your office. Elizabeth's house is 20 minutes away, so that means that you left her house, at the latest, about 7. That's an awfully early breakfast date for someone with a toddler… unless said toddler was still sleeping in his new crib that I put together." He smiled proudly and took a drink from his glass.

Jack had no words. "I, uh, I don't… uhm…"

"It's okay. I also know that there are six bedrooms in that house. I helped drywall them." He looked at Jack out of the corner of his eyes. "And I'm sure I'd find your things in one of the guest rooms, right?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Right, Sir." _God, this is the most awkward thing ever. So THIS is where Elizabeth gets her sassiness from!_

Elizabeth came bouncing over. "I passed! 97%!"

Jack rose to his feet, grateful for the interruption. She leapt into his arms and kissed his lips. Feeling Jack go stiff in her mouth snapped her back to reality and he quickly put her down. "Sorry! I was just so excited!"

"Don't be sorry! I'm going to have to get used to it!" her Father chuckled.

 _I was wrong. THIS is the most awkward thing ever._ _Not only does he know I'm sleeping with his daughter, he also has to watch me kiss her!_

She hugged her Dad. "I know this is going to be a little weird for a while, but just think how much worse it would be if I had chosen someone you hate!"

"This is true. I do really like you, Jack. Truly. And I did grow to love both of my other Sons-in-Law."

The mention of "Son-in-Law" simultaneously made Jack squirm a little and made a rush of tingles flow through him. Elizabeth squeezed his hand three times. "You two ready to go? I know I am."

"Jack, can you drop me off at the Wirtz Corporation downtown? I have a meeting this afternoon about some real estate opportunities. Charles is supposed to be meeting me there."

Jack squeezed Elizabeth's hand four times before helping her into her coat. She rode up in the front with him on the way and Charles was there waiting for them when they pulled into the circle drive at Wirtz. "Have a good afternoon Daddy!"

He waved back. "You guys too! Stay out of trouble!"

Jack looked over at Elizabeth as they pulled out. She was smiling back at him. Not just any smile. _That smile. The one that told him he was going to be in trouble soon._

Before they'd even pulled back into traffic, her hand was back on his thigh.

He squirmed in his seat. "Be good. You can't do this right now. Traffic is heavy and I have to pay attention."

It was like she hadn't even heard him. Her fingers crawled up his body slowly.

"Am I going to have to pull over and make you ride in the back?" he chastised, grinning.

"Mmmmm. Pulling over sounds nice actually. As does the back." She licked her lips slowly.

"You are something else. You know that your Dad totally knows we're sleeping together, right? He called me out for being at your house super-early this morning."

"He's a smart man, Jack. You're going to have to be on high alert if you want to hide anything from him." She winked. "He obviously knows how attractive you are. And how I wouldn't be able to resist this body." Her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt one at a time until she could slide her hand under it. She grimaced. "An undershirt too? Really Jack?"

"I'm wearing the tight underwear too." He winked. "You like my body?"

"Well, I'm not blind! I'm ready to celebrate, Jack! I passed!"

He watched her and just shook his head. _What have I gotten myself into?_! "This should work."

She looked around and found herself in a parking lot she'd never seen before. "Where are we?"

"It's the newest property your Dad just acquired. They haven't begun construction on it just yet. Get in the back."

They chuckled at the steamy windows that they had created as they got dressed again. After a pit stop at her house for a change of clothes and a shower, he drove them back to the office. She was going to visit with her Dad for a while and Jack now had a lot of rearranging to do to the schedule.

When Jack arrived at the ECC that afternoon, Elizabeth was there, Luke not far away from her. Her heels and tight dress were gone, but the skinny jeans and boots were enough. He enjoyed just watching her. His smile wide and pleased.

"We were really happy to see her again too." Florence had walked up to him with Luke's bag and he hadn't even noticed.

He took it from her. "Thank you Florence. I'm really proud of her. She passed Round 1 this morning."

"I hear _you_ also passed Round 1 this morning…" She paused and scrunched up her face.

"You knew this whole time, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me who she was?"

Florence shrugged. "Not my place! I don't get involved in other people's affairs."

Jack laughed before he realized she was being serious. He swallowed the chuckle. "Right. Well, you can officially tell people that Elizabeth and I are together and you can add her to Luke's pick-up list."

"Oh, I've already added her to your list based on the other night. I'm just really glad it all worked out for you both. She's such a sweet, beautiful girl. Quite a catch!"

"Thank you. Just as before, everything else regarding my employment is not to be shared under any circumstance, but my hours should be better now."

Luke rushed to Jack and clung to his legs. "Daddy! Melly come pway today!"

"I see that, buddy! Are you ready to go?"

Elizabeth walked over too. "Do you mind taking me to my car? It's still over on campus. I totally forgot that you all picked me up at lunch and then we just came back here."

"I'd love to. _We'd_ love to." He grinned.

Luke walked happily along, holding both of their hands as they crossed the parking lot. They lifted him as he counted "one, two, fwee!" His little legs swinging high into the air and his laughter carrying out. Jack buckled Luke into his car seat on the passenger side while Elizabeth held his diaper bag. Jack turned and took the bag after securing him. "Daddy tisses!"

Jack kissed Luke on the forehead. "I love you buddy."

He turned around again and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "And I love you too, Miss Ellie." It wasn't a small, delicate kiss like she had expected, but rather one that told her he had missed her all day long. His hands cupping her face, his chin pushing into her. And she gave it back to him. _Boy did she give it back to him._

Florence about had a stroke from her perch in the window as she watched. She immediately began fanning herself. _My, my!_

"What was _that_ for?!" Elizabeth pulled away, breathless. "We just saw each other a few hours ago."

"Our little audience at your 3 o'clock." He nodded his head toward the ECC windows.

Elizabeth cackled. "Florence?"

"Yup!"

"Well we just lit her up, didn't we?"

"Sure did. Care for a reprise tonight?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Your house or mine?"

"Mine. I'm out of clothes at yours after today. Somehow I don't find myself wanting to do laundry when I'm with you and my clothes always end up wrecked."

"It's okay. I'll take care of them tomorrow while you're at work. And really, I prefer you in your birthday suit anyway."

"I prefer that too."

"Speaking of birthdays. We have a party to plan!" She laughed and pulled his tie toward her chest as they stood by her door. She raised her chin to him and leaned in, pressing him into the door. He took her away again. His lips, his tongue, his hands, his hips. It was a whole body kiss, leaving her breathless and begging.

"Let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15--Lucky

Thank you to Em for proofing for me! It's almost time for HFR! We'll be flying out Thursday morning early, so watch for us on Facebook, Instagram and Twitter! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

#steamalert

* * *

Luke was full of energy and ready to play when they got home. Jack knew it was only a matter of time until the day caught up with him and he would be a hot mess.

Elizabeth played with him while Jack prepared a quick dinner and then they ate. By that time, Luke refused to sit in his high chair and insisted on sitting in his Daddy's lap. But, at least he ate his dinner.

"Some days, you just have to pick your battles." Jack ran his hands through Luke's hair and grimaced. "What's this buddy?"

Luke's hair was quite matted in the back, though there didn't seem to be anything in it. It was just dried together in a web.

"Smell it." Elizabeth looked over at Jack and he gave her a funny look. "What? It's the quickest way to figure out what it is… or was."

"I'm a little afraid!" Jack laughed.

Elizabeth rose and stood over them. "Here, let me do it." She cupped Luke's head in her hand and smelled him. For the most part he smelled like a little boy, but there was a distinct smell to his hair where it was all matted together. She thought for a minute. "I recognize the smell, but I can't place it."

Jack smelled it too. "It's Elmer's glue. I remember Tom pouring it in my hair when we were kids. It'll wash out easily."

Elizabeth held out her arms. "Lukie, time for a bath!"

"Yay! Take bat! Take bat!" He ran willingly to the bathroom, already pulling at his clothes.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack. "Would you like me to clean up in here or give him a bath?"

He looked at her with a blank look.

"Jack? Are you okay? Do you want me to give Luke a bath or take care of the dishes?"

His lips turned up at the corners ever so slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm not quite used to having someone around to help me." He shrugged. "I usually give him a bath and get him down before I tackle everything else that needs to be done. I don't want you to feel like you have to do any of this. It's not why I'm pursuing you."

"I know that Jack. But I want to help," a genuine, sweet smile on her lips. "How about I handle getting him in the bathtub and you stay here? When you're finished, you can rest for a little while and then we'll put him down."

"Sounds wonderful. Thank you, Elizabeth."

She smiled and walked towards the hallway, meeting Luke in the doorway. He was already stripped down to his diaper.

"Looks like you're about ready to go! Is there poo-poo in your diaper Luke?"

"No poo-poo in'ere!"

"Awesome! I think someone's about ready to learn to go on the potty like a big boy!"

"Lukie big boy!"

Jack listened to Elizabeth and Luke talk while the water ran and then heard splashing in the tub. The giggles, the songs, the chatter. It was overwhelming. _How did I get so lucky?_ The thought shocked him. Two years ago, he would have never dreamed that he'd call himself lucky. He didn't wish his history upon anyone, but he could now see how God had brought him through it. The tiny light at the end of the tunnel that he saw in Elizabeth 6 months ago was now a wide open meadow… full of possibilities.

He smiled as he rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. He hummed as he loaded the washing machine with Luke's clothes. He whistled as he wiped down the countertops and the table and swept up the mess Luke made in the floor. _Luke, I think you get more food on the floor than in your mouth._

When he finished, he knew that he should probably just go relax for a bit like Elizabeth suggested, but he found the peace he was seeking not to be in the living room alone with the TV, but rather with them. With her. With Luke.

He walked down the hallway and leaned in the doorway. Luke had shampoo in his hair and Elizabeth had stretched his curls into a pretty epic mohawk. He chuckled quietly as Luke splashed and played in the water, Elizabeth sitting next to the tub getting him clean. Luke and Elizabeth were so engrossed in playing that they didn't even realize Jack was standing there.

"Okay, Luke! Show me your…. Arms! Let's get them clean! How many arms do you have Lukie?"

"Twwwooooo ahm!" He held them out and Elizabeth covered them in bubbles.

"Okay. Now sit down and show me your legs! How many legs do you have Lukie?"

Luke splashed down in the bubbles, leaned back and held up his feet. "Twwwooooo foots!"

Jack was pretty sure Elizabeth was going to be soaking wet after this, but he'd never seen Luke happier in the bathtub.

"Show me your… Belly!"

Luke stood up and turned around.

"Noooo! That's not your belly! That's your booty!" Elizabeth laughed and Luke cackled even louder, shaking his bottom at Elizabeth. "You must have learned _that_ from your Daddy!"

Jack laughed. "He most certainly did not!"

Elizabeth jumped. "Oh goodness! I didn't realize you were standing there! I figured you were on the couch." She turned around and her white shirt was nearly transparent it was so wet.

"Looks like someone else is getting a bath too!"

She looked down and pulled at the shirt a little. "Yeah, maybe. But it's okay. We're having fun."

"I can see that! Cool hair Luke!"

"Okay, buddy. Let's get you rinsed off and you'll be ready to go." Elizabeth filled a bath pitcher and carefully rinsed Luke's hair.

Jack went to retrieve a towel and by the time he returned, Luke was ready to get out. "Come here buddy."

Elizabeth lifted a sopping wet Luke out of the tub and put him in Jack's arms, outstretched with a hooded towel that looked like a shark. "Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum. Sharkie Luke is going to get me!" He swallowed Luke up in the towel and then started kissing him down his neck and tickling him all over.

Elizabeth unplugged the tub and gathered the toys, listening as Jack carried a cackling Luke back to his room screaming that Luke was attacking him.

"Elizabeth help! This shark is getting me!"

She walked into the room and a huge grin broke over her face. Luke was running around with the shark towel over his head, but spread wide open. His naked body chasing Jack around the room. It was the cutest thing ever. "You better get a diaper on him before he pe…"

"Pees in the floor." She laughed as the puddle soaked the carpet.

Jack shook his head. "I should have expected that. He's done it before."

"I think someone's ready to be potty-trained. Maybe that can be our Christmas break project!"

"Yay." Jack spoke sarcastically as he looked Elizabeth up and down. "I can think of some other projects I'd prefer to take on."

Elizabeth rose her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Like…"

"Elizabeth." He shook his head towards Luke. "Such things are not appropriate to talk about in front of children… or your Dad."

They both started laughing and Elizabeth pointed to the mess. "Go get a towel and clean this up. I'll get Luke ready for b-e-d."

She scooped Luke up and put a diaper on him right away. He was wiggling and squirming on the changing table, knowing what was coming. "Luke. Can I… kiss your belly?"

Luke turned onto his back again and puffed up his belly. Elizabeth gave his belly kisses and counted them as she slid his pajama pants over his legs.

Jack cleaned up the mess, taking notes of Elizabeth's techniques. _How does she just know all of these tricks?!_

"Luke. Can you show me how to… sit on your bottom?"

Luke raised up and sat down on the changing table.

"Can you… touch your toes?"

Luke pulled his feet in and touched his toes and Elizabeth put his pajama top over his head and shoulders, covering his arms.

"Oh no! Where did your hands go?!" She gasped, holding the bottom of the shirt down at his belly and he put his arms through the correct spots in the shirt, waving his fingers.

"Loot Melly! Feenders!"

"Yes! There are your fingers! Great job! Thank you for helping me get your pajamas on! Now Daddy can rock you and you can go to sleep! Do you think you'll dream about Thomas tonight?"

"Thotas, Pawsy! Dames!"

"Oh, and Percy and James too? That's wonderful." She gave Luke a kiss on the cheek and handed him over to Jack.

Jack was completely baffled. Luke didn't even put up a fight. _She is magical._ "We still need to brush your teeth though, buddy."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nope. We already did that while he was in the tub. He's ready to go. Sweet dreams little man." She turned on his sound machine and turned out the light, leaving Jack to cuddle and rock his son.

She walked into the kitchen, finding it spotless. It all felt so… homey. Natural. Like it was how everything was meant to be. She leaned on the counter for a minute with a glass of water and heard the washing machine chime.

Piece-by-piece, she transferred Luke's tiny clothes to the dryer and turned it on a delicate cycle. She unfolded the drying rack and laid his adorable little sweaters flat to dry. _I bet he looks so handsome in these._

When she came out of the laundry room, she grabbed her water and rested into the couch. She pulled out her phone and started surfing Boden's website for some new outfits for teaching. Quickly, she found her way into the little boy's clothing section and couldn't resist the cuteness.

Jack entered the kitchen about fifteen minutes later and walked through to the laundry room. He came back out and looked over at Elizabeth. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do laundry too. Seriously, I appreciate the help, but I don't want you to feel like you have to work when you come here."

"I don't feel like I have to. I _want_ to help, Jack. I _like_ helping you. It's what you do when you're in a relationship with someone. I heard the machine chime and it's not hard to put the clothes in the dryer." She shrugged. "And I laid his sweaters out to dry so they don't shrink."

Jack smiled affectionately. "Thank you. Sometimes I forget to do that and I've ruined a couple of things. Natalie was really pissed about one of them. It was from some British company that she likes to buy for her boys. Starts with a 'B' I think?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Boden. I buy their clothes too. You should be careful because they're pricey, Jack," she grinned. "Although, perhaps not the most practical for a boy like Luke who loves to make messes!"

"I'm just glad that I don't have to shop for him. I'm terrible at that stuff. I just give her my card and let her do it."

"You're lucky that she does it for you!"

Jack laughed. "Natalie _loves_ to shop. And Luke inherits a lot of their clothes too, since Grayson and Owen are 4. Although, if Luke keeps growing like he is, he's going to catch up to the twins pretty quickly."

"They have twins? And they still keep Luke every weekend?"

Jack laughed. "They tell me it's actually easier to have him around because it keeps the boys from fighting with each other, but I don't know how throwing a 2-year-old in the mix would make things easier. I do appreciate them doing it though."

"Have I told you my oldest Sister's daughters are triplets? They're 7 now though. We should return the favor for Tom and Natalie sometime. I'm sure they could use a night out!"

"Oh now, now. Let's not get ahead of ourselves!" Jack waved his hands and shook his head. "I don't know if I'm ready for 3 kids already! I can barely handle the one I've got! And no, you didn't tell me that they were triplets. Ugh. I can't even imagine. One is hard enough."

Elizabeth grinned as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Well I think you're doing an excellent job with the one you've got. In fact, Luke is one of the brightest kids at the Center and he's one of the youngest in his group. He's always made me more curious about you and your life because he seems so well-adjusted."

Jack smiled and threw his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, pulling her tightly into him. "Thank you. I don't feel like I had much of a choice. I did what I had to just to survive for a while. As he got older, it became a little easier to take care of him, but I'll be honest… taking care of him that first year was very hard."

The dryer buzzed the cool-down warning. "I can't even imagine. I'm sure you were terrified. Parenting can be very overwhelming and isolating, even _with_ a spouse." She rose and he followed her to the laundry room.

"Elizabeth, please. Let me do this. It's not your responsibility… you've had a big day. Go rest!"

She turned around just as they entered the laundry room and backed him into the wall, taking his hands in hers and interlacing their fingers. "Jack. I _want_ to help you. We're in this _together_ now, okay? You'll always be Luke's Daddy. You will always be the one to make the big decisions for him. I expect you to lead, not just with him, but to lead _us_ too. For now, just let me help where I can." Her smile could convince him of just about anything in this moment.

"I can think of a way you can help right now…"

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

He backed her up and lifted her onto the dryer. The heat radiating from the top of it made her break out into chills.

"I forgot that your clothes are so wet," he grinned. "We should get you out of them before you catch a cold."

"You know that's not _really_ how you catch a cold, right?"

"Shhh." He put his finger over her mouth. "Just play along, Einstein."

He lifted her shirt over her head, revealing the black lace bra that he had already been able to see underneath the wet top. He wouldn't take it off of her because he knew better. Their whole relationship couldn't revolve around this… but they could still have a little fun. She was slightly higher than him now that she was up on the dryer and his mouth was at the perfect level. He pulled her to the edge and kissed her lips, his hands feeling, exploring, stroking.

She sighed happily, enjoying both the warmth and vibration from the machine and his hot breath over her body. The firmness of his hands. The rigidness of his muscles moving under his shirt.

"Jack. I'm not sure how I'll ever get anything done when you're at home." She slipped the shirt down over his shoulders. "Because if I can see this… I'm done."

They continued kissing and exploring until he felt like he was reaching the point of no return and he pulled away. Hoping that she wouldn't be mad, but knowing they needed to take it slow. Let things develop a little more.

He helped her down as the machine shut off. Their mouths connected once more before she opened the dryer and they began folding the last of Luke's tiny clothes.

Her body was hot and throbbing, but she knew it was for the best. They could have their fun, but there also had to be time for them to grow closer in other ways. To see if they have what it takes.

The next morning came early. Neither of them wanted to get out of bed, but Luke was ready to go at 6 a.m. He had grown used to the schedule of getting up super early for the long drive into work.

Elizabeth made breakfast while Jack showered and then they swapped, exchanging a yawn and a kiss as they passed each other in the hallway. She tasted like bacon and smelled like him.

She came out with a towel wrapped around her hair and Luke was soon giggling. "Melly funny haaat!"

"Wowza!" Jack teased. But she was wrapped up in his robe and he knew that meant there was nothing underneath. "Luke, finish your breakfast. We have to leave in about 10 minutes."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jack, knowing that Luke had _no clue_ what '10 minutes' meant. "Give me your phone."

Jack looked at her with furrowed brow, but handed her his phone. She pulled up the hourglass timer and set it for 8 minutes. "When all the sand is down here," she pointed at the bottom, "Luke needs to get his shoes on and get in the car. M'kay? Watch it while you eat! The sand is falling fast!"

Jack smiled. _Always full of surprises._

Luke was mesmerized by the falling sand, his eyes wide and his little fingers filling his cheeks with his breakfast.

She smiled at Jack. "I need to go get dressed."

"Maybe you need some help with that?"

"I don't know… I'm 25. I can probably do it myself," she winked.

"Just in case…" He followed her down the hallway to his room. They only had a couple of minutes, but he intended to make the most of it. She'd barely made it through the doorway before his lips were on her neck and he was pulling back the plush robe. "See, my initials are right here." He touched a finger to the monogram on the robe, grinning from ear to ear. "That means _this_ is mine."

He pushed the robe down over her shoulders and his tongue found her bare skin. She rolled her head back, loving the feeling of his course tongue circling and traversing her chest. "Dang Jack Don't get too carried away. You don't have time to finish this job. And besides… I thought you wanted to _take it slow?_ "

Much to his dismay, he knew she was right. He pulled back and but put his hand gently to her neck, slipping his tongue into her mouth, along her teeth and sweeping her away.

And then he covered her back up and walked away.

 _Sheesh._ "You suck Jack."

"But I suck well, Elizabeth!"

Her laugh echoed down the hallway.

He loved hearing her laugh. It filled his heart so full and he knew it would always be what would get him through the day without her. He'd never looked forward to coming home as much as he did now. He'd never looked forward to parenting as much as he did now.

She loved his silliness and his humor. It reached a place inside her that had never been touched before. Thinking about it gave her chills and made her smile a smile that couldn't be quashed. She'd never looked forward to the sound of a garage door opening as much as she did now.


	16. Chapter 16--Diamonds

Special bonus chapter for you guys this week from Vancouver! Check out the FB group for a special video message from Emily and I! :-)

* * *

He was putting on his brogue boots when she came in fully dressed a few minutes later. Luke's timer was going off and she started putting his red Jordan tennis shoes on his feet. She carried Luke out to the car and put him in his car seat, setting his bag in the floorboard. "Have a fun day, Luke! I love you sweet boy."

"Lub you Melly. Tisses, huds!"

She obliged and he covered her in his bacon-smelling saliva. Jack laughed as he approached and saw her wipe off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You better not wipe this one off." His lips covered hers as the garage door opened. A beautiful day awaited; the sun had just risen and the sky was filled with pinks and purples. But neither of them saw anything but blue and hazel.

She straightened his tie and fiddled with his cowlick. "I love you, Jack. Drive safe. I'll see you tonight."

"What are your plans?"

"I'm going to gather your suits from both of our houses and take them to the cleaners along with a few of my things. Then I have to head into campus at 9 for one last run-through of my presentation for my Quals tomorrow. Just want to make sure I'm within the timeframe they want and I don't go too fast. I do that when I'm nervous."

He grinned at her. "Thank you for taking care of my suits. I really, really appreciate it. And maybe since you'll be in the city, you can stop by and say hello?"

She squinted. "We'll see. I don't want to be a distraction. You _do_ have a job to do after all."

"I think my boss will understand." His dimples formed deep crevices in his cheeks.

"You mean my Dad? The one that knows we're sleeping together?" she smirked.

Jack sighed. But he couldn't contain the grin. "We didn't sleep together last night."

"We technically did. But not in _that_ way."

"I still want to see you if you have time."

"Go go go go!" Luke was tired of waiting.

"He's right. I don't want to make you late." She kissed his cheek and closed his door after he got in. He mouthed the words 'I love you' and backed out.

She walked into the cleaners when they opened at 8 a.m. with an armload of suits.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher. Did they put you in charge of your Dad's suits today?" Cindie spoke cheerfully. "I've got some to send back with you too."

"Actually, these aren't my Dad's. But I can take Dad's back to him. I'll see him today."

Cindie held up one of the suits that Elizabeth brought in. They were nice, but not as expensive as Mr. Thatcher's, and they were cut longer and leaner. "Hmmm," she buzzed to herself, wondering who they belonged to. "This navy one is nice."

"Yes, it's my favorite too. Brings out his eyes." Her voice sounded dreamy and she was immediately thinking about how she'd stripped it off of him just days ago. The grin was fighting for position as she tried to smother it.

Cindie was intrigued. "What name shall I put on the tag, Miss Thatcher?"

"Oh, just put in on my family's account."

"Oh," her voice had audible disappointment. "Will the gentleman be picking them up?"

"No, I'll grab them on my way home if you'll have them ready by this afternoon."

Cindie smiled. "Yes, I'll make sure they're ready for you by 3 p.m. Will that be alright?"

"Perfect!" Elizabeth signed the slip and took the ticket. "Did you say that you had something for my Father too?"

"Oh yes! Let me retrieve those for you." Cindie disappeared into the back and returned with three of William's suits.

Elizabeth smiled and took them. _Perfect!_ _Now I have a reason to visit the office today._

She met Dr. Wrasse at 9 a.m. in the auditorium where she'd be presenting. "Elizabeth, I just wanted to congratulate you again. Outstanding job on your exams. You really made me look great to the department!" he chuckled. "I wish all of my mentees were as fantastic as you are."

Crimson flooded her cheeks. "Well, you haven't heard my presentation yet, Sir! I'm really nervous and am glad that it will mostly just be professors that I know and some friends in the room."

"Use your slides to pace yourself and just focus on that. Remember, you know this material better than _anyone else_ in this room. It's _your_ project. _You created it_. _It's your baby!_ "

His last statement struck Elizabeth profoundly. _It's your baby._ She tried to deny that she thought of Luke when he had said the words. _But I did. I thought of Luke… and…_ She shook herself back to reality.

"How long will the firing squad be afterwards? I present at 10 and then I'm due back at 1 for the Committee to grill me, right?"

"Yes. We'll meet you in the smaller room upstairs. I think it's 413. The room is reserved and will have your name on the outside. Usually the panel runs 2-3 hours with each student and then we'll confer for about 20 minutes and vote whether you pass or not. But I assure you that yours will not go that long and that you have nothing to worry about." His smile was reassuring.

"Well thank you. I certainly don't look forward to being in a room with 8 PhD's, all of them interrogating me! Even the presentation won't be as intimidating as the panel." Elizabeth cringed.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Your project is solid and particularly of interest to the city of Chicago. I wouldn't be surprised to see Principals, Board members, Counselors and other staff from many of the local schools in attendance and possibly even some local dignitaries serving in scholarship and financial aid roles… Not to make you more nervous about the presentation or anything!" he laughed.

She hadn't even considered this possibility. "Great. Thanks for the heads up," she smirked. "At least I probably won't recognize most of them."

"You're going to do just fine." Dr. Wrasse checked his watch. "Are you ready to start?"

"Might as well! Technology hates me, so I'd like to make sure everything is running smoothly."

She sailed through her presentation and Dr. Wrasse was very impressed. "You're right at 52 minutes, so that's perfect. Our goal is 45-50, so with your nerves tomorrow, I'm positive you'll be right on target."

"And then I'll take questions from the audience for 10-15 minutes, right?"

"That's the plan. You should be able to leave by 11:15, get something to eat and then meet us back here at 1."

Elizabeth drew in a long breath and let it out. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

Elizabeth carried her Dad's suits into the building and stepped into the elevator. A man's voice called out for her to hold the doors, so she obliged.

She was typing a response to Jack, her eyes on her screen when the man walked in.

"Good day, Miss Thatcher. Thank you for holding the door."

She looked up and a set of dimples, blue eyes and a strong jawline were looking back at her.

"Hello, Charles. It _is_ a good day, isn't it? Sunshine, decent temperatures and the wind isn't whipping us to death," she smiled broadly.

"Got some clean suits for Jack?" he smirked.

She nodded curtly, a smile grin still on her lips. "Actually they're my Father's. But thank you for _your discretion."_

He knew what she meant, and that meant Jack had told her about him figuring out their relationship before anyone else had.

"I was pretty proud of myself, actually," his smile now wide and arrogant, but friendly. "And that little dress trick you performed was pretty spectacular."

Now it was her turn to smile wide and arrogant. "I was pretty proud of myself, actually." She winked. "How are things with Sarah? I think she teaches at the school that has hired me."

"Oh really? I didn't realize that you were going to be working at Middlefork. What grade?"

"Kindergarten. My favorite."

"Sarah teaches Kindergarten too, so I bet you'll get to know her pretty well. We should all go out sometime. Jack and I have known each other since I was a Freshman and he was a Junior at UIC."

"That sounds fun! I thought I recognized her name when I was reading through all of the stuff they sent over. I'm covering another teacher's maternity leave for the rest of the year."

The elevator doors dinged and he held the door open for her to walk through first. "Well, have a good day. Tell Jack I said hello."

"You too."

Elizabeth walked past Jack's office and stopped at the reception area. She made sure that she was in his line of view out his open door, but didn't go into his office. She cocked her hip out to the side and rested her arm on the desk as she spoke to her Father's receptionist.

"Mr. Thatcher is in a meeting right now, but he should be out in about 10 minutes. You're welcome to hang his suits in his office if you're in a hurry. I'm sure he will appreciate it."

Jack looked up at the sound of her voice. Her sweet, happy voice. Always helping. Always thoughtful. And then he watched her. Assertive. Brilliant. Poised and in control. Her backside looked like it was sculpted from clay in those jeans. So firm. So tight. The heels. _Oh the heels._ _She is the complete package._ He groaned audibly. _I'm just glad that all the other guys were too afraid of her Dad to take on the challenge that is Elizabeth Thatcher._

"Thank you, Bobbi. I think I'll just wait for him in his office." She turned around and slung the suits over her shoulder. Catching Jack giving her a once-over. _Hook, line and sinker._

He watched her saunter past his door and shoot him a look out of the corner of her eye. Her pink lips enticing him.

He waited for Bobbi to step away from her desk and he quickly shot down the hallway and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth was standing by the window.

"You're not my Father." She grinned seductively.

"Neither are you, but you're also in his office."

"If we had more time, I'd lay you across his desk and show you what a good time can be had in here."

He looked at her questioningly. "Have you had a _good time_ in here with someone else?"

She laughed. "Only in my mind. And with you. Several months back."

That was not the answer he expected, but the notion was amusing. He stepped into her, rubbing his body against hers. "Several months back, eh? Our first date was only 6 weeks ago."

"And you weren't thinking about me long before that? During all of those conversations late into the evenings when you would purposefully show up late?"

He grinned and ran his fingers down her neck. Feeling the heat. Smelling her body. Vanilla and lavender taking over the room. She was like a candle burning for him. "Oh no. I definitely was. Just not on this desk. I was trying to take it slowly. To see if something could be there before involving Luke. Before I got my hopes up."

"And were your hopes up?" She pressed her chest into him, taking his hand and putting it under her shirt. "Because mine were. Long before I went to your house to watch Luke that first time."

He was sweating. So turned on. He pulled his hand back. "Your Dad will be back any minute, but I swear I'm going to make you pay for this tonight," he kissed her hard, the bumpiness of his tongue hitting hers and sucking on her neck lightly until she exhaled sharply and he pulled away, afraid to go any further. "And yes. Yes, my hopes were up. I loved everything that I knew. And that's why I agreed to let you come to my house that night to stay with Luke."

She straightened her clothes and smiled at the way she could still taste him. "I'm glad I passed," she winked.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Her Dad was unusually exuberant. "How did your rehearsal go this morning, Ellie?"

She released a cooling breath and stepped back from Jack. "It was great Dad. How was your morning?"

"Wonderful! Kicking butt and taking names!" he laughed.

"I dropped off some things at the cleaner's this morning and they had these suits for you, Dad. I figured I'd save Mom the trip and just bring them over since I wasn't too far away."

"Thank you Sweetheart. That was very kind of you. I'll call your Mom and let her know that I've already got them."

"Already did. We're good."

"You want to have lunch with us then?" her Dad inquired.

"Actually, I was going to see if it was okay with Jack if I stopped and picked Luke up early. I don't have anything else to do this afternoon and I thought it'd be fun to take him out to lunch and just spend the afternoon with him." She turned to Jack, whose body was still relishing her presence.

"He'll love that! And it'll save me a trip to see Florence," he winked.

"Well, do you want to go get lunch with me, Jack?"

"Actually, Charles and I are going to go check on the detail work on that Armada we're adding to the fleet. They're supposed to have it finished today."

"Wow. Shot down on all sides!"

Elizabeth was starting to feel bad for her Dad now. But she also wasn't sure if Jack would be okay with her family meeting Luke so soon. "Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow in between my presentation and my panel. You guys can just meet me there at 11:30?"

"What time do you present?" William inquired.

Jack smiled at her, a plan already in place. "She presents from 10-11:15 and her panel's at 1. That gives us a little while to eat. We can just bring lunch with us."

"Maybe tomorrow night we can all celebrate together?"

"Sorry Dad. I already have plans tomorrow night."

Jack looked at her inquisitively. "You do?"

She winked at him. "Yes. I have a birthday party to attend. Jack's."

"Oh right! I almost forgot about that!"

Her Father looked dejected. "Maybe Saturday then? Maybe we can all go out to the farm? Celebrate your birthday and Elizabeth passing?!"

"That sounds nice, Sir." Jack looked at Elizabeth and she felt tingles envelop her body. Getting lost in the green and gold. "Would you mind if I brought Luke too?"

"Of course not! We can't wait to meet him! Grace is chomping at the bit!"

Elizabeth turned toward the door growing more excited by the minute. "I better get going. You guys have a good afternoon. I'll see you tonight, Jack."

"I'll walk you out."

William watched Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's lower back and usher her out the door. The act initially sent a chill down his back, but he quickly realized there wasn't anyone else he'd rather be touching his daughter like that.

Luke was still napping in his crib when Jack arrived at Elizabeth's house that afternoon. He'd left work a little early to pick up something he'd ordered. The sound of the garage door opening and closing was enough to rouse Luke from the light slumber at the end of his nap and he was calling for them to come get him.

Jack gave Elizabeth a quick kiss, wanting more. He tried to take more, but Elizabeth stopped him, lips pursed into a slight grin. "Go get your son. It hurts me to hear such a sweet boy cry. We have plenty of time tonight."

"He has you wrapped around his little finger!" He smiled and sighed as he walked away. He opened the door to Luke's nursery and was hit by an overwhelming stench. "Whoa, Luke! It smells like you lit up that diaper!"

Elizabeth chuckled and called out. "There are diapers and wipes on the changing table."

Luke giggled. "Poo-poo! Peee-yooo!"

Elizabeth walked up the stairs to hear Jack dry-heaving and gagging. She stuck her head in the doorway and _it was bad._ She giggled. "Wow Luke! You're going to make Daddy puke!"

Jack's eyes were watering and he continued to gag as he cleaned Luke up. "Holy moly, Elizabeth! What did you feed him for lunch?"

She got a lighthearted grin on her face. "Mexican." She laughed, but Jack wasn't amused.

"Seriously?"

"What? I was craving Mexican and he loved his quesadilla, beans and rice!"

"Next time YOU get to change him then!" He finished up the diaper change and sat Luke in the floor, who was unphased by the whole thing. He ran straight to his choo-choos.

"You can just take that straight out to the dumpster," she smiled at Jack. "Maybe put it in Mrs. Kelchlin's instead!" she giggled.

Dinner was already in the oven and they enjoyed it together. Jack took charge of getting Luke down a little early while Elizabeth cleaned up and put away the leftovers.

She was relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine when Jack came down the stairs. "Did you pour me one?"

"Sure did. Come join me."

He took a big gulp of his wine and climbed over her, straddling her hips. "Now where did we leave off?" he paused, looking at one side of her neck and down the other. "Oh yes… right here…"

Elizabeth's skin was covered in goosebumps as she laid her head back and sighed happily. "I should put this glass down before I spill it."

"I think we should both just chug it and go to bed."

And so they did.

Elizabeth quickly changed into pajamas while Jack washed up in the restroom.

"Lay down on your stomach and put your arms out."

She did as he asked, listening to the sound of Jack removing his clothes. She couldn't see him at the foot of the bed, but just the sound made her anxious. He climbed over her, resting his hips over her bottom, the sheet pulled down to her lower back. He lifted her tank top to her shoulders, exposing her back. He squirted something in his hands and she could hear him rubbing them together quickly.

And then they were on her. Smooth and slick and warm. Massaging her neck, her shoulders and down her spine. "Jack, your hands are magical. That feels so, so good."

He kneaded up and down, feeling the tight muscles and solid bones under her skin; her fit body felt so good under his fingers. He gave her back good attention with his hands, but couldn't resist tracing his lips down it too. Brushing her hair to the side and nibbling her neck.

She started to pull the tank top up over her head, but his hands stopped her. "If you do that, I won't be able to finish this. And I want to finish this."

He pulled her arms back up by her head and ran his hands up and down her sides, rubbing the sides of her breasts just enough to tease her. He scooted down her legs and massaged her backside over her shorts, which felt surprisingly good, and then down her thighs, calves and then her feet.

Oh, her feet. He knew all the right places. All the secret buttons to massage and press. His oily, hot hands felt like hot coals sending electrical messages all over her body.

"Turn over."

She tucked the tank top back down over her chest, but left her abdomen exposed. He slowly worked his way back up her legs, spending extra time on her inner thighs, but not touching her intimately.

He knew what she wanted. "Not yet."

His searing hands massaged over her hips and abdomen, up the middle of her chest, over her shoulders and down her arms. Conveniently skipping her breasts. He was making her crazy.

He massaged her hands and her fingers and it reduced her to a puddle. Then he grated his body across hers and she was begging.

"Please touch me." She took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

A slow grin took his face as he perched over her hips. His hands were golden as they slid over her chest, tracing little circles. "Elizabeth. You are so beautiful. So perfect. I love every part of you. I just want you all the time. I can't help it."

"There's not a moment that goes by that I'm not thinking about you." She spoke breathlessly.

He kissed her again, softly, and then hard again because they both knew the feelings ran deep even so new, and that the only way they would burn brighter is if they were bit and clawed to the surface.

Suddenly his hands were on her hips, pushing her on against the mattress, kissing her deep because he wanted her to know. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his kiss in deeper because she loved how good he made her feel in an instant. How her body would come awake and alive with the depth of his tongue and his palms pressing into her. She felt herself getting drunk off him with every sweep of his lips and every touch of his fingers.

He didn't stop and she would allow it because she wanted him there too and because she understood what he was saying. Timing is a powerful thing. There's a place for taking things slowly but she was reminded of all the minutes they had spent barely touching each other and days spent learning more about each other than some married couples even know.

 _I am his. And she is mine._

She laid back in the bed and felt like she understood love on a completely different level now. She understood sex on a whole new level now. With him, it wasn't just passion; it wasn't just about feeling good, or a release. The epiphany overtook her and seeped deeply into her. To her backbone. To the center of her.

It was for a good reason that God made men with this overwhelming need. This was the closest he could get to feeling her soul. Knowing all of her. What made her tick, who she was at her core. Raw, exposed and letting him in. He could look into her eyes and see it all.

There had been lengthy conversations and there would be plenty more. There had been gentle touches and there would be more little notes stuck on her windshield that would fill her up. Those things would let her see him too, see his heart and let her know how much she meant to him. They would fill each other's cups.

Love each other in the ways that they each needed. They were committed to loving each other. Committed to loving Luke. He wanted it all. She wanted it all.

The next morning, he woke to the sun coming up and retrieved something from his coat pocket. She was laying on her back, which was perfect. He climbed back in bed beside her and opened the box quietly. He put it on her and started trailing kisses down her cheek lightly until he kissed her lips into awakeness.

She opened her eyes slowly. "I'm convinced that there is no better way to wake up. None."

She felt the coldness of his gift and her eyes opened widely as she felt it with her fingers. "Jack! What is this?!"

"Just a little something that I wanted to give you today. It's a circle because I want you to know that I'll always be here to support you… in whatever you're doing. I want you to know that the feelings I have for you are very real. Real like these diamonds that arose from the coal. Formed in spite of and because of the pressures of the world. I want you to feel it today and know that I'll always be here to back you up. And I will always love you."

"Oh Jack," she whispered. "I love you."

He pulled out the feather from her dress.

She looked at him longingly and ran her hand down his cheek.

He looked her in the eye. "I know it was an especially difficult night for us, but I kept this feather and every time I looked at it or held it, I thought of you. Of us. I just couldn't give up hope, Elizabeth. Emily Dickinson once said, 'hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul.' Ellie, you are the song of hope inside my heart. And you sound the sweetest when you're right beside me. I love you, Elizabeth…"


	17. Chapter 17--Resilience

**Sorry for the delay folks! The Hearties Family Reunion was a blast for Emily and I and we're just now recovering enough to write! Rest assured-we wrote one enormous chunk this time, so the next chapter is already written and will come out Monday as scheduled. We hope you enjoy this!**

 **Note: The research Elizabeth presents is inspired by real-life research that is amazing. A simple Google search will reveal tons of information about it. It's really fascinating.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh Jack, it's beautiful! Thank you!" The tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I love you too. You are so amazingly sweet. But it's _your_ birthday! _You_ should be getting the gifts!"

Jack's lips brushed along hers like waves lapping the sand. She held the circle diamond pendant of the necklace tightly between her fingers. He pulled back and smiled at her. "You're my birthday present. And I'm glad that you like the necklace. I had fun picking it out."

"It's perfect."

Jack's lips found hers again as he wiped away her happy tears. She would definitely be thinking about him all day. "I could do this all day, but we need to get you ready for your defense presentation."

Elizabeth peeled herself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. After a nice hot shower together, he wrapped her up in a towel and she walked to her closet. She pulled out two dresses as Jack sat on the side of the bed watching her with his own towel wrapped around his waist.

"Which one do you think? Navy or charcoal?"

The two dresses looked very similar to Jack. "How about the red one? I love you in red."

"Jack," she smirked. "I am not wearing a tight, red dress to my defense today. I'm already nervous enough. I don't need to be a beacon!" she giggled.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, then I need to see them on you before I can decide."

She gave him a look. "Are you sure you don't just want to watch me get undressed over and over?"

He grinned and shrugged. "That'll just be a little bonus. I really do want to see them on you."

Elizabeth slipped into the first dress, the gray one. Jack gave her a once-over. "It looks really nice. The fit is good, but it's a little plain. Are you wearing something over these dresses?" He raised his eyebrows. "Because they're both sleeveless and it's December in Chicago."

"Oh yeah. I'm wearing this over the top." She held up a black velvet blazer.

"Hmm. Let's see the blue one now." Jack enjoyed watching her strip down, but knew they didn't have time for anything especially after the fun they'd had in the shower. He busied himself by pulling on his own pants and dress shirt. When he turned around, he knew his answer.

Elizabeth stood there in the navy dress. A slight sparkle to it, not over-the-top, but rather just enough to really make her radiant. "That's the one. For sure. The fit…" he walked over to her and rubbed his hand down her back and over her backside. He groaned. "Absolute perfection. It's very modest and professional, but this slit… I'm going to be thinking about this slit all day. You are stunning, Elizabeth."

She blushed madly and smiled back at him. "Thank you Jack," she sighed, biting her lip. "I think you are the kindest, sweetest man I've ever met. You've made me feel like a million bucks. I love you." She rewarded him with a passionate kiss before breaking away to choose some heels.

He loved tasting her on his lips. It made him want to lick them, but at the same time not—because he wanted to taste her all day. He quietly walked down into the kitchen with his tie hanging loose around his neck. He started making breakfast and putting together Luke's lunch.

She followed just minutes later after applying a little makeup, Jack's suit jacket hanging from her finger. "You forgot this on the bed, hon. I figured you'd need it." She hung it over the back of a chair and handed him his beat-up watch. "This too. You should really get a new one. This one is pretty beat up."

"I bought that watch when I turned 16. My parents finally decided I could date, but I had to be home by 10. It's been a good watch, but you're right. I've definitely outgrown it."

Elizabeth smiled to herself and remembered another errand that she needed to run before tonight. "Maybe Santa will bring you one. Breakfast smells delicious by the way, but aren't you going to be late for work? Where's Luke? It's already 8:15."

"He's actually still sleeping. We'll be fine. I had already planned to go in a little later today." He was struggling to contain a grin, so he avoided her gaze, just like she was doing to him. "I'm going to go wake him up so he can see you before you leave."

Elizabeth made herself a plate of fruit and pancakes and sat quietly, listening to Jack talk to Luke. She could hear his sleepy little voice crack as he told Jack something about his choo-choos. She smiled at the never-ending train talk.

She found herself breathing in the life she was now living. Just by listening to the sounds, she knew exactly what Jack was doing. First, a new diaper. Pants and then a shirt. And finally the pitter-patter of Luke's feet coming to greet her.

"Melly! Hi Melly! I pway wif Gwayson an' Owinnn night!"

"Oh my! You get to play with Grayson and Owen tonight? That's wonderful! You'll have so much fun!"

Elizabeth and Jack had made plans to go out to a nice dinner for his birthday with Tom and Natalie and some more of Jack's friends tonight, so they'd be leaving Luke with his cousins. Natalie's parents were coming to watch them for the night so that Tom and Natalie could join the birthday festivities as well. Elizabeth was excited to try out the new restaurant, but the butterflies were already fluttering, not only for her defense, but also to meet Jack's friends. _Will they like me? Will they think I'm good enough for him? For Luke?_

Jack walked into the kitchen with Luke's bag for school and loaded his lunchbox inside before turning to Elizabeth. "You think you can help me with this tie?"

A sly grin appeared. "Really? You need help after tying them by yourself for two years?"

He returned her grin and raised her some dimples. "I just like the way it feels when you do it."

Luke scampered in and out of their legs as Elizabeth fixed Jack's tie. Jack took the opportunity to kiss her again, to which Luke immediately screamed for his own kiss. When she bent down to oblige, he rubbed his tiny fingers over her dress. "Pwetty Melly."

"Awh, thank you Luke. You look very handsome today too in your fox sweater." She stood. "And so does your Daddy in his foxy suit."

Jack grinned and made Luke a plate of pancakes and fruit. Luke sat beside Elizabeth eating quietly, clutching a tiny blue train in his hand. Elizabeth looked at the clock. "Oh my. It's 8:40. I need to run. I want to get there with plenty of time so I can make sure everything is working okay."

Jack stood and hugged her tightly. "You're going to do fine. Take some deep breaths." He lifted her chin to his. "It only takes a half hour to get there, even in traffic. If you get there this early, you'll just work yourself into a frenzy before you start. Let's go spend 15 minutes reading to Luke. It'll be just what you need, I promise."

Jack picked Luke up and carried him to his room and Elizabeth followed behind them with his plate so he could finish eating.

"What do you want to read, Lukie?"

"Night Night Moon!" Luke exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled. "Goodnight Moon it is!"

As Elizabeth sat squished into the rocking chair beside Jack with Luke on his knee, the sound of Jack's voice and the whisper of Luke's breathing were the most serene thing she'd felt in a long time. _Jack was right_. _He's so good for me._

Luke helped turn the pages and Elizabeth started reading along as well, not needing to even look at the pages. None of them did. They all knew it by heart.

She stood and took a deep breath. Luke reached for her and wrapped his arms around her neck as soon as she picked him up. She kissed his head and sat him down. "I'll see you later, sweet boy."

Jack helped her into the velvet blazer first and then wrapper her winter coat around her, but not before fastening the new diamond necklace around her neck. He buttoned the coat tightly around her and walked her out. He told her that he'd be praying for her and couldn't wait to see her at lunch before closing her car door with a big smile. _Or maybe sooner._

She smiled and the necklace sparkled as she backed out, closing the bay behind her and leaving Jack standing on the step inside her house. _What a beautiful day this is. What an amazing man he is. I am a lucky, lucky girl._

Elizabeth made her way into the building and up to the room where she would be presenting. She sat down in the quiet auditorium and looked around the empty seats. Her heart raced knowing in just a half hour it would be a lot less empty and she would be presenting the work that she'd labored over so diligently.

Jack dropped Luke off with Florence and joined Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher at the office. The rest of the team was already there and working on various projects. William had bought in coffee and some delicious pastries for everyone to enjoy. He was clearly in a very good mood. He was a proud Dad.

The time was here. The room was crowded. Elizabeth sat in the front row nervous and praying, watching the people pass and observing Dr. Wrasse check his watch. Finally, she saw him stand and walk to the front podium and motion with his hands, trying to get everyone to quiet down.

Dr. Bryson walked to the door and turned the lights down for a moment, getting everyone's attention quickly. Elizabeth smiled and listened as Dr. Wrasse introduced her, rattled off a few of her accolades and accomplishments, and told everyone how delighted he was to have her under his wing.

"Elizabeth will be speaking to you about some incredible research she's been conducting over the past three years." He looked back at the presentation viewer and advanced to the first slide. "Her presentation today is entitled 'Out of Ashes: A Study of Resilience in Children Overcoming Adversity'. I hope you all enjoy her work as much as I have."

Elizabeth stood and the crowd clapped and watched as she made her way to the front. She shook the hand of Dr. Wrasse and accepted the slide advancer from his fingers. She took a drink from the bottle of water he'd left for her. _Now or never. I can do this._ She took a deep breath and looked out at the enormous crowd. She felt her body get hot and not in a good way. _Speed Stick don't fail me now._

"Thank you Dr. Wrasse for that generous introduction and for all of your help on this project. I couldn't have done it without you. You are a wonderful mentor and I feel very blessed to have worked so closely with you."

She looked out over her audience. "Hello everyone. Thank you so much for coming and for carving time out of your busy schedules to join me. As Dr. Wrasse mentioned, I wish to speak to you today regarding vulnerability, stress and resilience in early development." She looked out across the full room. There was not a single seat open. Some were standing. Another deep breath.

Her eyes opened wider and her mouth turned up when she saw him. He was in the back corner sitting next to her Mom and Dad, whom she also wasn't expecting. She sighed happily as they all smiled back at her.

She advanced to the next slide and tried not to grin like a crazy person. "The term 'resilience' refers to the process of successful adaptation despite challenging or threatening circumstances. My research specifically focused on resilience in children under 6 years of age. I had the opportunity to observe and speak with many families in a wide range of environments and with vast experiences as far their history and home life."

"Today we will focus on three resilience phenomena." She directed her laser pointer to the bullet points on the screen. "(A) Success factors leading to good outcomes in high-risk children (B) Recovery from single traumatic events, and (C) Models to sustain competence in children under stress."

Jack hadn't realized how applicable her research was to his life. Even if Luke didn't realize he was in a stressful situation, Jack absolutely did. And Elizabeth knew more about how to help Luke than he'd ever imagined. This all seemed so orchestrated. So perfect.

He listened intently. _She is incredible. Brilliant. Kind. Funny. Graceful._ He could hear the nervousness in her voice, the slight shake as she started each slide. But as she progressed, her confidence grew and she settled into a smooth cadence. _That's my girl._

Every time she felt herself losing her nerve, she found him. His eyes on her. His lips smiling. Encouraging. Peaceful.

 _Home_.

She continued through the presentation, keeping an eye on the clock in the back of the room. Dr. Wrasse looked pleased, as did the rest of her committee.

"Children who experience hardship, whether continued or in a single occurrence recover more successfully when they have a sustained relationship with a caring adult. It only takes a single, compassionate person to make a difference in the lives of these children. I have witnessed this time and time again. These children, even the very young ones, are great thinkers and problem-solvers, they are engaging and respectful to others. And they have become this way because someone has taken the time to instill it within them."

She smiled at Jack, knowing that Luke was going to grow into an amazing man, just like his Daddy.

She glanced at the clock again. 10:44 a.m. Perfect.

"In conclusion, future studies of resilience should work to illuminate additional processes that encourage resilience and adaptation. Program development to encourage sustained relationships in high-risk individuals is paramount. We have the potential to change the trajectory of the future of our schools and our society one child at a time. Thank you for your attention today."

The room applauded as Dr. Wrasse made his way to the front of the room. "Thank you, Elizabeth for your outstanding contribution to the field of education. I think we have a few minutes for questions."

Elizabeth looked with horror as hands shot up all across the room. She looked to Dr. Wrasse with wide eyes. He just nodded at her.

She called on the Principal of her new school first. And then a local Superintendent. And then a former Professor. And another and another. Twenty-five minutes passed.

Dr. Wrasse finally stood and interrupted just as she finished another question. "I think that's all we have time for today folks. Elizabeth needs to get lunch before she stands before her Committee this afternoon," he grinned. "Thank you again for coming today. Please direct any additional questions to my e-mail address found in your programs and I'll make sure they get into her hands."

Dr. Wrasse and Dr. Bryson quickly ushered Elizabeth away from the crowd and out the door, knowing that many people were hoping to get to talk to her. "Fantastic job in there, Elizabeth. Just wonderful. We are so proud of you," Dr. Bryson offered.

Elizabeth's parents and Jack watched as Elizabeth and her professors fled the room. They pushed their way through the crowd, hoping to catch up to them.

"Thank you guys for helping me escape all of those people, but my parents and my boyfriend Jack are in there and I'd really like to see them. I didn't know they were coming, but we're supposed to have lunch together."

Dr. Wrasse and Dr. Bryson both looked back toward the auditorium, people streaming out from the doors. "Why don't you go wait in the room across the hall and we'll watch for them?"

William, Grace and Jack finally made their way out the door and spotted Elizabeth's advisor looking through the crowd. Jack pushed his way towards him quickly. "Excuse me, Sir, can you tell me where Elizabeth went?"

Dr. Wrasse looked at the handsome young man and suddenly felt very protective of Elizabeth. "Please direct all questions to _my_ email address, Sir. Elizabeth is heading to lunch with her parents and a very lucky gentleman named Jack. She has a very full schedule today," Dr. Wrasse smiled curtly.

Jack blushed. "Well, I'm actually that lucky gentleman. I'm Jack." He offered his hand to Dr. Wrasse, who laughed and shook it firmly.

"So nice to meet you, Jack. Do you know where Elizabeth's parents are? She's waiting for all three of you."

Jack waved them over. "They're right there. We got lost in the crowd."

"Yes, I haven't seen a crowd like this for a defense before. Follow me." Dr. Wrasse walked them down the hall to the room where Elizabeth was waiting. As soon as he opened the door, she rushed Jack and wrapped her arms around him. "Looks like I found the right 'Jack'!" Dr. Wrasse chuckled. "You guys have a great lunch. Elizabeth, I'll see you at 1 p.m.!"

Congratulations were spoken and many hugs were given. Elizabeth was so excited that they had come to her presentation that she almost forgot to see what Jack thought of it.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were studying?"

"Because it would have changed the way you interacted with me. I wanted you to be an unbiased source for me. For my work. I wanted to get to know the _real_ _you_ and not get to know the _you_ that knew what I was doing. Does that make sense?"

"It does. You were just using me this whole time!" Jack teased.

She giggled and hugged him. "You know that's not true."

"I do. Honestly, it's all very interesting. And I'm really glad to know that Luke is going to be a normal boy," he laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever talk about anything but trains!"

William snickered. "Oh, he'll outgrow it. Elizabeth finally stopped talking about bats when she turned 6. That was a rough phase. Remember that Grace?"

Grace laughed. "Oh my gosh. How could I forget?! We had Mrs. Glasscock to thank for that fascination. I thought the questions would never end!"

Jack looked at Elizabeth with raised eyebrows. "Bats, huh?"

Elizabeth smirked. "You'd be surprised at how much they help us live normal lives. The amount of insects they eat is astonishing."

"Don't get her started, Jack!" William laughed. "Charles should be waiting downstairs with our lunch. Shall we head down?"

Elizabeth looped her arm though Jack's and they all headed for the elevator. Charles had their food ready for them and they found a set of tables overlooking the west side of the campus to eat.

Elizabeth was grateful for the company, but was starting to get nervous for the final part of her exam. Her knees were bouncing under the table as she ate tiny bites of her food. Jack ran his hand down her thigh and pressed slightly. She stopped bouncing. "I'm sorry. I'm just really anxious."

"It's okay. You're going to be just fine. Relax and just enjoy your last 20 minutes of freedom before they chop you up and feed you to the wolves."

She looked at him, flabbergasted. And then she laughed and shook her head at him. She loved how he always kept her on her toes, but could also make her laugh and relax her in seconds. He always used humor to talk her down from the ledge and she loved that about him. He was the perfect companion for her—helping her unwind when she needed to and focus when the time called for it.

Their lunch break ended far sooner than she had hoped. William and Grace kissed her cheeks and told her they knew she was going to do great. Then they walked out with Charles. Jack intended to wait for her.

"Jack, you don't have to wait. It's going to be hours! Why don't you just walk me back upstairs and then you can go back to work. I can call when I get out." The two entered the elevator and waved to her parents and Charles.

"It's my birthday and I will do what I want," he grinned. "And I want to wait for you. Because I want to see your smiling face as soon as you get out of there. I don't want to waste a minute before I get to see you and hug you and kiss you."

She wrapped herself with his arms and planted a kiss to remember her by on his lips. "Jack Thornton, I love you." She ran the circle pendant up and down the chain and tucked her head into his neck. "I can't wait until this is over so we can all go out and celebrate your birthday tonight."

"And celebrate you too, Master Elizabeth."

She laughed. "I don't think that's a 'thing' Jack. And it's slightly inappropriate," she giggled.

"What? People that complete their doctorate get called 'doctor'… people who complete their Master's should get to be called 'master'!" He raised his eyebrows and pressed his back into the wall of the elevator, pulling her body with him. "But if you don't like the title, you can call me Master any time you want."

She furrowed her brow. "Do you have a Master's Degree?"

He pursed his lips. "I do actually. I did a 5-year program in undergrad and I finished with a Master's in Criminology. Feels like a lifetime ago."

"Learning new things about you every day, old man," she grinned. "You continue to amaze me."

"You continue to amaze me too. In every way." He leaned into her with intent.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Jack lost his chance to give her one last kiss because her Committee was standing in the hallway waiting for her. She gave him a longing look before exiting the elevator and entering the room. _What I wouldn't give for 15 more seconds in there._

Dr. Wrasse was the last to go into the room. He turned to Jack and whispered, "we won't keep her away from you for very long." Then he winked and closed the door behind him.

Jack found a seat over by the window and pulled out his phone. He messaged his friends to confirm their plans for the evening and then called his parents.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet her Mom. She's fantastic. She's so wonderful with Luke and he loves her so much."

"I know. It really feels like it was meant to be."

"Yes, absolutely I love her. And her family is great. Couldn't ask for better in-laws."

"Yes, she's the one."

"I don't know, Ma. I don't want to rush her."

"We've got a couple weeks until Christmas. Maybe we can arrange something where you guys can come up and meet her before the holidays."

Jack talked to his parents for a little while longer and then hung up and started watching the foot-traffic on campus. He checked his watch. Sixty-two minutes had passed.

He heard the doorknob rattle and looked up to see a surprised and confused Elizabeth stepping out of the room alone. He jumped to his feet and walked towards her.

She gave him a baffled look. "I don't know what's happening. I answered a bunch of questions and thought I was doing great. Then out of nowhere, they all looked at each other and asked me to leave."

Jack wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the tension in her body. She was worried. "I'm sure it's nothing, hon. They're probably just conferring about more questions or something. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

He kissed her forehead and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Jack, this is supposed to go on for 2 more hours. I've never heard of a committee asking a student to leave like this unless they're failing." She was wilting in front of him. "I can't fail on your birthday!"

His hands reached up to her neck. "Ellie. I'm sure they are not going to fail you… In fact, they probably just needed you to leave for a minute so the room could cool down." He winked and scrunched his nose at her.

She smirked back at him.

"Everyone _loved_ your work Elizabeth! That huge room was packed to capacity! People don't ask that many questions about something if they think you sucked!" he grinned.

"Take a deep breath." He ran his hands up and down her arms.

She resisted.

"Take a deep breath with me." He was gentle, but firm. He looked at her through narrow eyes. "Stop looking at my lips. You know what that does to me."

She giggled. "I love you. Even if I don't pass, we can still celebrate your birthday tonight."

"Stop it. You're going to pass."

The door swung open and Dr. Wrasse stepped out. "Why don't you both come in for a minute?"

Elizabeth and Jack gave each other strange looks, but obediently followed Dr. Wrasse back inside the room, where her Committee members were all standing around chatting. Elizabeth was thoroughly baffled. _Why do they want Jack to sit in on my defense?_

Dr. Wrasse extended his hand to Elizabeth and smiled. "We are pleased to let you know that you've passed, Elizabeth. With flying colors. You've done an incredible job and we don't feel that there's any need to keep you here any longer. Congratulations!"

Jack was grinning from ear-to-ear and Elizabeth's jaw hit the floor. "Are you serious? Are you sure?"

"Well, if you'd like us to grill you for 2 more hours, I'm sure we could, but I'm pretty sure there's someone else you'd rather spend your afternoon with," Dr. Wrasse chuckled.

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, who slid his hand down to the small of her back. She was speechless. Excited, but speechless.

Jack smiled and extended his hand to Elizabeth's committee members. "Thank you all for being so kind and welcoming. Thanks for reserving seats for William, Grace and I during Elizabeth's presentation too." He looked over at Elizabeth and then back at the committee. "And for keeping it a secret."

Elizabeth smiled and squeezed Jack tightly. "Yes, thank you all. You've been so wonderful to me and I couldn't have had a better team to guide me. I can't thank you enough."

"It was our pleasure, Elizabeth," Dr. Bryson returned. "Now go! Enjoy your day! We'll be in touch about your publication. Good luck with the new job!"

Elizabeth and Jack both smiled warmly and he rested his hand on her back and followed her out of the room. As soon as they got on the other side of the door, Elizabeth spun and jumped into Jack's arms. She'd been trying to temper her excitement while she was in front of her committee, but now she could finally express her elation.

They were lucky that there was no one in the hallway, as the slit in Elizabeth's dress reached dangerously high, but neither of them gave it a second thought. Jack was so proud of her and he wanted her to know it. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

He didn't even take time to speak before covering her lips with his own and showing her exactly how he felt. Her lips parted and let him inside; the sweeping of his tongue exciting her senses. Before they knew it, they were getting swept away in a current of endorphins.

Until they heard voices. They broke just in time for Elizabeth's Committee to come chuckling out of the room. She wasn't sure how much they'd seen, but it was enough for her face to turn bright red.

"Ah, young love."

"I remember those days. Enjoy it, you two!"

"Don't stop on our account! Celebrate!"

Jack and Elizabeth stood frozen in place with crimson cheeks and ears until the 8 esteemed professors were out of earshot and then they burst into laughter. And started kissing again.

A few minutes later, they finally broke and decided it was time to go tell William and Grace the good news. Jack needed to check in too, since he was technically on duty. They made their way to the parking lot.

"Wanna ride with me?"

Elizabeth checked her watch and scratched her chin. "No, it's only 2:30. I've got some errands to take care of and I think I'll drive separate so that I can go home and freshen up before your party tonight. I want to make a good impression." She smiled that gummy smile that lit him up.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. You are definitely going to make a good impression, Master Thatcher."

Elizabeth cackled. "Don't even start with that, Chief!"

"I'll follow you then? It's probably best that we don't ride together. We'd just end up in trouble out in another parking lot."

She continued to giggle. The thought was appealing, but she did want to go home first. She needed to pick up Jack's birthday present and make sure things were getting finished for tonight. A few finishing touches and she would need to wrap his gifts. She grinned and he knew she was up to something. "Yes, you can follow me."

They arrived at her Dad's office hand-in-hand. Word was already out amongst the coworkers, so they weren't surprised to see her hanging from his arm, both with exuberant smiles on their faces.

"Good afternoon, Bobbi," Jack greeted the receptionist. "Mr. Thatcher in his office?"

She returned their wide smiles with bright eyes and a grin. "Why yes, he is. Charles is in there too. Happy birthday, by the way. I made your favorite cookies; they're on your desk."

Jack's dimples sprang out. "Chocolate chip?"

"In the shape of gingerbread men just in time for the holidays!" She winked at Elizabeth.

Jack's laughter rang through the office. "You know me so well, Bobbi."

"Someone is _spoiled_ around here, isn't he?!" Elizabeth squeezed his arm.

Jack scrunched his nose at her. "Says the beautiful woman hanging from my arm. You spoil me the most." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they walked to William's office.

William jumped up out of his chair so fast that Charles nearly pulled his weapon. "Sweetheart! Jack! What are you two doing here so early?!"

"I passed, Daddy!" Elizabeth shrieked with delight. "They only made me defend for an hour before they made their decision! I officially have a Master's Degree!"

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful! I am so, so proud of you. I knew you could do it! We have to call your Mom!" He pulled out his phone and spoke into it. "Hey Siri. Call Grace."

Grace picked up quickly and William put her on speaker. "Hey honey, what's up?"

"We have a little news for you!" William responded excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Did Jack propose?!" she squealed with delight.

The room fell silent. Jack and Elizabeth's faces turned redder than they had when her Committee caught them making out.

William roared with laughter. "No honey. Elizabeth passed her defense! She was awarded her Master's Degree just now!"

"Ooooooohhh! That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, before growing quieter. "Please tell me they aren't there with you."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Hi Mom."

Jack winced, but grinned. "Hello Mrs. Thatcher."

"Oh Lord in Heaven. I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry guys!"

William guffawed. "Well, at least he knows we approve!"

Jack cleared his throat. "Uhm. I'm going to go to my office now and let you guys chat for a while. I've got some work to catch up on. Charles, you want to join me?"

Charles hopped up out of the chair, amused at the circus unfolding in front of him. "Sure thing!"

The two men walked toward Jack's office. "So, uh, that was awkward."

Jack didn't want to discuss it. "Are you and Sarah still going to join us tonight at SteakBar?"

"Yes, that's the plan. She should be getting home from school about 4:30 and then I'll be picking her up at 7:30 to head that way. It's near Old Town, right?"

"Yeah, it's only about 15 minutes from Elizabeth's place. We'll all meet there at 8. I'm glad Sarah will be there. It will be nice for Elizabeth to make a friend before jumping into a new job where she doesn't know anyone."

"Sarah loves Middlefork and I'm sure Elizabeth would do just fine even not knowing anyone. She seems to be one of those people that everyone just falls in love with right away." Charles paused and cleared his throat, grinning at Jack.

"Shut up," Jack laughed and shook his head. "But you're right. Everyone does love her. She's like the sun. When she's smiling, the planets swing around her."

Charles smiled, happy for Jack that things were finally looking up for him. "So did you actually have anything for me?"

"No. I just wanted to escape the awkwardness that was in that room!" Jack chuckled.

"That was hysterical from my point of view. So when _are_ you going to ask her?"

Jack looked at his teammate in shock. "Well aren't we brazen today?!"

"Only when I know I'm right. I am right, aren't I?"

Jack conceded. "I have the ring already. Picked it out when I got the necklace she's wearing today. I just don't want her to feel rushed. All of this has happened so fast."

"Like the first time?"

Jack's eyes met Charles'. He hadn't known Charles extremely well when Faith had passed away, but they were on the force together. Charles had been 2 years behind him. He took a deep breath. "Yes and no. Yes in that it's happening quickly, but no in that I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I've taken my time to get to know her already, _before,_ you know, getting involved with her. So I'm not left guessing whether we can make this work. I _know_ it will work. You know?"

"Yes. I understand completely." Charles' grin was wide and revealing.

"Where's your ring hidden?" Jack looked at him mischievously.

"Now who's being brazen?"

"Only when I know I'm right! Wasn't that what you said?" Jack patted Charles' shoulder and Jack relaxed into his chair.

They chatted for a few more moments before Charles left Jack alone with his thoughts. Thoughts consumed with one beautiful woman and a handsome little boy.

* * *

 **Just FYI: You can find me on Instagram if you'd like to see some of my images from the Hearties Family Reunion in Vancouver last week. I'm a professional photographer "in real life" and had a blast photographing Dan, Erin, Lori and the rest of the cast. I'll continue to post more images of the set, of the stars and of Vancouver as I push through the thousands (literally) of images I took while in Vancouver for the week. My handle is ExpressionsLG on Instagram. :-)**


	18. Chapter 18--Happy Birthday

**A huge shoutout to Emily who helped me crank out this chapter and the last one. It's been such a fun ride to bring you guys this story. Please let us know what you think! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **#STEAMALERT**

 **We only have a week until the WCTH Christmas special! EEEEP! #longestwaitever**

* * *

Elizabeth and her parents continued to talk for a little while, but she knew she had a laundry list of things to do before 8. "I'm going to say goodbye to Jack and then head out. We'll see you all on Saturday!"

Elizabeth headed for the door before turning back to her Dad. "Oh, and Jack needs the day off tomorrow, m'kay?"

William laughed loudly. "Wow. A little bossy now aren't we, Ellie?! I can see who's the real CEO around here!"

Elizabeth gave him her best puppy-eyed pout. "Please?"

Her Dad shook his head at her. "Of course. He didn't technically have his birthday off since he was on duty with me today, so he can take tomorrow instead. Birthdays are a floating holiday for everyone else, so they'll just assume he'd asked for it."

Elizabeth's smile was so big that her nose crinkled and William could see nearly every tooth in her mouth. "Thank you Daddy. I love you."

She made her way down the hall to Jack's office, where he was now alone and working. She stuck her head inside the doorway. "I'm heading out, babe. Have a good afternoon."

"Whoa!" Jack spun around in his chair. "You can't just leave! Come'ere!"

Elizabeth stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She sat down in Jack's lap after he patted it. "I can't stay. I have a lot to do."

"A lot? Like what?"

She noticed him staring at her lips. "Oh, you know. Stuff."

He felt her fingers run over his cowlick and down over his dimples. "Stuff? Like, maybe getting me a birthday present?"

He licked his lips and it made her want them. "Maaayyybe. Or maybe I just need to wrap it. Make it all presentable."

She felt his fingers roaming up her thigh and his voice was low. "All? So there's more than one thing?"

She smiled that smile that gets him every time. "Oh yes. I had to have something I could give you at the party. Because the rest… well… I can't give you at the party."

He grinned out of the side of his mouth and rubbed his chin with his index finger. "I'll take things that make you go 'hmmm' for 500, Alex."

She giggled.

"Are these things something to be _worn_ , Elizabeth? Or perhaps, _taken off?_ "

"Yes. But that's the only hint you're getting. You're just going to have to wait." She then stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked toward the door. The slit up the back of her dress tantalizing him.

"Seriously? A cheek kiss? After all that?" He quickly crossed the room and caught her just as she reached for the doorknob.

His lips were soft and sweet and they melted onto hers like snowflakes. Each hit of his tongue made her want more of him and left her body tingling and in a frenzy. She put her hand on his chest pushed him back, knowing that she really _did_ have to leave. "As much as I really want to do this with you, birthday boy, I've got to go. I'll make it up to you. Promise."

Jack reluctantly released her and sighed. "Okay, okay. I should get some work done anyway. I'll grab Luke and take him to Tom's around 6. Do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"No!" She spoke really quickly and then realized how suspicious it sounded. "Nah, I'll just catch a cab and meet you there. That way I can ride home with you."

His brow furrowed. "It's not far. Why don't I just pick you up on my way?"

She scrambled for a good excuse. "Because... I don't want to make you late to your own party. You'll have your hands full dropping off Luke. And I have so much to get done before I head to the restaurant. And besides, it'll be a fun surprise for you getting to see me walk in the restaurant all dressed up." She smiled wide, trying to convince him.

"Okay…." He responded quizzically. He arched his brows at her again. "I know you're up to something. You're not a very good liar," he shrugged his shoulders. "Which I guess is a good thing, so I'll just leave it at that."

"Detective Thornton. Make sure you leave your badge at home tonight." She winked. "But you can bring the handcuffs with you if you want." She tried to say it seductively, but just ended up giggling nonstop. She just didn't have it in her.

"God you're so attractive when you laugh like that." He sighed. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Jack. But I'm really leaving now." She gave him a quick kiss and he watched her walk down the hallway.

She made a few phone calls in the car to ensure that everything was ready, and they ensured her that it was. Finally, she retrieved Jack's gift from the store.

"And the engraving is done too? On the back?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Just as you requested. We've wrapped it up and it's ready to go. Your Father will love the gift, I'm sure."

She shook her head and smiled wide at the old family friend. "It's actually not for Dad, Joe."

Joe raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Might our beloved, _spirited_ , middle child finally be settling down?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I'll just let you talk to Dad about that." She paused and accepted the box from his hands. "Thank you, Joe. For your help and for getting this ready for me at breakneck speed."

"Anything for you guys. I watched you grow up right in front of my eyes, Ellie. I'm happy for you. You know where to send that young man when the time comes," he grinned.

She liked the sound of that. "I do. I definitely do."

Elizabeth was on cloud nine as she pulled up to her house. Everything was ready to go. Except for her.

She checked her watch. She had just over an hour before she had to be at the restaurant and it was a 15-minute ride away, maybe 20 minutes with traffic. _At least it's Wednesday, so the traffic won't be quite as bad._

She quickly stripped out of the navy dress and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. _At least I don't need a shower. I still look half-way decent from this morning._

She put on the red dress. The one Jack had wanted her to wear that morning. She struggled to get it zipped up, but she finally managed. It was tight. _Whew._ She touched up her makeup and applied a new shade of lipstick. A few fresh curls and she was ready to go. She grabbed her black leather jacket and stepped into some nude suede peep-toe booties and zipped them up. They'd kill her feet, but she'd look good.

She called for a cab and the driver was there within 5 minutes. She took one last look at her house from the taxicab and was on her way.

Jack was already sitting at the table with his friends. It was 5 minutes until 8 and Elizabeth still hadn't arrived. He hadn't even heard from her in fact. He checked his phone again.

"She's not a figment of your imagination, is she Jack? Rosie and I have been wondering if she was real for a long time!" Lee taunted as he saw Jack look towards the door for the hundredth time since sitting down.

"Oh no! She most certainly is not imaginary! She's gorgeous! And smart! She earned her Master's Degree today!" Natalie boasted.

Tom laughed. "I think Natalie has a crush on Elizabeth! She's already planning shopping trips for the two of them, no doubt."

Natalie elbowed Tom in the ribs. "You can't talk about that after she gets here! I don't want her to think I'm crazy!"

"You mean, _know_ you're crazy?" Jack quipped, laughing.

The whole crew laughed.

"What's she like?" A wide-eyed Rosie put her hand on her cheek. "I mean, Jack's been going _on and on_ about her for a while. Months really. Lee and I were wondering if he would ever just put on his big boy pants and ask her out! Or if she was even real! We thought he'd dreamed her up just to get us off his back!" she cackled dramatically.

"I know! I know!" Natalie squealed. "I was trying to drop hints that he needed to just do it. She's the sweetest girl ever. Smart, caring… and you should see her with Luke. Luke _adores_ her. For a little while, I thought Jack was really out of his league! She's beautiful."

Jack gave the two girls a look and laughed. "Really? Can't you guys just be nice to me? It's my birthday dangit!"

"Oh Jack. You know that all we love you. I just think it's funny that you've finally met a girl who's as pretty as you are!" Charles teased.

"Speak of the devil…" Tom looked toward the door as Elizabeth walked in. "And in a red dress, no less. Damn, Jack! No wonder we're already talking about Disney World!"

"Tom! Hush!" Natalie scolded. "Be good!"

Jack stood and waved at Elizabeth as his friends watched intently.

 _One foot in front of the other, Elizabeth. Just don't trip. And don't say anything stupid._ She kept her eyes on Jack. His smile lit up the whole place. She had chosen well.

 _Holy smokes, Elizabeth. Mmm-mm-mmm. The red dress. I knew I'd like it._ He walked long strides to catch up to her and kissed her cheek. His lips grazed up to her ear. "Salve, bellissima magistra!"

Elizabeth turned to him quickly. "Whoa! And he speaks Latin too?"

"Don't be too impressed. I only know like a dozen words," he grinned. "Come meet everyone. They're excited to get to know you."

She giggled nervously. "Do they all know… you know?"

Jack's eyes met hers and he smiled slyly. "That we've slept together? Oh yes, they all know that."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and she gasped. "No! I was asking if they all knew about everything that had happened and who I am and all of that… you know… the hot mess that we lived through?"

Jack laughed. "I know that's what you meant. I just wanted to make you laugh. I can tell that you're nervous. Relax. They don't know that we've slept together." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, my brother assumes, but we don't speak about it."

The smirk on her face made him laugh harder. "What? He's my brother! _And_ _he's seen you._ " He gave her a quick once-over, but it wasn't enough for him to do it just once. He knew he'd be watching her all night. "But yes, they all know how much of an idiot I was about who you are. They're all just glad they don't have to listen to me moan about how I messed everything up any more. They don't care who you are. Just that you make me happy." He kissed her lips quickly. "And you do. You make me very, _very_ happy."

He quickly introduced her to all of his friends. She already knew Charles, and she'd briefly met both Tom and Natalie, so it really just left Lee, Rosie and Sarah, Charles' girlfriend. They all congratulated her on passing her qualifying exams and completing her defense. Jack had already told them how great she had been. She settled in nicely and was soon conversing with all of them as if they were all old friends. The stars had aligned for Jack and he knew it.

He looked at her, mesmerized. She was laughing and having a great time with his friends. They seemed to love her just as much as he did, and perhaps _even more_ than they even loved him. But he didn't care. _Because it's better to be the guy that catches a girl like that_. She was the perfect companion for him—sweet, playful, smart and capable. Beautiful, alluring, poised. And it didn't hurt at all that she was drop-dead gorgeous.

The crew finished their food and the time came for Jack to open his gifts. Elizabeth was a little bit nervous, as her gift was extravagant. But none of them would know how much it truly had cost, as Joe, an old family friend, was amazing and had wrapped it up in a non-Tiffany blue box, for which she was grateful.

Jack started opening his gifts from the other three couples and there was much laughter and amusement. Charles and Sarah gave him a Google Home device and instructed Jack to use it the next time he needed to know what Elizabeth Thatcher looked like. The gift was met with roars of laughter from everyone.

"Really, you can ask her anything! She can even turn on your tv and show you pictures! It's pretty awesome!" Charles added.

"I was hesitant about it at first. I thought it was stupid," Sarah interjected in between giggles. "But it won me over when I realized that the million-and-one questions all my students ask me every day can be answered by 'Starla'," she shrugged and laughed. "That's what my kids call the Google Home unit we have in my classroom. So you guys might love it for Luke too!"

Next, Jack opened Lee and Rosie's gift. He was hesitant, as he knew Lee was ever the quiet, but cunning prankster and Rosie brought life to every party. He had known them since college and they had always been a perfect match for each other. He unwrapped it slowly and peeked inside.

Elizabeth watched as he opened the box. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as Jack pulled out a stunning dreamcatcher.

"Because you finally caught the woman of your dreams, Jack! And hopefully you can make all her dreams come true now," Lee winked.

Elizabeth chuckled and turned very red.

"Now that we know she's not a figment of your imagination!" Rosie spoke out of the side of her mouth, ribbing Jack. Peals of laughter escaped all of their mouths.

A wide-eyed and dramatic Rosie turned to Elizabeth, who was dying of embarrassment. "Seriously. We really did think for a little while that he was just making you up to get us off of his back about dating again!" Rosie chuckled. "You sounded so perfect we thought there was no way you were real!"

"Well, I'm not perfect... but I am real."

Tom pulled out an enormous gift bag and put it up on the table. He winked at Jack and patted his shoulder. "We're next! Open 'er up, big boy!"

"I'm a little afraid," Jack winced as he peeked into the bag and pulled out some tissue paper carefully.

Jack's laugh grew louder as he started pulling out the items inside and laying them across the table.

A Walt Disney World travel mug with Mickey on it. Mickey Mouse ear buds. A Disney World iPhone case.

With each additional item, the laughter grew louder and louder from the others. And Elizabeth grew more and more confused.

There was also an assortment of Disney storybooks and DVD's. And finally, a beautiful ornament set of Belle, the Beast and a little 'Chip' teacup.

Elizabeth picked up the figurines. "These are so beautiful! Luke will love them!"

Tom pointed at the Belle figurine. "And here you are!" And then he pointed at Chip. "And here is Luke… And we all know who's the Beast in this scenario!"

They all laughed again and Elizabeth looked out over the array of gifts from Tom and Natalie. "Wow Jack, I didn't realize how much you like Disney World! We'll have to go!"

Tom spit his drink out. "Oh, you have no idea! And I'm pretty sure you've been! With Jack, nonetheless."

Natalie smacked him _hard_. "Tom! Shut it!" she begged, but she had tears in her eyes from the laughter and so did everyone else… except Elizabeth. Who was terribly perplexed.

Rosie saw the look on Elizabeth's face, as she was clearly feeling left out. "Jack, I think it's time that we educate Elizabeth about 'Disney World.'"

Jack coughed and licked his lips and turned towards Elizabeth. He knew she was going to melt. He reached for her hand, which she accepted hesitantly, and he took a deep breath. "Honey. 'Disney World' is an inside joke we've been laughing about for years. It's a euphemism for sex. So when they talk about 'going to Disney World'…" he paused and Elizabeth filled in the blanks. "Because we can't exactly come out and say it in front of the kids."

She covered her face, laughing, but embarrassed. Jack wrapped her in a hug and they could feel each other's chests bouncing with laughter. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Oh my gosh! Jack! I can't believe you didn't tell me this before now. Here I am spouting off about how much I _love_ Disney World and how I've been several times! Oh my gosh! And you just let me! Jack!" she smacked him on the chest. "I could strangle you!"

Jack raised his eyebrows and whispered in her ear. "But now, every time I look at one of these _gifts_ , I'll be thinking about you. And you know how much I use my phone at work!"

"Awwww, stop with all the whispering you two!" Rosie hooted. "We all know what you're talking about anyway!"

Elizabeth laughed and seized the moment to change the subject. She pulled out her gift. "On that note, you have one more gift, Jack. I hope you like it. It's from Luke and me." She pushed the small box towards him.

Jack kissed her cheek. "I know I'll love it."

"Awe now, stop with the mushy stuff! We all know that this isn't the _real_ gift anyway!" Lee cried.

Jack unwrapped the gift, also knowing that this was the _in public_ gift. But he was still curious. He opened the box to reveal a stunning stainless steel, chronograph watch. The brilliant blue face reminded him of the eyes he loved to look into. He couldn't even believe it. "Elizabeth. This is too much. It's amazing!" He shrugged. "And now I know why you made fun of my old one this morning."

She smiled as he kissed her lips and everyone awe'ed and ooh'd. She spoke quietly in his ear. "Turn it over."

Jack pulled back and squinted at her before turning the watch over in his hands. On the back, there was an engraving. A special message to him from the woman he loved.

It was a feather.

Jack's breath halted in his chest. He willed the tears away because he didn't want his friends to see them, but she did. This was special between the two of them. He stood and pulled her up from the table, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I love you so much, Elizabeth."

His hands moved to her neck and his lips took hers softly, but with a passion that she knew would last. He was hers. And she was his.

"You didn't kiss me like that! I feel robbed!" Lee hooted.

"Oh, get a room!" Charles quipped.

Jack pulled back and gave Charles a look. "Don't make me fire you!"

"You wouldn't," Charles shot back.

Jack rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "You're right."

The rest of the evening was spent chatting and reminiscing. Filling Elizabeth in on stories of the past and their hopes for the future. Vacations together, barbecues and sledding with the kids. Pool parties at her house. Dreaming together.

Jack pulled her over to the bar to order some drinks. While they waited in the massive, lively crowd, she took the opportunity to kiss him again. Like she really wanted to. Their drinks were slid across the bar and Jack broke away and surprised her with a little peck on the nose, which resulted in a cute nose scrunch and a giggle that made him want to be alone. "I know I said it earlier, but congratulations, Ellie. I'm incredibly proud of you and what you've accomplished."

The words gave Elizabeth chills all over her body. She couldn't be happier to be on his arm and sharing this moment with him. "Thank you, Jack. There's no one else I'd rather be sharing this moment with." Her blue eyes pierced his. "Or any other moments."

He knew exactly what she meant. And he felt the same way. He wasn't sure how this had happened so quickly, but he'd never been more sure of anything.

They soon said their goodbyes and Jack held tight to Elizabeth's hand as he led her to the car to go back home. He thought about the evening they were about to share. He loved the warmth and décor of her place. Maybe they'd have another glass of wine with a candle lit and the fireplace going. He imagined her settling into him on the couch in the den, both of them celebrating the end of a very perfect day.

Elizabeth was tired but also energized at the same time. Jack's birthday party with his friends was fun and full of laughter. But they had been exchanging longing looks and touches all evening that told her that he only wanted her for the rest of the night. His hand had gone far up her leg many times and she had to stop herself from moaning into his cheek as he whispered very sweet and very dangerous words in her ear.

Everything about him was turning her on even as her feet stung from her heels and her head ached from the grilling she got during her thesis defense. He was her steady in the unsteady as she gripped his hand tight, finding her balance as he helped her into the Pilot.

He spoke quietly but with an energy that said he wasn't ready to call it a night. "Did you have fun tonight?"

She nodded and he lingered by the door for a moment, pushing his body towards her but not touching, knowing well what he was doing to her.

"I did. But the night's not over." She ran her hand down his shirt, gripping his tie and pushing into him just enough to let him know what she was thinking and she felt the heat rise through her body.

He leaned in, kissing her softly and she took him in, letting him lead since he was the birthday boy after all.

He sighed into her mouth as he kissed her slowly and deliberately, tasting the cheesecake and wine that she had, with a hint of strawberry. It was driving him crazy as she stopped the kiss and pulled back, teasing him.

When she broke it, he pecked her lips, surprising her and causing her to laugh. It felt like bubbles tickling her. "Hey. That's twice in one day."

His smile was far and wide and his dimples were deep as he stepped back, letting her settle into the seat. "You started it. Both times if I recall correctly."

She gave him another nose crinkle and he laughed as he closed the door and she buckled in. She had never seen him move more quickly to the other side. She chuckled and he noticed as he slid in, starting the truck in one quick motion and reaching for his seat belt.

Without turning to her, he just said what he was thinking.

"I love you Ellie. I really, really love you."

She smiled and looked at his profile, finding the strength and the passion and everything that she had gotten to know and fall in love with. She wasn't in love with just one part of him, but every part… from the hard to the soft to the weak and to the strong.

She relaxed back in the seat and closed her eyes as he pulled out of the spot and made his way back to her house.

The house that was quickly feeling like _their_ house.

She took a breath at the realization and looked over at him again, putting her hand on his arm, gently and as a gesture of her own feelings. "Love every part of you Jack."

He looked over, trying to keep his emotions in check, finding the pleasure and love colliding into one perfect rise of beauty. Yes, he was a little afraid of another terrible loss. But he had caught the dream and she was right in front of him and very real. He wouldn't let the fear overcome the pure love he had for her.

He held her hand the rest of the way and she felt his warmth, rubbing his thumb on her skin, making her feel even safer. More loved, if that was even possible.

It was past eleven when he slowly drove down Magnolia Drive towards her house. They passed rows and rows of decorated homes. As they approached her house, he couldn't believe what he saw.

The entire outline of the beautiful brick home now had candy-colored lights around the façade. There were light-up reindeer and a sleigh in the front yard. Large candy canes with twinkling white lights lined the driveway. Beautiful wreaths with red bows were hanging in the upstairs windows and garlands were wrapped around the columns in the front. He could see a beautifully-lit tree in the office whose large windows faced the front of the home.

He slowed the truck to a stop in front of the house. He was in disbelief. _When did she do all of this? I left after her and none of this was here this morning._

She watched as his face lit up like a child's. His breath fogged up the window and he had to wipe it off with his sleeve. She knew what he was thinking. But she wanted him to see the rest.

He looked over at her and his dimples were shining. It had been nearly a year ago that they had talked about his love of Christmas lights and homes lit up like giant gingerbread houses. It had been a childhood memory of his and yet she remembered. He squinted at her. "I knew you were up to something. But I never dreamed it was this."

He pulled the truck into the opening garage bay around back. He turned it off and followed her inside, where the reflection of white lights twinkled on the hardwood from out on the deck. She knew Luke loved them and she loved feeling like it was Christmas all year round. She knew Jack loved it too and that's why she had orchestrated all of this despite her crazy schedule. Just a few phone calls.

"Happy birthday, Jack."

He wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her hands over his, as he swayed her gently, whispering to her. "Wine and fire?"

She still had one more thing as she turned out of his grasp, her hair falling around both of them. She rested her hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble and the smell of his cologne, getting her high all over again. "But first… one more present."

"Another one? And all of this isn't my other present? This is amazing Elizabeth! It's just like I remembered as a boy. Only better because I'm with you and this… it feels… perfect." He sighed happily. "How did you do all of this? When?"

She smiled an open-mouth smile that was almost a giggle and shrugged her shoulders. "Elves. Lots of elves helping me today. I told them to leave some of it for us to do together, like the ornaments and another tree to put up in Luke's room. But we can talk about that later."

Before he could say anything she was off and he went to the kitchen to pull out the wine and to grab two glasses. He was intrigued by all of this as he looked around and ran his fingers through the beautiful Balsam Fir branches of the tree in the office. His heart rate climbed and he could feel the tension build up in his body, but in the best way possible because he knew it meant there would be a nice, long release.

The package was concealed in an upstairs closet. She unzipped her booties and quickly made her way up to retrieve it. She grabbed the box and looked inside. It had been packaged so nicely but she knew he didn't care about wrapping or any of that so she quickly slipped into it.

She was taking a bit longer than he expected as he looked down at his wrist, still in shock over the very personal gift. Every second they were together he fell deeper into her. He carried the wine and the glasses down to the den and started the fire. He took off his shoes and socks, loosened his tie and settled in, finding the wine was no substitute for the taste of her tongue.

Quickly she checked herself in the mirror, tousling up her hair a little and then adjusting the garment. It was too expensive even on sale, but it was gorgeous and she knew he'd love it. She pulled her hair to one side. She could feel her body on fire and could only imagine what his thoughts would be.

She hit the landing of the stairs and yelled down. "I'm coming. Close your eyes."

He smiled and sat up on the couch. "Ok, eyes are closed."

She giggled because she imagined him on the couch, not doing it. "Promise me, birthday boy."

He chuckled and knew that she knew him too well as he actually closed them this time. "Okay, I promise. They're closed." His body grew warm with anticipation, the coil tighter in his chest.

Slowly she came down the stairs and saw his back, sitting up at the edge of the couch, two glasses on the coffee table and the fire going. The house silent and keeping their secrets.

The sight of him took her breath even after a very long day. She walked in front of him, finding he was indeed closing his eyes. He could feel her in front of him and he wondered just what awaited him.

"Can I open them now?"

"No." She decided to have a little more fun as she got close, her body hovering over his, and he could feel her breath on his cheek, hot and spicy. She took a deep breath and went right for his lips, kissing him lightly and then deeper; she felt his hands come around her waist, and then down her back. Eyes still closed.

Soft. Lacy. And smooth skin.

It was all for him as he matched her pace, kissing her deeply and hard, pressing his tongue against hers, as he tasted her over and over again. She climbed into his lap while she explored his mouth, finding new spots each time to make herself wild with need and desire.

His world spun as he leaned back into the couch, taking her with him as she straddled him, not wanting the kiss to end. The sparks ignited in her skin as he cupped her face, taking her dreams and wishes and combining them with his.

She was making him want forever right now. Marriage. More children. More everything as she took him into her soul, keeping it protected and safe while challenging him to keep going and to keep doing.

He opened his eyes, looking deep into hers, forgetting where he was and what she had to show him. That blue was endless and her cheeks and lips swelled with pink. "I am yours Elizabeth. Over and over."

She leaned into his cheek, feeling the power and depth of his declaration as she whispered into the air, into his space, into the world that had taken so much from him but was also giving him so much back again. "Show me Jack."

His eyes fell onto what she was wearing. It was red, it was silk and it was beautiful. But more than that, it was the woman inside of it who did all of this just for him. He moved his hands down her sides, taking a moment to touch the skin that was exposed. She felt the perfect tingles on her and then quickly gone again as his fingers kept brushing.

Her head threw back and he watched her reaction, slowly making his way down to where the lace hem was attached to the slip. He didn't have the full effect since she was sitting on him, but he didn't need it because he already saw the way the chemise hugged her tight, exposing the curves of her body in its purest form.

She knew he couldn't keep this up for too long or it would be off. She left her arms at her sides, letting him explore as the air grew hot and humid and she could feel his breath against her body. His hands came up to the front, touching the exposed skin and pulling on one of the straps.

His body was rigid as he brought one strap down, kissing her shoulder while she moved closer to him. He tasted the skin that he loved as she fell into his neck, feeling the burning and the ache almost paralyze her.

This was his. This shoulder, this neck, these lips and that crinkled nose. The ring was upstairs. He took a deep breath as he went back to kiss her cheek and move to her lips, taking his time to breathe her in. This was a feeling that he was able to keep now and always.

Quietly she slipped off his body, knowing that if she stayed, he wouldn't have the chance to see her in the gift. He groaned as she pulled off and stood up in front of him. She separated his legs so she could stand between them. There was a twinkle in her eye and more than just desire in his, as he wanted to devour her and she wanted to tempt him a little longer.

She lifted the hem just a little, exposing more of her leg as he watched. She knew that she had already pushed his boundaries to the limits and it was making him crazy. She found she liked pressing his buttons as she watched him smile in that seductive way of his as the fire was blazing warm behind her.

He enjoyed the show but he enjoyed feeling her more as he reached for her hand and pulled her in, his voice dark and low because all he wanted was her. "You are gorgeous and while I am enjoying the show, I would like my birthday present now."

She couldn't say anything else because he was right and she was ready. He stood and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her again because he had to. She readily accepted everything he had to give as he ran with her up to the bedroom.

It was very dark but the moon and twinkling Christmas lights showed them the way as he laid her down on the bed. The wine and fire long forgotten as he shed his clothes. She watched, amazed at muscles, the fluidity at which he could move and still watch her with that intense, locked gaze that made her shiver, shake and go hot all at the same time.

He was so captivated by her that he could barely breathe at times. He loved just to kiss her body, take his time and whisper his dreams to her and only her.

His lips hit hers again but it was soft and light, like small feathers as she laid on the bed, letting him have his way. She ran her hands through his hair, loving the way it moved between her fingers while his body was over hers, above, commanding but not intimidating. Strong.

They loved each other slowly, passionately, as the silk slip came up above her hips and he tasted her skin, breathing her in. The pressure built and he tensed trying to keep his body from falling apart in her arms. Her hair fell around the comforter, the moonlight becoming brighter as they both found everything in each other.

It was then, at the top, with nothing but clear air and beautiful skies that they both found peace and absolute jubilee. She kissed him hard, her heart full and joyous and his filled with absolute contentment and love. It was here with her that he saw the best part of himself.

She fell asleep in his arms as he held her close, the room air cool against their skin, and his breath warm on her back as he hummed a gentle song about finding love and never letting go.


	19. Chapter 19--Meet the (Grand)Parents

**_Just wanted to thank you guys for your patience! I've been working on something new and had to get back into the mode of writing this story too. Hope you enjoyed your holiday season as much as I enjoyed mine. #ThanksEm_**

 ** _#LITTLEBITOFSIZZLE ;-)_**

* * *

The alarm on Jack's phone roused them from their dreams at 6 a.m. He awoke wrapped up in Elizabeth's body, another year older and breathing the scent of her hair.

He pulled away to silence the alarm and to try to convince his eyes to stay open. He looked over at his quiet companion and let his eyes roam her features. _Yup, that'll do it._ He was awake now.

"Turn it off," she mouthed with barely a flutter of her eyelashes. "You have the day off."

Her lips had always made him happy, but right now, they'd just made him very, very happy. "I do?"

"Yes. Your last birthday present. From my Dad. You're stuck with me all day."

His tiny grin grew wide. "I think your Dad wins the 'best gift award' then. Luke and I will have to make him a really nice thank you card."

He was hovering over her, his weight propped on his elbows in the darkness. He seized her mouth, separating her lips with his and found immediate gratification when she clenched his neck and gave it right back to him. Even after the amazing night they'd had, they were still hungry for each other.

He was strong and she loved feeling his weight over her, protecting her, shielding her from the world. She looked at every ridge of rock-hard muscle over his chest as he lingered. She closed her eyes and ran her fingertips down his sides, over his hips and lean thighs. She wished for this feeling to always be there and somehow knew that it would—not just the insane attraction, but also the love he stirred within her. She didn't even realize it, but her lips were turning up at the corners in pleasure.

His eyes were roaming. Her dark lashes, her cheekbones, her soft lips, her delicate jawline. Her hair in a loose braid, baring the pure, unadulterated neck, long and slender that his lips were drawn to every time he saw it. He looked down at her strong shoulders and collarbones… and then… he felt his body tense. She was pressed into his own chest, just a tease of the rest of her showing beneath him. Full, but not ridiculously so. _Perfect._

He looked back up at her face and saw a slight grin on her lips. Her eyes still closed, the soft golden pink glow from the slowly rising sun on her face. _I wonder what she's thinking about._

His voice low and husky. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She opened her eyes and the smile grew so big her ears retreated slightly. "Really, a penny? It'll cost you a lot more than a penny to get inside my head, Jack," she smirked.

"I'm already inside your head Elizabeth," he winked.

She exhaled soft laughter and pulled one of his chest hairs.

"Ouch! Don't pull it out! I only have like a dozen to start with and Tom and Lee already call me Nancy!"

He felt her chuckle under him as she lifted her head to meet him and her sensual kisses were like fine silk. Smooth, delicate and soft. Now that she'd worn his lips, she never wanted to take them off. He didn't just fill her head, he consumed her life, filling every part of her with him and only him.

They slumbered peacefully for a few more hours before Jack woke to the smell of sausage and pancakes. _What time is it?_ The sun was higher in the sky than he'd expected. _Crap! What time is it?_ He scrambled for his phone and was relieved to see that it was only 9:30. _I'll just be a little late getting Luke._

He hustled downstairs to greet Elizabeth. She greeted him with a warm smile, a soft kiss and a plate of food.

"I've gotta hurry. I need to go get Luke."

"Nope. Natalie said she'd keep Luke until we're ready to go get him. We already worked that out and she said Tom had taken the day off too. You're mine this morning." Devious joy spread over her face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

Elizabeth and Jack picked Luke up right after his nap that afternoon. He was overjoyed to see them, just like always. Tom and Natalie were almost as excited themselves. Apparently having two 4-year-olds, a 2-year-old and Natalie's parents in their 3-bedroom condo was a little more than they'd bargained for.

"How about we change things up and we'll keep the boys for you guys next Friday night?"

Jack looked Elizabeth like she'd just committed him to running a marathon tomorrow. She patted his arm, placating him.

"Oh, come on Jack. We'll be fine. There's plenty of stuff to do at my house. Don't worry." Elizabeth turned to Natalie. "Why don't you bring them by around 5 or 6 and then you can pick them up sometime the next day? We'd take them tomorrow, but we're going out to my parents' house Saturday."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Have they met Luke before?"

Jack cleared his throat. "No. This will be his first time meeting them. William and Grace are really excited. I think it will be good for him to meet another set of people who genuinely care about him."

The look shared between Jack, Tom and Natalie in the moment made Elizabeth uneasy. And she knew why. _Faith's parents._ Not wanting the mood to turn belly up, she interjected. "Yes, my Mom is very, very excited to meet Luke. And my Dad too. I have 5 nieces, so they're pretty thrilled to have a boy running around. Maybe you guys can bring Owen and Grayson out over the holiday break when my nieces are there? The farm is huge and there are lots of animals."

"Really?" Tom was surprised. "Your parents live on a farm with animals?" Elizabeth's family was so intriguing to him.

She nodded. "They split their time between a condo in the city and the farm where I grew up. My Dad just can't let go of it. He's so busy, but it's just _in him_ , you know? They have help running the farm and it's nothing ridiculous, but they have a couple dozen hens for eggs, a nice-sized herd of cattle and horses."

After a shrug of her shoulders, she added, "Oh, I forgot about the dogs and cats, but they don't really count as 'farm animals.'"

Jack was just as intrigued as his brother. He'd heard some of the other guys mention the farm, but he had no idea the extent to which it was a true farm. _Interesting._ Somehow in all this time, he hadn't been on home duty with the Thatchers. He'd been in their condo, but never out to the ranch. After he thought about it for a moment, he realized it was probably because of Luke. The single guys always got stuck with the long-hours and holidays assignments.

But not this year. And Jack wouldn't exactly call it "stuck" either. He smiled at the idea of spending the holidays with them. _With Ellie._

Friday evening was spent decorating a little tree for Luke's room. He was thrilled to have his very own "Kwit-mas twee." His big, blue eyes lit up with each new ornament and Elizabeth went around behind him inconspicuously spreading the ornaments out after he hung them all in one spot. Jack lifted him up at the very end and helped him put an angel on the top of his Christmas tree.

Saturday morning was spent with Jack giving Luke a bath and readying a little bag for him to take to the Thatcher's farm. Taking Luke to a new place always made Jack a little nervous, simply because curious Luke could be a handful sometimes. Jack packed Thomas, Percy and James, hoping the three little trains and a few pieces of track would hold Luke's attention. At the last minute, he also shoved some books and the iPad in there too. _Just in case._

They met Scott leaving as they drove down the long, winding driveway under a cloudless sky just before noon. Elizabeth and Jack's eyes met after they waved at him, knowing he was leaving his post because Jack was arriving.

The expansive white farmhouse was stately. As Jack drove nearer, he immediately found the covered, wraparound porch warm and inviting. A sparkling ornament wreath on the door and in every window. White Christmas lights wrapped around the house and they brought a smile to Jack's lips.

"I bet this looks fantastic at night all lit up."

"They decorate for the grandkids every year. No one else is really out this far to see it, but they do it just for them."

"Wook Daddy! Wein-deers in the gwass! Wif wights! Yike Melly's!"

William and Grace met them outside as they pulled around to the back. Jack unlatched Luke from his car seat and held him on his hip.

"Hi guys! So glad you made it out okay. A little chilly, but I think it will be a decent day," William smiled.

"This is such a welcome break from the city. Thank you so much for having us," Jack bounced Luke on his hip.

"Oh Jack, it's a pleasure to have you. You _and_ this handsome guy!" Grace rubbed Luke's back, gently welcoming him.

"Luke, this is Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher. They're Melly's Mom and Dad. You know, like Nana and Pa-paw are my Mom and Dad?"

Luke looked back and forth from Elizabeth to her parents and back to Elizabeth and his Daddy again, as if deep in thought. He then smiled widely at William and Grace, ever excited to meet new people. He squirmed out of Jack's arms and quickly charmed his way into holding Grace's hand. "Hi! Wanna pway twains wif me?"

"I sure do, Luke!" she beamed. "I bet we might be able to find some more things to play with inside too!"

Elizabeth's hand found Jack's as they watched Grace lead Luke inside. He and Elizabeth joined William on the porch.

"He doesn't meet a stranger, does he?" William guffawed.

Jack shook his head. "No, I don't think he does. He's been like that since he was a tiny baby. I guess he didn't have the luxury of being picky. Then again," he nudged Elizabeth, "he's always been partial to this one."

William laughed. "Aren't we all?!"

Jack's face stung with tingles and redness and Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"Well, I am pretty amazing," she smirked.

"And so humble too!" Jack quipped.

The three walked in giggling to find Luke sitting in Grace's lap with a wrapped gift. She shrugged. "Just a little something that I saw and couldn't resist getting for him."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth, smiling knowingly. _Now I see where she gets her gift of giving._ She returned his gaze and whispered in his ear.

"It's how we Thatcher women show love. Just let her. You can't stop that train."

He kissed her just under her ear and whispered, "I'm learning that. And I very much like your gifts especially."

Luke tore into the wrapping paper and pulled out a new train set complete with tracks and a green train. He was soon jumping up and down. "It's Lukie! Daddy open!"

Luke could hardly lift the large box but he managed to drag it to his Daddy, who popped his knife from his pocket and began to open the box. He kneeled down to Luke, whispering in his ear. Luke responded, jubilantly running back to William and Grace yelling "tank you, tank you! Tank you for twain!" and gave them each a hug.

Elizabeth watched as her parents immediately fell under Luke's spell, just as everyone else always did. His manners, his zest for life, and his adorable, dimpled cheeks just like his Daddy's. They were goners, just like she had been from day one.

Thankfully, Jack had thought ahead and brought spare batteries in Luke's bag and placed them in Luke's new green train. As he replaced the cover, he noticed the name emblazoned on the side of the train.

 _Luke_.

He looked at Grace. "Where did you find this? Is it custom?"

"I just stumbled on it online a few weeks ago. Apparently he's an older character in the series and they stopped making this one in 2011. I just happened to find one and I just had to get it for him."

Luke danced through the rooms with his new train, clearly already knowing who the character was and truly joyful that he now had the train that shared his name.

Elizabeth watched him, while in the back of her head she mulled over her mother saying that she'd found the train a few weeks ago… _before Jack and I even got back together._ Interesting.

"Mom, can I help you get lunch together or anything?"

"No, no. You guys go play with Luke. Enjoy yourselves. I've already got the lasagna in one oven and some bread in the other. It should all be ready in about 15 minutes. Does Luke eat salad? Probably not, right?"

Jack looked to Elizabeth. "Does he? You're the expert!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, he'll eat baby spinach and carrots, but not tomatoes; he likes to dip both in ranch. He pretends that he's a cow. Sometimes he even moos!"

"Do cows even eat carrots?! We live on a farm and I have no idea," Grace laughed lightheartedly. "I'll get him set up with a divided plate and one of the girls' booster seats." Grace walked toward the kitchen, leaving Luke to entertain everyone else.

"Cows _do_ eat carrots," William hollered from the den where he was playing with Luke. "They just shouldn't eat too many of them when they're fresh. Gotta store them for a few weeks."

Jack looked towards William's voice and then back at the ladies. "He is a _wealth_ of information isn't he? It's impressive really."

Grace chuckled quietly. "Don't let _him_ hear you say that! He already thinks he knows everything!" She winked, leaving Jack and Elizabeth giggling.

Lunch was delicious and everyone had no problem cleaning their plates. Luke even asked for seconds, as did Jack, who was now patting his fully belly. "That was delicious, Mrs. Thatcher. Thank you so much. Now I know why Elizabeth is so talented in the kitchen. She manages to get Luke to eat all sorts of things."

Grace blushed and thanked him. "Jack, please call me Grace. Luke has a healthy appetite, that's for sure. It's great that he eats so well. Many toddlers are very picky."

"If only he would _sleep_ as well as he eats. He was 18 months old before he slept through the night. I felt like I was in a fog for 2 years." Jack took a sip of his water before wiping Luke's face with a napkin.

"I think all parents feel that way. He's a wonderful child and you've clearly done a great job with him," William complimented.

"I had help," Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled, squeezing her hand under the table. "My family has been great too. I'm a very blessed man."

"Luke, how about we go put that track together in the den now?" William took Luke's tiny hand and unbuckled him from the pink booster. He scooped him up in one arm and carried the big box of tracks in the other and they were off.

"Hey Luke, do you need to use the potty?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Nope, I fine!"

"Okay, just remember. No pee-pees on Thomas okay?" Elizabeth turned back to Jack and her Mom. "I kept him at home yesterday and we started potty-training. He caught on super quickly once I showed him the new Thomas the Train underpants. He only had 3 accidents and woke up dry this morning!"

"Sounds like he was ready then!" Grace exclaimed. "Sometimes all it takes is the right timing and a little motivation."

"Yes, but ask Elizabeth about the floor vents," Jack teased.

Elizabeth chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yesterday morning I learned the hard way that if Luke stands in front of the floor vents without undies on, he will pee _into the floor vent_ if the air hits him!"

Grace cackled. "I've heard little boys do that when you change their diapers too sometimes. Of course, we haven't had any boys around, so I probably would have made the same mistake you did, Ellie!"

"Oh ya, he came out peeing on the doctor and I lost track of how many times he peed on me as a tiny little man. My Ma taught me to open the diaper up for a brief second and then close it right back until I felt the diaper get warm. Then I knew I was safe." Jack smiled at Elizabeth. "All things you learn pretty quickly after they pee in your face a couple times!"

"He peed in his own face at the center once and I was mortified. I gave him a bath right away. He was so tiny and slippery. I remember being so afraid I'd drop him." Elizabeth recalled. "He was such a sweet baby. He didn't even cry. He smiled all the time."

"If he wasn't asleep on you. You spoiled him totally rotten."

"He even smiled in his sleep sometimes. I always wondered what he was dreaming about." Elizabeth released a smiling sigh, missing those times when Luke was so little.

Grace listened as Jack and Elizabeth reminisced over Luke's infancy. She found it truly remarkable how all of this had worked out, both of them caring for him. "Why don't you show Jack around, Ellie? William will keep Luke entertained while I clean up in here."

"Are you sure we can't help you clean up?" Jack offered. "You made lunch. It's the least I can do to clean up."

"Absolutely not. We didn't mess up too much and you guys deserve the break. Both of you have had pretty big weeks."

Elizabeth led Jack around downstairs first and then took him upstairs. She walked him through each of the bedrooms, concluding the tour in her old room. From her window, they could see the sprawling back yard that led out to the large barn that housed the animals.

They stood in the window together and she could smell the faint hint of cologne on him. "You smell really good, Jack."

A sly grin on his mouth, he looked down at her, wrapping his arm around her back. "Wanna see if I taste really good too?"

"Don't mind if I do."

She snuggled into him, lifting her chin as he focused all of his attention on her. She loved feeling like she was the center of his universe, the way he made her feel with every sweep of his tongue. He took his time, coaxing her mouth to open wider as he slid inside. Footsteps on the stairs pried them away from each other.

Grace found them in Elizabeth's room looking out the window. Lips shiny, she knew very well what they'd been doing, but she knew better than to embarrass them. "Sorry to interrupt, but you guys have to come downstairs and see this."

Her pleasant smile led them back downstairs to the den. When Elizabeth and Jack walked in they were both awed just as Grace had been.

There in the recliner with his feet up lay William with sweet, little Luke asleep on his chest. One of William's big hands resting on Luke's back, and the other wrapped under Luke's bottom holding him to his upper body securely.

"You Thatchers sure have a way of getting him to fall asleep fast!" Jack remarked.

Grace interjected. "We filled up his belly and then wore him out."

Elizabeth's eyes grew big. "Oh no, he's still in underpants! Dad may wake up soaked!"

"Awh, it'll wash if he does. Just let them sleep. Your Dad had a long week too."

Elizabeth and Jack took a short walk outside while they waited for Luke to wake up. They returned inside just as Grace was removing something from the freezer. "Perfect timing you two! William and Luke just woke up and we're ready to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Elizabeth questioned with a little laugh. "Luke waking up dry?!"

"Well, that too, but the two of you, of course! Happy birthday, Jack! And congratulations on completing your defense, sweetheart. We're so proud of you." Grace unveiled the ice cream cake.

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "You must have told them how much I like ice cream!"

William laughed. "She also told us that you're a Cardinals fan. But we'll try not to hold that against you. Are your parents Cards' fans too?"

"Yes, the whole family really. I don't think I had much of a choice! I would have been disowned!"

"Will they be spending time with you all for the holidays, Jack?" Grace handed him the first piece of cake.

"They live here in town, so we'll see them for sure. I'm not sure which days. I need to see when I'm _on duty_ as well."

William grinned at Jack. "I really don't think it's necessary that you all give up your holidays to babysit me, but _you're_ the boss!"

"Jack, your family is just as welcome out here as everyone else. We have plenty of space. I think the kids would _love_ being out here together. They're all about the same age I think. Violet's girls have just turned 7 and Julie's girls are 4 and 18 months. How old are your brother's boys, Jack?"

"Tom and Natalie's twins are 4 as well. They're pretty rambunctious, but they're small for 4 though. Either that or Luke is just a huge brute! He's nearly as tall as they are."

"If you happen to be on the schedule when they were planning something, please don't feel like you need to be with us. We never have any issues out here. And, like Grace said, please do feel welcome to invite them out any time. We'd love to meet everyone, especially your parents."

"I'm sure we can work something out, Daddy. It does sound fun to get all the kids together. Do you think they'd be up for it, Jack?"

He nodded. "I think so. I can talk to them about it once I get the schedule worked out."

Elizabeth and Jack settled into the loveseat in the den. Luke snuggled between them, stealing bites of both of their pieces of ice cream cake, despite the fact that he'd just eaten most of William's.

William and Grace peered at the three from their perch in the kitchen. Jack, Elizabeth and Luke were laughing and smiling and were completely lost in each other. "And to think I had been teasing her about setting her up with one of my men when she'd already stolen Jack's heart."

"Well Luke ran away with mine today, so I guess we're even."

"Nope. He's got mine too." William squeezed Grace's hand and released a happy sigh to the universe. "They all do."


	20. Chapter 20--Gifts

William went back to his home office and retrieved an envelope from his desk. He needed to give it to Jack before he and Elizabeth left, and he knew Luke's bedtime was quickly approaching. They'd spent the entire afternoon playing with and getting to know Luke.

He walked to the den and Grace joined him, sitting on the sofa adjacent to the love seat Jack, Elizabeth and Luke were occupying.

"I know you guys won't be able to stay much longer, so we wanted to give you this now. Jack, we hope you had a wonderful birthday this week and Elizabeth, we are so, so very proud of you for what you've accomplished. We are still holding out hope that you'll consider coming on board… in your own time."

Jack and Elizabeth both smiled and offered their appreciation, albeit accepting the thick envelope from William's hands with questioning eyes. Elizabeth opened it and began to read through the documents inside.

"We know that you have a 4-day weekend in February right around Valentine's Day, and Jack, I spoke with Charles about clearing your schedule for those dates. We hope you guys will enjoy this trip. And if you need someone to help with Luke while you're away, we'd be happy to if he's comfortable enough with us by then."

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other with wide grins on their faces. A vacation with just the two of them in the mountains didn't just sound good, it sounded spectacular.

Jack was already imagining sitting in a hot tub with Elizabeth in his lap, surrounded by the snowy Rockies. Elizabeth looked in his eyes and knew right away where his mind had gone and she blushed, because her thoughts had gone down the same rabbit hole.

Seeing the far-off looks in their eyes, William cleared his throat. "Violet and Ryan said that Telluride is beautiful and recommended their favorite place to stay. You guys can take one of the corporate jets out there so that you don't have to connect in Denver. They'll take you right into Telluride. Everything's already taken care of."

"Wow. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher. That is very, very kind of you," Jack shook his head in disbelief. "No one's ever given me a _vacation_ as a gift before, but I love to ski. This sounds great!"

"I haven't been skiing in years! I might have to start out on the bunny slope again!" Elizabeth chuckled.

"We could look into some lessons if you'd like, dear, but I'm certain Jack would be more than willing to help you," Grace crooned, noticing that there was no space between them.

"Oh yeah, I'm more than willing to spray her with snow every time she falls too!" He shot Elizabeth a wink. "Really, I haven't been in years either. We'll figure it out together." He squeezed Elizabeth's hand three times. _I love you._

Elizabeth returned four squeezes to Jack's hand. _I love you, too._ "Mom and Dad, today has been so great. And this vacation—thank you. I'm really, really looking forward to it! But, you're right. We should probably get back. You need to get Luke to bed and I wanted to give Sarah a call and ask her a few questions about Middlefork."

Christmas plans quickly started coming together once Jack decided to give his staff a week off for the holidays. They'd been covering Christmas for him for the past 2 years and it was time he returned the favor.

When Tom and Natalie arrived at Elizabeth's house the following Friday night, they reacted much like Jack had the first time he arrived with Luke. Eyes wide and in disbelief. _Our entire condo would fit inside her garage!_

Elizabeth noticed the gaping mouths and immediately invited Grayson and Owen downstairs to play with Luke in the basement. She knew Jack had something to discuss with them anyway.

"Close your mouths. It's just a house," Jack snorted. "So I've been informed."

Tom snorted back. "This is NOT 'just a house' Jack! This is amazing!"

Natalie was already looking around, eyeing the Christmas adornments. "It's beautiful. I love all of the holiday decorations. It's just… beautiful. Can you imagine spending Christmas here in front of this fire place?" She ran her fingers over Luke's stocking hanging on the mantle.

"About that…" Jack spoke up. "I know that we planned to spend Christmas at my place this year, but I'm going to be on duty."

Tom looked at Jack pointedly, but with a sparkle in his eye. "Is that something you _volunteered_ for, boss?"

Jack nodded, a smile fighting for position on his lips. "It is. And we'd like to invite you all to join us out at the Thatchers' farm. It was _their_ idea actually. All of you guys and Mom and Dad too. Elizabeth's Sisters and their families will be there as well."

Natalie's eyes were bulging. "Whoa. That's a lot of people Jack. Although, I'm assuming if they're kind enough to invite all of us, they probably have enough room to accommodate all of us."

"It's a huge farm. Animals, a _massive,_ beautiful farmhouse. If you think this home is amazing, wait until you see the it. I'm sure it's close to 10,000 square feet. They've extended the invitation not only for Christmas day, but for as long as you want to stay. I'll be there from the 23rd through New Year's Eve."

"Wow. What did Mom and Dad say?"

Jack looked at Tom. "Well, I haven't talked to them yet. I wanted to see if you guys were on board before mentioning it to them. If they know you guys are in, I think they're more likely to agree to it."

"So _everyone_ is going to be in the same place? Is this because someone has a _question_ that he wants to ask _someone else?"_ Tom's blue eyes pierced Jack's hazel ones, one eyebrow arched high.

Jack spoke quietly. "I won't lie. I do have a ring, yes. But I'm waiting for _someone else_ to be ready."

Jack had to motion to quiet Natalie down, as she was nearly squealing. "Oh my gosh Jack! Are you serious?! Elizabeth would _definitely_ say yes if you asked her! Are you kidding me?! She's head-over-heels for you!"

"That's not the _someone else_ I was talking about."

Tom looked at him questioningly. "But her parents love you; you know that."

"I already have their permission. It's not them."

At that moment, Luke came barreling up the stairs. "Uncle Tommmmmm!"

Tom picked up a deliriously happy Luke and his eyes met Jack's in a knowing fashion. "But how will you know when he's ready?"

"I'll know."

A couple more weeks passed. Everyone began their descent on the Thatchers' farm. First Violet, Ryan and their girls arrived from Denver on the 22nd. Then Jack took over duty from Charles on the 23rd, with Elizabeth and Luke in tow. Later that evening, Julie and her husband, Henry arrived with their two little ones and were followed by Tom, Natalie, Owen and Grayson.

The kids quickly fell in love with their new playmates and were soon plotting and scheming and making a lot of noise. They were heaven to have so many playmates. Even little Reese, Julie's 18-month-old, was trying to keep up with all of her cousins, both real and 'adopted'.

By the time Tom, Sr. and Charlotte arrived the morning of the 24th, it was like they were joining a family reunion. Everyone already knew each other and were conversing effortlessly.

"Pa-paw Tom! Nana Charlotte! You're here!" Owen and Grayson took a break from their Lincoln Log creations to run to their grandparents.

Of course, Luke wasn't far behind them. "Mewwy Kwit-mas Pa-paw! Mewwy Kwit-mas Nana!"

Grayson and Owen made sure all of their new 'cousins' had met Pa-paw Tom and Nana Charlotte and Eden, Esli and Elina made sure to introduce them to Papa William and Grammy Grace.

As delighted as Tom, Sr. and Charlotte were to meet William and Grace, they were even more excited to meet their middle daughter.

William and Grace sensed them looking around. "Jack and Elizabeth went out for a morning ride. The horses needed some exercise and Jack was chomping at the bit to get out there. They should be back soon. Are you guys coffee drinkers?"

Tom, Sr. laughed. "I don't know a cop who isn't!"

Charlotte snorted. "Or a cop's wife! That would be great, thank you."

William and Grace led Charlotte and Tom, Sr. into the kitchen. "Please make yourselves at home." Grace laughed as the kids went right back to their noisy games, running through the house. "It's a circus around here, but we're enjoying every minute of it!"

"You have a beautiful home. It was so kind of you to open it up to all of us. The kids look like they've really taken up with each other."

"Oh yes. Owen and Grayson loved helping the girls get the eggs this morning. Though we did have a few casualties!" William chuckled. "It was also pretty funny to see them come into the kitchen in their Spiderman underpants only to realize that Eden, Esli and Elina were sitting here at the island eating breakfast. I've never seen boys run so fast with their hands over their backsides!"

The laughter echoed through the room.

"Yes, Thornton men aren't known for being graceful! Or terribly aware!" Tom was smiling widely, poking fun at Jack just as much as the twins.

Grace sat two mugs of steaming black coffee in front of them. "We have a room prepared for the two of you on the back side of the house where it's a little quieter. We can help you with your bags after you have some coffee."

Jack and Elizabeth returned to see a Toyota Tundra in the driveway. "Are you ready? It sounds like a madhouse in there. Must mean my parents have arrived!"

Jack helped Elizabeth down from her horse and they returned them to their stalls. After a few moments warming up each other's lips, they headed into the house hand-in-hand.

All of the adults were sitting around the kitchen island chatting like long-lost friends. Little Reese was snuggled on "Auntie Natalie's" hip, as she was long-missing having a baby around and Luke was firmly attached to "Papa William". From the outside looking in, anyone would have assumed they were all blood relatives.

The door swung open to reveal rosy-cheeked Elizabeth and Jack. Luke squirmed out of William's arms and ran to his Daddy. "Daddy! Daddy's home!"

Jack laughed. "I didn't leave buddy. Melly and I just went outside for a while. Are you having fun?"

"Tisses, huds Melly!" Everyone watched as Elizabeth seamlessly responded, giving Luke his requested kisses and hugs. "Melly wips told!" Luke squealed.

Elizabeth giggled. "Yes, baby, my lips are cold. It's very cold outside!"

Luke's eyes got wide. "Pa-paw Tom and Nana Shaw-wet hewe!" He squirmed down and pulled Elizabeth over for introductions.

Elizabeth released Luke's tiny hand and extended her own to Jack's parents. "It's so nice to meet you both. I'm so glad you were able to come celebrate Christmas with all of us. It's so kind of you to be so flexible."

"Oh, we're very much enjoying ourselves. Everyone has been so welcoming. It's so nice to finally meet you. We've been hearing about you for a year now! Nice to put a face to the name!"

Elizabeth blushed madly and felt Jack's hand slide across her lower back, pulling her to his chest. "We had a great ride this morning. We'll have to take you two out if it warms up before you leave. You'll love it out here."

Jack gave his parents hugs and they returned them, embracing Elizabeth as well. Christmas cookies were baked and many dishes were prepped for the Christmas meal the following day. The kids scampered like little mice about the kitchen, stealing cookies and sticking their fingers in to sample the different concoctions.

The kids all expressed their concerns over whether Santa would know where to leave their presents that night as Papa William read the Christmas story. As they were reminded of the real reason for the season, their fears were also calmed that Santa would surely know where they were. Nana Charlotte even showed them a trick where you spread flour in the floor in front of the fireplace so they can catch Santa's footprints as he comes down with their gifts.

Of course, Pa-paw Tom's big boots left perfect boot-prints after all the kids went to bed and all of the adults took bites from the mounds of cookies the kids insisted on leaving out for jolly old St. Nick.

The big man in red really delivered the next morning. The kids' worrying was completely in vain and they were beside themselves when they saw the boot-prints. The Christmas trees had already been surrounded with mounds of gifts in which to spoil all the kids, but Santa really went above and beyond. As the children took turns opening gifts and the adults watched happily, Violet brought over an enormous box wrapped in Thomas wrapping paper and sat it down in front of Elizabeth.

She smiled wider than Elizabeth had ever seen her smile. "This is for Luke. And you."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her sister. Violet had always been the quiet, serious one of the three sisters, but Elizabeth had seen many sides of her sister over the years. Elizabeth recognized that the sly, mischievous side of her sister was gleaming brightly in this moment. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this gift?"

Violet grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you'll just have to open it and see!" she dared.

Luke, of course, didn't waste time in opening the huge box. After he finished marveling at the wrapping paper, he ripped into it with the veracity of a lion taking down its prey. When he requested help with the taped-up box inside, Jack went to Luke's aid.

They slowly began pulling out toy after toy. But they weren't brand new toys. They were all of the toys that Elizabeth had purchased for Elina, Eden and Esli over the years. _All of the really loud, obnoxious, annoying toys._

Luke enthusiastically pulled out lots of musical toys, counting toys, hammering toys and of course, lots of irritating Thomas DVDs. He was in toy heaven.

Elizabeth and Jack were in toy hell.

Elizabeth looked over at her sister, who had a smug, satisfied smile on her face, her voice syrupy sweet. "I have been waiting to _repay your kindness_ for years and I'm so glad that I saved all of these for you. It makes me so happy that they'll be used _over and over and over again!_ " Violet laughed and laughed, as did everyone else.

"Wow, you're not the shrinking violet everyone thinks you are, are you?!" Jack quipped.

Violet just continued to grin. Proudly. "Clever, Jack. I like you."

Elizabeth was laughing now too. "Poor Jack. I'm sorry you're being punished for my bad 'Aunt Ellie' behavior." She leaned into his ear as she gave him a side hug and a wink. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh, you'll be making it up to me for a long time by the looks of these toys," he whispered back, returning her wink.

* * *

As always, thank you to Em for proofing for me! Look out for a bonus chapter this week! ;-)


	21. Chapter 21--Checkered Flag

BONUS! Have a great weekend everyone! #thanksEm

* * *

Luke sat in his pink booster seat during Christmas dinner, proudly showing off two new skills. The kids had taught him how to give a thumbs up and he'd learned the word "delicious" and its meaning. With every bite of his food, he would put up his tiny thumb and exclaim that it was "dee-wish-us!" He had everyone eating from the palm of his little hand.

The day after Christmas arrived with a fresh dusting of snow. Just a day late for a white Christmas, but the kids were nonetheless thrilled. Elizabeth, Natalie, Nana Charlotte, Grammy Grace, Julie and Violet all piled into Violet's rented minivan and headed for the outlet mall.

If there were deals to be had, they were going to find them. Keeping a set of triplets, a set of twins, and 3 singletons all in clothing was no small feat, but they wouldn't back down from the challenge. Grammy Grace and Natalie were born for this kind of shopping. The rest were just along for the ride.

Soon there were so many bags that they could barely see out the back window of the van. The ladies found their way into an Olive Garden where they descended on the soup and salad. Their waiter didn't know what hit him when the group of lively women came in.

Munching on their chocolate mints, they slowly made their way back to the Thatchers' farm and the brave, wonderful dads who were holding down the fort.

Violet and Julie entered first and their children all rang out a chorus of "Mommy's" and those were soon followed the rush of Grayson and Owen's feet coming to tackle Natalie. "Mom, we missed you!"

Jack, William and the rest of the men were making their way out of the den when Luke scrambled past, clad only in his Thomas the train underpants and rain boots and went running to Elizabeth.

"Mama! Mama home! Yay!"

Everyone froze, voices quieted, like mannequins in a store window. All eyes on Elizabeth and Luke as he grasped her legs tightly and she picked him up. Her eyes were glued to Jack's, searching his face for an answer, a confirmation, something… and all he could do was smile.

The shine in his eyes was everything.

Only seconds passed, but it felt like hours. After the initial shock wore off, Elizabeth beamed and squeezed him tightly. "I missed you, baby boy."

Luke released his death grip from her neck and peered at her. "Lukie not baby. Lukie big boy Mama!"

He said it again. She hadn't misheard. "Oh, you're right! I missed you, my _big boy_! Did you have fun with Daddy, Pa-paw Tom, Papa William, your Uncles and the kids?"

"Yes, come see, come see!" Luke wiggled out of her grasp and ran off to the den. Elizabeth followed him and discovered an intricate layout of tracks, complete with bridges and loops and at least a half-dozen trains cruising around it.

Much of Luke's loot from Christmas formed one long maze of track around the room. It was quite impressive. The older children began filling in the ladies on what they'd accomplished with the help of Jack, Tom, Henry, Ryan, Pa-paw Tom and Papa William.

The ladies looked down to see that the men had obviously enjoyed themselves just as much as, if not more than, the kids. Excitement was in the air and they were all seeking pats on the backs from their ladies for keeping the kids alive and entertained all day.

They were rewarded with many grateful kisses and hugs from their spouses and were treated to "dee-wish-us" pie that evening after dinner. Elizabeth couldn't have asked for a better, more delightful holiday. Without a doubt, she had received the best gift and everyone knew it.

Jack was deliriously happy. He stood in the doorway watching Luke sit in Elizabeth's lap. Luke was still wearing nothing but his Thomas underwear and his boots. He insisted on taking off all his clothes when he went to the bathroom, but they'd work through that. Jack chuckled to himself as he silently watched the two great loves in his life.

Luke's declaration was like the checkered flag Jack had been waiting for. Not wanting to appear like he was rushing headfirst into something _again_ , he had been hesitant to set a plan in motion. He had known she'd say 'yes' without a doubt before now, and her parents didn't hesitate to give him their support. Luke had really been the final stamp of approval. Jack knew after the past few days that both families were already connected and had blended together beautifully.

And now Luke was calling her "Mama."

And she beamed every time he said it.

So did Jack.

A quiet evening at home was just what they needed after the bustling holiday they'd just spent at the farm with both families in attendance. Everyone had gone their separate ways to recuperate.

Elizabeth and Jack settled into the couch downstairs while Luke alternated between all of his new trains and hiding inside the tee-pee in his 'setwet hideowt.'

Their conversation started out light, but went deeper as midnight grew nearer. New Year's Eve doesn't look the same for couples with a toddler as it does for singles. They knew they should go to bed, but the conversation flowed like a fountain in the spring as Luke snuggled with Elizabeth.

After she explained more about the farm and what her family was _really_ like when she was growing up, Jack asked Elizabeth if she had any regrets.

She thought about it for a while, giving it serious thought before answering. "You know, I don't think I do. Younger Elizabeth did some stupid things, don't get me wrong. My parents say that I've always been the 'spirited' child, which really just means I was a handful," she chuckled. "But I never got into any _real_ trouble, you know? I think that I was always aware that people were watching us. And I didn't really understand why or what the big deal was, but my Dad always told us to keep our heads down and to behave. It wasn't spoken as a threat, but we understood that we should listen because of the way he said it. The sincere look in his eyes."

"Have you ever had any issues with the media?"

"Not really for me, I don't guess. They had a field day when Julie got married right after high school. Henry was her high school sweetheart, but he hadn't really been in the press with us much at all, so everyone assumed she was pregnant." She rolled her eyes hard. "You should have seen the stories about my Dad 'forcing her to get married' and 'baby out of wedlock.' It was ridiculous. I think at that point, my Dad realized that _totally_ blocking the media out was a bad idea. Julie and Henry had been dating since they were freshmen in high school. We had grown to love Henry as a part of our family and knew they were going to get married. She was young, no doubt, but my parents got married at 19 and they've been married for 35 years."

Jack furrowed his eyes slightly, pursing his lips. "But, Taylor? How old is Taylor again?"

Elizabeth grinned. She watched him doing the math. "Yeah, they didn't wait long, which just made the frenzy worse. Taylor's four. Julie got pregnant about 2 months into the marriage. They planned her though. Julie always knew she wanted to be a Mom, even when we were little kids. People would ask her what she wanted to be when she grew up and she always said she wanted to be a Mom."

"And you? What did you want to be?"

She shrugged, a smirk on her pink lips. "Depended on the day. For a while I told people I wanted to be Princess Leia. Then I went through a Princess Belle phase," she winked at him. "Then a veterinarian, and an actress. I couldn't really ever decide. But I loved teaching and bossing my sisters around. I think my Mom knew even back then that I had the most potential as far as going into the business somehow. My parents always seem to know what's going to happen before it actually happens." She squinted, recalling how her Mom had purchased the 'Luke' train weeks ago and her Mom had assumed they were engaged on Jack's birthday.

"So you never wanted to be a Mom?"

She could tell that the question was a hard one for him to ask. "Of course I did! I just didn't envision myself being a 'traditional, stay-at-home Mom' like Julie did. She is all in and loves it. Not that there's _anything_ wrong with that at all. She's so good at it, and so are Natalie and Violet. I just didn't think I'd be good at it all the time and assumed I'd keep working."

Jack nodded his head, as if her answer sounded reasonable, and looked down at Luke sleeping in her lap, her fingers twirling through his curls mindlessly. "I think you underestimate yourself. I think you'd be terrific, but I trust you to make the right decision for you."

After a lengthy conversation about kids and timelines and careers, they eased into the subject of Faith's family and how they would breach telling them about Elizabeth. They agreed that they didn't want them to find out via the media and that it should definitely come from Jack.

Elizabeth sat up straighter and looked Jack in the eye. "If you could go back now and tell 'younger Jack' anything, what would you tell him?"

Jack stared at the fire so long that Elizabeth wondered if he was ever going to answer. He seemed in such deep thought that she didn't want to interrupt him. Finally, he spoke softly and she saw his eyes glistening. The painful history creeping out of the creases in his forehead.

"If I could go back 2.5 years Elizabeth… to younger Jack… to broken Jack. I'd tell him that there will be a day when it will all be worth it. On the days that I had trouble even getting out of bed. On the days I couldn't put my feet on the floor for myself, but did it for Luke. In the moments where I saw his tears and I resented him for needing me," he grimaced, the thoughts obviously agonizing to him. "In the moments when I didn't think I could take another step…

"I'd tell younger Jack to get up. To get dressed. And to go see you. To let _you_ take care of Luke on the days I could barely force myself to eat. And I'd tell myself not to beat myself up over letting him need you too. I'd tell myself not to feel guilty because he was falling in love with you and needed you like he needed me."

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I remember watching you with him and I was jealous for so long. It seemed so easy for you to care for him—not just his needs, but the way you looked at him. Almost like he was your own, even then. And part of me wished that he _was_ yours and not mine… because I didn't feel good enough. I was too broken. It was hard for me to love him knowing what his life had cost me."

Elizabeth sat quietly, lost in the sadness and brutal honesty coming from his beautiful mouth.

"I didn't carry him inside my body like she did. I didn't feel like a dad until they put him in my arms. And then there I was, a 12-hrs-old father and my wife was gone. The wife I barely knew in the first place. And then my tough-as-nails Dad drove me to see a counselor, _making_ me go because he knew I needed to go even if I denied it. And he knew I wouldn't go unless he forced me. So he sat outside in the waiting room each time, ensuring I got what I needed even if it was by force.

The respect Elizabeth had for Tom, Sr. was growing by leaps and bounds. She was quickly realizing how blessed Jack was to have his parents. _And now I'll have them too._

"And I have to tell you that it made all the difference. I'd tell younger Jack not to feel ashamed or weak because I needed help. I'd tell younger Jack to accept the hugs and to let the tears fall and to not feel lesser because of it. I feel closure because of all of that stuff, Ellie. And I'd tell younger Jack that after he finally felt that closure, that he shouldn't feel guilty about being happy again… about looking for the rainbow."

He turned to face Elizabeth again, taking her hand in his while and staring into her tear-filled eyes. Both of them listening to the glorious sound of Luke's calm breathing, lost in dreams of trains, his cousins and Christmas.

"You are my rainbow, Elizabeth. You are not my savior, nor my salvation. But you are the love that has kept every promise and every hope for me alive. You are my forever. You didn't save me from the pain of sadness, of loss, of disappointment and failure. You just picked me up from those things and showed me that hope remained.

"For the sheer joy of getting to be this little boy's Daddy, I'd do it all over again. Over and over, I would. Especially if it brought me back to this day. A day where I'm sitting next to the woman of my dreams and listening to my beautiful son sleep in her lap, on the back end of a Christmas that felt like a fairytale. I'd tell younger Jack that life was going to suck for a little while, but the bright light on the other side would be the most incredible thing he'd ever seen or felt."

Her breaths were slow and shallow. No adequate words came. But the love was spilling out of her eyes for this man that had lived through something truly horrific. A man that had every reason to give up, but didn't. He had fought and clawed his way back and had somehow landed himself in her den, sitting on her couch in front of her fire, watching his son sleep in her lap.

In _our_ den…

Sitting on _our_ couch…

In front of _our_ fire…

 _Watching our son sleep in my lap._

The thought more than startled her. "Jack." She paused, not entirely sure what to say or how to say it. "I love you and Luke more than my own existence, but I don't ever want to replace Faith in your life, _or in Luke's_. Her role in all of this was, and still is, monumental. She brought Luke into this world and I want him to know about her and I don't want you to forget her. I would love to be a part of your life when you're ready, but I need you to know that."

Jack watched her throat as she swallowed and knew that this this was all so messy. She probably hadn't counted on him waylaying her with history so cutting when she'd posed the question. He leaned forward to her, placing a hand on each side of her jaw, running his thumbs down her cheeks. "Elizabeth, I'll never forget Faith and what she gave me because I have a daily reminder slobbering and climbing all over me. But I can promise you that I will never compare you to her. Because I value you way too much to reduce you to 'my second wife.'"

He pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes in a way that made the marrow in her bones crackle with heat.

"You will be _my wife_. The one I will love and protect with all of me. The one I will treasure for as long as I get to have you and as long as you put up with me… which I hope is forever. And as for that little boy… I'll tell him about Faith when the time is right. He'll know as much as he wants to know when he's ready to know it. Right now, _you_ are his Mama, Ellie. You're all he knows. I know that it shocked everyone, me included, when he blurted that out at your parents'. But he was right. Ellie… he is _your_ child just as much as he is mine. And one of these days when you least expect it, I'm going to put a ring on your finger and you will be mine too."

The grandfather clock chimed a dozen times as his lips covered hers, making her toes curl with an excitement that coursed through every cell of her body.


	22. Chapter 22--Little Things

#littlebitofsizzle ;-) Thanks for proofing, Em!

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the rocking chair in the nursery watching the snow flutter to the ground. Little pieces of white blowing in the air, twisting and turning. She looked down in her lap, somewhat in disbelief. A few months ago, she had no one special in her life outside of her family and wondered if she ever would.

And now… she had not one, but two beloved men in her life.

The little man was currently stretched out across her body. His thick, long lashes fluttered as he slept peacefully, a chubby arm tucked behind his head as if on vacation. She relished these moments with him, knowing that the late afternoon naps would come to an end long before she wanted them to.

She always took great pains to carry him inside carefully, hoping and praying that he'd stay down after falling asleep in the car, craving the snuggle time with him in what had become a cherished routine.

Today, she'd been successful.

Her gaze continued to shift back and forth between Luke's features and the falling snow outside. She noted how the snow was swirling and twirling through the air, tossed and turned, but also how the fluffy flakes disappeared as soon as they hit the ground. No chance for a snow day tomorrow, despite her fervent prayers for one.

She was six weeks into the new semester and as much as she liked her new job, she found herself missing Luke terribly. She made the 45-minute drive to the center every single day to pick him up, even though it barely shaved little more than an hour off the time that Jack would normally retrieve him.

It was the highlight of her day. Seeing his little face light up.

And then seeing his Daddy's do the same an hour later. Her big, strong man. The one she loved with every fiber of her being.

Life was nearly perfect.

They'd quickly settled into a routine. Jack would drop Luke off at the center in the mornings and go to work and then Elizabeth would pick him up, make dinner for the three of them and then Jack and Luke would head back to their house before bedtime, leaving Elizabeth to grade assignments and make lesson plans. Jack thought it would make her transition a little easier not having the extra stress of taking care of them too.

But watching them leave was the worst part of her day.

Elizabeth seemed to be Luke's favorite pillow. When they spent the weekends together, Jack would often find Luke curled up next to Elizabeth at bedtime when she was supposed to be putting him to bed in his crib. Jack had stopped even going into Luke's room after he finished loading the dishwasher after their nightly dinners, knowing he'd find her laying on her side in their bed, an arm tucked under her head and Luke's back tight against her belly with his head snuggled into her neck.

Jack would climb into bed and lay facing them. He would gaze over Elizabeth's flawless skin, breathing her into his soul, memorizing the rolling meadow of her body. The hills and the valleys and the peaks that fashioned her into the stunning woman that he was so very much in love with.

Without fail, he would end up on the back side of her, sinking the hot skin of his chest against her warm, smooth back and wrapping his arm around both of them. His big hand caressing down her body before coming to rest on Luke's belly.

She would run her hand up to his strong jaw resting on her shoulder, feeling the day's beard growth under her fingers and the dimples that made the butterflies flutter. She pictured every tiny detail of his smile, from the way his raspberry-colored lips lifted at the corners to the way his skin crinkled around his eyes because even they lit up every time he looked at her. Sometimes they would sneak back out for some time together and sometimes they would simply turn in early and enjoy the warmth that spread between them in the cold Chicago winter.

This afternoon, Jack stood in the doorway watching her caress Luke's cheeks as she rocked him in the chair that he was sure would soon be permanently molded to her petite form. She seemed in a trance, unaware that he was even home early.

Jack often thought about the proposal he already had meticulously planned for her, but watching her with Luke like this weakened his resolve to make it to that day. It made him want to drop to his knee right in front of her or to simply slide the ring on her finger while the three of them laid in the bed spooning at night.

It took great control to not drag her down to the courthouse in the next available moment. But he wanted it to be special for her, to show her how valued she was to him. To both of them. He didn't want this to feel rushed and he didn't want it to be like it was with Faith. Because nothing about his and Elizabeth's relationship resembled his previous marriage. He loved Faith, but he never felt like he truly _knew_ her.

Going back and forth between their houses was his idea. He thought it would help her adjust to her new job, help ease Luke into the transition of moving to a new place, and help him keep his hands off of her at night. He never wanted her to think that was all he cared about. These dinners were allowing them all to get to know each other even better, but leaving her at 7:30 each night was getting harder and harder with every flip of his desk calendar.

And seemingly not just for him.

He watched her caress and admire Luke in the quietness of the afternoon as the snow fell outside. He would let her have this time because he knew she needed it. He went to the kitchen and began preparing dinner for them and before long, Luke's nose woke him up and the sound of his feet on the stairs was music to Jack's ears.

"Daddy! Daddy herwe!"

Elizabeth followed closely behind, wrapping both of them in her arms. "I didn't hear you come in! You're so stealthy!"

Jack raised his eyebrows with a snort. "Good thing I'm not an intruder!"

"You're an intruder I wish would never leave." Her voice trailed quieter as the honest admission slipped out.

His sly grin answered her and he was soon kissing her lips, nudging them open with his. It wasn't a quiet, chaste, 'welcome home' kiss. It showed her his longing also ran deep. "Soon," he smirked as he pulled away.

"Not soon enough," she grunted.

That night, she'd convinced Jack to stay even though it was a Tuesday. He couldn't deny that he wanted to stay every minute, wanted to feel her bare skin burning into his every hour, to taste her on his lips and smell her on his skin every single day for the rest of his life.

But he could wait a few more days.

The next morning she woke alone in the bed. Jack had carried Luke back to his crib when he came to bed and now she could hear her shower running. She walked down to the kitchen and found herself grinning from ear to ear.

The "Beauty and the Beast" Belle mug Jack had put in her stocking was under the Keurig and it was loaded with her favorite Starbucks blend. It was such a little, insignificant act that took him all of 20 seconds to complete, but she loved knowing that he was thinking about her. She closed the top and a finger pressed the cup size button and soon the rich aroma of coffee filled the kitchen.

Coffee in hand, she made her way back into her bedroom to pick out her clothes for the day. As she thumbed her way through her closet, she smelled Jack and knew he was closing in on her. She coyly pretended she was unaware, sipping her coffee and selecting a dark green wrap dress.

The distinctly male scent filled her senses and she quickly moistened her lips. The air snapped and crackled with electricity like a downed power line as she felt his bare, shower-wet chest press into her back. In the next moment, her hair was brushed over her shoulder and his lips were attacking her neck and the soft spot under her ear as she pressed back into him.

"You smell so good, Jack," she whispered breathlessly.

"Wanna see if I taste good too?"

She turned to see the flirty look in his eyes as he arched a brow. She slanted her mouth over his, allowing him to taste the mint creamer and bittersweet of the coffee he'd readied for her.

His tongue pressed deep, savoring both the flavor of the drink and simply the taste of Elizabeth Thatcher.

Soon-to-be Thornton.

Before passion completely overcame them, they both pulled back, leaving each of their bodies a stinging, tingly mess of desire and need. But it was more than that. There was fiery passion and chemistry, absolutely, but there was also great emotion flooding their chests. A resolute love that neither could nor wanted to ever deny.

Elizabeth showered and prepared herself for school while Jack dressed and got Luke ready. Since her drive was longer than his from her house, she had to leave earlier than they did. She kissed Luke's curly, blonde head and then gave Jack a quick smack on the lips and a pat on the backside. She then told both of her men she loved them and headed for the garage.

Jack watched her walk away, heard the door shut and the clanking of her heels on the tile in the mudroom, but he couldn't resist. That little peck had been a joke. He was out the door and was soon jogging barefoot to her. She reached for the door handle of her car and he was at her back.

She gasped and spun her handbag towards the assailant, but his lips were on hers before she could even think. He pressed her back against the door and wrapped his arm around her and under her jacket. Feeling her soft body and kneading it.

Her mouth invited him in as her hands wove through his perfectly messy hair. His hips pressing hard into her and making her thrust into him. Their bodies aflame and unyielding against each other trying to extinguish it, only for their breaths to blow more oxygen onto it. The blaze engulfing them.

She pulled away reluctantly with a loud gasp. "I've got to go. I don't want to be late. I'll see you this afternoon?"

He loved how breathless she was. How breathless he knew he made her. It gave him a sense of pride that he could affect her like he did, knowing that she constantly affected him like that even when she wasn't around. He looked at her burning eyes and swollen lips, wet with him and it was the charge he needed to get through the next couple of days.

"Yes, I'll bring Luke by since you have to work late. I love you. Be safe driving—the snow is gone, but it still looks a little dreary and foggy."

"I will. I love you too. Tell Daddy hello for me."

Elizabeth was thrilled by how quickly the day passed. She attended her faculty meeting and headed back towards her classroom to hear a familiar giggle rewarding her as she grew near.

"Mama!"

Anyone would have been hard-pressed to decide who had the biggest smile in the moment. Luke ran to Elizabeth, summoning energy Jack doubted he possessed until that second. She pulled him to her waist, tucking her hands under him and hugging him close. She whispered something in his ear and soon he squealed a triumphant 'Yes!'.

Jack watched as Elizabeth grabbed her coat, hat and gloves and she and Luke blew past him and out the door. With a puzzled expression, he watched as the headed in the opposite way of the parking lot. He pulled on his own gloves and buttoned up his coat and did what they obviously expected… he followed them.

A middle-aged woman watched the little family admiringly from the lunch room where she was planning next month's meals. Elizabeth helped the toddler to the top of the slide and sent the tiny boy down to the waiting arms of the very handsome man at the bottom. Once a new toy caught the little boy's eye, the man wrapped his arm protectively around Elizabeth, shielding her from the wind and kissing her cheek.

Jack, Elizabeth and Luke soon returned inside through the cafeteria with rosy cheeks and noses. Luke's tiny mittened hands were on Elizabeth's face and he was rubbing his nose on hers. She kissed his forehead and put him down. Jack kissed her softly and quickly. "Do you need to stay longer or are you ready to go?"

"No, I've already completed my lesson plans for tomorrow, so I'll just take some assignments home to grade tonight."

"Would you three like some hot chocolate? I've already made some and would be happy to share."

"That sounds delicious, Abigail! We would love some!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Abigail returned with four cups. "I cooled this one down to make sure your little one doesn't burn his mouth. You have a very beautiful family, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked like she was trying to figure out what to say to clarify the situation, but Jack interrupted. "Thank you Ma'am." He smiled at Elizabeth.

"Abigail, this is Jack, and this here is Luke!" she rubbed her fingers through his curls. "Luke, can you say hello? This is Miss Abigail."

Luke looked up to the brown-eyed lunch lady. He delighted in her welcoming smile. "Hi Miss Abba-dale! I pway outside!" And then he released a string of sentences about Thomas, Percy, James and the rest of his favorite trains.

Abigail smiled down at him. "Oh my! It sounds like you are a big fan of trains! My son Cody used to love trains too." She looked up at Jack and Elizabeth. "My husband Frank and I _loved_ watching Thomas all day too," her tone thick with sarcasm. She whispered, "Drove. Us. Crazy!"

All three laughed and sipped on their hot chocolate. Luke managed to spill a little down his shirt and Abigail quickly ran for a towel from the kitchen and helped him clean up. "I really miss having a tiny one around. The time flies by so quickly."

"Yes, it does. I feel like it was just yesterday that I put him in Elizabeth's arms. And now he's running, talking like crazy and making lots of messes." Jack ruffled Luke's hair.

Elizabeth remembered the very moment Jack was speaking of, but realized that she should clarify the situation to Abigail at some point. They'd grown close over the weeks Elizabeth had spent at her new job, but she hadn't mentioned all of the details of her and Jack's relationship _._

"We should probably get out of here and let Abigail work. She is absolutely incredible at her job and I know it takes a lot of planning to serve so many students such high quality meals. You'll have to come for lunch sometime Jack."

"Oh, you're so sweet Elizabeth. I do take pride in what I serve. It's nice to be appreciated."

Jack smiled warmly at the woman. It seemed her mere presence brought peace and he could tell Elizabeth was very fond of her. It made him glad that she'd found a friend already. "Thank you so much for the hot chocolate. It was nice meeting you, Abigail. Have a good evening."

"Bye-bye Miss Abba-dale! Hot chockit was de-wish-us!" Luke showed off his dimples and gave Abigail a tiny thumbs-up before snatching a hand from each Elizabeth and Jack as they headed out.

"Goodnight guys. Drive safe."

* * *

 **Coming Soon-Chapter 23: Love Me**

* * *

 _A little heart-to-heart—I wanted to take a minute and express my sincere gratitude to you guys, my readers. I took a little break from writing recently and I had so many sweet people checking on me (and begging for more chapters). Fan fic writers like myself spend hours formulating original content for your enjoyment, but sometimes life gets in the way and we need to take a breather. We dream of new experiences constantly throughout the day and formulate themes and tiny details to enhance our characters and their stories. We edit and proof and develop new writing styles to keep your attention and entertain you and we spend hours and hours doing these things. Your reviews and gratitude is our payment. So thank you for that kind readers._

 _Recently there has been a ton of new content on this board and I'm so excited by that and for the growth of the show. While I admittedly do not read other stories on the board any longer with the exception of one author (so that I can more easily keep my content original and use that time to write instead), I am aware that there are a bunch of new authors. I am thrilled that you are being brave and putting yourself out there! I beg of you to always strive to hone your craft, your knowledge of sentence structure and grammar and to come up with original content. Should you decide to adopt a detail or writing style from another author, give them a shout-out and thank them for the inspiration. It's really the least you can do and readers are going to notice the similarities._

 _Honestly the amount of screenshots I've received in the last few weeks pointing out details, scenes and writing styles that are strikingly similar to my stories has really made me not want to write any more. I'm told that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, so I try not to get my feelings hurt when I see these things and acknowledge that it could totally be random chance that this has happened. But when it happens multiple times in a story, my faith diminishes and all I'm left with is disappointment. Readers, I beg of you. Take these screenshots and approach the writers and **KINDLY** tell them you noticed the similarities. Give them the benefit of the doubt. But let them know that you see it. If you see something questionable in my writing or someone else's and continue to compliment us, it doesn't make us a better writer. It encourages us continue in our complacency. If you see something you like, by all means say it! Pat us on the back in a review! But also don't be afraid to give us **constructive** criticism._

 _I have so many invested readers that have read my stories over and over again—more times than I have read them actually! And for that, I thank you for your ardent devotion. It is for you that I write. It's incredibly sweet and I love your personal messages, your reviews and the love you've shown me and my family. THAT is what makes me want to continue these stories._

 _Going forward, while I appreciate your screenshots showing me my content in someone else's story, I'd really rather you just share it with the other author. Shower then with kindness and sprinkle love in your words. They may not realize that they're taking something that's so personal to someone else. Writers, keep plugging away. Keep dreaming. Keep bettering yourself. And please, don't be afraid to give someone else credit for something that inspires you. You might just make their day!_

 _Blessings to all,_

 _Lisahoops10_


	23. Chapter 23--Love Me

Elizabeth followed her nose a la "Toucan Sam" down to the cafeteria while her students were enjoying their music class. The smell of cinnamon and sugar was making her mouth water. She waved at Abigail as she passed through the doorway.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher! How are you this fine Thursday morning?"

"Hungry! Do you have anything left over?"

"I certainly do! Would you like some French toast and perhaps some fruit?"

"That sounds wonderful! I was up early this morning trying to get packed for a weekend trip and I didn't have time to eat anything."

Abigail's eyes lit up. "A weekend trip? Where are you headed? Might you and that handsome fella be taking your adorable little boy somewhere fun for the break?"

"Yes and no. This trip is Jack and I's first trip away. My parents are going to watch Luke for the weekend. I'm using the only vacation time I've accrued to stay an extra day with him."

A warm, teasing smile spread across Abigail's face. "Hmmmm, that sounds romantic! Where are you and your husband headed?"

Elizabeth's smile faded a little as the word 'husband' rolled off of Abigail's lips. "We're heading to the Rockies actually. My parents gifted us a vacation to Telluride to congratulate me on completing my Master's and for Jack's birthday." She cleared her throat and knew it was time to clarify the situation with Abigail. "But Jack isn't my husband actually. I think he will be soon, though."

Elizabeth could tell by the look on Abigail's face that the woman was really surprised. She continued filling in the blanks, knowing that Abigail had questions she didn't want to voice. "Luke isn't actually my son, either. Jack's wife, Luke's Mother, unexpectedly passed away the morning after Luke was born from complications of the delivery. I've been one of his caregivers since he was six weeks old."

Abigail opened her mouth to speak, found no words, and closed her mouth again. Shock stunned her into stillness. A cement block to the chest wouldn't have left her more speechless. "I'm so sorry for them…" she paused for a few more moments before unveiling her own secret. "Cody isn't our biological son either. We adopted him when he was just a toddler like Luke. His parents were killed in a car accident and Cody survived without a scratch. His parents were very close friends of ours and we were actually his God-parents. Unbeknownst to Frank and I, they had left implicit instructions in their will that we would take him in the event of their deaths. We were dumbfounded at first, but quickly felt like he was our own."

"That's amazing of you all to do that. He fits in so well with Rebekah and Peter—I would never have guessed he wasn't your biological son. I didn't know Luke didn't have a mother for a long time. Actually, I didn't find out until this past fall. Turns out, I was really the only mother-figure he'd ever really known. Jack works with my Father and he started bringing Luke to the Early Childhood Center where I volunteered doing research for my Thesis."

"It sounds like you three have quite a history… quite a love story?"

Elizabeth's cheeks grew rosy as she pursed her lips quickly before taking another bite of her French toast. "Something like that."

"The way he looks at you says I'm right. _I never would have guessed_ you weren't his wife and Luke's mother. He even has your curls and blue eyes."

"He has _his Mother's_ curls and blue eyes. She was very beautiful." Elizabeth sighed.

"Sometimes things happen and completely change the trajectory of your life. Things that you never expected, yet things that fill your life in a way that you never could have dreamed. They light up pathways that you didn't even know existed and after you walk down them, you can't even remember what life was like before. _You_ are a very beautiful woman, Elizabeth. Brilliant and kind, and the intensity of Jack's eyes when he looks at you tells me he is over-the-moon for you. I can also see that you are already a wonderful Mother to Luke. I can tell how much he loves you too. You are all blessed to have each other."

"I love them both very, very much." Elizabeth and Abigail sat quietly for a little while, each finishing their food.

"So are you two going to do some skiing, or will you just enjoy each other's company?"

Elizabeth looked up at Abigail's face just in time to catch her wink. Elizabeth felt the redness and tingles creep down her cheeks all the way to her neck. "We'll ski. The cabin is in Telluride and looks very beautiful in the pictures online. We fly out tonight as soon as we get everything together." She neglected to mention the hot tub and King-sized canopy bed she couldn't wait to sink into. _With Jack._

"Are you flying out of O'Hare? That place is such a nightmare to drive around," Abigail grimaced.

Elizabeth shook her head, slightly embarrassed by the upcoming admission. "No, we'll be taking one of my family's private jets straight into Telluride."

"Oh my!" Abigail exclaimed, nodding her head as if a lightbulb had suddenly gone off. "That makes sense now that you said it, but the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. That sounds amazing!"

"Any time you guys would like to go somewhere, I'm sure we could probably work out something for you as well," Elizabeth winked. "I have an 'in' with William Thatcher."

Abigail and Elizabeth both chuckled. "Sounds like you have more than one! I knew your last name was Thatcher, but somehow I hadn't put 2 and 2 together."

 _You're not the first person to do that._ Elizabeth smirked to herself. "Well, we try to stay out of the media as best we can. I don't really like the publicity that comes with my last name. I'm glad it will be changing soon."

Abigail stole a glance at Elizabeth's bare left hand as she sipped from her coffee. She raised her eyebrows. "You think he might ask you an important question on this trip?"

A big, cheesy grin spread across Elizabeth's lips. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hopeful. I'm pretty sure he has the ring. He's been teasing me about it."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you."

The bell rung suddenly, signifying the end of Elizabeth's students' music class. "Oh no! I've gotta get back to my room! I wasn't paying attention to the time."

Abigail shooed her off. "Go, go! I'll take care of your plate."

Elizabeth practically ran out of the cafeteria. "Thank you Abigail!" She slowed and turned in the doorway. "Thank you for the chat too."

* * *

Elizabeth plopped down on her bed. She had just finished rolling the last of her clothing and packing it into her suitcase. _I should have done this last night instead of canoodling with Jack for so long. Now I'm worn out._

Her phone started vibrating on the nightstand. She looked over to see that it was 4:45 and Jack's name was on her screen.

"Hey Jack! Are you on your way?"

His voice sounded gruff. "No, actually I'm stuck in a meeting at work. Charles went home sick and Ben can't get here until 6:30 to take over. Your Dad's going to stay here with me until then so I don't have to drive him all the way home and then come back to catch the flight."

"I'm sorry. What can I do to help? I just finished packing and am ready to go."

"Do you mind running to the ECC and grabbing Luke and bringing him over here? That way he can just ride home with your Dad and Ben and that will save us a little bit of time. I brought all of our bags with us this morning."

"Sure! That's no problem at all. I'm going to throw on something comfy for the flight. I'm pretty worn out from the day. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Jack's whole body smiled at the thought of Elizabeth in the yoga pants he knew she'd undoubtedly put on. "That sounds great. How about some sweats and my slippers? I really like those nice wool ones your Mom gave me for Christmas and I forgot to pack them."

"Will do. I'll see you in about an hour!"

Elizabeth grabbed a pair of gray sweats and a Cardinals t-shirt from Jack's drawers in the dresser. He hadn't asked for a shirt, but she knew he'd appreciate the bone she was throwing him by bringing a Cards shirt. She pulled a fitted Cubs shirt over her head and slipped into some black yoga pants with a red stripe down the leg. She grabbed his slippers and was on her way.

The clock in her car read 5:38 when she pulled into the Center. She thought it was strange that the parking lot was so empty since the ECC didn't usually close until 6. _Maybe my clock is wrong?_ She pulled out her phone and confirmed that it was indeed 5:38. _Maybe everyone just picked up a little early today?_

She slipped her phone into her coat pocket and locked her doors with the key fob as she carefully walked up the steps to the Center. Her eyebrows furrowed as she reached for the doors. It looked dark inside too. _What the?_

She pulled on the handle and it opened, much to her surprise. It looked like everyone had gone home. She looked back at the dark, empty parking lot and suddenly felt very unnerved. Her eyes darted back and forth and a chill broke over her body. The breeze that blew through her hair just added to the bone-tingling sensation charging through her. The handle of the door slipped from her fingers and it closed in front of her before she found herself dashing back to her car as quickly as her legs could carry her.

Elizabeth locked herself inside and turned the car on with trembling fingers and a thundering pulse. She fumbled her phone and it fell down between the seats. She muttered a few curse words under her breath and looked around the empty parking lot again. The shadows seemed to be dancing outside and her imagination was running wild with possibility.

 _Everyone likes my Dad. He doesn't have enemies. The protective detail is just in case. It's a precaution. Jack would tell me if I was in danger. Right?_

Trying to keep an eye on her mirrors left her feeling panicked about the prospect of actually seeing someone out there, or worse, seeing someone trying to get in the car with her.

Finally retrieving the phone after some maneuvering, she quickly pulled up Jack's number and called him.

"Hey babe! Where are you?" his warm voice answered.

Her voice was sharp. "I'm in the parking lot at the Center, Jack. Something doesn't feel right. Everything is dark and there are no cars in the parking lot. Not even Florence's."

He could hear the panic in her voice and his heart sank, guilt flooding his demeanor. "I'm sure everything is okay, honey. You know they would never leave him there alone. Maybe everyone just got off a little early tonight with it being a holiday weekend," he reassured.

Elizabeth tried to calm her breathing all while continuously checking her mirrors and tentatively watching her surroundings. "I thought of that too. You're totally right. I'm just a little jumpy. It's creepy out here alone in the dark. They wouldn't leave him here alone. I'm just being silly. Too many episodes of The Walking Dead," she chuckled. "They haven't called you to tell you that anything is going on right?"

"Nope. I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe they're playing a game or something. How about I call Florence and see if anything's going on?"

"Oh, I can call her. I'm right here." Elizabeth was starting to feel like a child hiding under her covers in bed waiting for the boogeyman.

"No! Don't call her. I'll call. Just give me a second. You... you just wait a second and stay in your car."

His answer was so abrupt that it startled her. Jack's hot and cold responses made her even more nervous. She wished she still had him on the phone. The waiting was making her a nervous wreck. When her phone rang again a minute later, she picked up immediately.

"Jack!" she spoke breathlessly.

"Everything is fine. Florence said they were probably just playing a game or something. She's already gone home, but she said someone is definitely in there with Luke." Jack couldn't contain the grin on his face.

"Okay. I'll put on my big girl panties and go inside and get him!" she chuckled.

"Alright. I love you, Elizabeth. Don't forget that."

Elizabeth tucked her phone into her pocket once again and walked back up the steps. She opened the door to the Center and stepped inside. The lights were off, but she could see a slight glow coming from inside the main area. The silence was eerie. The only other time the Center was this quiet was when she was alone studying at night. She waited until her eyes adjusted and stepped inside.

There were flickering lights seemingly suspended in mid-air all around the expansive main play area. She furrowed her brow, but suspected that it could be part of the game someone was playing. Or maybe they were playing a trick on her. Jack did love to scare her after all. She thought back to the time he scared her in the bedroom and she pinned him down on the bed. The memory elicited a spark of heat and a longing sigh. She walked to the first flickering light and realized that it was a candle in a small jar sitting on top of a child-sized chair.

There was a note with the date on the front of it.

 _ **2/12/15**_

She picked it up curiously and gasped when she read what was written inside.

 _ **One year ago tonight, I finally mustered the courage to wait around just for the chance to talk to you alone. I watched every kid leave, knowing that Luke was waiting for me anxiously, but I had to take the chance. I'm so glad I did.**_

Her eyes led her to the next dancing light and she pranced to it. When she read the words inside this one, the first tear slipped down her cheek. She looked around. _Where? Where are you?_

 _ **2/16/15**_

 _ **I've never been so relieved to hear that someone was dateless for Valentine's Day. If I'd been bolder, I would have told you that I was the secret admirer that sent you the wildflowers, but the smile on your face when you smelled them as you walked to your car made my day.**_

She rushed to the next chair and the next and picked up note after note.

 _ **4/16/15**_

 _ **You left for spring break today. I wanted to be happy for you that you were taking a much-needed vacation to see your nieces in beautiful Colorado, but to be completely honest, I knew I was going to miss you like crazy. And so was Luke. I realized that day that he wasn't the only one really attached to you.**_

 _ **6/3/15**_

 _ **I was out to dinner with your Dad and some business associates this evening. I saw the Tiramisu on the menu and immediately remembered how you said it was one of your favorites. I asked for an order to go with two spoons and we shared it when I arrived to get Luke. We talked for almost an hour and I didn't want the night to end.**_

 _ **10/14/15**_

 _ **I watched someone lose their life today. I've seen it more times in my life than I care to dwell on. But this time, I realized the biggest regret I'd have if I died today would be never telling you how much I care about you. You selflessly came to my house tonight to help me out. I watched as Luke fell even more in love with you. I loved watching you in my kitchen, feeling you take care of me. It was something I hadn't felt in a long time. It felt so good. You made me feel so good, Elizabeth.**_

 _ **10/15/15**_

 _ **Yes, I know this is from the very next day, but I thought it deserved a mention. You really know how to make a guy squirm. I've felt the chemistry crackling between us for a long time now, but that stunt you pulled by taking off your tank top today at the gym? I was the one left sweating. And I can guarantee you it wasn't rainbows. But you… You are my beautiful rainbow, Elizabeth.**_

 _ **10/30/15**_

 _ **I'm sure this is a day neither of us will ever forget. It was the day I realized just how tiny the difference between "Obvious" and "Oblivious" really is. I'd been in total denial, completely oblivious to who you were. But before the clock struck midnight, it became obvious to me just how much I loved you. How much I had to have you in my life. The next day wasn't easy, but it just confirmed how much I needed you. Because I was miserable without you.**_

 _ **12/03/15**_

 _ **The feeling of you in my arms and the taste of your mouth on my tongue was like a soothing balm to my soul. You really stepped up for me by taking care of Luke even when I knew I was the last person you wanted to see 4 days before your exams. I felt alive again when I saw you and I knew in that moment that I couldn't ever let you go again. I wanted you forever and always.**_

There were a handful more notes, but Elizabeth could barely read them from the tears obscuring her vision. Her sniffles echoed through the room. She came to the last note.

 _ **2/11/16**_

 _ **Today is the day I lay it on the line, Elizabeth.**_

 **I want you to be my wife.**

 _ **I want you to be the Mother Luke needs and deserves.**_

 _ **I want to make babies with you.**_

 _ **I want to go to sleep each night feeling like the luckiest man alive because you're lying next to me.**_

 _ **And I want to wake up each day and feel your beautiful body lying on my chest.**_

 _ **You make me a better man, a better Father, a better everything.**_

Jack emerged from the shadows and stood beside her while she finished reading. The gaze shared between them when she lifted her tear-filled eyes revealed the depths of their love, the electricity that always sparked between them and the commitment that they already shared. He stepped into her, cupping her face in his hands and resting his forehead on hers. Jack's firm, steady voice pierced the stillness.

"I'm not even going to ask you, because I know you want these things too. I know you love me. I can feel it when you look at me. And I know you love Luke. I watch it as his laughter fills the air any time he's around you. He lights up for you. He may not have come from your body, but he lives..." Jack lifted a finger to Elizabeth's chest. "Right here. In your heart."

"I know that we are two very lucky guys. I'm reminded with every ding of the oven and rumble of my belly because I smell whatever delicious thing you've made for us. Your love is an action."

"I know you are going to be a wonderful Mother. Because you already are. One of the things I love most is when I can smell Luke on your skin when I come home from work and kiss you…"

"And speaking of your kisses," Jack lowered his mouth and closed his lips over Elizabeth's for a brief moment, as if he were teasing himself. "I want more and more each time. I can't get enough. Your love for me flows through them. I crave you."

He broke from her and dropped to his knee, leaving Elizabeth's body cold from his touch, missing him already.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, be my wife. Love me. Love Luke. Choose us."

It was then that Elizabeth noticed Luke standing as quietly as she'd ever seen him right behind his daddy. He held out something in his hand and when Jack reached for it, Luke closed his hand quickly took off running. His laughter echoed through the building.

Elizabeth laughed. "I know exactly where he learned that move! Remember when you did that to me with my earring?"

Jack reached for the lights. "Might not be as funny this time. That was your ring in his pudgy fingers!"

Both were scrambling quickly after the two-year-old trickster. Luke cackled with glee as he ran around the center.

"Don't worry. He hides in the same place every time. I know exactly where he's headed," Elizabeth grinned widely.

Jack held her hand and they followed the sound of Luke's giggles into her old office. She climbed under her desk with him and Luke climbed into her lap. He opened his hand flat in front of Elizabeth and revealed his treasure.

In that moment, it was as if he understood that he was the one getting the biggest treasure. "Mama's wing? Go on feender?"

Elizabeth held out her left hand and Luke did his best to put the ring on her pinky.

Her eyes were glassy with hope and joy as she lifted him to her chest. "Yes, Lukie. This is Mama's ring and it belongs on my finger. I love you baby boy. But if your father ever scares me like this again, he might find himself sleeping on the couch!"

She patted Luke's fluffy-diapered bottom and squeezed him tightly. Jack closed in on both of them after watching Luke steal his bride. He chuckled. "I'm sorry! I truly didn't mean to scare you. I hope you know that I'd never, ever put you in danger. I love you."

Elizabeth looked up at him. His rumpled hair was so sexy. The 5 o'clock shadow on his jawline was positively sinful. He was her undoing. He was a walking dream and he was hers. Every bit of this man was hers. "It's so hard to be mad at you when you look like you do and then you go and do something as sweet as all of this. Although, I'm surprised Florence approved all of the candles!"

He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body flush with his. "Florence loves me. She helped me plan this whole thing!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course she does. Half the women in the city probably swoon all over themselves when you walk by."

"The only woman I care about swooning is the one in my arms. And I will always, _always,_ be here to catch her… and kiss her."

Luke played at their feet as Jack's lips brushed over hers again. It was slow and sweet this time. He was gentle with her, slowly opening her mouth with his, tugging her lower lip between his teeth. Their tongues dancing and their bodies humming with pleasure. When she released a little moan, Jack pulled back to look at her, kissing her finger with the beautiful pear-shaped diamond engagement ring with the acknowledgement that she was the ending of all of his beginnings. "I love you."

In some way, they had found their way through the muck and turned a lump of coal into a sparkling, shiny diamond.

"I feel like you've given me the world, Elizabeth. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm greedy enough that I don't care. You are mine to keep and I plan on keeping you forever."

* * *

 **A quick thank you for all of my kind readers and your patience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise to do my best to find spare time to write again soon.**

A special thank you to my two unicorns, my spirit animals in every sense of the idea. Thank you for proofing for me and for your encouragement. To my third unicorn, thanks most for having my back. Hope you liked your shout-out. ;-)


End file.
